Life, part 3: Fade to Black
by PARN of hero
Summary: The sequel of Torn Family. Percy's only son, TJ Jackson is coming home and nothing will be the same. Decisions are crucial and more important than ever. Mistakes, pain, laughs and also happiness are bound to happen in this mystery called Life. A new killer in the loose and something big and dangerous is coming... Will the Jacksons come through or fade?
1. The Jackson House (Lana)

**Disclaimer: like I have always said for over a year as a fan fiction writer, Rick Riordan owns the words and worlds where I play with.**

**Author's Note: This is the countdown like for all really anticipated new part of a beloved saga.**

**Today, (3/14/15) I changed the name to call this saga 'Life'. I really thought of a bunch of titles and this was the one that made more sense, if that makes any sense. ****The official release of the first chapter will be on April 1st and it's no prank. This is just to tease you. Sorry if you expected more... ****I am still writing and I like to have a couple of chapters done and ahead. I have like 5 whole chapters and the idea for the first 20... and the rest who knows. ****When you start a journey, you never know where and how you will end. ****Like usual, all ideas are welcomed.**

**By the way, happy Pi day!**

* * *

**3/26/15 - Now, we are getting closer to THE CHAPTER. This story has become something really important to me and I think Percy and TJ has said a lot in this whole saga, so this part has different points of views as you have seen in the bonus chapters.**

* * *

**4/1/15 - It's here. Let's start this amazing new part of this really stretching saga. I'm thankful for all those you have such faith on me to favorite (6) and follow (11) before this starts. 7 reviews for nothing really, just a promise. WOW! Really, from the the bottom of my heart to the tip of my hair, THANK YOU!**

**CH 1 "The Jackson House" (Lana)**

So, we are in the Jackson residence for Claire's 15th birthday dinner party. As Theo and I are in his room, I heard Annabeth downstairs asking for my Theo, her son. Theo looked to me and I sighed breathing out "They are back". I didn't want to be selfish but I wanted more alone time, just a couple of minutes with him. I didn't want to share him… yet.

"Yes, they are" Theo said weakly and kissed me again, a little peck "Come on. I can't wait to see them" He actually smiled excited. He hadn't seen his parents for more of 10 months.

He pulled me to the door but I set my foot down and he felt my resistance. He looked up to me and I didn't smile. He seemed confused by my reaction.

"Percy, we are coming" I said loudly "I am helping TJ with…"

"Changing the sheets" said Theo so lamely that I turned red by the obvious implications of his words.

"Just use protection!" yelled Claire and I heard Annabeth scolding Claire. I could picture Percy biting his lips from start laughing.

"Why did you say that?!" I said angry to my boyfriend "That's so embarrassing and to your parents. Idiot!"

"Sorry. It was the only thing I could think" said Theo with red blushed cheeks.

"Whatever" I said looking at the bed "If they are already thinking that we are doing it… maybe we should. We haven't yet and I am not a minor anymore"

Theo looked at with wide open eyes and stammered "Are you serious? Right now?"

"Well, yes… well, no… I don't know anymore" I said hesitating as I saw my boyfriend's petrified red face "Do you want to?"

"Yes, of course, I want to" said Theo 2 notes to high. He looked cute so nervous.

"Well, we have like 2 minutes before they start to wonder for us" I said "I don't want your mom barging in. That would be so embarrassing"

"2 minutes?" said Theo and looked up thinking "Is it possible in 2 minutes?"

"I don't know. We could try or just go down and get it over" I said with a loud sigh at the end. I wasn't ready for teasing, but we made the bed and now we have to lie on it.

"Sorry" breathed out Theo as he kissed my forehead. I raised my arms to his neck pulling him for a sweet kiss.

"It's okay. I knew you didn't mean to get us in trouble… or to perpetual teasing. Let's hope Claire keeps her mouth shut and won't tell Taylor or Aida. I don't know which is worst" I said pouting.

"Neither of them is good news" chuckled my boyfriend and I did the same "Let's go"

As Theo and I walked downstairs, I almost tripped over my boyfriend. I was nervous as his family was looking at us holding hands and red faces. I saw the grin on Claire's face and I turned even redder.

"Hi, mom" said Theo brightly as he hugged his mom who was the first by the stairs, Percy and Claire just a step behind.

"Theo" said Annabeth holding her tears "I said I wasn't going to cry"

"You always said that" said Theo and Annabeth chuckled.

"Don't get me started" said Annabeth then she started to cry in Theo's neck.

They hugged and my boyfriend sighed. "Mom, I'm fine" he said "I'm back"

"But for how long?" said Annabeth weakly with her crying eyes hidden on her son's neck. She hugged him tighter.

Percy touched his wife's shoulder and said lightly "Come on, Annabeth, let him breathe a little. He is fine and alive. He is with us" Annabeth pulled away rubbing her tears off and letting Theo get closer to his dad.

"Hi, dad" said Theo and they hugged.

"Hi, TJ" said Percy hugging him as tighter as Annabeth "We missed you a lot"

"So did I" said Theo. They pulled away and Theo reached for my hand as he walked to stand to my side.

I saw Claire biting her nails as she held her tears. She didn't want to cry on her birthday. She rubbed her eyes to stop the tears and grinned largely saying "Well, I hoped you have used protection. I don't want nephews or nieces yet. I don't think dad is ready for grandkids yet"

"We weren't doing that" I said quickly and loudly almost hitting Claire's shoulder annoyed.

"Why not?" said Claire almost rolling his eyes "Do you have a problem in that department?" She made mocking sighed covering her mouth. This was awkward talking about sex in front of her parents. Theo was even more embarrassed that I was.

"Is not that?!" said Theo frustrated "I have no problem in that department. Claire Sage, just shut up"

"Does he, Lana? The truth?" asked Claire and I didn't know who was redder: us or his parents.

I tried to be calm and don't try to put my hands around Claire's neck. I tried to be poised, even glamorous as I waved my hand like a fan saying "A lady doesn't reveal her secrets"

"Then?" said Claire.

"Claire, leave your brother alone" said Percy meaning every single word. He was as annoyed and embarrassed as us "Wipe that smirk of your face, young lady"

"Yes, dad" said Claire looking down. She finally realized how she definitely crossed a line here. "Sorry, TJ, Lana"

"It's okay, Claire" I said shrugging.

"Don't worry" said Theo with a really forgiving smile.

Annabeth put her hands together like wanting to clap but she didn't. She said "Aida should be here in one hour or two. They called us from the train"

"Taylor and Em are coming before 7" said Claire. I looked to the wall clock by the right and it was almost 5.

"Should we wait for them?" asked my boyfriend who I could tell was a little hungry.

"Sure. Your dad and I have still to finish dinner" said Annabeth and then she gasped "Oh, the cake!"

"Mom, you just came from the store. How could you forget it?" said Claire not annoyed but intrigued.

"Sorry, it just slipped my mind. Lana, take Theo and get the cake. You know which bakery" said Annabeth quickly and already bossy. I immediately nodded. It was the perfect opportunity to have my boyfriend to myself.

"Oh, that bakery" I said after I thought it for a second "Is already paid?"

"Sure" said Percy winking at me. Yeah, right. They 'forgot' the cake. I smiled gratefully to Percy.

"Come on… we are getting the cake" I said taking my purse by the door and walking my boyfriend out.

"See you later" said Theo to his parents right by the door.

"No hurry" said Percy "Just be careful"

"Sure, dad" said Theo as I nodded and they closed the door behind us.

We walked holding hands and goofing around throwing yellow-orange leaves to each other as we were heading 5 blocks south to 'Daly's Daily Delights', quite a tongue twister if you ask me. Theo told me all about his last months from working at a farm to the monsters he thought along the way. I couldn't be happier at moments like this. The last 10 months were pale and grey in compare to this simple day of October.

The bakery was a simple façade place, just a retro vibe neon sign like an old 50's cafeteria. The windows displays were filled with cakes. I stopped before entering just admiring the wedding cakes. They were really ingenious and creative.

"That is really nice" said Theo pointing to the cake made as tiny version of the Parthenon. The detail was amazing and I knew exactly who did it.

"So this is the place" I said and looked to my boyfriend "Your mom loves this bakery when she can't get Hazel's"

"So this is the backup bakery" said Theo smiling at me.

"Something like that" I said shrugging, just lightly.

Theo took my hand and we entered to the bakery which was almost filled with customers. It was crowded at this hour, when people were returning home and wanted something sweet for dessert. Thankfully, we had contacts and a ginger head boy waved at us as soon as he recognized me.

"Lana, come closer" said the boy and I squeezed myself between the annoyed customers who weren't pleased by my VIP treatment. Theo was just behind me apologizing to everybody. I had to roll my eyes to the gentleman that I call 'boyfriend'. I leaned over the counter to kiss the owner's cheek.

"Blake, it's been a while" I said.

"TJ Underwood. What's up, man?" said Blake shaking my boyfriend's hand.

At first, it was really clear that Theo didn't recognize Blake because he was like 5 inches taller and no longer as skinnier as before. Then he did and gasped saying "Blake Daly? You are a baker now"

The son of Hephaestus, just a couple years older than me smiled and said "Well, this place isn't as hot as the old forge, but it's really great"

"I'm here for the cake. Annabeth ordered it" I said quickly.

"Of course, Claire's birthday cake" said Blake already looking inside the counter. He grabbed a box tied with a yellow ribbon. He gave me box. "How is she? She is your sister, right?"

"Yes, she is my sister. She is great, excited, you bet" said Theo and Blake's eyes were intrigued but showed agitation.

"So you are back in town… that's nice" said Blake and I heard the inflexion on his tone. He was studying my boyfriend as any warrior would do. Of course, he also thought what everybody did at Camp Half-Blood, that my boyfriend was responsible of the killings as Mer was a couple of years ago. I felt angry and it showed on my blushing cheeks.

"Are you okay, Lana?" said Theo at me. I glared at Blake and he knew I wasn't happy.

I turned to smile to my boyfriend and pecked his lips saying "Nothing. Don't worry. I'm just a little hot. It's crowded"

"Thank you for your preference. Come back soon" said Blake nervously with a wide smile on his face.

"Certainly, Blake. Have a nice evening" I said to Blake with the same wide smile and pushed Theo out of the store.

"Bye" said Theo as he had the cake over our heads protecting it from the swamp of bodies around us.

I felt so much better once we were out to the now chilling evening air. I hated how everybody distrusted Theo and the Jacksons in general. They were phonies smiling at us and probably thinking how to stab them in the first good opportunity. I hoped Theo didn't notice what just happened. I was thankful that sometimes he was as clueless as his dad. He didn't say a thing so I guess it was all good.

We walked back to his home holding hands and getting really closer as the evening was turning into night and I didn't bring my jacket. I wasn't shaking of cold but I wasn't definitely sweating. Theo told me about how he fought Medusa in New Jersey as we were getting closer to the house.

The door was unlocked and I opened it quickly. I felt so much better once we were in a warmer environment. I got chills by the change of temperature.

"We are back" said Theo loudly as he touched my cool cheeks. He smiled at me and kissed me. That kiss felt great as it definitely warmed me up.

"Bring the cake to the table" said Annabeth from the kitchen.

Theo took my hand and said loudly "Sure, mom"

We left the cake at the dinner table and walked to the kitchen were Percy and Annabeth were cooking. Annabeth was wearing an apron and stirring something over the stove as Percy was cutting potatoes.

"Dinner will be ready in one hour" said Annabeth as soon as they noticed we were there with them.

"What should we do?" said Theo looking to the pots over the stove and there was something in the oven which smelled really but really good, probably Percy's roast beef.

"We could…" I said not really thinking just imagining the taste of the beef. Percy's is plainly amazing.

"Keep your hands at each other" said Annabeth with a light scolding tone and I gasped surprised.

"Mom?!" said Theo annoyed, trying to hide his surprise.

Percy chuckled and Annabeth just said with a grin "Joking. Theo, you are so easy to tease"

"We will be up in my room" said Theo not angry, but clearly annoyed of his own parents' teasing. We went to his room just to be at his bed talking… yes, we were talking.


	2. Dinner (TJ)

**Disclaimer: I think this story is getting so far from what is based from, should I still call it fanfiction?**

**Author's Notes: 4/2/15 - Holy Thursday and the Passion of Christ is on the horizon. Let's get some selflessness in the building. I had the first 19 chapters almost ready in 64 K words. This is going to get long... again.**

**CH 2 "Dinner" (TJ)**

Lana was telling something with a soothing soft voice. I think it was about her classes. I was starting to fall asleep with my head on Lana's shoulder when I heard my sister Aida yelling "We are home!"

I raised my sleepy eyes and Lana kissed my forehead as she said "Aida and Charlie are here".

I stood up first and gave my hand to Lana, so she could stand up. I rubbed my eyes one last time and said "I can't wait to meet him"

Lana gave me this strange look and said under her breathe "Him? Oh, boy!"

Before I could ask what she meant, Lana pulled fast outside my room. As we were walking down the stairs, I saw my sisters hugging each other. By Aida's side, there was a really pretty girl, soft wavy brown hair and brown eyes, tanned skin and really full lips.

I was just in time to listen to Aida say to our youngest sister "Claire, Happy Birthday!"

My sisters pulled away and quickly Claire hugged Aida's friend. This girl said "Hi, Claire, Happy Birthday. Your sister got you something really cool"

"Thank you for coming" said my youngest sister.

Then I was in front of them. I shook the new girl's hand and it was a little callous like mine. I said "Hi, I'm TJ. Are you Charlie's sister? Where is he? Getting the luggage or something?" Claire was grinning and I was now worried.

The girl said "No, I'm Charlie. Nice to meet you"

I never thought I was really, I mean really my dad's son until this moment when I started to stammer "But… but… but?" I heard Claire almost rolling in the floor in loud laughs close to me. Lana was giggling as well as Aida and I was now really ashamed with deep red cheeks.

"It's okay. Don't sweat it. It's not the first time" said the girl who was indeed Aida's girlfriend "My full name is Charlotte Allison Burns, but everybody calls me Charlie, just like you Theodore James. At least, I don't have such a gay nickname as yours"

"It's not that gay" I said annoyed. I looked to Lana hoping for support but she looked to the door. She never called me TJ.

"If you say so, as a member of the lesbian community, I will say it once and I hope it's crystal clear. TJ is as gay as boy band member doing Broadway shows and getting married on TV" said Charlie with the most teasing smile that I could definitely believe how my sister and she were together.

"Charlotte, leave my brother alone" said Aida rolling her eyes at her girlfriend.

Charlie actually pouted and said "Come. It's fun"

"I know it is but let him recover from the surprise" said Aida with an understanding smile "He was probably expecting a really beefy quarterback boyfriend, or maybe a really handsome geek, but not really hot girlfriend as yourself" The flattering was clear and Charlie leaned to kiss her girlfriend, my sister.

"Okay, just because you call me hot" said Charlie.

"Well, you are" said Aida and she grabbed me by the shoulders fast and strong and hugged me. She said "Hi, baby brother"

"Shut up. I'm just one year younger" I said as we pulled away.

"And don't forget it" said Aida and hugged Lana "Hi, Lana. How is school?"

"Great, already working for the Freshmen Winter Exhibit and you?" said my girlfriend and I wondered how she hadn't told me yet.

"NASA approved our design" said my sister.

I gasped surprised as I said "NASA?"

Aida turned to face me and said honestly and a little sad "Well, you have missed a lot these months, Theodore"

"Don't call me Theodore" I snorted.

"Mom does… and Lana, sometimes" said Aida teasingly.

"Well, you are neither of them" I said quickly.

"Theodore is way better than TJ. Believe me, the LGBT community will appreciate it. It's kind of manly like Roosevelt. What about Ted?" said Charlie.

"What about Teddy?" said my dad coming from the kitchen.

"Dad, not you too" I said rubbing my face annoyed of my family teasing.

"Kidding, son. You didn't like Teddy not even for your stuffed bear" said my dad and shook Aida's girlfriend's hand "Hi, Charlie, nice to meet you"

"Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Jackson. Thank you for inviting me" said Charlie so polite that it reminded me of Aida's upbringing.

"Well, we had to make up for the last time you came" said my dad.

"What happened last time?" I asked.

Aida answered quickly "Charlie came for one week over the summer"

"But we had to go to Camp, important matters" said Claire quickly and I knew she meant big trouble.

Aida said "Mom?"

"Finishing something in the kitchen. She will be here any second now" said my dad.

"Well, I will take our bags up to our room" said Aida already grabbing one by the corner.

I reached to Aida's bag and took it out of her hands. I said "I'll do it, sis"

"I'll help you with the lightest, of course" said Aida grabbing a small one.

I followed Aida as she walked upstairs to her room next to mine. She opened and it was clean and almost as bare as mine. We didn't live here anymore. Aida threw her bag to her bed and I did the same with the rest.

Aida pulled me to a light and really warm embrace. She was like Lana sometimes. She never did grand elaborated displays of affection in public.

As we pulled away, I asked "Aida, really, a girl?"

"She makes me happy" said Aida with a really honest smile. She really looked happy, even more than being with Harry.

"That's good" I said "She seems nice"

Aida nodded at my words and we got back to my family. Lana, Claire and Charlie were chatting by the front door. I saw them laughing as we were getting close and I managed to hear Charlie saying to Lana "If you are available anytime soon, I could set you up with someone really nice for you"

Of course, I didn't like what was happening. Charlie was hitting on my girlfriend, but Aida looked more annoyed and upset than me. She quickly grabbed her girlfriend's hand and said carefully and dangerously low "With who if I can ask, Charlotte Burns?"

"Kyle is nice. Lana is totally his type" said Charlie to Aida and turned to Lana "Or Daphne… if you feel like trying something different"

"I'm fine. Thank you" said Lana and took my hand "I'm staying with my super steamy hot heterosexual boyfriend"

"Suit yourself" said Charlie without taking her eyes of Lana. There was something in them that I didn't like. I wasn't flirting but she looked really interesting in my girlfriend, but as quickly as I saw it, it vanished. Charlie smiled at me with a wink "I wouldn't mind a threesome"

I turned so red and the girls giggled at me. My girlfriend was the loudest. Everybody knew Charlie was joking but me.

"I am going to the kitchen to help mom" I said and left quickly. I muttered to myself "This is like the Twilight Zone"

At the kitchen, my mom tasted the soup when I came in. I stood by her side and leaned my head on hers.

"Mom, why nobody told me?" I said almost pouting.

"You just got here and they haven't been dating that long" said my mom as she stirred the soup on more time but lowering the flame.

"Still. I just made a fool of myself" I said and sighed.

"I think you did just fine. You always do" said my mom "How is she?"

"Nice. I can finish here and you can go to meet her" I said taking the big spoon out of her hand.

"Okay. Just make sure that the rice doesn't get burn. The roast beef is cooling down" said my mom and kissed my cheek "Thank you"

I was leaning against the counter thinking in Charlie. I couldn't believe how I reacted. I wasn't homophobic or anything like that. I was just surprised. I grabbed a glass of water to calm myself when I heard loud and clear to Taylor yelling "Jacksons, we are here. Let's start the party!"

I also heard my little sister's steps running to the door and yelling "TAYLOR!"

"CLAIRE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" said both Taylor and Em.

I heard my family welcoming the Radcliffes and I stood by the stove still stirring the soup and it was ready. The rice was almost done.

Someone touched my shoulder and I turned to see Em wearing jeans and green pullover, her long hair tied in a braid. She said as she kissed my cheek "Hi, TJ". I kissed hers and this time I really landed on her cheek. I was still a little embarrassed of what happened this morning when I kissed her lips accidentally.

"Hi" I said back.

"I'm helping you" said Em as she looked inside the pots and over "Taylor and Charlie are already throwing jokes at each other"

"You met her before?" I asked.

"Yes, the last summer" said Em and took the spoon of my hand to stir the soup again. I saw her taking a spoonful and her lips blowing and cooling the soup. Suddenly, I felt hot and ashamed. I couldn't be thinking of Em as any other girl.

"Why didn't you tell me Charlie was a girl?" I asked hoping to distract myself.

Em looked at me with her lips still cooling the soup. She tasted it and she said "I thought you knew. Does it bother you?"

I sighed and said "No. I didn't want to look as dumb as I did. I don't think I did a great first impression"

Em opened her lips to say something but then my mom came saying "Ready, kids?"

"Yes, Annabeth" said my Em turning off the stove.

I helped them to carry everything to the dining room where Taylor and Charlie were sitting together and laughing at each other jokes. Claire was at the head on the table with dad by her side. Everybody was wearing party hats and there was a big banner saying 'Happy Birthday' and it looked like Lana's artwork. I sat next to Lana, opposite of the Radcliffes. I brought a chair from my mom's office so we could all sit together in the 8 seats table.

It was a really nice meal with my family, everybody laughing and making jokes, Lana holding my hand under the table and my parents whispering at each other. I wanted more meals like this. I didn't want to think yet that I needed to leave anytime soon.

The dinner was over when suddenly I felt short of breathe like I had run for over one hour. I was panting and I was glad that everybody was busy and not paying attention to me. Lana was helping my mom and Em cleaning the table. My dad and Taylor were already in the backyard doing sword fighting along with Charlie. I was pretty much alone in the room since Claire was not looking at me but at her still wrapped-up presents.

The wound on my shoulder blade was itching like crazy and I could feel it opening up again. The blood would start to pour out any second and everybody would notice the red stain on my shirt. I went to my room trying not to be suspicious. I locked myself in the bathroom with my first aid kit and stitched myself up again. My shirt was no longer wearable right now, so I grabbed a clean one.

As I walked downstairs, I was worried. There was a lack of noise that it was almost eerie. Then I saw everybody outside playing with swords on the yard. I had a family of heroes and fighters including my girlfriend. Apparently, Charlie fitted right in as she was teaching Lana some moves.

The kitchen was dirty and as much as I wanted to join my family. Everybody would immediately notice my wounded shoulder and the sudden tiredness. I was already struggling to keep my eyes open. I decided to stay in and do the dishes.

I was halfway done when my dad entered into the room. He walked slowly to my side and he touched my fine shoulder saying "TJ, stop. I can do the dishes. You must be tired"

"No, dad. It's okay. I want to do something normal for a change" I said but my body betrayed me and I yawned.

"If you say so… how bad is it? The truth" said my dad and I turned to look to him. He was worried.

I turned off the water and asked "How did you know?

"I'm your dad. These are the things I am supposed to know" said my dad as I dried my hands with a kitchen cloth.

"Does mom know?" I asked sighing. I did mean to worry them but I guess there are some things you can't avoid.

"Yes. She took everybody for ice cream so we could talk… so?" said my dad.

"Help me with my shirt. I have been feeling my arm a little num for the last hour" I said as I was unbuttoning my shirt.

He helped me and I heard him gasping at my shoulder. It was clean, newly stitched but my skin around it was red and puffy. He asked "What happened?"

"Days ago, her warriors found me and they attacked. This wound won't heal with anything. I can clean it even with mortal stitches and it opens up in a matter of hours. I'd been starting to feel weaker" I said. I felt my chest a little lighter by telling my dad. I had been hiding how I really feel to everybody except for Lana and Em and even they didn't know the whole truth.

"Losing your will?" asked my dad and I knew what he meant. Was I being starting to be manipulated as my twin sister?

"No, just overall tired…" I said and he sighed, of relief. I looked down trying to find the right words to say what I have been thinking for the last couple of days "I am not sure and I hope not to be right but I think the game has changed. She no longer wants me by her side"

"Eliminate you..." whispered my dad and I saw the fear in his eyes. He tried to give me an encouraging smile but he failed miserably "It makes sense. Ewan months ago and now this new killer"

"Do you think… I am on a death sentence?" I said and I felt my eyes watering. Was I dying by this wound?

"I hope not, but if it's what it's happening… stay" said my dad meaning every single word. If it was really happening, I didn't want to leave either. I wanted to be with them as much time I had left. I rubbed off my eyes before I could start crying but my dad was already in tears. He pulled me close. He hugged me and I couldn't hold it anymore. We cried in silent tears and sobs.

Once I cried out everything, I said to my dad "Don't tell mom about this. Please. I don't want her to cry, to think she is losing me until we are sure it is happening. I think I owned her a son back"

"She will know. You know your mom… And Lana?" asked my dad.

I looked away and whispered "I won't tell her either, at least, not yet. She is so happy that I am back… I can't take that from her either"

"We will find a cure. We are not losing you without a fight. We all love you" said my dad and I knew he was making a promise, something demigods hold dear almost sacred.

"I know. I love all of you too" I said.

"Let me finish the dishes. Go and watch some TV" said my dad pushing me away of the sink. I nodded and walked to the living room.

TV was always boring for me and without notice I fell asleep in the middle of a movie. I woke up with my mom covering with a blanket. The lights were out, except for one behind her. She looked like an angel.

"Sleep, Theo. I love you… Welcome home" she murmured as she kissed my forehead. I was back home indeed.


	3. The Proposal (Taylor)

**Disclaimer: This is almost non-fanfiction, but Percabeth is still Rick Riordan.**

**Author's Notes: 4/3/15 - Have a Holy Friday. It's almost Easter! I'm actually petrified for the reaction for this chapter. It's a little controversial (complete out of my comfort zone) and it's the fundation for many things to come. I am ready for the backlash and if you hate it, unfollow and unfavorite. Don't worry. From next week, I will update Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays.**

**CH 3 "The Proposal" (Taylor)**

Yesterday was Claire's birthday. After dinner, some light training and a really amazing scoop of rocky road ice scream, I took Em back home in a taxi. Normally, we take the subway but Em looked really happily tired as we walked together to the station. She was happy of how the evening turned out. TJ and Lana looked great and blindingly happy together. Aida and Charlie were the ideal couple for double dates when they were in town.

The next day was a Friday and we had classes. Em woke up early and left me sleep, clearly getting back at me for not waking her up the day before. I stayed in bed thinking in us. I love my wife more than my own life and she knows it. I wanted to believe she would never leave me but I was dragging her to where we were now… a child-less marriage. I know we said after college. Initially, I didn't want to share Em with anyone. I wanted to travel and just enjoy being a couple, but then we were left alone… without my parents, my sisters and my little brothers. I had a big hole in my chest and I hope for a child to fill it out.

I was starting to feel depressing and I dragged myself out of bed. I was still in time to reach the final two classes. After rushing out the door with yesterday's clothes, I made it just in time and I found Em outside her building just as she was coming out of her final class. I was waiting for her under the tree shadow.

"Hey, sleepy head" said Em as she leaned to kiss me. I felt her smile against my lips.

I said "Hey, gorgeous" and grabbed her hand.

Em sat next to me and leaned her head against my shoulder. She looked so pretty with faded blue jeans, my favorite red pullover and her hair braided like yesterday. She asked "Did you rest? You looked so tired this morning. I didn't have the heart to wake you up"

I kissed the top of her head and said "Not that much. How were your classes?"

"Great. I have to finish a paper for Monday, piece of cake" said Em and she turned to kiss me. I liked when things were easy like this. We seemed just like a young married couple, no dead parents, no agonizing months of trying and mostly no fear of Em ever leaving me.

I looked at the rest of the students walking to their classes or back home. It was a little after 2 and I hadn't even eaten breakfast. I asked to my lovely wife "What do you want for lunch?"

"Wraps?" asked Em with a big smile.

"That's why I marry you" I said and I kissed noisily and goofily. I landed on top of her and she laughed like I haven't heard her in a long time. I tickled her and she laughed and laughed until her lungs were taking big intakes of air.

I kissed her one last time before standing up. I helped her and we walked together to my favorite Wraps and Salads place in the whole campus.

Em got the table as I ordered the food: chicken fajita for Em and spicy beef for me. We were lucky to get a really secluded table with view to the open green area in front of the Medicine building.

As we ate half the food, we said nothing. I was really hungry and I was just pushing the food in with big bites and gulps of pink lemonade. Em was eating a little slower sipping her raspberry ice tea.

"I talked to Annabeth this morning… Guess what?" said Em excited "TJ is staying for a month. Lana finally convinced him"

I opened my mouth so big that the food almost fell over my lemonade. I couldn't believe my ears. I was getting my best friend back. Of course, I was smiling and said super excited "That's great news!"

Em nodded and said "We have to do something this weekend, the 3 of us"

"Maybe… better a double date. We cannot leave Lana out" I said already starting to plan a memorable first double date, maybe a club or the movies, an amusement park. "What about Aida and Charlie? We could make it a triple date"

"Left this morning to Aida's grandparents' Hamptons house. They have their 50th Wedding Anniversary Party tomorrow" said Em biting her lips. She probably was picturing Aida complaining about her family in a couple of days.

"That's a shame" I said then I realized of something "Wow! So they are really serious? Aida is taking her girlfriend to meet her grandparents, yesterday her parents"

"It's not like that. Actually, Charlie's father knew them. I think he was their doctor or something like that. She was actually invited unlike Annabeth and Percy" said Em and she was annoyed at the last part. We all loved Annabeth and Percy like the family they were and it felt weird that they could actually be left out of something.

"That's cold. I mean, not inviting the mother of your only granddaughter" I said already thinking in all I had heard of them.

"That's the way some rich people are, old rich people. Your parents did well at keeping all of you away of all that, fame, money" said Em and I felt her hand on mine. I looked at her and I saw a little sad smile on her face. It was still hard to talk about them, of them not being here.

"I guess so…" I said weakly as I sighed sadly. I tried to smile for my wife "Like your parents never let any of you get sloppy at training and your duties to the Legion. You and Sean were amazing praetors"

Em smiled and said "We are going to be great parents like them". Her hand squeezed mine.

"Soon" I said and I saw the masked pain in my wife's face. I gulped just swallowing the bitterness I had myself, along with some lemonade. "How are you feeling?"

"Why? Do I look sick? Fever? I don't feel hot" said Em surprised already touching her forehead. She was the kind of girl too stubborn to get sick, or admit she feels sick.

"No, about everything, about TJ coming back" I said quickly and she put her hand down.

"I'm happy of course" said Em "He is staying. We missed him, right?"

"Of course. TJ is my best friend. You know that" I said.

"Of course, I do" said Em and I leaned over the table to kiss her. "I love you"

"I love you too" I said and I sat again. We ate the remaining food until there was nothing but dirty plates in the tray. I took the tray with the rest of the dirty dishes of the place and we walked together holding hands.

As we were on the bus back home, we miraculously sat together and I was looking out. The bus stopped and I saw an interracial couple crossing the street. The woman had the same curls like Em and the man my height. They were holding hands with large smiles as he was carrying a toddler. I wanted that so much. I looked to Em and she reading an ad inside the bus.

"Your period is this weekend, right?" I asked.

Em looked at me wrinkling her nose. She whispered with flushed cheeks "Taylor, don't remind me that you know my period better than me"

I looked to Em and kissed her. I said "About what we talked the other day..."

Em quickly interrupted me saying "I promised you one last time, one month, right? I am not backing out of my word" She leaned her head on my shoulder and we continued our journey home.

The next day, I was at the Jacksons' residence really early morning. I had been trying to wake up my best friend for the last 5 minutes with loud music, poking him, and shaking him. Nothing seemed to work until I went downstairs for my last resource. I returned with a steamy cup of fresh coffee and it still took like a whole minute for TJ to wake up.

As he opened his eyes, I was two inches of his face saying "Wake up, sleepy head"

I hoped for TJ to act surprised even yell but he just yawned saying "Hi, Taylor. What are you doing this early?"

"We are going surfing. I have everything in your dad's car ready to go. I'm just missing my best man" I said with a grin.

"Right now? Today?" asked TJ as he yawned again.

"Why? Do you have anything important to do today?" I asked.

TJ sat up in the bed and grabbed the coffee out of my hand. I guess he was more resilient now because he said nothing as his hand grabbed the really hot cup. TJ looked at me looking at his hand and took the cup by the handle. He said "I was going with Lana on a date"

"Ah, well, Em went ahead of you. Lana is on a date with my wife. They should be having breakfast right now" I said looking at my cell phone clock.

That really woke up TJ. He said surprised "But… wait, Lana dumped me for today?"

"Well, Em can be really convincing when she wants… so am I" I said with my best teasing smile.

"Right, give me a minute. I have to go to the bathroom" said TJ walking to the hall.

The ride to Montauk was fun. We sang badly with each radio song. We made jokes about funny cloud shapes and of course, we had a breakfast of champions, fresh bagels and carton box orange juice.

The waves were calm and it was a little boring actually. I thought TJ would make things more interesting with his powers but he looked tired. Maybe all those months alone in the country side really took a big toll on him.

After noon, we grabbed some lunch in a little cafeteria we used to come with the whole family when we were little. The place wasn't crowded and the waiter Doris recognized us, even remembering our orders as kids. She definitely earned a big tip when she remembered that TJ hated tomatoes on his sandwich.

After lunch, TJ and I walked on the beach talking of simple things. I was looking for the perfect moment and then we found each other in a silence.

"Hey, TJ, I actually brought you here to talk" I said rubbing my neck nervously.

"Okay. What's on your mind?" said TJ and sat on the sand. His left shoulder had stitches of monster's claws days ago and it was just starting to heal. I could see the skin starting to scar.

"I need to ask you a really important big favor. I understand if you say no, but I hope you won't" I said and I sat next to him.

"Of course, I am going to say yes. Taylor, we are best friends, family. Whatever it is, I will do it" said TJ and I wanted to smile. I wanted it to be true.

"I want you to get Em pregnant" I said waiting for TJ to yell at me outraged.

TJ started to laugh and joined him with a nervous chuckle. After maybe a minute or two of big laughs, he said "You are joking, right?"

"No" I said and I felt my cheeks burning.

"Come on" said TJ elbowing my rips "You want me to sleep with your wife, your wife, who is like my sister and I love her like that. Did Aida tell you to prank me?" He was laughing again.

I snapped at him saying "Does it look like I am joking?"

TJ stopped laughed and looked at me with a blank face. He said "Do you really mean it?"

"Yes" I said and I saw his face in complete shock, even his mouth was open.

"Why?" he whispered "I don't understand"

"We have been trying for a while. I went to a specialist months ago. I am basically shooting blanks. The fact I got her pregnant the first time was truly a miracle, one-in-a-million thing. I probably won't be able to do it a second time" I said and I felt like my eyes watering already. It was the first time I had said aloud. The truth was that during the last year I went to multiple specialists and each of them said the same thing, I tried everything from Chinese alternative medicine to godly food and nothing seemed to work. The worst part was the shame I felt when I saw Em trying to fake that this wasn't affecting her. She didn't say it aloud but she wanted a baby as much as me.

TJ looked to the waves for a second or two before saying "What about a sperm donor? Maybe a really smart guy or an Olympic medal winner?"

"Em won't ever agree to a stranger, a catalogue guy. She would rather adopt before that" I said and sighed.

"Then adopt" said TJ quickly like it was the simplest and easiest solution for all this. He didn't know Em like I did.

"I haven't told her about this yet. I broke her heart 5 years ago and I promised her a happy life, to make things right. I want to keep my promise. I want to make my wife, a mother. She deserves a boy or a girl with her beautiful eyes, don't you think?" I said almost shaking as I was trying not to cry.

TJ said nothing and I knew he was thinking things over. He was always more careful with words than me. For minutes, he said nothing until he looked at me to say "Would you be able to look at this child if she or he has my eyes?"

He was right in what he was asking but all I could think was in making Em happy. I said "Of course, you are my best friend, my brother. It would be an honor just like my parents raised me, or Em's raised Mer or Grover raised you"

TJ sighed and asked "Does Em agree with this?"

"Totally. Just one time. It's all I'm asking. It doesn't work, well, I won't ask you again" I said and I knew I was convincing him.

"You know. I could just donate. I don't have to sleep with your wife" said TJ and it sounded also like a good alternative. I wasn't actually eager for him to have sex with Em.

"I don't want Em to see the baby and feel that it was made in a lab. It sounds unnatural" I said and actually this was more about me than Em.

"And me having sex with her, isn't? She is Em" said TJ expecting me to have a big reaction, to probably see the flaws in my plan, to change my mind.

"She is not really your sister" I said honestly. Their relationship was like mine with Aida.

"It feels like" said TJ honestly "It would be weird"

"Like that ever stopped our Godly parents and grandparents" I said almost snorting.

"Touché" said TJ with a sad smile.

"So, are you saying yes?" I asked for one last time. My head screamed for a NO, but my heart pleaded for a YES.

"Taylor, just one night. I really hope you know what are you asking for and it doesn't backfire later" said TJ with such heartbroken smile that I knew what he meant. This could go wrong, really wrong. We were playing with fire.

"I hope for the same" I said "Thank you"

Then, my phone ringed, a payphone number. The only person I could think was Em, my sole reason to keep existing.

"Hello, sexy lady" I said.


	4. The Simple Life (Lana)

**Disclaimer: So what belongs to the King, my King RR. I am just a humble peasant who plays with his things in his fields.**

**Author's Notes: 4/6/15 - I'm glad that I had good reviews on the last chapter. This a 'light' chapter... I have been on fire writing nonstop and I have 80K words and 26 chapters complete and the ideas and early drafts of other 14. I want to believe that I will stop in 50. 610 views**

**CH 4 "The Simple Life" (Lana)**

I was already in the shower getting all soap up when I heard my roommate talking loudly. She was doing it for my sake. It was Em really early on a Saturday morning. I wondered if something happened to Theo and she came here because she couldn't reach me. That scared the whole Underworld out of me and I came out of the shower fast with still shampoo on my hair.

"Em, what are you doing here? Is Theo okay?" I asked and both girls looked at me with wide eyes. I looked down and I realized that I was naked. I ran back to the bathroom and for my clumsy luck the floor was slippery and I ended up hitting the tiled wall with my legs in the air and Em and my roommate looking at me with concern and amusement.

"TJ is fine. I just came to kidnap you" said Em.

I tried to sit up naked on the wet floor and slip again. I asked as I finally sat up "Why?"

"My husband wants TJ for the day and I am your second best choice right now" said Em and threw my dirty pants on the floor so I could stand up and the towel to my arms.

"Oh" I said as I had finally the towel around my chest.

"Do you need help?" asked Em looking at the mess I had for bathroom.

"A time machine would be nice" I mumbled ashamed.

"We all want that once in a while" said Em and closed the bathroom door.

Ten minutes later, I came out of the bathroom with shiny black leggings, riding boots and a Panic at the Disco! T-shirt below a denim jacket.

"Ready to go? Maybe a museum?" asked Em as she was handling me a cup of coffee. I don't drink coffee but Em looked like a puppy to say no. I took a sip of the bitter thing trying not to make a sour face.

"Of course, Em" I said "Is Theo, I mean TJ, really okay with us going to a museum without him?"

"TJ was so excited of them going surfing to Montauk like you wouldn't believe it" said Em with a singing voice.

"Right" I said as I grabbed my keys and backpack. I looked around and my roommate was out probably at the art lab working on her painting for the exhibition "So which one do you want to visit?"

"Your choice. My treat" said Em and we walked out.

We were already at the stairs when I said "Can we go to then to Children's Museum of Manhattan? I have always wanted to go… unless you think it's too childish for us"

"No, it's okay" said Em with a weird forced smile "I took Tristan and Alan a couple of years ago"

I felt like an idiot. Of course, she didn't want to be around children. What was I thinking? I looked away saying "It's okay. We don't have to go if you don't want to, if it reminds you of them"

"It's just a place. I can't avoid all Manhattan because I missed them" said Em and I wanted to believe it but her words didn't match her face. If Em was like this, how was Taylor regarding to his youngest dead brothers?

We took a taxi. It was Em's treat after all and in less of one hour later, even with Manhattan's traffic we were stepping out of the taxi. The façade was beautiful and there were families making the whole place packed with kids, little ones and I saw Em's eyes almost watering.

"Let's go shopping" I said taking Em's hand pulling her back to the taxi cab that thankfully hadn't left yet. Em nodded with a grateful smile.

"A movie?" said Em.

"Totally, a real chick flick movie. We don't have the boys to compromise" I said.

We went to the closest movie theater and we saw like 3 movies one after another with tons of popcorns, hotdogs and more 'unhealthy and yummy' food. It was the middle of the afternoon when we left the place.

"Should we call the boys?" I asked as we were walking the sidewalk to the nearest subway station.

"Are you really missing TJ that much? I am feeling a little jealous and left out" said Em teasing me.

I wanted to tease back, to even joke but I couldn't. I found myself getting sadder and said weakly "He never stays this long and I am…"

"I'm joking. If Taylor was in the same situation than TJ, I wouldn't be away for a single minute. I don't know how you are holding up like this" said Em meaning her words.

"I love him that much" I said with a big loving smile. It was true. I love Theo with my whole heart.

"I know what you mean, the things we do and endure for them" said Em with the most honest smile since I met her.

Since none of us had a phone, we struggled to find an actual functional payphone. I dialed Taylor's number which I knew by heart and waited two rings to hear Taylor saying really sexy and low "Hello, sexy lady"

Of course, he was expecting Em on the phone calling him and I stammered "It's me, Lana"

I heard Taylor gasping on the other side of the line and said "Hi, Lana. Sorry. I thought you were Em"

"It's okay. How is everything?" I asked.

"Excellent. We are on your way back. Where are you? We can meet you somewhere" asked Taylor

"Let me ask Em" I said and whispered to her "Where?" Em muttered quickly 'Our place'. "Em says that we see you back in your apartment"

"Sure, Lana. See you in a couple of hours. Tell Em that I love her" said Taylor.

"Sure thing" I said and Taylor hung up. I did the same. "Taylor says he loves you" Em smiled.

We went to her place and spent at least a good hour taking about university, classes, and of course complaining about the public transportation system.

It was around 6 and the sky was starting to get dark, when we both heard the jingling of the keychain at the front door. Em walked fast to the door opening it. She immediately wrapped her arms around her husband kissing him.

"Hi, guys. How was your day?" I said watching at the couple kissing as if they didn't see each other daily, or live together.

"Amazing. We caught some really good waves" said Taylor as he walked in with his wife and my boyfriend.

"Did you?" asked Em with an 'I don't believe you at all' face "No cheating?"

"No, right?" said Taylor elbowing Theo.

"Cross my heart. No cheating" said Theo already doing the sign.

"Hi" I said and Theo kissed me.

"Hi back at you" said Theo and he looked tired.

"Did you cheat?" I asked curiously.

"No. It's funnier to watch Taylor falling on his own" said Theo with a tired smile and kissed me again. I couldn't believe he was staying. I yelled so loud when he told me yesterday at breakfast with his parents. I don't know who was more happy: me, Claire or his parents?

"So ladies, what do you want to do this evening? Movies? Pizza? Beer?" asked Taylor.

Taylor and Em sat on the couch as Theo sat on recliner pulling me to his lap. I felt his arms on my waist and his head on my back. Em said "We already went to the movies"

"A game then" said Taylor.

"Scrabble?" asked Em. Taylor and I shook our heads. "Clue?"

Suddenly, Theo stood up knocking me down to the floor. "Oh, yes! Clue!" he said "I'm winning this time, Mrs. Radcliffe"

"You wish, Mr. Jackson" said Em already standing up "As if you were right last time, it was Miss Scarlett with a knife in the library". They looked with fired up eyes ready to fight.

"You and Taylor set me up" said Theo "It was inside. I know it"

Taylor just rolled his eyes and looked to me. He said "Miss Blevins, help me in the kitchen. Let's leave them alone"

"Sure, Mr. Radcliffe, my pleasure" I said as I stood up. I threw an angry glance to my boyfriend who totally forgot about me and didn't help me to get up.

In the kitchen, Taylor was already looking inside the pantry for chips and dip. I leaned against the counter looking around. I said "In what can I help you?"

"Nothing… I just wanted to ask you something without them listening to us" said Taylor so unlike him. He sounded serious.

I said "Shoot"

Taylor said with a strange crooked smile "Would you forgive TJ if he cheated on you?"

At first, I couldn't connect his words then I did. I felt outraged and my breathing was getting fast. "Why are you asking that? What do you know?" I asked and grabbed his shirt by the collar "Tell me, Taylor" I felt my eyes in tears "Is he going to leave me? Who is the girl?"

Taylor saw my reaction and chuckled. He said with his hands in the air in surrender "No, of course, not. I'm joking. I'm just asking for light conversation"

"Don't you joke like that" I said hitting his shoulder.

"If he was drunk and never meant to, would you? I know that Em would" asked Taylor and I wondered why he kept on this.

I thought my answer for a moment. We all made mistakes when we were drunk. I said "I guess I could. Everybody makes mistakes, but he doesn't drink". I felt uneasy like something was wrong but I didn't know exactly what.

"So you have nothing to worry" said Taylor honestly.

Taylor went to fridge looking for beverages and I stared at him. What was he implying? Why? As I was thinking, Em and Theo were discussing about strategies as they were preparing the board.

"Taylor, it is not Em, is it?" I asked. Taylor closed the fridge door with cans of soda in his hand. He was looking me seriously and surprised as if I was the one who started the whole conversation.

Taylor asked "What do you mean? Em and TJ? Come, they… Why are you saying that?"

"Don't you get jealous of them? They are so close and they make more sense than you and her, and me and him" I said ventilating my insecurities.

Taylor left the cans over the counter and asked weakly "Do you think that?"

"I thought it when I first met Em… Maybe it's nothing. You know what? Don't pay attention to me. I was 12 back then… but for me, Em seemed more like Theo's type. I thought that Theo would never notice a clumsy like me… or Em a clown like you" I said and I should have felt lighter to confess my insecurities to Taylor but I didn't.

Taylor didn't say a thing for a minute as he was thinking. His face was expressionless. Then she spoke "We are lucky then"

I sighed. He kind of agreed with me. I said so hopeful "So lucky. We'd better not screw it up"

Taylor looked down as he exhaled loudly like something was troubling him. He asked "What if we do?" I looked at Taylor and I wanted to believe that nothing could be wrong between them. They were a strong marriage, my example to follow. I want it what they have, with Theo.

Maybe, just maybe Taylor was more insecure that I was. I tried to reassure him by saying "That's the greatest thing about them. They will forgive us… at least once. That's why we are lucky"

Taylor nodded and we returned to the living room where my boyfriend and his wife had everything ready to play. We played for maybe one hour and we stopped because suddenly and surprisingly Theo felt asleep in the couch leaning over Taylor. He looked so cute and I thought of leaving and let him sleep there. When I leaned to kiss his forehead, he woke up opening his tired eyes.

"Ready to go back?" he whispered looking at me. I could see dark lines under his eyes like he hadn't slept in days. Maybe bad dreams were keeping him up.

I knew it couldn't make him take me home so I said "Can I stay at your place? I don't feel like going to my dorm. Your parents won't mind, right?"

"Of course not" said Theo and kissed me lightly "You can sleep in my room or in Aida's. She is with her grandparents tonight"

"Yeah, the Anniversary Party. She must be suffering with fine wine, caviar and rich people" I said with a big teasing smile.

However, Theo didn't see the joke and said seriously "She does. She hates those things"

We bid our farewells to the Radcliffes and we went to the street. Theo leaned on me as we walked and I could feel his body struggling to stay awake. On the next block, Percy's car was parked and of course, I was going to drive. Theo didn't seem fit for the task.

Around the corner, I saw a silhouette. It felt familiar like Ewan, the same height and shape. I pulled away of Theo as I walked faster but there was nothing when I turned. I looked back to see Theo coming to me; he saw my disappointment and asked "What?"

"Nothing" I said and grabbed his arm.

As we walked, we passed by a big window display and I swear I saw Ewan's reflection behind us. When I turned to the source, there was nothing there.

I drove back to the Jacksons with my boyfriend completely passed out in the co-pilot seat.


	5. The Hamptons (Aida)

**Disclaimer: I can say this chapter is totally mine, but still based on RR's world.**

**Author's Notes: 4/8/15 - I realized of something today. I am glad of doing this on chapters. This is such an incredible tool for writers because you get instant feeedback and also there is room for analysis, discussion and changes. 790+ views.**

**CH 5 "The Hamptons" (Aida)**

The ride to the Hamptons was… I was a mess. I kept pacing around the wagon in shaky steps with my girlfriend looking at me. I felt Iwas making a huge mistake by coming back, or even worst which I didn't want to admit aloud: to bring my homosexual partner to into a really conservative political family. I was thankful that at least, Grandpa wasn't a senator anymore.

Charlie so far had been reading an engineering magazine and seemed at ease until she lowered her magazine and said "Baby, what's wrong? You are starting to freak me out which I thought it wasn't possible"

I stopped to look at her. I sighed so loudly that I feared that the whole wagon was staring at me. I sat next to my girlfriend and said "Charlotte, I haven't told my grandparents about us"

Charlie smirked and said teasingly "Are you ashamed of me, of us?"

I knew she was joking but I was feeling guiltier. I gulped and said "It's not that. It's just that… that…" I was really starting to freak out.

Charlie took my hands and kissed my lips just the right move to make me focus on her. She said softly almost soothing "Calm down. I understand. I'm not mad. I grew up close to you, remember? It's all about appearances and glamour. My dad always felt more like a priest than a doctor. If you haven't told them, I know it isn't because you don't love. It's your grandma's heart, right? You said she had a heart attack last year"

I nodded saying "Yes, that's right and I am her only granddaughter, the only one to carry on the Matthews bloodline. Since I was 15, they have tried to get me married young. They want to see their heir before they die"

Charlie gave me sad smile and kissed me again. She said "You will have to eventually"

"I know, just not this weekend, okay? It's their anniversary" I said and sighed.

"Okay" said Charlie, and her hand was on mine. She kissed me again "Do you want to the beach since we are here? The weather is still fine"

"If you want to" I said carefully "I know how you feel about your scars and all that"

"I don't mind other people but my girlfriend. Since she doesn't mind, I guess I can" said Charlie so smoothly that I felt my cheeks burning out.

"You won't be flirting with other girls, will you? You know how girls melt with warrior scars" I said teasingly.

Charlie kissed me and said softly "You are the only one in my book"

"Smooth, Burns" I said "I might actually believe you".

Charlie placed her hand on my cheeks and kissed me more softly, tender and just overall sweet. Things like this made me love her more. She said "Only you, baby"

Soon, we reached our stop and grabbed our luggage. We both carried one suitcase and a small bag. The place was just like I remember it. You could smell the sea, the sand and the annoying smell of expensive cologne and money. We took a taxi and of course, he charged us double the standard Boston fee. We couldn't complain, that was the standard fee in the Hamptons.

In less of 10 minutes, we reached the iron gate of the conservative and luxurious beach house of my grandparents, one day mine or Aunt Shirley's. I hated the idea that I was the only heir to the Matthews state and all that was entitled with it. They wanted me to settle down with another rich family heir and start working in politics like Grandpa, like my dad if he was still alive. I don't think often how my life would be if things were different. My experience in Devil's Golf Course was more than enough for a lifetime of wondering.

I hit the buzzer by the gate and I heard Morris, their butler and once mine, saying "Matthews' residence, how may I assist you?"

"Morris, good morning, it's me" I said close to the speaker.

"Good day, Miss Aida. I am sending Barney for your luggage in the golf car" said Morris and I sighed annoyed to the rich life.

"It's okay. It's not much" I said "Just open the gate"

Morris said "Your grandmother insists" without any hesitation and I knew no matter what I said, Barney would come to help me.

"Right" I breathed out.

Just a couple of minutes later, the iron gate door opened and we saw Barney with the golf car. I greeted the house gardener and he wouldn't let us help him with the suitcase and he even helped me get into the car. I hated how they made me feel like I was made of glass, fragile and useless on my own. The ride to the main house was filled with my girlfriend's wows. She was amazed to the beauty of the gardens, all work of Barney who really outdone himself for the party. I even saw peacocks in the property.

At the front door, my grandparents were waiting for us with their typical Hamptons' clothes, white trousers and nautical shirts.

"Grandma, grandpa" I said as I stepped out of the golf car.

"Aida" said my grandma pulling me into a tight hug. They seemed to be happy to see me or maybe it was for the sake of the stranger under their eyes. I pulled away from Grandma to hug Grandpa. He whispered "Miss you, Aida"

As I separated from my grandparents' embrace, we faced my girlfriend standing alone. She didn't look nervous and that's why I loved her so much. She was strong and overall fierce no matter the situation. If she was demigod, she would be unstoppable like my parents, my family and friends.

"Nice to see you, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews" said Charlie with her hand ready to shake.

"You are Dr. Burns' daughter, aren't you?" said Grandpa shaking her hand first.

Charlie said at ease "That's right, sir. Charlotte Burns, senior year at MIT"

"How is your father? We haven't heard of him in years. What time is he coming?" asked Grandma as she shook Charlie's hand.

My girlfriend hesitated for the split of a second and said calmly "Probably never. He died 6 years ago"

"That's a shame" said Grandpa.

"It is. He was an amazing parent for me and my sister" said Charlie

Grandpa hid nervously his hands on his trousers' pockets. He said "He was a great doctor and you shall be missed"

"Will your sister be joining us tomorrow?" asked Grandma as she showed the way inside the beach house, more likely a manor.

Before we could reach the big 'Gone with the Wind' staircase, Charlie said "My sister Alice died months before my father"

"Only God knows the reasons for the things he does" said my Grandma so at ease that I knew it wasn't the first time she said that to someone.

"Bless their souls" said Charlie and I looked at her like I didn't know her. It was the first time I have heard her say that before.

Morris took our luggage for my annoyance and my grandparents' pleasing. We had lunch at the terrace and it was polite and proper. They asked us about our classes and if we knew the son or daughter of this man or woman. Charlie and I kept our distance and it was weird how she still smiled so politely when they called her Charlotte like she really liked her name which she obviously didn't.

After lunch, Charlie went to her room to take a nap, an excuse to give me some alone time with my grandparents. I was so annoyed that we had separated bedrooms. I didn't know how I was going to sleep that night.

Grandma and I took a walk around the property to supervise the gardens before the party. I was waiting for my grandma to say something negative about Charlie and for the first 20 minutes there was nothing, and then it happened. Grandma stopped her feet in front of the lavished pond filled with swans.

"Why did you bring that girl?" asked Grandma.

I said quickly with a polite smile "She is my friend and you invited her"

"I didn't, but her father" said my Grandma quickly.

"The invitation said 'Mr. Burns and family', well, she is the family. Besides she is my roommate at MIT and my friend, grandma" I said honestly.

"How well do you really know her?" said my Grandma with her best troublemaking smile.

I tried to keep my poker face. I couldn't look affected by her sugared coated poisonous words. I answered "Very well" and she didn't smile, but her eyes looked dangerous. This wasn't good at all. We did light talk as we finished walking the overall details for the party the next day.

Back at the house, we found Charlie and Grandpa drinking bourbon at the living room by the fire place. I sat next to Charlie, yet away. Appearances, you know?

"How is everything for the party?" asked Grandpa as we sat.

"Ready to go. The garden is beautiful. Barney did a wonderful work" I said with a polite smile.

"We will have a little vows renewal ceremony, then the party" said Grandma and she looked to me "How many dresses did you bring?"

"Dresses? One, grandma" I said and I knew I was forgetting something.

I was already scolding myself when Grandma said "It won't be enough. We need one for the ceremony, one for the official photos, and at least 2 for the party. Thank Jesus, you came early, so we can go shopping" She looked to my girl friend "Miss Burns, did you also bring only one dress?"

"No dress, madam but a suit. Don't worry, designer and expensive" said Charlie making my Grandma glared at me.

"That won't do. We are going shopping right now" said Grandma standing up. She yelled "Morris!"

Less of two Mississippi later, Morris appeared and bowed to us saying "Yes, Mrs. Matthews?"

"Get the car, please. We are going out" said Grandma. Morris nodded and disappeared.

One hour later, we were in the designers stores doing dress shopping. Grandma had unlimited credit card, so the price didn't matter. The employees helped me, even a professional stylist, to find the right amount of dresses for the whole event: a simple church like soft yellow one for the ceremony, a big purple ball gown for the official photos and a really sleek red cocktail dress for the party.

As I was trying the last one, the red cocktail dress, Charlie entered to my dressing room. She gasped at me spinning me.

"Aida, you look amazing" she said and she leaned to kiss me.

"Not here" I said quickly putting my arms between us.

Charlie putted and said "We are alone and nobody is watching us"

I was missing her lips too, so I nodded weakly. I said "A little one" and I felt her lips on me.

Charlie got shimmer chiffon green dress for the day which I paid with my almost unused credit card, the one that Grandpa gave me years ago. The ride back to the Matthews household was full of my grandma talking of how splendid I would look and how many suitors would knock on my door. She was pretty much already planning my wedding, maybe hopefully do it the same day if it's that even possible.

Dinner was as polite as lunch and I was happy when it was over. I was glad to be back to my room. I grabbed one of my Grandpa's sleeping pills to get some rest that night. I really missed my girlfriend who was 2 doors away and probably and hopefully thinking of me.

The next day started with breakfast and havoc. Close and distant relative started to arrive almost at noon. I was still in pajamas reading the New York Times when my aunt Shirley was the first to arrive with a truck load of suitcases, really bad Botox face and horrible fake tan. My aunt was supposed to be a really beautiful girl in her days with tons of suitors, the bell of the ball, but something happened and she was pretty much like Lana's mom but with tons of money, so greedy man lined up for her.

The ceremony was in the terrace and my Grandparents' two remaining brothers were the best men. I walked the aisle with Jonathan, one of my cousins, twice removed or something like that. We were nothing alike. We only shared the last name. He was flirty to me. I was the price to catch, the single only heir of the Matthews' fortune and everybody know it. I wondered if my Grandma printed a separate card to put in the invitations saying 'Aida is single and ready to bear'

I posed for tons, and I mean thousands of pictures, with all the remaining close family with pretty much meant my grandparents, aunt Shirley, uncle John and Michael and me. I still posed for a couple with my uncles' family including Jonathan who using every available opportunity to engage a conversation.

After the photos, the party started and my grandma grabbed me by the arm to greet the guests at each table. Yeah, I was introduced to at a hundred of grandsons of my grandparents' friends. Most of them were handsome, a couple of smart but the 90% were obnoxious rich kids, vain and power hungry.

I was so glad when grandma left me to mingle on my own. I was so ready to sit next to Charlie and take hands under the table. I wanted her to my side.

I looked around the whole party looking for Charlie and I finally found her behind a pillar, almost hidden talking to Grandma. As soon as I saw them, I knew this was bad. I walked unnoticed behind them listening to them.

Grandma leaned close to Charlie and said "I see how my granddaughter is looking at you. Walk away or I will tell her the truth about you". She wasn't angry but the threat was there.

Charlie tried to sound composed when she said "What truth?"

"How you own mother tried to kill you, perhaps?" said Grandma and I suffocated a gasp with my hand on my mouth.

"That's not true" said Charlie quickly defensive and the three of us knew that the words had affected her.

"Of course, it is. She knew the kind of degenerated monster you are and tried to do God's will. It's a shame your father stopped her. Not being able to kill you drove her to the rope" said my Grandma and I wanted to defend my girlfriend. She wasn't a monster.

Charlie tried to be unaffected and said "Do it. We love each other. Our relationship is not a mistake, an experiment or an aberration"

Grandma was angry. I could tell. She hated when she didn't have her way but she was smart. She said with the right inflexion "But she will wonder what other secrets could be hiding"

"I have nothing to hide" answered Charlie quickly and took a step away from her. This conversation was clearly over.

"Then you have nothing to worry" said Grandma with her best 'This is not over' tone. She smiled so sweetly like a hypnotizing predator before attack, and left.

Charlie exhaled and leaned against the pillar. She was not the kind of girl who cried but Grandma did affect her. We were hidden enough, so I took her hand. She turned to look at me surprised.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

"Not sure" said Charlie "This is boring. I want to be at our home"

"Me too" I said and I looked down to our hands "I didn't mean to but I listened to you and Grandma"

"She is just homophobic" said Charlie and her head bumped with mine, just a light hit "Don't worry"

"Do you think it's truth what she said about your mom?" I asked and Charlie looked at my eyes. I saw her biting her lips in deep thought and some hesitation.

"She committed suicide" said Charlie finally.

"But trying to kill you?" I said and I listened to myself. It was sheer madness.

"It's a lie, of course" said Charlie "No mother wants to kill their children"

She kissed my cheek and disappeared in the crowd. I was about to follow her when Jonathan appeared and dragged to dance. For the rest of the party, I fulfilled my obligation and talked to the rows and rows of annoying rich suitors my grandparents introduced to me. Charlotte, not Charlie, was working the crowd and barely saw her for the rest of the night.

The rest of the weekend, we pretended. I felt so dirty and ashamed on our way back to Boston. Neither of us said a single thing on train. As soon as we reached the house, we made love. We needed to reassure that we loved each other and this madness at the Matthews was finally over.


	6. Temporal Fixes (TJ)

**Disclaimer: Percabeth is by RR.**

**Author's Notes: 4/10/15 - I haven't written much this week, really busy in getting things ready to change house. Anyway, I'm still in 86,000+ words. I deeply believe I will stop at 50 chapters. 1011+ views, 21 reviews, 10 favorites and 17 followers.**

**CH 6 "Temporal Fixes" (TJ)**

Yesterday, I slept until noon. I don't even know how I got home, less my bed. I have to guess Lana drove us back in my dad's car. When I woke up, my girlfriend was gone but my mom said she slept on Aida's bed and left early to work on her piece for the freshmen exhibit which of course I was invited. I hoped to stay alive for that day.

After lunch, I was watching TV with mom. I think it was a documentary in the Discovery Channel and suddenly I was out again. It was starting to get annoying how I passed out on the spot. It was almost dark when I felt my mom shaking my shoulder.

"Hey, wake up. You fell asleep in the couch again" said my mom.

I could barely open my eyes and I think I whispered "Sorry, mom. I will go to my bed". I am not sure. I was so tired like all my energy was gone. I felt like I couldn't lift a finger.

I was already falling asleep again when my mom said softly against my ear "Theo?"

"Yes, mom?" I said opening one eye.

My mom sighed sadly and said "If anyone asks, you are staying to stop the gossips" There was a tint of fear in her voice. Something was definitely wrong.

Even if my mind was going numb, this woke me up. I stood up with energy I thought I didn't have. I asked alarmed "What gossips?"

"This new killer and nobody trust us, not even my mother… she claims Poseidon's blood has tainted you as it did to Mer. No descendant of her would harm another demigod less one of his or her direct relatives… for the wrong reasons. I am practically disowned" said my mom and I could this was hard for her to admit it. She was Athena's favorite daughter. Everybody knew that even her younger siblings at Camp. She was a legend in cabin 6, almost someone to pray. The only thing missing was a shrine with my mom's picture.

I hated how easily Gods could dismiss their children. They were ruthless and flicked. At least Poseidon loved my dad unconditionally or at least it was what everybody knew and felt. I wondered if one day Poseidon would turn his back at us, if we could became unwanted children of the sea. Our Godly family was probably a really dysfunctional one if you count that my Godly aunt was responsible for my sister started killing, for making me travel to protect Lana and the rest.

"Athena is cold" I said finally after long seconds of silence, of thinking.

My mom threw a little sad wise smile. She said "Sometimes gods are like that. Athena made perfectly clear that I was betraying her for loving your dad and having any of you. She doesn't want anything with us. It's okay. All of you, your dad, your sisters and you are all the family that I want and need"

"But Aida talked to her, right?" I asked. Aida told me.

"She is my daughter, not your dad's. She is still considered 'untainted' under Athena's eyes" said my mom "Don't worry. I will prove her wrong by finding the killer"

"Mom?" I said as my eyes were starting to feel heavy again.

"Theo?" said my mom and I blacked out again.

When I woke up, it was daytime. I had no idea again how I was now in my bed. The last time I was conscious, I was on the couch. I felt rested, with energy. I sat up in my bed and I felt something heavy restraining my shoulder, the injured one. I touched with my other hand and there was thick layer of bandage around it.

I walked slowly downstairs where the house was completely silent. I found a clock in the kitchen and it was 9:34 in the morning. I guess my parents were out of work and Claire at school since it was Monday. Now I thought about, I had no idea what my parents did for a living.

It was the first time I was alone in the house that I should call mine, but all this years away made this place foreign. I didn't know what was my place in the world anymore. I cooked myself some breakfast and ate alone. I had no idea what to do next.

I thought of cleaning, but the house was spotless clean. I thought of making lunch for my family but I had no idea at what time they were returning. I thought of going to NYU to see Taylor and Em, but I was afraid of passing out again. Since I had nothing to do and I really didn't know what to do, I settled down with TV for one hour. I watched random shows, anything that caught my attention.

Then I went to the backyard. The garden was still blooming as winter was still a couple of weeks away. I wondered if it was mom or dad who did the gardening, or maybe it was Claire. There was a hammock next to the tool shelter and I stayed there for a while. I relaxed so much that I almost fell asleep again but I wasn't tired. I watched the clouds moving pleasantly by the wind forming different shapes.

As the morning changed to afternoon, I was really restless. I had already taken a look on my mom's library, my parents' room, well, all the rooms in the house, even the attic which strangely was clean.

For lunch, I found dad's lasagna on the fridge and it was really good. It was almost cruel that my dad was a better cook and cleaner, overall house keeper than my mom. I ate in the backyard straight from the container.

After lunch, I was too restless and I started to do some light training, just some fences and throwing my knife to my mom's practice bull-eye. Then I finally heard noise in the front of the house, I walked inside to heard my mom almost yelling "Theo, we are back!"

"Will he still be sleeping?" said my dad looking around. They haven't noticed that I was still outside.

"Could be" said my mom.

"I'm awake" I said as I walked to them. Both my parents weren't exactly startled but they were definitely surprised.

My mom walked to me and kissed my forehead checking my temperature. She asked "How are you feeling?"

"Great, I woke up early and not fainting since then… Claire?" I said

"Back at Calypso's, they have choir practice on Wednesdays. She will be sleeping over" said my dad as he was walking to the kitchen.

I thought it was Monday. I gasped surprised and I said "Wait, it's Wednesday, but…"

"Yes, son. You slept for almost 3 days" said my mom and held my hand. I looked down to our hands and then up to her face. She had a happy smile and she kissed my cheek again.

Dad came out of the kitchen with a glass of water and said "Lana called your mom early this morning"

"What did you tell her?" I said dreading. I didn't want her to know about the truly damage of this wound.

"I told her that you were out with your dad, helping him at the aquarium" said my mom.

I looked to dad surprised. I pointed at him asking "You work at the aquarium? Is it a little far?"

"It is but it's convenient. I am constantly updated by the sea animals… and my job is easy when I am not stuck in the office with paperwork. I am the Director of Park Services" said dad and it made sense. He had to be close to the sea.

"What do you do, mom?" I asked. This was my opportunity to really know my parents.

"I work in a design firm close to NYU. I actually had lunch with Taylor and Em today. They asked for you too and I told them same thing that you were with your dad" said my mom.

"Oh, that's nice, I guess" I said nervously. I was still a little shaken up by Taylor's request. I was crossing my fingers that Taylor was bluffing and Em would back off this weird deal. I liked Em. She was pretty but the idea of kissing her felt so strange, less actually…

I was thinking, over thinking things when I felt my mom's hands pulling my t-shirt up. She looked at me saying "Let's check your shoulder"

I nodded dumbly and she removed the bandage. I looked to the bloodless fabric and I was amazed. For the last couple of days, it should be soaked red. I touched my shoulder and I felt the skin even as the stitches holding up and the wound was half its size. I said surprised "It's closing up, how?"

"Your sister had the best idea. She put a piece of Ambrosia in the wound and we stitched in. It seemed to do the trick" said my mom touching my wound "This is just temporary, of course. We don't know how much it will last or if it will heal at all"

"Do you have any leads?" I asked as she started to wrap my shoulder again.

"Don't worry, Theo. I got this" said my mom and kissed the top of my head.

We had dinner together, just the 3 of us and it was great, a little awkward at first. I was so used to have my sisters by my side. I told them a lot of my adventures in the wild. My mom wasn't exactly happy of my encounter with Medusa.

After dinner, I was starting to get sleepy again. Probably the ambrosia in my shoulder was already wearing out. I wondered how long would it take for me to fall unconscious again. I went to the kitchen and took a sip of Nectar. I felt less sleepy but I couldn't live of Nectar and Ambrosia. It was dangerous for demigods, more for legacies.

I went to my room without telling my parents about this. They needed at least a night thinking that I was fine, that there was hope. I found myself struggling to sleep again. I was tired, so tired but I had the feeling that if I slept, I probably would wake up next week.

I looked up to the ceiling with the lights off until finally my body gave in and I was sleeping. I dreamed that night and I wished I didn't. I was running in a castle, probably Rhode's new place. I was completely alone, just running then I turned around a corner and suddenly I wasn't alone anymore. Lana was holding my hand as we were running together. I knew it was her even if I couldn't see a thing.

Out of the blue, the ground opened and we fell into a hole, so long that it seemed to stretch all the way to China. I felt like Alice falling in the rabbit hole. I was hugging Lana and she was crying scared as we were falling and falling.

Then we did reach the end and it didn't hurt hitting the ground, but my legs were broken. I crawled my way to Lana, and she was whimpering in pain. I looked to her side and she had a sword in. I wondered when that happened, then it disappeared. I had Lana bleeding out in my arms and we were in the darkness. I had no idea where we were or anything.

I could see something moving in the darkness and we were at this thing's mercy. I couldn't fight, not even stand up. Then I heard a whisper over and over, at first completely undecipherable until it was clear. Rhode whispered just barely behind me "You are mine now"

I woke up in the middle of the night panting. I touched my forehead and it was wet with sweat. My eyes were in tears and I was shaking. I hated those dreams. I feared that they were just glimpses of what was coming. I felt like I couldn't sleep anymore. I was too edgy, too startled by the dream, but my body had a different idea and I passed out falling heavily on the floor. Thankfully, I dreamed nothing.

When I woke up, it was early morning and I was on the floor with my legs still on the bed. My spine complained really loudly by the position as soon as I was up. As I was walking downstairs to the kitchen, I wondered if it was still Thursday.

In the kitchen, my dad was leaning against a counter with mug of coffee. He looked happy that I was up already.

"Good morning" he said and I just nodded as I opened the fridge looking for orange juice. I was in no mood for coffee yet. I grabbed a glass and poured half a glass. It tasted so sweet and it cleansed my mouth. I had this weird taste like salt, dirty and blood all mixed up. "Do you want to go to work with me today?"

I looked to my dad and I nodded. I was definitely glad of not staying the whole day inside again. I was too used to being on the move. "Mom?" I asked.

"Left early for a meeting and Claire called early checking in before going to school with Calypso and Kate" said my dad. I muttered an 'okay' and walked upstairs to take a shower.

I was definitely better after an energizing shower and clean clothes. Dad and I grabbed a taxi to the river and got a ride on sea horses.

The NY Aquarium was definitely different at daylight. The fishes talked to me a lot. They almost didn't let me do my job which was helping Robert, an employee, to clean the tanks. I felt tired most of day and I compensated it with little sips of nectar from a canteen that I brought. I left like an alcoholic person looking around before taking a sip.

We had lunch with the rest of the employees and everybody liked my dad. He seemed like the idea boss, helping others, encouraging them. It wouldn't be bad working here for a summer.

When we were going back home, we took the subway and we talked about our day. I was starting to fall asleep by the steady noise of the wagons moving and I took a sip. I just forgot that my dad was next to me or that I was leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Are you drinking nectar?" he asked concerned.

I sat up leaning my knees on my legs. I looked up to him sighing. It was caught. I said "It seems to be the only thing to keep me awake"

My dad face said all. He felt helpless that he couldn't do much to help me. He whispered "Your shoulder?"

"It started to itch since noon. I think it's opening up again" I said touching the wound almost instinctively like it was something to be protected.

"Your mom has been looking in all her books and asking all our contacts" said my dad after rubbing his face with his hands.

"Did she ask Chiron?" I asked.

"She wants to make it the last choice. Camps are really good at sharing information and right now it's something we have to share carefully" said my dad and I understood what he meant.

For the rest of the way back, we said nothing else. I was alone with my thoughts and I got shivers as I saw the darkness outside the wagons. It reminded me so much of my last night dream. Back at the house, my mom patched me up again with Ambrosia inside the wound. I finally saw my sister since Sunday and we played outside in the backyard.

The next day, I worked with dad again and I didn't feel slightly tired at all. I took little sip of nectar once and with the ambrosia inside my skin seemed to do the trick.

Lana called as soon as we were back in the house. I hadn't talked to her for days, almost a week, and I really felt terrible that I was keeping this from her.

I took a quick shower grabbing clean clothes. I found my dad cooking dinner at the kitchen. Mom wasn't home yet and Claire was with Kate like usual.

"Are you going out?" said my dad as soon as he looked to me.

"Yes" I said "To Lana's. We are going on a date… I want to spent as much time as possible with her"

"Call us if you need us" said my dad and pulled me into a hug.

"Sure, dad" I said and left the house wearing one of my dad's jackets and inside a canteen with nectar.


	7. Night Out (Lana)

**Disclaimer: So Rick Riordan wrote the world where I just play.**

**Author's notes - 4/13/15 - OMG! Back to school and I wanted another week. I'm so tired. I had my husband's family on visit and we did a lot of tourism. I think I am satisfied with the first 30 complete chapters. I am actually proud of how much I have grown as a writer and plotter of good and bad things with this whole saga. 1,218+ views.**

**CH 7 "Night Out" (Lana)**

Finally, TGIF! The whole week had been over-stressing and overloaded with lots of work and all my teachers are already pushing us for our best work for the exhibition. It's a lot of pressure. I was almost thankful that Theo hadn't visited me or even called me. I had been locked with my roommate and the rest of my classmates in the color lab or the workshop.

Everybody is doing paintings but I am making a sculpture of two lovers running at each other, one second of touching each other. I picture their aching need to touch each other with desperation and fervor, pretty much me and Theo for the last 4 years until last week.

I was on the hall payphone almost making a call when I saw my roommate already flirting with a sophomore. She leaned close to him showing as much cleavage as possible. I could see the guy's eyes on her with blushing cheeks and light stammering. She broke up last week with Kenneth, a classmate, claiming that he was too immature. I like her. She is funny, really talented and a pleasant girl, but seeing her flirting like that it made me anxious. She was good and I wondered if any guy could say no to her, more likely if Theo could.

I hated myself sometimes for being so insecure about my relationship with Theo but… things happen. Long relationships are doomed because of the temptations in the road. I sometimes wondered what really kept us together: his devotion for me, his selflessness, our hotness or the pull we felt about each other. When he told me about his, I comprehended mine. Since day one, I only had eyes for him and I thought it was just a dumb infatuation. He was older, more confident and that smile. I realized it was love when he pleaded me not to tell everyone who the Dark Sword was, his own twin sister. I wanted to protect him. I thought our relationship was never going to happen, so I settled down with Ewan who was my age and also cute, besides he loved me.

Anyway, here I was thinking in love and relationships. Before I grabbed the phone and dialed, I breathed out nervously. I still felt the same weak knees as the phone was ringing on the other side of the line. Within seconds, I heard my boyfriend saying "Hello, Jackson residence"

"Hey, Theo. I haven't seen you in days" I said.

"Sorry, working with dad is a whole day thing" said Theo over the phone and he sounded tired. I worked once in a while with Percy when he needed help, so I knew exactly what Theo meant.

"It's okay. I have been really busy myself. It's Friday and…" I said with the right tone. I hoped for my boyfriend to get it.

For a second nothing, I could almost hear the gears inside his brain moving, then he said "I can pick you up at 8".

"Make it 7" I said with a big smile.

"I'll try to make it" he said.

"Sure" I said "See you in a bit" I hung up before hearing his reply. I had to take a shower and get ready.

I was almost out of a very long and spa-like shower when I heard knocking in my door and I was thankful that my roommate was still in the same floor. Then I heard the door opening and I wondered when she returned to our room. I almost plastered my ear to the door to listen to them as I was combing my hair.

"Mimi?" said Theo and I got worried. Who was with my roommate?

Then I heard my roommate's voice saying "TJ? How did you find me?"

"I wasn't. Maybe I am in the wrong door. I'm looking for my girlfriend Lana Blevins" said Theo with a peck of hesitation.

"She is my roommate" she said "Come in. She is still in the bathroom, getting ready, I guess".

Theo said "Thanks… She told me her roommate's name is Morgan". His voice sounded clearer as he was inside the room.

"That's my name" said Morgan, my roommate "Well, my full name".

"Oh, so Mimi…" said Theo

"It's a nickname because Hughie and Helen couldn't say my name when they were babies" said Morgan and now I was intrigued who Hughie and Helen are.

"Well, that explains things" said Theo and I could picture him looking around the room.

I was done and I opened my door carefully slow. I walked outside as I saw them but they didn't see me. Morgan said "Yes, I guess so… Well, Lana should be"

"Here" I said quietly and both of them turned to see me. They didn't look like caught doing something bad, so that was fine, I guess.

"Hi, Lana" said Theo walking to me.

"Hi, Theo" I said and kissed him lightly on his pretty lips.

Morgan or Mimi stared at us and asked "Theo?"

"TJ is a nickname too" said my boyfriend.

Morgan rolled her eyes saying "Obviously… so Theo…"

"Theodore James Jackson" I said "This is my roommate Morgan Collins"

I thought they would shake hands or something but they just stared awkwardly at each other, well, that wasn't good. I was now uneasy. Did they date before?

Morgan said already grabbing her purse "Well, I'd better get going. You two have fun in your date. I will be out with Howard and probably spending the night at Christina's if you get what I mean… Take my keys, so I won't barge in and interrupt something" She threw her keychain at me and left the room quickly.

Now Theo and I were alone. Somehow I was nervous and still uneasy. I didn't expect them to know each other. I wasn't jealous… yet.

"So that's my roommate. Where did you meet?" I asked grabbing Theo's arm. He made a light flitch like something hurt him, probably sore muscles by working with Percy all week.

He looked to me and said "I help his dad once in a while at their farm. Why? Are you jealous?"

Of course, he knew I wasn't comfortable of them knowing each other. I tried to push away my insecurities. Theo wasn't like other guys. Thereby, I just kissed him. I had to tiptoe a little. He was so tall now. He leaned to me as he placed his hands on my neck. We kissed a little more deeply and it was really hot. I felt all flustered and I wasn't sure if I wanted to go out now. I pushed him gently to the edge of my bed and hoped for him to fall with me on top. I just thought 'Hey, we are alone. Morgan isn't coming back for the night. We should do it'. However, my boyfriend seemed to have a different agenda as he said "Do you want to grab a bite?"

I looked at him almost biting my cheeks annoyed that he hadn't taken the hint. I said a little annoyed "Yeah, I could eat". I sighed and grabbed my purse exiting my dorm.

We walked holding hands and it felt just right. I was happy that this was going to be regularly for at least 3 more weeks. I thought of taking him to dinner, then movies, but Theo was the kind of guy who falls asleep with TV, so we went bowling. There is one close to my dorm that serves the most amazing shakes and burgers ever, mostly when you are pretty much wasted and they open all night.

The bowling alley was already packed with a wide range of people: couples, families with teens kids, college students and some older people teams. We were lucky to get the last lane and we played while we were waiting for our food. I was really in the mood for chilly fries and Theo ordered a salad which made me feel like the boyfriend here.

I was winning when our order was ready and we sat facing each other. We ate with little smiles and not really deep conversations mostly me talking "This is really good, try one. Come on. They are delicious" but Theo stayed with his salad. I was eating the last fry and really considering of licking the plate when I realized that this was the perfect opportunity to discuss something that has been in my mind for years.

I looked to my boyfriend and said "I had been thinking about you"

"Yeah, what about me? How awesome I am?" said Theo with a bright teasing smile. He could sound just like Taylor when he wanted to joke.

"Well, you are an awesome dork but I was actually thinking that you should drop the TJ thing" I said.

"Oh, really? I can't wait to hear your reasons" said Theo almost defensive. Since his parents got back together, pretty much everybody has mentioned the same thing once or twice.

I sighed bracing myself for my well rehearsed list using my hand to make a 1. "Okay. 1: it's a boy band member name, your sisters, even Charlie agrees with me" I said and Theo didn't want to agree in that. Two fingers in the air now. "2: your mom and I call you Theo" My boyfriend pursed his lips and I knew I got one in my favor, so I showed him 3 fingers "3: you are no longer the same guy that was angry at their parents or the world because you were stuck at Camp Half-Blood, not knowing" Theo looked to me and I could see how fragile he could be when he let me see it. He was always so selfless, always doing everything for everybody, carrying the world on his shoulders and I love him. I took his hand and kissed his palm "I think it's time to get back to basics, to the name when things were right and you were the happiest. Maybe it will bring good luck"

He smiled at me and I felt his lips on the tip of my nose. He said "I get that it's all in the past now but it still hurts, you know? I was Theo when I have my whole family, when Mer and I would sneak on Aida to scare her, when I lived in New Rome having sleepovers with Em, Sean and Frankie; when Taylor visited us instead of being with Daniel at the movie set, when I visited my grandpa Paul and Calypso in New York and when I went to Central Park with mom, just the two of us. I am afraid sometimes that something bad will happen… maybe I am just superstitious, you know? Maybe…"

"Why do you let me call you that then?" I said feeling uneasy.

"You make me feel happy and you love to do it" said Theo like it was the most obvious reason. I loved when he opened up like this. Theo trusted me so much.

"Well, I do love it and I love you" I said nervously "If you don't want, I can stop"

"No. You are right. I will go back to Theo. It's time" said Theo "Maybe it will bring good luck"

"So what do you want to do now?" I said.

"Whatever you want" said Theo and kissed my cheek, just a friendly kiss. Before he pulled away completely, I kissed him fully and hotly. He replied it but he quickly pulled back since we were still surrounded. Nobody was really paying attention to us but Theo was sometimes too polite.

"Let's go to my dorm" I whispered as I looked to him. I could almost feel the electricity between us. I wanted him on the spot. He nodded a little bashful and I just grabbed his hand leaving the bowling alley behind.

We didn't say a thing as we walked just a little faster than usual. I wanted to get back to my dorm as fast as possible before Theo found a reason not to do it or I lost my bravery.

I opened my door with shaking hands. I didn't know why I was so nervous. It was the logical thing to do. He was finally here. I was older. We were in a stable relationship and of course, we loved each other. Really, there were a lot of bad reasons to have sex and none of them applied to us.

Once inside with lights off, the open curtains and city lights and moonlight softly illuminating the room, Theo and I sat in my bed holding hands and just unsure and really freaking out, well, at least me. I combed his hair in an attempt to relax myself. His hair was soft and a little shaggy and my hand moved a little below to stay over his beating heart. It was fast, really fast.

"I am not sure how… I mean" said Theo with a light stammering.

It probably took me a whole second to comprehend him and said "Wait, are you a virgin?"

Theo looked at me offended. He said almost annoyed "Of course, I am. What did you think of me?"

Now, I felt bad. This wasn't exactly what I expected. I said doubtful "I don't know. All those months alone… Mimi is pretty" Of course, I sounded jealous and insecure which I didn't want to but I did. I wanted someone to kill me on the spot.

Theo sighed and said "Lana, I love you, not Mimi and..."

"But before we got together?" I said and I heard myself. How come I was actually sounding upset because my boyfriend never slept around?

"Still. You are the only girl I want" said Theo and I felt like a bucket of cold water felt on me.

"Oh" I said barely saying "I'm not a virgin". I felt so ashamed of myself right now.

"You and Ewan?" asked Theo lightly like trying not to sound too intruding.

I looked to him and whispered "Do I have to tell you?" I could feel my face hot.

"It's better if you don't" said Theo "Now, I feel embarrassed"

"Why?" I said. I was the one that should be embarrassed since I was with someone before him.

"Because you have more 'experience'. I…" said Theo with red cheeks.

I put aside everything for the moment. I said "It doesn't matter. This will be our first time together. We are virgins at each other… beside it was such a long time ago"

"So, how do you want to do it?" asked Theo gulping.

"I don't know. We can start with kissing and we can take it from there" I said and sounded so obvious.

I looked to my boyfriend and exhaled all my insecurities. Theo did the same. We just stared at each other with racing hearts and trembling hands.

"Okay" whispered Theo and kissed me. It started sweet, mind-blowing perfect then it turned demanding and soaring hot. Before I noticed, we were closer as his arms pulled me tightly against his chest. My hands travelled to his back memorizing and I felt a layer of fabric on his shoulder.

"What's on your shoulder? Still the salt warrior's wound?" I asked concerned. I thought it had healed.

"No. A seal slashed his tail at me by accident at noon" said Theo quickly and sounded plausible.

"Does it hurt?" I asked already worried that we wouldn't do it.

"Not much" said Theo "Don't worry. It's nothing" and he kissed me again.

His hands on my waist kept me grounded and my legs were getting up and closer to his lap. I exactly don't know when it happened but I ended up on his lap with my legs around his waist grinding against him. It was so hot. I could hear my soft pants as he was kissing my neck. He was sloppy and careless but it was still hot. Slowly but surely, I lied on the bed and he was on top of me. He helped to get undress and… Let's just say that it was mind-blowing good, he was definitely gentle and caring. I couldn't feel more loved and precious. He made me worthy like I was the only thing in the world.

Afterwards, he kissed me gently as he was relaxing. He looked like he had run a whole marathon and overall tired. I covered us with a blanket as we were naked and too sleepy to get dressed. Theo started to snore lightly as soon as he closed his eyes. I looked at him for a couple of minutes, just enjoying his youthful relaxed face until I turned off my night table light. His arms instinctively pulled me closer as I buried my face on his neck, breathing in his salty scent. I slept so peaceful with Theo's body by my side.

At dawn, Theo and I did it again before we had to face the world to get some food. We had breakfast in a secluded table in my favorite little cafeteria. I was happy and it showed as I was beaming but Theo seemed like he hadn't rest at all. He was yawning a lot and left right after breakfast claiming he promised Claire to do something today.

I left him at the train station and went to my dorm to do some cleaning. As for Morgan, I didn't see her until late afternoon when I found her at the workshop working in her piece as I started to work on mine.


	8. Back to the Matthews (Aida)

**Disclaimer: You already know. It's fanfiction, phew!**

**Author's Notes: 4/15/15 - I am re-reading Torn Family and there are some many things I would love to change. Maybe I will if I ever decided to publish this... at least online in a different platform. 1,407+ views**

**CH 8 "Back to the Matthews" (Aida)**

It had been almost one week since my Grandparents' party and Halloween was right around the corner. Charlie and I were already invited to a bunch of frat and sorority parties. I was still undecided in what to wear. I thought for just a second of dressing up with a couple costume like Romeo and Juliet, Salt and Pepper, and so on, but I was just so silly and corny. I almost wanted to kill myself for thinking that.

It was a beautiful Friday morning and Fall made everything prettier. I loved the store windows displays decorated with witches, black cats, pumpkins and more. It reminded me of my life in New Rome. My family always made a big deal of this holiday. I didn't know who was more excited my dad or Mer. Anyway, I was on my way to the library when my phone ringed. I stared at the screen and the number wasn't in my contact list but it felt familiar.

I wondered who it was and I answered by saying "Hello, Aida speaking"

"Miss Aida" said the voice of my family butler.

"Morris, how is everything?" I said.

"Not so well, Miss Aida. I'm calling you in behalf of your grandfather. I'm sadly to inform that your grandmother passed away" said Morris with the same detachment and coldness that he always shows.

"What?" I asked in shock. I just saw her, a couple of days ago. She was fine, the poster of health and all that.

"A heart attack last night. We found her in the kitchen around 5 AM" said Morris and I didn't know when it happened but I was in tears leaned against a building wall just 2 blocks away the library.

"Oh, dear. How is grandpa?" I said barely keeping it together.

"Preparing things for a press release and arranging the funeral" said Morris "The wake is probably going to program for tonight at the earliest"

"Does he need me with him?" I asked wondering why he didn't call me by himself.

"Too proud to ask" said Morris and that explained it all.

I sighed, just a little one, to get through the next sentence "I'm going then"

"I already called you a cab to take you to the airport. Jefferson is ready to go, miss" said Morris. I was glad that Morris was with grandpa right now. He had been in the family for over 40 years and he knew us better than nobody else.

"Thank you, Morris. I'm on my way" I said and ran back to the apartment. Charlie wasn't even at home since she didn't return last night. The Olympics first pre-qualifications are finally next week and she is not even going to classes, nothing but train and train.

I opened the door with shaky hands. I didn't know why I was even trembling. I had the incredible need to go out now but I couldn't open it faster.

I finally was inside and I saw Charlie's bag on the couch. It wasn't there when I left. I said loudly "Charlotte, are you back?!"

"Yeah! I'm home. Last night, I think I passed out in the locker room" said Charlie from the bathroom and I could hear the water running.

"It doesn't matter right now. I'm not mad" I said against the bathroom door. Everything seemed less important than one hour ago.

I rushed to the bedroom looking inside my drawers. I was almost insane looking for the right dress for the wake and the funeral. I knew I had a little black dress that my grandma praised me once, but I couldn't find it. I wrecked out all my clothes inside the drawers and closet looking for that dress, that simple Dior dress that matched Great-grandmother Georgia's pearls. I climbed up in a chair to look in a suitcase on the very top of the closet. I threw it to the floor and opened loudly with clothes flying. The dress was there, under a blue one still inside the open suitcase. I felt a weird relief like everything was going to be alright now that I had the dress.

I sighed holding my tears as I grabbed the dress. I took a light suitcase and started to shovel in all the clothes I thought I might need, pretty much all my stiff and expensive ones, even my designer's underwear.

I was almost done when Charlie came in with wet hair and worried eyes. "What are you doing? Why are you packing? I know I have been busy but you can't leave just like that, for that"

I looked to her for a second before I continued doing packing. I said weakly "I'm going to my grandparents' house. My grandma died"

Charlie gasped so loudly as this really surprised her. She didn't expect it either. She moved quickly to her clothes already choosing between a black or navy blue dress. Then she realized that I haven't asked her, so she said "Do you want me to go? I can call the coach. Training can wait. He won't mind as long as I return on time for the competition"

She looked so ready to drop everything, all these last weeks and months of hard work for me, just like that, just because she loves me and I needed her. I said "No, stay. It's something I have to do alone". At first, Charlie shook her head like she wouldn't believe what I have just said. "I mean it. I don't want you there"

"Why?" asked Charlie as she looked at me as I had just slapped her.

"I want to be for my grandfather. I am all he has right now and I can't spend all the time thinking if people are talking or not about us. I don't want to hide us, but today is not the day to come out of the closet. Okay?" I said honestly as I took her hand. She still looked hurt but nodded.

"Sorry, Aida. I know you love her despise of everything" said my beautiful girlfriend.

I said shrugging lightly "She had a long life at least"

"I love you" said Charlie and took me in her arms. She kissed me with honest love. We loved each other.

"I love you too" I said.

Minutes later, I had everything packed and my girlfriend walked me downstairs where a taxi, more likely a limousine, was waiting for me.

"Call me at Greg's phone number. I promised to meet him later" said Charlie as she hugged me one last time by my ride's door.

"I will" I said and stepped in.

As Morris said, Jefferson had everything in the small plane for me to depart. The ride to my Grandparents' home felt faster than usual, somehow I was eerily calmed. I thought I was going to be a train wreck, but I wasn't. I watched the busy noise streets of Boston transform to clouds, then to the big city. Morris even sent a car to pick me up. Most of the times, I hated being pampered like this but it was comforting not worrying for taxis. Finally, I arrived to the quiet part where the rich had their private mansions just an earshot of the big city.

Outside the Matthews' home, there were just a couple of reporters trying to get a scoop of the grieving and only heir of the Matthews' fortune a.k.a. me. Within seconds of reaching the main gate, it opened. Of course, Morris was waiting for me to arrive or maybe the driver called him when we were getting close. Either way, I was glad of avoiding the media.

The car travelled to the driveway in front of the house and Morris was already waiting for me with 2 maids, Janine and Monica.

"Good day, Miss Aida" said the three of them with a light bow. I hated when they made me feel like I was a princess.

"Hello, guys" I said with a lopsided sad smile. They smiled back with equal sadness. I knew they wouldn't hug me or comfort me. That's the way things were. After a decade with them, I was used to. Still, I bowed to them grateful "Thank you for taking care of my Grandparents while I was at school" I saw the perplexed eyes in their faces. They didn't expect it, honestly me neither.

"It's our pleasure" said Morris and bowed to me.

"Still thanks" I said and reached for my suitcase but Monica was faster than me and she was already going inside with my luggage. I sighed as I was somehow grateful to see that some things didn't change, like they need to serve me and get my bags no matter how much I say it's unnecessary.

I didn't go to my old room, but to the office. I knew I would found Grandpa there and I was right. He was sitting in his favorite leather armchair by the fire with a glass of bourbon in his hand and a tired expression. He looked older than a week ago. I could see his wrinkles more defined and his liver spots more clearly on his pale skin.

"Hey, Grandpa" I said as I was coming in.

My grandpa raised himself of the chair with surprise saying "Aida?! What are you doing here?"

"Morris called me" I said walking fast to him and I hugged him for a second.

Then his hands were on my shoulders and he said almost annoyed "He will ask for a raise now"

"Grandpa?" I whispered.

I could feel how he was trying to be strong, stoic, like always. My grandfather was an iron man, forged with war, politics and money. He said "I always thought she would outlive me as annoying as she was"

"I thought she would outlive me too" I said following the little joke.

"I am glad you are here" said my grandpa honestly with a weak tired smile. He let me the side of him that mostly nobody sees. I did once or twice during my whole life with them.

"I am glad too… Where is Aunt Shirley?" I said.

"Probably wasted in a beach with some random poor guy" said Grandpa.

"Did you call her?" I asked "Did Morris?"

"She is not coming. It's better this way." said my Grandpa with his much known final word.

For the next hour, I stayed with Grandpa at the armchair next to him and we both drank bourbon in silence except for the roaring fire and the pleasant fall wind outside the window. We were in a pleasant silence, something familiar like we always used to do it before a party, gala or political event when we were waiting for Grandma to get ready. However, my Grandma wasn't coming to get us now, not anymore.

The grandfather clock marked the 4 o'clock of the afternoon with the deep ding-dongs, and finally my Grandpa talked "It's only us, now"

"I believe it is" I said and then I felt bad "I'm sorry for being away".

"I understand" said Grandpa and now I felt worst but his next words surprised me "You never were meant to be one of us. Percy and Annabeth really raised you and I am glad they did. You are a good girl, better than us. Maybe it's for the best that this rotten decadent family ends with me… You will create a new family, something better. I am proud of you" I didn't know how to respond. I only nodded in almost tears. I was fighting myself of start crying uncontrollably like a little girl because I never thought he would say anything like that. "I like that girl. The doctor's daughter seems good for you"

"What?" I said with such shock that I felt like the floor was gone.

"Don't insult my intelligence. Of course, I know. You never brought someone home, not even your classmates" said Grandpa and I never thought he was accepting me, then he whispered to himself with a sigh "It's a brand new world indeed" There was no bitterness in his voice only acceptance. Now I was crying my eyes out and I wanted so much for him to take me in his arms and just hugged me. However, true to himself, he scolded me next "Wash your face. Remember that you are still a Matthews and they must never see us bleed, less cry" I nodded and did what he told me in the office's small bathroom.

For the next hour, we continued in silence with our bourbon and thoughts until Morris came for us for really early dinner at 5. The wake scheduled to start at 8 o'clock. Thereby, we ate in the same silence.

I took a quick shower getting ready to go out and fulfill my obligations to this family and myself. I needed to say my final goodbye to my grandmother Karen Matthews. I pretty much figured it that the news of my grandma's passing was on the 6 o'clock news because my phone didn't stop ringing since then. I told mom, Em, Lana and the rest that I didn't want them here. They weren't part of this world, but only mine and I wanted to keep it that way, separated.

The journey to the funeral home with Grandpa in the family car was silent and it was nice. We were both getting ready mentally to face the music. I wasn't glad when the ride was over.

Outside the funeral home, there a whole crowd of reporters and photographers waiting to get a glimpse of the most political and influential people to come to pay respects to the wife of former Senator Matthews. The funeral home workers were by the car door ready for us and they escorted us inside pushing away the annoying reporters and their blinding flashes.

The funeral director greeted us before leading us to the salon for my grandma's service. On our way, I saw people in the coffee and snacks table. They were eating, drinking, talking and exchanging business cards. I looked away because I couldn't stand the vultures, the ones who take any opportunity to get known and make connections.

The coffin was surrounded by flower arrangements, too many for my taste. You could barely see my grandmother. I checked the cards and ribbons and almost all states were represented. I knew my grandparents were important in the political and rich world, but you never realize how much until you see the crowd and the faces within. My grandpa's brothers were in the first row with their families, people I only knew by some small talk or family pictures. None of them were really my family. Grandpa was right. It was only us now.

The wake was political and detached. There were a couple of Grandma's friends crying close to us in loud sobs but not us. We were Matthews. We only sat next to each other and let the people come to us to show their respects to my Grandma and us. I felt like a Queen letting the peasants kiss my hand. I was polite and pleasant like I was taught, and that didn't stop a couple of young men to try to get close, to pick me up, and I just thought it was so tacky in a funeral.

The funeral was held the next day at sunset in the 100 years old and more family crypt in one of the oldest and most political and rich influential cemeteries in the East Coast. I wore the black Dior dress with Great-grandmother Georgia's pearls and grandpa said I looked lovely.

The funeral home director was really good as his job since he said nothing to anyone and it was only us, the priest and the undertaker at the crypt. The white marble late 19th century Victorian style place was had two stores, one above and one below ground. The oldest family members were below, and my father and now Grandma above.

The priest said lovely words about life, death, love and family, all standard and distant, but still nice. He helped the undertaker to place my grandma's urn in her final resting place in small vault next to my father. He was buried at first by request of my mom and defying Grandma Karen's orders. However, as soon as mom went missing, my grandparents un-dug father and put him here, the place he really belongs, surrounded by Matthews of the last century. We held a second funeral ceremony and I still remember the smell of fresh flowers, the feeling of my black dress' fabric and warm of Grandpa's hand, one of few times he did take my hand.

Back at the house, we had dinner, just the two of us and we talked, light dinner talk, for the first time in more of 24 hours. I thought of returning to Boston, but I needed to stay for at least a couple of more days. The will reading was scheduled for Tuesday. Early that day, I talked to Charlie at Greg's phone and she will tell my teachers about my situation.

It was Sunday afternoon and the house was more at peace now. The funeral was over and long distance families were finally gone. Grandpa and I were sitting at the house sipping bourbon and reading by the fireplace when Morris came in with a business card in a small silver tray.

"Excuse me, sir and miss. Two gentleman from the police force apparently are looking for you" said Morris handled me the business card. I looked at the simplicity of the paper and the words saying NYPD Detective James Bateman and his corresponding phone number and email address.

"Send them in please, Morris" I said with curiosity. Morris looked at Grandpa in a silent question of permission and Grandpa nodded, approving my request.

"Of course" said Morris and left the office.


	9. Saturday with Kate (Claire)

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time, Rick Riordan wrote an amazing series of books which I fell in love to. One day, I had an idea that became a story and a whole year later, I'm not done writing. Thanks Rick for the inspiration to do something I thought I couldn't.**

**Author's Notes: 4/17/15 - TGIF! 1,566+ views**

**CH 9 "Saturday with Kate" (Claire)**

Last night, my mom let me spend the night with Kate. I know what she is trying to do, keeping me away of TJ and that wound. I can feel the salt and energy coming out of it. I knew it was Rhode's doing without anyone telling me as soon as I saw my brother at my birthday. Most of my life in the same environment can really make you perceptive. I know what is doing to my brother and there is nothing we can't do. I haven't told my parents, or even TJ. I wanted them to be happy for as long as possible before it happens. This will destroy everybody, but Lana is the one that worries me the most. Her love for my brother is so strong that it won't destroy her, it will disintegrate her. An angry daughter of Poseidon is dangerous, just ask Rhode.

I woke up in Kate's second bed which in reality it's my bed. When Grandpa Paul's was still alive, I used to sleep in the other room with Aida, even the same bed. This was my dad's old room now Kate's room.

I have spent so many nights here with them growing up that I had to have my own bed. At first, it was because Calypso took me away from dad. He was falling and falling in such a state of pain and misery after my mom left to live with Piper. He drank so much that I found him a couple of times in the middle of the living room completely drunk, unconscious and covered in vomit or piss, not exactly something pleasant to see, less when you are just 11 years old. I hated what it had become of Percy Jackson, great hero of two wars and my dad. He was bound to die of a broken heart if he kept it up like that.

Then a miracle happened, my brother fixed things. He fulfilled his promise to me. He gave me my mom, the Annabeth Jackson everybody remembered and loved. I was happy with my parents, I really was, but I spent most of the weekends with Calypso to give them some couple time. They needed to reconnect after a decade separated. I didn't mind. I was actually glad of being away of them, they can be really loud, mostly mom.

I love Calypso, Kate and Will. They are really my second home, not because they are my family. It was sad to think that Grandpa Paul wasn't here anymore. He always wanted a son, though he always saw dad like one, but he would have definitely adored Will. He is pretty much his living image: dark brown wavy hair, the same smile and skin color. He only inherited from Calypso's, the almond eyes.

Kate was sleeping really soundly in her bed and I was a wide awake. I looked to the clock by the door and it was almost 8 o'clock. I couldn't believe I was already up in a Saturday. I wanted to bang my head against the wall annoyed of myself.

I got dressed with yesterday's clothes. I wasn't in the mood yet of taking a shower and a fresh change of clothes. Combing my hair took a lot of time and effort lately. It had grown so long and it got tangled a lot. I had been wearing braids for a couple of months now and I was a little sick of it. I wanted it shorter and I hated myself for the reason I kept it long. I even thought of getting it dyed maybe with bubblegum pink streaks in my dirty blond original color.

I looked to myself in the mirror and saw the only thing that made me part of Poseidon's blood line, my eyes. They were as bright and shiny as Lana's, but the rest was my mom's: my hair, my skin, my nose, my mouth, at least I had bigger boobs than my sister, not so small consolation at least.

I walked outside the bedroom to hear Calypso's on the kitchen. If my dad was here, he would have already run inside and drag her out of the kitchen. Calypso was actually a pretty decent cook once you pass the lack of salt, but that's fixable. Dad said she used to burn out everything, even the water.

"Good morning" I said once I was entering to the kitchen. By the kitchen table and wall, there was a picture of Grandpa which I blew it a kiss. I missed him so much. We all did.

"Good morning, sweetie. Is Kate up already?" asked Calypso as she flipping pancakes by the stove.

"Still sleeping, Cals" I said playfully and slumped in the chair.

Calypso glared at me saying "Don't call me Cals, please"

"Grandpa did" I said with a big grin.

Calypso chuckled and said biting her lips from start laughing "Well, he had privileges that no one else had"

"Beside the 'cooking' and… remind me what else" I said so teasingly that I was already giggling, then I burst out in laughs.

"As funny as Percy" said Calypso rolling her eyes at me and laughed more loudly.

I laughed so hard that I woke up Kate and Will who both came so intrigued and wondering why I was almost rolling in the floor.

"Mom?" asked Kate looking at me trying to stop laughing.

"A laughing attack" said Calypso "Will, run. It's contagious". He actually believed his mom's joke and ran to his room yelling. That made me laugh harder.

It took us probably 5 minutes to finally calm down and sat all together at the table. Kate had to convince Will that I wasn't contagious and Calypso was kidding. So we were eating together at peace like most Saturday mornings.

"What are your plans for today?" asked Calypso "Will and I are going to the zoo, right?"

"Yeah!" said Will with his pretty preschooler face beaming of excitement.

"Don't know… maybe some shopping" I said without really thinking. Kate and I really didn't have any plans for the day.

"Yes! We have to get our Halloween costumes! We can go to the new mall that Zoey told us yesterday" said Kate excited with hands in the air and everything. She loved shopping. She always got along better with Lauren in terms of fashion.

"That's right" I said with lesser excitement. I didn't like shopping but I was my idea. Besides, Kate looked so happy to burst her bubble.

One hour later, we were ready to leave after a shower and clean clothes. Calypso and Will left with us and we parted ways around the corner. We took the bus and walked a little to get to the brand new mall close to Broadway. The place still smelled of fresh paint and new furniture. We were almost inside and Kate stopped me by the door to let a family come in first. I was about to advance but her hand on me wasn't letting me move.

"What are we going to do here?" asked Kate with a hint of wondering and doubt.

"Shopping" I said looking strangely at her.

"Seriously?" said Kate not pleased of my answer.

"Seriously" I said.

She stared at me with Calypso's inherited stare as she said "No hidden agenda? No monster chasing and getting us in trouble with Percy?"

"Just shopping" I said shrugging.

"You are planning something. I know you" said Kate and I was just getting mad. Really, I didn't have a hidden agenda… this time.

"I am not" I said and looked away "Besides, monsters find us. We don't chase them"

"But we still get in trouble with Percy. He doesn't want you to fight, not anymore" said Kate honestly and worried and I hated it.

"I was one of the best at Camp when I was 10… We are a family of heroes and fighters. I don't know what's wrong with that now" I said trying not to get upset. I hated how my dad made promise to stop training so much when I was 12. I was banned of training with Campers, except with close family, and never more of one hour. Thereby, I was now good enough to defend myself and run, not enough to stay and win.

Kate sighed and said "Your dad is probably hiding something from you. I know, you know. My mom won't tell me either"

"That wouldn't surprise me, the question is what" I said sighing.

"I know… Come on, let's get a costume now" said Kate pulling inside the store with fake excitement as she was trying to cheer me up just a little.

We went from store to store seeing and trying all the cute outfits we could find. We ended up getting ourselves a scarecrow costume for Kate and moderate and appropriate sexy version of Dorothy. The blue skirt is a little shorter, but still tasteful. I only hope my dad sees the same otherwise I will end dressed up as a nun.

After 2 hours of shopping, we were really hungry. We were now at the food court staring at the people getting their meals and thinking what to get for ourselves. I was really thinking about food when I felt Kate's head on my shoulder.

"A penny for your thoughts" she said with a penny in her hand.

I smiled and said joking "A penny isn't enough. Haven't you heard who my grandmother is? I deserve more for Athena's inherited amazing thoughts"

"Well, a dime" said Kate and looked in her purse for change. I laughed lightly and she handled me a dime "Ewan? He is gone, you know"

I looked at Kate and I wanted to yell that I wasn't thinking in Ewan but I was now. He disappeared 11 months. I felt a sudden wave of sadness and concern bathing me. "I don't want to believe he really is" I said "We haven't found his body"

"Do you really think he was kidnapped? The oracle would have said something by now" said Kate "We would know already. Maybe he just ran away"

I sighed and said "He wouldn't leave like that. He loves his mom to make her go through of something like that"

"I don't want the pessimist here but he is most likely to be dead then, probably eaten by a monster if the Dark Sword didn't find him first" said Kate and I didn't want to believe it.

"He is not" I said weakly and I felt my heart hurt so much.

"Claire, he is and you have to let him go" said Kate.

"Lana hasn't either" I said defensibly.

"And that's good? That she still thinks on her dead ex-boyfriend while she is your brother, her current boyfriend? How do you think TJ must feel?" said Kate and the pain in my heart was heavier.

I said as bitterly as I could "Don't remind me that"

"I know how you felt about him" said Kate "You weren't exactly discrete about" and she laughed lightly. She wanted to cheer me up but she failed miserably.

"Yeah… He was too in love with Lana to ever notice me, still a child, full of silly childish nonsense" I said and that was the saddest thing about me. I wanted to have Lana's long hair, not because it was similar to dad or TJ, but because Ewan liked it. I like and envy Lana at the same time in equal admiration and hate. I wanted to be like her, to be loved by Ewan just like her. I wondered what made Lana so special, to be loved with such fervor and endless adoration. She had the two most amazing guys and strongest fighters at Camp at her feet and I had no one. Nobody paid attention to me, here, at school or at Camp. I was invisible like I wasn't even worth looking twice.

"Tough break" I whispered to myself.

"Well, that's life" said Kate and I felt her arm surrounding me by the shoulder. I felt my eyes in tears and I was relief that she hugged me and let me cry in the middle of the food court and we didn't care that people as staring at us.

After that, we weren't hungry anymore, so we returned to Kate's home and it was still empty. Calypso and Will weren't home yet. We spent the rest of the day in the couch with pint of Cookie Dough ice cream, organic potatoes chips, lemonade and TV. We watched whatever was on. It really didn't matter because I had Kate by my side to make everything better. She was my best friend, just like Taylor is for TJ.


	10. Visits (Lana)

**Disclaimer: So Rick Riordan wrote a lot, 10 amazing books which I based a lot of things.**

**Author's Notes: 4/20/15 - So this story is slowly building up an audience. I am making major changes in the following chapters. I hope to fix everything and not get delayed. 1,758+ views, 31 reviews, 12 favorites and 19 followers. It's good for a 3rd part.**

**CH 10 "Visits" (Lana)**

It was a Sunday and Halloween was really soon. When I was growing up, it was my favorite holiday. The idea of dress up and pretend was the best, also the swags. I always took 2 approaches to get the biggest amount of candies, being super cute and make everybody gasped at me, or get the most awful costume and use my big baby seal eyes. Either way, I had candies for the rest of the year. The year I dressed with newspaper claiming to be the news, I obtained a stash so big that I had to give half of it to my friends at Hermes cabin in the Winter Break.

I spent most Saturday locked in the workshop working on my piece. At first, I thought of making it really classic to show real skill with the hammer and the chisel, but do I want to be remembered like the girl who made a sculpture, so beautiful, but ordinary? I tried to be more avant-garde but it's not really my style. I was trying now to make a mix of classic and modern with longer and leaner arms and fingers stretching as they were trying to touch. So far, I had the structure defined like a rough sketch with circles, and now I needed a lot to work on the details. I hope to finish it before the exhibit. Some of my classmates had their paintings down and they were working in an alternative work if the teachers don't approve their works. Not me, I only had one shot.

I was walking back to my dorm alone. Morgan said she was staying for another hour finishing some details and also a perfect opportunity to flirt with Raphael, a junior, who was with us in the workshop.

By my door, I found a tall man wearing a long coat and hat like a 40s news reporter. As I was walking to him, he turned and I saw him. His eyes and hair were just like his demigod brother Percy, but the rest of his face wasn't as trustworthy like Percy. He looked dangerous and I saw his fangs a little sharper than before.

"Triton? Father? What are you doing here?" I said surprised. I wasn't expecting to see him.

The last time we spoke was years ago when he invited to Poseidon's palace. Since then, he always sent one of his servants, no matter how many times I prayed and begged to see him. Now, he was here, meaning only one thing. He didn't come for a social visit like Ewan said when I met him 'Our dads are like that. They only show up when it's really important and you will learn to appreciate their lack of attention'.

He didn't answer my question but stared at me as I was struggling nervously with my key. I pushed the door open and we looked at each other. He was taller than Percy, handsome and I could see what my mom saw in him.

"Lana, may I come in?" said Triton softly. He wasn't demanding but I could still the authority in his tone.

"Of course" I said shrugging. I was still too surprised to act other way.

We walked inside and his eyes moved around, admiring the place I called home right now. I was nervous of seeing him in the middle of room, just looking at my things, also Morgan's.

"So this is your dorm… it's very college like" he said finally with a tin of humor.

"Thank you. I like it. I have a roommate and she is actually very nice, very college like too" I said with equal humor.

I went to my shared mini-fridge and took out two cans of soda. I gave one to my dad and I thought for a second he wouldn't open it, less drink it, but he did. It was so bizarre to see a minor God drink a really mortal drink like he was just one of us. Even if he was in his most humane form, I could still feel the energy flooding of his self, the smell of the sea and I could almost hear the seagulls in my ears.

We drank in silence. I really didn't know what to say. Then he talked "I heard Perseus' son is back"

"So?" I said with my best poker face "Percy and Annabeth are excited of having their son back"

"Are you dating him?" asked Triton already cutting the bushes, just annoying straightforward.

"What if I am? I'm 18 now" I said as I had so many pinned up emotions about him and I was trying my best not to burst out everything in one single wave.

"Lana. It's dangerous. You know that… too much sea power is havoc. I told you years ago" said Triton and of course, I remembered it. He warned not to pursuit any relationship with him, less romantically. Back then, I thought he was exaggerating because I knew Theo would never think of me like that. Now, things were different, but his words still ringed in my ears 'Sea blood tends to destroy each other'.

I was hopeful that we weren't going to end up with a cruel fate as I said "We will not fight against each other. I love him"

"Does he love you?" asked my Father, the Sea God Messenger and he didn't seem godly anymore, but just like a regular dad.

"Yes" I said.

Triton's face changed completely. He looked upset, plain angry right now. I saw him as he rubbed his face with his hands for a second. He sighed, seriously sighed. He didn't look with much control anymore as he was also holding himself of yelling at me. He said with such coldness and authority that frightened me. "If you really love him and care about his life and yours, you break up with him. Our alliance with Zeus is wearing thin if he sees danger in you. He will not hesitate. I want you safe" and I knew he was Poseidon's second in command for something, besides blood.

I knew he meant well. Percy had said something similar to me in the past but I couldn't look weak, less to him. I said as controlled and carefully dangerous as him "We cannot let Zeus dictate our love life too. We are not in ancient Greece anymore" I was his daughter for something too.

My dad almost lost it as he said angry "Break up with Perseus' son. It's an order. He is nothing but trouble like his father"

"He is good and loyal, like his dad" I said quickly and I could feel the waves in my blood getting wilder. I was to the point of yelling "Stop acting like a father now. I don't buy it. If you really care about me or my safety, you would have taken me away of my mom years ago" I was angry.

"You know the rules!" said Triton punching the wall "I can't go against the Fates" I saw his fist imprinted on the material.

"Nonsense. You are a god. You can do a lot of things like raising me. I would have being happy in the palace, anywhere else but her!" I said loudly and we both stared at each other upset. He was right on something. The sea in my blood was wild and wanted blood, his. If Theo and I got in a fight as intense as this, it won't end pretty.

For seconds that felt like eons, we stared at each other with controlled pants. I could feel my blood getting calmer but it was still threatening. I saw his tensed shoulders relaxing and his eyes looked less dangerous. He sat on the bed, Morgan's, and I sat on mine. We reached a neutral zone. We no longer wanted to tear each other's throats.

"Any news of Zeus' missing son?" asked my Father lightly, hoping to change the course of this conversation.

"Nothing" I said looking down to my feet.

"Olympians are worried for this new killer. Whoever is, it's out of the radar, untraceable like Perseus' son" said Triton and I knew he wasn't making an accusation but the hint was still there.

"Theo is not the killer" I said defending my boyfriend "I would know"

"His sister was" said Triton and he was pleading to my common sense. If Theo was indeed the killer, would I really know or my love for him would blind me?

My jaw was tensed by his words and crossed my legs and arms. I was defensive as I said "Everybody who thinks that is a fool… News of Rhode?"

"Hidden" said Triton and he crossed his arms too "My sister managed to stay concealed for 2 millenniums. She knows what she doing"

We looked at each other. I stood up again and said ready to make him leave "Triton, dad, what are you doing here? The truth?"

"I'm concerned about you. Your smell is stronger and monsters want you" said Triton and I knew he wasn't telling me something.

"Nothing new" I snorted "That has been my whole life"

"Elizabeth" said Triton with a scolding tone.

"Don't use my middle name here. I'm nothing like her" I said angry and I was so ready to punch his godly face. I didn't care if I have to face the Olympians as long as I had this little satisfaction.

Then the strangest thing happened, his hand reached mine and I felt my whole body froze, because I remembered that hand. I felt my eyes watering as a long forgotten memory hit me. He was there the day I got lost when I was 5. It was all clear now. How I got lost in the wrong turn and I was in the middle of a heavy rain and suddenly, he appeared. He had a yellow raincoat and he gave it to me. It was big and it made me trip but his hand kept me from falling to the ground and hurt my knees. He was the one who took me back to my mom. He was there. My body was shaking as he had just stirred something in me.

Suddenly, he stood up and I looked to his eyes, just like mine. He smiled and I saw him, not what he shared with Percy. He was my father. From his coat he took something that he placed in my palm.

"Take this" he said and closed my palm.

"What is this?" I asked weakly.

"A gift. You are 18 years old now. You should have something more suitable for you" he said.

I opened my hand and I saw a ring, silver and engraved with olive leaves and an owl in the middle. I took it with my two fingers and it transformed into a shiny celestial bronze sword with a silver hilt. I said "A new sword"

"Yours seems unworthy for my daughter" said Triton and I knew what he meant. My sword was hanging up by my bed and it was rusty and dirty "This once belonged to another daughter of mine"

I said "Pallas? I have heard that I look like her"

"Athena, actually. A long time ago, Athena was just like my daughter" said Triton and I gasped in surprise. I felt like dropping the sword but he closed his hand over mine keeping the sword in my grasp "Don't worry. Athena won't miss it. 'Soar' is one of many weapons she had in the palace in her youth. It's like Perseus' Riptide. I will never leave your side unless you give it away"

"I don't know what to say" I said and for the first time ever it was the truth.

"Just be careful" said Triton and his hand left mine. The sword became once again a ring and I put it my left thumb. It wasn't an engagement ring to use it in other finger.

"I will" I said "Anything else?"

Triton walked to my desk staring and then he said "These sketches are really good. It will be beautiful once it's done"

"It will" I said nodding.

"Be strong and I'm proud of you" said Triton and I breathed out a little gasp.

I stuttered "Are you proud of me?"

"Always" he said and he saw awkwardly at each other. This was a good moment to hug but we didn't.

"Thanks for telling me" I said bowing to him. I still don't know why I did it. I just felt fitting.

"One last thing" said Triton.

"What?" I asked.

"Break up with Perseus' son" he said and I knew he wasn't joking.

I sighed and said honestly "Triton, I won't. We love each other. He makes me happy and you have to accept it"

"He will break your heart. All Poseidon's children do" said Triton sadly.

"You mean my mom?" I asked.

"Not only her, but yes. I broke your mom's heart and I am ashamed of my behavior. I'm sorry for you have been through because of my bad choices" said Triton so honestly that I wanted to believe him. I did deep down, but all the years of bitterness and angriness were stronger.

I crossed my arms defensive and said not so sure of myself "I can't forgive you so easily"

"I understand. I don't want you to do it. You wouldn't be my daughter if you did" said Triton with a sarcastic smile and just like that he vanished in a turquoise cloud of sea breeze.

I felt my whole body ready to melt once he was gone. That was a ride of emotions, just like Six Flags. I didn't feel like taking a shower, but sleeping neither. I grabbed my keys and walked outside. I needed to do something physical as I was walking fast to the gym 3 blocks of the dorm. I was still on time for the last kickboxing class.

I was one block before the gym when I felt something different. I looked around and the street was silent which is impossible in New York. There was danger around and I knew it for sure. There were maybe monsters looking at me ready to attack.

"Hello?" I said weakly with my fingers over my new ring. Nothing but silence. "Who is in there?" I walked by trash cans yelling "Go out, now!"

Something caught my eye by the trash cans and I saw a hand, a human hand holding a sword, buried under black bags. I moved them not caring of the smell, the trash or the monsters that could be still out there. Then I saw the body more clearly. It was covered in blood without her legs, black straight Asian hair and probably 20 something. I turned her and I gasped because I knew her. I didn't know her name but I had seen her at camp before. She was a daughter of Hephaestus or maybe Apollo, I think.

Then a couple came in, holding hands and clearly in love. Then they saw me with blood on my shirt and I saw their fear. They really thought of running away as fast as possible.

"Please, help me. A gangster attacked me and my friend. I just need to make a phone call" I said walking to them rubbing the blood off my hand with my shirt.

"I am not sure. How do we know you are not in a gang too?" said the man.

"Please" I pleaded "I am a college student. I was on my way to the gym with Wendy".

The woman studied me and said to the man "One call. Give her your phone" The man nodded and handled me the phone.

I said "Thank you" as I dialed the first number I could think. Within seconds I heard her voice saying "Hello"

"Annabeth, I'm two blocks south of my dorm. I need you" I said and hung up quickly "Thanks"

"Who did you call?" asked the man as he took his phone back.

"My family. Thank you, you can leave now" I said "It's dangerous to stay"

"Do you want us to call the paramedics?" asked the woman.

"No, it's okay. She is death already and I'm unharmed" I said sighing.

"The police?" asked the man.

"If you can, thank you" I said weakly and full of gratitude. They nodded and felt quickly almost running.

I gave a whole loop around the block looking for anything strange and dangerous but I only thought a couple of cats and a homeless man. I knew I had minutes before the Jacksons arrived. Thereby, I approached to the dead girl studying the scene carefully. Her eyes were wide open and in terror. Her mouth was close but I saw a white piece of paper coming out of her lips. I took it out carefully.

There was a message in it that froze my insides. It said 'I'm coming for you, daughter of Triton'. I hid it in my pocket with wild eyes looking to my surroundings. I hoped to nobody saw what I had just done. This girl was dead because of me, because there is someone besides the Jacksons knows my secret.

Within seconds, I saw a car coming and it was Percy's, Annabeth, Theo and Claire with him. I waved at them and they stopped in front of me. Theo was the first to jump out of the vehicle to me.

"Are you hurt?" he said with wild worried eyes.

"No. I was just passing by" I said looking to the dead girl who I wanted so hard to remember her name. He hugged me tightly like he didn't believe me.

"Are you sure?" asked Theo.

I punched his shoulder playfully saying "Theo, I'm fine. I just ran into… this"

"Thanks, grandpa. I was worried" said Theo and hugged me again lingering longer in the embrace. I felt his body tensed of concern for me. With each deep breathe, he was relaxing. His parents and sister were examining the corpse and talking with worried tones. I saw Annabeth on the phone.

"I love you" said Theo and kissed me, just a little demanding 'I'm glad you are alive' kiss.

"I love you too" I said and he smiled.

He took my left hand and said looking to it "New ring?"

"Yes, I just got it today at the flea market" I said.

Theo turned around my finger admiring my new ring. He said "It's pretty and even it has an owl engraved. My mom will love it. Hide it or she might steal it"

"Over my dead body" I said, of course joking, but at the same time, I wasn't. I knew if anything ever happened to me, I would love Annabeth to have this ring that once belongs to her mother, Triton's adopted daughter.


	11. Eyes (Aida)

**Disclaimer: This is fanfiction, do I really have to explain?**

**Author's Notes: 4/22/15 - We are in the middle of the week and... that's it. 1,950+ views.**

**11\. Eyes (Aida)**

Grandpa and I were sitting while we were waiting for our visits. I wasn't worried but really wondering the reasons for this sudden turn of events. Really, detectives? Did someone suspect something different than natural death? I looked to Grandpa and he wasn't edgy at all. He had such peace that it should calm me but it didn't.

Seconds stretched more than usual and finally the office door opened and Morris leaded 2 men in. Both were wearing dark navy blue suits, not the expensive ones. One was mid 50s, still lean and silver hair like my dad. The other was younger maybe early 30s, ginger hair and taller than the older detective.

They walked straight to my grandpa who was already standing to receive them, so did I. Both men showed their badges, they shook hands politely and the older detective said "Mister Matthews, I'm detective Bateman and this is my partner detective O'Boyle" The younger detective waved awkwardly, not really sure of shaking hands again or just waving.

"How can I help you gentleman? This is my only granddaughter Aida" said Grandpa politely and they shook my hand saying "Nice to meet you, Miss" and I replied back with the same courtesy.

"We are sorry for your lost and it's probably not the best time" said Detective Bateman.

"I couldn't agree more" said Grandpa.

"However, the house security agency contacted us and there has been a complaint" said Detective O'Boyle fast and I didn't like his tone, either Grandpa. The other detective looked like he wanted to scold and hit the younger detective.

Grandpa looked at them like he knew something I didn't and said "Excuse me? What are you implying?"

Detective O'Boyle looked embarrassed as he messed up the situation. He said with red cheeks "The recording is not very clear"

"Is there one?" I asked like everything was becoming clearer. They believed this was a possible murder.

"What are you exactly saying, detectives?" asked Grandpa carefully.

"We are not sure, sir. We are not here to make accusations, at least, not yet" said O'Boyle.

I looked 2 both detectives, the older seemed at peace as the younger was edgy. I asked as carefully as my Grandpa "What are you doing here then?"

Both detectives looked at me like they didn't expect this girl defying them like that. Detective Bateman gave me with confident smile and said "We came to inform you that we are going to make a standard investigation, just to be sure, for the sake of the insurance, the will and the security company"

"You will find nothing than a misfortune" said Grandpa and both detectives nodded. They left just like that without even saying goodbye. Grandpa sat on his favorite armchair and sipped his bourbon.

On the other hand, I was curious. There was a recording and something was in it that provoked this. I walked out the office with sure fast steps. I was hoping to catch up with them as I was walking the grand stairs. I saw them by the door with Morris.

"Detectives, excuse me" I said loudly and everybody turned to see me with surprised eyes.

"Miss Matthews?" said Detective Bateman.

"Can I see it, the recording?" I asked as I was standing in front of them.

"Of course, Miss. Can you take her, O'Boyle? I can take a cab" said the older detective

"Sure thing, boss… Come with me, Miss" said O'Boyle as he gave me his arm like a gentleman. I took it.

"Detective Bateman, there is no need to take a cab. Santiago, our family driver, can take you wherever you want" I said and Morris was already going inside to fetch Santiago.

"You are very kind, Miss Matthews" said the older detective "Your driver isn't going to kill me like the Mafia, right?" I knew he was joking but I didn't see the humor. He was investigating me and my grandpa after all. However, Detective O'Boyle was barely containing a giggle with his lips pressed.

"It's not my style. I believe that one must do the job to get things done" I said darkly with a light nod, Bateman looked white and I followed O'Boyle to the detective's car.

The car had a strong smell of cigarette even some burn stains over the seats, still it was overall clean. I sat in the copilot seat and we drove for maybe 15 minutes to building in a part of the city I didn't know. For the first 5 minutes, we said nothing.

Out of the blue, O'Boyle said almost lightly "So, you are the only heir to the Matthews' fortune".

I looked sideway to him and I wasn't sure if he was just trying to make light conversation or really make me talk. I said "I didn't kill my grandma. I was in Boston. I study at MIT"

"I am not saying that" said O'Boyle almost with his hands in the air if it wasn't because he was driving.

"I didn't send anyone to kill her either" I said and sighed "You really think it was murder?"

"Money is a good motive for that" said O'Boyle honestly

I breathed out before saying "I don't care about money"

"What about your mother?" asked O'Boyle and I didn't like where this was heading.

"What about her?" I asked with a pinch of annoyance.

"Was she in good terms with your grandmother? She didn't come to the Anniversary party, did she?" said O'Boyle. "I can check the guest list if I have to"

I looked out the window as the cars were passing by. I said weakly "That's complicated"

"Complicated can be a reason" said O'Boyle and I saw what he meant. Everybody could be a suspect now.

I felt like I needed to defend my family, so I almost burst out "She didn't. She wouldn't. She was with my stepfather in Manhattan… My sister was…"

"Close family can lie" said O'Boyle cutting my rambling.

I sighed trying to figure him out. What was his agenda in all this? An idea hit me. I said coldly "What do you want from me? Money? Power? Sex? I won't give any of that"

O'Boyle stopped at the red light and looked to me up and down. He was handsome but not my type. He said "You are pretty alright but I only want the truth"

"I didn't do it, less my parents" I said quickly without taking my eyes of him.

O'Boyle smiled weakly as he said "I hope you are honest"

"I never stop" I said and the light changed to green. We said nothing else.

The building was 10 floors up and it had crystal front door with a sign saying 'Quagmire Security and Private Protection". The place didn't look dangerous but you could never be sure. I was glad to have my bracelet with me in case of monsters. I followed Detective from the security guard at the lobby, passing the elevator and another security guard in the reception of the 3rd floor. We walked from it felt a labyrinth of white identical cubicles until we reached a door with a sign 'Archives'.

Inside the room, there were rows of shelves with different DVD boxes labeled with pattern that I didn't know. It wasn't dates or sequential. Detective O'Doyle grabbed one with the number 532421 and leaded me to some kind of control room with screens, buttons and computers.

He put the DVD on the player and clicked here and there until we have a night image of my Grandparents' kitchen. In the bottom of the image, I could see the time. It was around 2:50 AM of last Friday.

"Ready?" asked O'Doyle.

"Sure, play it" I said.

The image was still and nothing happened then I saw Grandma coming into the kitchen. She went straight to the fridge and the milk was in her hand. She poured some and drank it in relative silence and darkness. If it was me, I would have turned the lights on, but Grandma liked to walk in the dark.

She emptied her glass and she was walking back when I saw the shadow of someone behind her. Suddenly, this person had my grandmother with an arm on her neck clearly restraining her. I couldn't see anything distinctive: height, weight, skin color, hair, nothing; just a silhouette. I could see my grandmother struggling, trying to fight as they were saying something. I saw her lips moving in the dim light coming from the window and couldn't figure it what she was saying except for 'Aida', and something that sounded like 'lobster'.

For seconds, they seemed to be talking. My grandma fought back but the attacker contained her easily; and then I saw a knife, like a dagger running through her chest. She said something and collapsed. This person walked away hiding in the shadow of the hall.

"She was stabbed? But, but, there was no wound in the body" I said still not believing what I had just seen.

"Not visible… This is actually why we are investigating" said O'Boyle "Did you see a knife?"

"I think it was. Replay it" I said and we watched everything again. It was indeed a dagger. It looked rusty and old, an antique probably. I looked to O'Boyle "What do you see?"

"There is nothing in the intruder's hand but he clearly did something to her like a stabbing sign. The attacker clearly threatened her" he said and all I could think that this was mythical. Was the Dark Sword on my trail now? Did Grandma died because of me? "We saw the other cameras footages and there is nothing. It's like it this man or woman just appeared and disappeared out of thin air"

"Can I have a copy?" I asked.

"Sorry, Miss. Company policy" said O'Boyle "Ready to return home?"

"Yes. Thank you for bringing me" I said politely. He smiled and I must say he has a nice smile.

The journey back to the mansion was silent. I had so much in my head to even think of wasting my time with light chat with the detective. I was rubbing my hands nervously. Something happened to my Grandma.

I didn't tell Grandpa what I saw in the video. I didn't want to disturb him and he didn't ask either. I guess he was sure Grandma died of natural causes and this was just insurance policy.

The day that I was dreading came. I knew for sure it would be a chaotic day. Since dawn, the doorbell didn't stop ringing. Of course, the reading of the will would bring a lot of people like it was expected. I had seen it before in movies and with long distance relatives of my grandparents. It wasn't even 9 o'clock when Morris announced at breakfast the arrival of my aunt. I knew she would come. How come would Aunt Shirley miss it?

Before I could say a thing, she came bursting with big open arms and all smiles. I stood up politely and kissed her cheeks. I was glad that Grandpa was locked in his office since early morning. He refused to see phony people today before lunch.

"Aunt Shirley" I said with smile.

"Oh my Lord! It's like looking at your mother. You are not definitely Jake's child" said Shirley with the right amount of hatred that I knew.

"For my luck, I am" I answered politely.

"We never ran a paternity test. You could be Percy's and thereby unfitted to claim anything here" said Shirley with a big smile. She was already plotting.

"Blood doesn't matter if I am mentioned by name" I said and I wanted so much to slap her. She didn't come for Grandma's funeral but she was of course for the money.

"We will see if you can make your case in court" she said.

"Don't worry, aunt. I won't fight you for money. I don't care" I said.

She looked to me and smiled wider as she said "Definitely, Percy's kid"

"All I care is that Grandpa is taken care of" I said and she lost her smile for just a second.

"So do I, dear" she said and sat at Grandpa's place "Morris, please, bring me some breakfast"

"Surely, Miss Shirley" said Morris and I wasn't hungry anymore. I excused myself and went to Grandpa's office.

I knocked and nothing. The door was locked but I knew perfectly the secret door, a fake wooden panel big enough to crawl in case of trouble. My great-grandfather built it in case of the thieves or communists. I looked around in the hall before opening the secret door and crawl my way in.

I found Grandpa looking out the window and he saw me crawling in and said nothing, but I saw a weak smile on his face. I stood up dusting my knees and I moved to his side. We both looked out the window and there were more people arriving. Some noticed us and waved at us, but most didn't.

"Aunt Shirley is here" I said as I waved one of my Grandma's friends.

"Like expected" said Grandpa.

"Do you want to see her?" I asked.

"Not really… Don't worry, Aida. She will come later with fake smiles and weak apologies" said Grandpa and sighed.

"I guess so" I said quietly.

At noon, the buffet table was set in the backyard and there were a lot of people that came for the event. Grandpa and I greeted and talked to most of the 'uninvited' family and friends. The family attorney, Mr. Sanders only requested us, Shirley and my Grandpa's brothers, but pretty much everybody was here.

At 2, we all moved to the tent placed for the reading of the will since it was so much people to fit inside the office. Mr. Sanders had a briefcase chained to his wrist like he was carrying something really valuable and 2 bodyguards by his side. Grandpa, his brothers, Shirley and I sat in the first row and we waited for the attorney to open the briefcase and start reading. For the first portion it was standard presentation of the will then the dreading part started.

"For my husband, I left nothing because he doesn't need more money that he already possesses" read the attorney and Shirley smiled widely. Grandpa didn't seem concerned.

"For my husband's remaining siblings, I left them my jewelry collection valuated for half a million inside a security box at National Bank" said the attorney and my Uncles just nodded like they knew they would get that.

"For my only granddaughter Aida Karen Matthews" said the attorney and I felt the whole audience's eyes on me "I left her the house in New York and in Hamptons which she can use at her will, as well as 20% of my fortune" I gulped. This house was mine now. Grandpa looked to me and nodded. He didn't seem troubled.

I saw Shirley rubbing her hands, she should be next but the attorney read "The rest goes to Charity to the several foundations me and my husband have supported throughout the years" Shirley's jaw reached her waist "Except for a trust fund of $20,000 a month for my daughter Shirley Georgia Matthews for the rest of her days"

"It's outrageous. What I am going to do with tip change?!" said Shirley enraged. She didn't care of making a scene as she stood up. She looked to me with mad eyes and I thought she was going to slap but she only smiled poised "I will see you in court" She left almost running of my new house.

Grandpa and I looked at each other. I said "She is mad, grandpa"

"Let her. She might learn something" said Grandpa with a little smile.

The attorney read the rest of the will stating the amount that I was receiving: 20 millions of dollars, all just for me, settled in several banking accounts and I had to sign here and there for the house properties and money. I was now officially a rich girl.

I stayed until Sunday with Grandpa doing more legal commitments like sitting down with my grandparents' business manager and discuss the management and payroll of employees at my properties, a college trust fund for Claire and several minor details like my Aunt Shirley's law suit for the heritage.

As I had everything back and ready to go, I went to say goodbye to Grandpa who for a change wasn't in the office but in the terrace reading the newspaper.

"Grandpa, it's time for me to come back to Boston" I said weakly.

"I am afraid you have to" said Grandpa as he lowered the newspaper to look at me.

"Yes, I will come back in Thanksgiving" I said then my voice went all pitchy and high "Maybe you can come to my parents' house. My mom doesn't hate you"

Grandpa just gave me a little smile saying "We'll see"

I realized he was just being polite and I said "Yes, we'll see". He gave me quick hug and I returned to my life.

When I was finally back in my apartment, I couldn't wait to see Charlie and to know what happened with her tournament. It was the important one finally, the pre-qualifications for the Olympics. I was waiting for her call and she never called.

As I entered our place, I said loudly "Charlotte, I'm back!" but I received no answer. Then I looked around and something felt different but everything was exactly where I left it. I touched the coffee table and there was a fine line of dust.

I looked every room for signs of struggle but there was nothing. I started to freak out thinking that something happened to Charlie. My mind went wild with different scenarios where Charlie ended up dead in most of them. I was about to call my parents when I heard keys in the front door.

Suddenly, the door opened and I saw my girlfriend coming in with her training bag, and a smile. I rushed to hug her and crashed my lips against her. We kissed and I was relieved that she was fine. We were fine.

Once she pulled away, she said "Hey, babe. You are back. I missed you"

I hit her shoulder a little upset for worrying me. I said "Did you sleep here or come here at all?"

"Pretty much living in the gym or at Greg's" said Charlie shrugging "The bed is so big and empty to sleep alone."

"Oh" I said with blushing cheeks and I kissed her again "I missed you too. I love you"

"I love you too. Are you hungry?" said Charlie and took me out for dinner. She won second place, still good but she wasn't going to the Olympics, just by one bad move.


	12. The Last Chance (Em)

**Disclaimer: A long time ago, I realized that I like fanfiction. Last year, I realized that I love writing fanfiction. Rick Riordan started it all. Lots of love.**

**Author's Notes: 4/24/15 - I hope you are really enjoying this story. I have 50% of good experiences with 3rd parts. Alaska didn't go well, but Daughter of the Sea did really well. At least, I am having fun and I really thinking things. 'Dam'. 2,117+ views.**

**12\. The Last Chance (Em)**

Really early Saturday morning, and my husband was already awake, that was unheard of. I looked to the clock and it wasn't even 6 in the morning. I could hear him in the kitchen with the TV on, loud TV. I looked outside and it seemed like a good day to go out, probably with the Jacksons. We haven't seen them for a while. I called Annabeth yesterday and they have been busy too.

TJ was working with Percy while he was figuring out what to do now, his next move. I was happy that TJ was staying but I was worried if he had another reason besides he missed us. I was really worried for the promise he made me do. Would I be able to kill him when the time comes? I haven't told Taylor about that. I don't want to depress him. Things had been really good lately to mess it up.

I walked to the kitchen to find my hot husband wearing only pajama pants and cooking breakfast. Both looked eatable. I thought myself laughing to my own personal joke. I touched Taylor's back and kissed his shoulder blade. I said "Taylor, why are you awake so early?"

"I couldn't sleep anymore" said Taylor almost darkly. Did he have nightmares and I didn't notice it? "I had to finish this paper. I'm okay" I felt like Taylor read my thoughts. He kissed me lightly.

"O…kay" I said with a smile. He was taking school so seriously that it made me feel like a lazy student.

"Breakfast?" said Taylor as he dropped 2 eggs on the hot pan.

"You are cooking?" I said joking "Okay, what did you do? Did you turn my panties pink again?"

Taylor looked surprised for a second but he teased with his hands in the air "No, of course not. I haven't being near the washing machine in weeks"

"Theeennnn?" I said elongating each sound with a big smile.

However, Taylor lost his smile. He left the stove to take me in his arms and said "I talked to TJ and…"

"And?" I said with worried smile. I turned off the loud TV since this was getting strange.

"I want him to sleep with you, so you can have a baby" said Taylor fast and I lost my smile. I looked straight to his eyes and I guess I probably looked like an animal caught by the headlights.

My brain froze and I saw Taylor biting his lips worried for my reaction. He wasn't joking. He really meant every word and anger reached my bloodstream. I pushed him away yelling really upset "You did what? You want me to sleep with TJ?! Are you insane?!" I felt like slapping him. I felt so hurt.

"Trust me" said Taylor with a heartbroken smile like this pained him, but if it really did, he wouldn't be asking me this, would he?

"Trust you?!" I hollered "I can't believe you are asking me for this!"

Taylor took my hand and almost whispered as he pleaded "Do it for me. Would you?"

I slapped my hand as far as possible away of Taylor. I looked to my husband and said in hot fresh tears "I don't even know how to answer that"

"I have seen you blush. You like him" said Taylor and that was a new low. Even if that was true, I would never, and I mean never, cheat on Taylor, less with TJ.

"He is family!" I yelled as it was the truest reason.

"Don't deny it. There is a physical attraction between you two. That's good to conceive" said Taylor methodical and I felt like it was Aida talking to me, pleading for reason and knowledge. I felt like a rat in a lab and the scientist, a mad one, was talking to me.

"What am I now to you? A cow? A mare?! Answer me… What am I?" I said hoping to make Taylor see the craziness in all this.

"You are my wife" said Taylor and returned to the stove where the eggs were just starting to burn. He saved them and that gave me the pause I needed to let my racing angry heart to calm down a little. Angriness would take me nowhere. I needed to talk this.

"If I am your wife and you love me… Why do you want me to have sex with someone else?" I said so eerily calm that frankly I was scaring myself.

"Do you think this is easy for me? To plea to our best friend to agree to this? To accept the fact that I can't give you a child?" said Taylor fragile and heartbroken.

"What are you saying?" I said. I wanted to understand what really meant, his reasons.

"My sperm count is low and unmoving. I pretty much shot blanks. We can keep trying but it's never going to happen again" said Taylor and I felt the hurt in his eyes "This is the only way for you and me to have our own baby, half of us at least… for you to carry a child"

Then the phone rang right on time. I looked to Taylor answering "Annabeth, we can't make it today… A school thing. Let's rain check for next Sunday. Okay?" He didn't even let Annabeth answer as he hung up fast. We stared at each other. I couldn't believe what Taylor was saying, what he wanted of me, our marriage and our friendship with TJ. I fought my tears and the lack of air in my lungs.

"This is just insane" I said and rubbed my eyes as the salty tears weren't let me see much.

"One last chance… you promised me" said Taylor and my lips were quivering "I invited TJ over for dinner"

"Tonight?" I managed to say because I felt my world so upside down and twisted. Was he trying to really break the little sanity I still possessed? Wasn't it enough losing his family, Taylor's behavior these last months, TJ's promise and now this in such short notice?

"It's the night, right?" said Taylor and I looked to the calendar to my right. I counted the days. A little more of 2 weeks since TJ returned and almost 2 weeks since my period, Taylor was right as usual when it came to these matters.

"Yes, it is" I said and walked back to the bedroom slamming the door on my way in. I was so angry, heartbroken and hurt at my husband. I hated the whole idea, this plan.

Taylor didn't knock on the door or say anything for the rest of the morning. I think he perfectly knew that I needed to be alone. How could he be doing this to me? To us? Why did I agree to this in the first place? I should have known that Taylor was up for no good.

The more I thought, less sense made all this. We could adopt. Yes, it was a better solution. I looked to myself in the mirror, to the flatness of my stomach and the burning desire I had for a child. Of course, I wanted one, but this? As much as I denied to myself, I craved for a baby as much as Taylor, maybe even more. I wanted to see his eyes in a baby, the perfect mix of us and now it never was going to happen. We lost a baby once and we were never going to have another. I didn't know what hurt the most. Was this really our last chance? I didn't know what to do.

Around noon, I came out of our bedroom and Taylor was on the couch reading a textbook and highlighting some parts. He was studying in a Saturday, which was new too. He left the textbook as soon as he sensed me coming to him. I stood in front of him with hope that I was making the right call, to the Fates not to punish me for my selfishness.

"I will do it" I said "Just once and… I hate you right now" The last part wasn't with real hate to Taylor but myself. I was signing a dangerous deal.

"I hate myself too for not being able to give you a baby" said Taylor and tried to take my hand, but I took a step back. This was just too much already to add Taylor's heartbroken feelings in my head. I love him but I couldn't deal with him right now.

I walked straight back to our bed and I stayed there just looking to the wall as I was under covers. I didn't feel like crying or yelling. I had no idea what I was feeling exactly. Confusion seemed to be the word of the day.

I could see the day dying out in the light coming through the window. I wondered if Taylor was still in the apartment. Outside the bedroom was so quiet as well as inside. Did my husband think things through? Did I?

I looked to the clock and it was close to 7. The bedroom door opened and I saw Taylor's head. He gave me a lopsided smile and came in. He sat next to me in the bed. I felt his hand on my back going up and down, exuding tenderness.

"TJ is coming at 8" said Taylor and he took a big breath in. For me, he was swallowing something so bitter, almost toxic. This was breaking him, as much or more than me. I wanted to plea him to stop this but at the same time I was caught in the same dilemma. We both wanted a family no matter what. He leaned and kissed my hair "I'm going out… Don't wait up" he hesitated as he stood up. I saw him walking away and he stopped by the door threshold "I love you". I heard the front door closing and I was alone in this mess now.

I got out of bed and stared at my closet for the longest time trying to figure it out what to wear. My mind played different scenarios from sexy lingerie to just jeans and nothing seemed right. How was I going to have sex with TJ, my best friend? I was starting to freak out but I couldn't back off now. I was once a Roman praetor and surrender was never an option. In the end, I grabbed my favorite dress, the purple sleeveless one that reaches my knees with my favorite black underwear, not so sexy but still cute.

I took a quick shower because time was running out. It was almost 8. In the bathroom, I stared at myself in the mirror trying to encourage myself, to convince me. I could see the flaws in Taylor's plan but also the brightness of it. If I was ever going to have another man's child, I could only be TJ's.

I was ready for whatever would happen this night when I heard the knocking at my front door. TJ was here and I lost my confidence. My head yelled loudly how wrong this was, but my heart ached for my baby. I wasn't Aida to listen to my head.

I opened the door and I saw him as breathtaking handsome as usual. He was wearing black jeans and one of Percy's jackets over a navy blue polo. His hair wasn't combed and it looked good. It suited him.

"Hi, TJ" I said with a smile as I let him in.

"Hi, call me Theo now. Lana convinced me… and Charlie's teasing too" said TJ, now Theo, with blushing cheeks. He hated how Charlie teased him so easily, like she was already one of us.

I looked to Theo and smiled. "I like Theo better. I always did" I said and he nodded.

We walked to the kitchen. We were alone just like when he returned. I still remembered how I blushed when I saw him shirtless and how we accidentally kissed.

"Where is Taylor?" asked Theo to the quietness of the place.

Without Taylor, things were always more silent. I really needed my husband right now to break the silence and make me less nervous. I said awkwardly "Out. I thought he told you". I was asking about this insane deal.

"He invited me for dinner and I never thought he would dish me… it's not like I don't want to spend time with you… but I thought Taylor would be here too" said Theo looking around nervously. Did he have any idea what he really doing here? Did Taylor tell him or just send him here? Knowing my husband, he just sent him.

Now I needed fake courage. I took out a bottle of wine from under the countertop, along with two wine glasses. Theo's stare was heavy, almost unbearable. His stare made me nervous. It was almost as intense as Aida's when he wanted.

"Wine?" I said already pouring the liquid in a glass for me.

"Sure, why not? Are you okay with giving alcohol to a still 20 years old guy?" joked Theo and I poured in the second glass.

I handled him the glass with the dark purple alcohol liquid and said with a chuckle "There are worst crimes". He smiled and we hit glasses "Cheers" I drank my glass a little faster. I didn't feel the alcohol yet. In New Rome, we drank a little of wine with dinner since elementary.

We stared at each other with nothing to say. He smiled nervously and I had to say something. It was my home after all. I asked "How is Aida?"

Theo pursed his lips and said "Mom talked to her last night. She seemed fine but she refused that any of us went to the funeral"

I giggled and took a little sip. I said "I know. She banned me too, even Charlie"

Theo breathed out and said with little smile "My sister can be really… well, like her"

"Too Aida for her own good, right?" I joked.

"I couldn't agree more" said Theo and we both laughed. It felt my nervousness decreasing. Talking was familiar and easy, the rest of the plan wasn't.

"How is your shoulder?" I asked lightly.

He gave me strange smile like it was something he really didn't want it to talk about. I guess he didn't make me worry, or just to remind me about the promise I did. He smiled less nervous and said "Finally healing. My mom put something on it, some herbs and it's almost completely closed"

"That's great" I said "I was a little worry since you have been sleeping a lot lately"

He looked at me like I just caught him with his hands over the cookie jar. Of course, I noticed how tired he looked since he returned like he struggled to keep moving, as if he was clay statue drying in the sun. He said "As long as it was open, I felt drained but I am better now"

"So Rhode was trying to bleed you out" I said I reached to that conclusion.

Theo looked to his glass for a second and said without looking me, sheepishly "Something like that"

I ran out of topics for the moment. I really didn't want to talk about Lana or Taylor. We looked at each other with empty glasses and still clear minds. We could hold our alcohol. Now, it was impossible to avoid the pink elephant in the room. We both knew what we were doing here.

I said the truth "Taylor is crazy. You know that? I can't believe he made us agree to this"

Theo nodded and said seriously "I don't think Taylor is thinking things straight"

"Me neither" I said because I knew my husband. He wasn't using his head, but his heart. He was Piper's kid from top to bottom.

"Does he really think I will stay away if it's mine?" said Theo and looked at me with burning fear and concern. I hadn't thought of him. All in my head was my selfish need for a baby and Taylor's need to make me happy regardless of his own sanity.

Theo was the third piece in this mess and he was sacrificing something too. He hopefully was giving us a child, one that could never call his own. He would watch this child grow and love him or her like an uncle, a godfather, the second best. I knew what Theo meant and what he was giving up for us. Theo was selfless almost a martyr but he was a human too. This was breaking him too.

"You will, Theo" I said and my hand touched his injured shoulder "You care about us that much. You are that selfless. That's the way we are. I love Taylor that much to do it. I made a promise and I will hold to my word as you will"

"Damn the river" said Theo nodding.

"Damn the river" I said and we were closer now. This was as good moment as any.

"Do you really want a baby?" asked Theo and it was probably the only question that really mattered in the end.

"I have been trying to fool myself for so long… yes, I want one. I knew I was too young when we lost the first one, but I still wanted him, my little Jason. It wasn't our moment back then… Ever since we got married, I hoped for a slip. I never told Taylor because he was set on waiting, on finishing school, travel, and all that… I won't plea you. You can still walk away. I'll tell Taylor that I couldn't go through" I said and my whole self was torn in: I really hoped for Theo to walk away and I really hoped for Theo to stay.

Theo nodded and the most surprising thing happened as he said "I want to make you happy too. If this what you want, I will help"

We both stared at each sealing the deal. This was happening and we needed to take the next step. I asked "Nervous?"

"A little" said Theo with a quiet nervous laugh.

"Drink more wine, then" I said smiling and we drank the whole bottle and another on the couch talking about nothing meaningful. We were close to touch but still away. We were gathering our bravery and losing our inhibitions with alcohol in our bloodstream.

I felt Theo's getting closer and his arm pulled to crash against his chest. He looked dumbly drunk and I felt dumbly too.

"So, here we go" he breathed out drunkenly and nervous.

"Just not going to the bed. Here is fine" I whispered and he nodded.

He leaned to me and our friendship was over as he kissed my neck, just below my earlobe. His lips were rougher and sloppy but I didn't mind. It was good enough to make my insides hotter. He bitted my shoulder playfully and nibbled me. Then I felt his lips going up until they reached mine.

It wasn't a demanding kiss; just soft and sweet. It reminded me of a younger me when things were easy and there was nothing but hope for a bright future. I like it a lot and I wanted more. I got addicted to it. I pushed Theo until he fell on his back with me on top and I deepened the kiss and I couldn't believe how awesome it was.

"Em" he whispered and I couldn't believe how good he made me felt with his drunken lips on my skin.

Unexpectedly, Taylor came to my head and it reminded me how I really loved him. Quickly, I jumped back sitting nervously on the couch again and Theo did the same and he looked at me confused unsure what to do next. This awkward moment sober me up though I wanted him now, I just couldn't.

"Sorry, I can't… I thought I could but no" I said weakly and tears found me. I started to cry and quickly Theo pulled me closer. I sat on his lap and I cried in his arms.

We stayed just like that for a couple of minutes, my weight on him and his hand combing my hair making it wilder and wilder. I kept crying. I liked that he never said a thing and I needed that. I was so confused at everything right now. I was sure I could go through but this wasn't right. I thought I wanted a baby enough to do it but it had to be Taylor's or nobody else.

Once I was calmer and my hair was just a nest, I sat back in the couch with my legs still on Theo's lap. I rubbed off my tears and blew my nose with the skirt of my dress. I really didn't care right now.

"Thank you" whispered Theo as we stared at each other. He sighed as a huge weight was lifted of his shoulders.

"It's better this way" I said.

"Maybe I should go… See you?" said Theo.

"See you later" I said and he hugged me awkwardly. As we pulled away, we stared with arms at each other. I saw a moment of hesitation as for a second we wanted to kiss… We really didn't know how to act around each other now.

"Good night" said Theo and I nodded. I walked him out and I slumped with my back on the front door and I cried more. I gave up my chance of having a baby for my husband and for me, for us.

I was too restless to sleep but I needed to do something. I went to the bedroom and raised my legs against the wall with the pillows under my behind. I read for maybe 2 or 3 hours until I heard the front door opening. I was glad that Taylor was back but then reality hit me. I didn't have sex with Theo but I still kissed him. I still felt guilty for desired him. I wanted to run and hide. I also felt like a coward because I couldn't go through.

"Hey" said Taylor coming into the room. He looked like a mess with little cuts and bruises, probably picking up fights in a bar to take out his head of things. I could smell the alcohol and puke in him.

"Taylor… I… I…" I tried to say but I found myself with nothing to say really. Did I have to apologize? For what exactly? For agreeing to this mad plan? For wanting Theo? For being too faithful to my wedding vows to actually do it?

"It's okay. Don't say a thing. It should be me apologizing. I convinced you… and TJ" said Taylor and crawled next to me in our bed. It was still only ours.

"Are you sorry?" I asked.

"No" said Taylor and I knew he wanted to touch me. He was just inches away. I wanted him but he didn't. "If it works, it will be all worthy, right?"

Taylor and I stayed up the rest of the night talking, really talking without touching. We left nothing out, except for what happened hours earlier, and I was finally getting my husband back. However, Theo left something in me that lingered for the rest of the night and probably for the rest of my life, a seed of doubt.


	13. Ready for the Consequences (Taylor)

**Disclaimer: So Rick Riordan wrote Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus. Two amazing remarkable sagas which I took the characters to raise amazing OCs.**

**Author's Notes: 4/27/15 - April is almost over and I am really glad by the response to this 3rd part. I would love more views, more reviews, a couple of followers and favorites, but I know that for a 3rd part is difficult to achieve. I can only wish. Well, 102,000+ written words in 35 finished chapters and I strongly believe I will end on 50. I hope to tie all the lose strings by then or PART 4. 2,327+ views**

**About last chapter, originally I thought of them really doing it, but after a long conversation with my grammar guru. I realized it wasn't the best course of action, though the following chapters were really angst, dark and so depressing that I definitely loved them. However, those chapters won't see the light. I made major changes for the sake of this decision. **

**13\. Ready for the Consequences (Taylor)**

Saturday was probably one of the hardest days of my life. I never thought that I could stay out of my apartment. I went to the nearest bar and I drank like never before. I stared at the clock and I drank a shot of tequila every time I thought of them.

I wanted to forget. The whole idea was repulsive now. I thought I could stand it but it was killing me. This was my worst idea ever and I dragged my wife and my best friend into this. I messed up everything.

When I had enough alcohol to think in intoxication, I tried to play pool but I couldn't hit a single ball. Then I tried to play darts but I ended up sticking the dart in someone's arms. That ended up in me starting a bar fight. I didn't mind, it was just another distraction. The police came and I ran away of the bar with another 20 people. I went to a different bar and I picked up a fight just to avoid drinking. It ended also with the police coming in.

After that, I walked without a real course and I remember that I threw up in an alley, maybe slept for an hour in a bench next to a homeless guy. When my head was clearer, I wasn't still sure of coming back or not home. The whole idea of barging in the middle of everything was more of enough to make me threw up in nearby trashcan.

I took out my phone which was still with me. I thought that I had lost him already in the bar, the fight, the sleeping in the bench and multiple throw ups. I saw it was after midnight and I had a text from Annabeth saying 'Theo told me to tell you that he got home safe and sound.' I thought about my options: go home or stay in the streets. I didn't know if Em wanted to see me at all.

I walked with unsure steps to my home. The place was in silence but Em's night table light was still on. I walked slowly and I opened the door. I saw her face. She was ashamed and guilty. I saw her lips trembling and her eyes from seconds to start crying. What did I do to my wife, to our marriage?

I sat in the bed next to Em and we talked. Talking was simple and it was something that I should have done before. I didn't talk to her for months because I was ashamed.

I wanted to touch her and I was going to, but I saw a hickie in her shoulder, it looked more like a bite and as I stared at it, Em covered her shoulder ashamed. I took a big gulp of bitterness and jealousy.

There was no denial that I was jealous of Theo. I had always been. Since we were little, Theo was everybody's favorite. I was always the funniest but Theo was naturally charismatic. People were drawn to him and I was too. I love Theo as my best friend, my brother but I hated him right now. He could give Em all she wanted and needed. Lana said once that they made more sense and me and Em, and her and Theo. I hated the idea that Lana was right and I was dumb enough to let them get close, to probably realize that they could be better together. As much as I wanted to get close, I feared of smell him in her.

We talked until sunrise without touching. It reminded me when we first fell in love, just talking under the stars in New Rome by the lake. We were just kids back then and we were now grownups making choices that can change, even destroy lives, ours. I wasn't sure of what I wanted now. I thought it would be easy. The whole plan felt simple but it ripped a piece of me, TJ and Em. I realized of that when Em fell asleep tiredly as the sun was coming in. I stared at her for a couple of minutes. I really loved her more than anything else, even myself.

I slept in the couch until I heard Em in the kitchen cooking something. I sat up in the couch rubbing my shoulder and neck, sore of the small space. I saw Em in the kitchen vigorously stirring something in the pan. Her hair was wet and her cheeks still rosy from the hot shower. She loves to take burning hot showers. I could still see the water vapor coming out of the open door bathroom.

"Hungry?" said Em when she turned and saw I was awake.

"Yes. I will take a shower" I said standing up and going to the bathroom.

Inside, there were still Em's last night clothes lying on the bathroom floor. I thought of grabbing them but they were the proof of what happened last night. I just left them there as I took a long cold shower since Em used all the hot water.

We sat together to eat and Em looked at me nervously. She wanted to tell me something or expected me to talk first. Did she honestly think I would ask her how it was? I like gossips as much as anybody but I didn't want to know.

"Taylor, I have to tell you something" said Em once tired of waiting.

I stood up with my empty plate saying "I don't want to hear what happened last night"

As I passed by her side, Em grabbed my forearm stopping me. "It's important"

We stared at each other and I sighed before asking "Well… did you have 'fun' with Theo last night?"

Em looked at me furiously and pushed me saying "Idiot! How cruel can you be! How can you even ask like that?!" The dishes on my hands flew making a lot of noise as they crashed against the wall. She stood up angry with her hands on her hips yelling at me "We didn't do it!"

"Why not?" I asked confused. I thought they had sex. I think my jaw literally reached the floor. Em dropped her arms and shoulders and she looked vulnerable as she wanted me to hug her. I knew I should be glad that it didn't happen but all I could think was in the consequences. My voice turned soft almost pleading "Emily Marie, it was our last chance. Theo could have given us a family. What happened?"

"I don't want to be pregnant like that. I thought I could. I thought I really wanted it" said Em.

"I can't give you children" I said painfully.

"I don't care! I want you!" yelled Em upset throwing her glass and it crashed against the wall falling to my broken dishes.

"You say that now because we are still young… What about in 5 years, a decade? When your brothers and all our friends have children? In 20 years when we have a couple of wrinkles? In 40 years when we have grey hair and our friends have grandkids?" I said and Em stared at me as she had just swallowed a bitter medicine.

"Taylor… I" stammered Em unable to answer.

"I love you too much to drag you to this" I said and I felt that I was the one taking the bitter medicine. I never thought I would say the words aloud "I will give you the divorce. I will call a lawyer early tomorrow morning"

Em looked at me like I had just slapped her. She looked hurt, in tears as she said with such broken painfully voice "You promised me in our wedding day to always be for me and to hold my wrinkly hand, a lifetime together… Do you really want to get rid of me now? Don't you love me anymore?"

"I also promised you to get our kids to bed and I can't make that happen. I just want your happiness. Don't you get it? I love too much" I said and cleaned my wet cheeks "This is breaking me too because I can't make you happy"

"We will adopt, Taylor" said Em and she was pleading "We can make it work. You can keep your promise to me"

"You will resent me" I said weakly and I took her in my arms "You will blame me because you will never be a real 'mom' and I will resent that I will never see a little boy or girl with your pretty eyes."

"We don't know that" whispered Em.

"My dad resent mom. He never said it but we knew. He loved me. I know he did but he never loved the same as he did to their real children. He was over cloud 9 when Emma was born like finally we could start being a family. My mom kept having children because she felt she owned dad for sticking around, for adopting me" I said and it was something I never said to anyone. My parents loved me but there was always a subtle difference between me and the rest. It wasn't because I was the oldest. I just knew.

Em was crying and whispered "Don't lie to me. Piper and Daniel loved you so much. You won't convince me to think differently."

"You will change your mind when we are old and it will be too late then" I said bitterly "I can set you free now. I won't hate you for choosing a family without me"

She looked angry to me, furiously. She looked ready to take out her sword and stab me with. She yelled "I don't want to hear it anymore. We love each other and that's it! We won't get a divorce!"

"Emily Marie, this isn't easy for me either but…" I said weakly.

"Shut up!" yelled Em. Without warning, she jumped on me kissing me. She breathed out against my lips "You will prove me right now how much you love. I want to believe you won't leave me. I choose you. I want you" I smiled against her lips and I took her to our bed. She could always have anything she wanted from me and this was no exception.

For the next couple of days, the same pattern repeated. Every time we felt like arguing, we ended up in bed. I wasn't exactly complaining but I knew we needed to discuss this eventually. We couldn't avoid the issue forever, no matter how hot sex was. For the first time in our lives, I had no idea what my wife wanted. She loved today and it was all I could care in the moment. However, I wondered if tomorrow would be the same. How long would it take her to start thinking in babies again? One week, one month, one year until I caught her with a pillow under her shirt wishing for a child? How long it would take her to resent me, to hate me?

It was Thursday afternoon and I was walking back home after a whole day stuck in the library when my phone ringed.

I answered and it was Lana saying "Hey, Taylor. I haven't seen you in a while"

"Sorry, really busy with school. What's up, Miss Blevins?" I said with smile that felt wrong in my face.

"I am on my way to the aquarium to pick up Theo" said Lana in musical voice.

"Okay?" I asked confused.

"It's movie night, remember? We agreed it weeks ago" said Lana and I felt a ton of bricks falling in my head. I did promise it. It was Em's idea actually.

"It slipped my mind. Can we do a rain check?" I asked already apologizing. I didn't want to see Theo just yet. I hated the idea of pretending that everything was right when it wasn't.

"Sure? I was looking for this. A double date now that Theo is here" said Lana and she sounded so disappointed and anything of this wasn't her fault, only mine.

"I will tell Em. We meet you in the theater you like at 8" I said and hung up. I walked a little faster home. I definitely could use a shower and fresh clothes.

"Em?!" I yelled as soon as I opened the front door.

"I'm the bedroom" said Em loudly.

I walked to her removing my thick winter jacket and scarf. It had been an unusual cold week for October. I asked by the bedroom door "What are you doing?"

"Watching some TV" said Em as she was against the wall with pillows behind her and a textbook in her lap.

"Do you want to go to the movies?" I asked.

"If you want to" said Em shrugging.

"Okay. Get change. We are late to meet them" I said rushing to the closet for a change of clothes. I wasn't sure what to wear or anything at all in the last week.

"Them?" asked Em standing in her knees on the bed.

"Lana and TJ. We have a double date tonight" I said and I saw fear in Em's face. "It was your idea"

She looked down thinking and said "Okay. Give me a minute… he wants to be called Theo now" She grabbed the first thing she found and dressed quickly. I looked at her during the whole process. She is so beautiful and I love her so much.

We walked to the movie theater holding hands, more like instinct than anything else. We talked about little things and we were polite. How horrible is too be only polite! We didn't want to fight anymore.

Outside the movie theater, Lana and TJ, Theo now, were hugging and kissing in the street. Em and I stared at each other and we nodded. It was time to pretend that we were the happy couple we always were.

"Hi" I said loudly with my best goofy smile.

"Hello" said Lana and quickly hugged us with kisses on the cheeks.

"How is school?" asked Em to Lana.

"Terrific. I got an A+ in a test, probably the first time in my life. You?" said Lana really excited.

"I can't complain" said Em shrugging.

"What movie do you want to see, guys?" I asked.

"I really don't care. I just wanted to spend time with you guys. I feel that we see less than before" said Lana and she was right. This was the time to really be with each other and I messed up everything "Em and I will get the tickets and you can get the popcorns, I want caramel ones" My wife was quickly dragged and I was alone with my best friend. We stared at each other awkwardly before walking to the popcorn line.

I was staring at the choices when TJ touched my shoulder saying "Hey, Taylor, about last weekend?"

I looked to him and sighed. I said weakly "TJ, now Theo, I don't want to talk about it less close my wife and in the popcorn line… another day, okay?"

"Okay" said TJ, now Theo. It was going to be difficult to call him Theo again. It was me who named him TJ after all. He was so angry when he was little at Camp. He demanded to see his family and refused to eat for days. It was me who convinced him to take a bite and I remember that I told him 'TJ is your name now. This is a new beginning and it's up to you to embrace it or not'.

As the girls were coming to us, I saw TJ and Em staring at each other for a long agonizing second and I saw something I thought I would never see: more than friendship. Em wanted him and I wanted to bang my head or jump from a bridge. That explained her behavior these last days. She didn't want to think in Theo and all confrontation only reminded that she was stuck with me and not him. I felt like an ice water bucket fell on me. Suddenly, I wanted to run but Em took my hand and I was glued to her like always.

Lana and TJ walked in front of us, both laughing and eating popcorns as I felt my feet unmoving. All that was in my mind was fear and I was paralyzed by it.

"Taylor?" said my wife. I didn't notice when her hands sneaked to my back or her head on my shoulder.

"Yes, Em?" I whispered by instinct.

"I'm sorry" said Em and I knew what she meant. She never meant to have a different set of feelings for TJ, to wish she married him instead of me even for the briefest second. She never meant to back down in the last second. She told me she was the one. Mostly, she never meant to be in our situation. That was my fault.

"I love you" I said and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too" said Em weakly and we kept walking.

The movie was alright. Afterwards, we went to eat Thai food, Lana's choice. Poor Lana! She was the one stuck between us trying to make us talk and we tried, we really tried and I was glad that she didn't know us that well to notice our strange behavior. Em was the quietest and it was up to me to make the jokes and tell the funny stories.

The next day, I knew what I had to do since the moment I woke up. It was necessary.

"Taylor, it's getting late. Get up" said Em shaking my shoulder.

"I'm not going to school" I said rubbing my eyes.

"What's wrong? Do you feel sick?" said Em touching my forehead.

"Yes, I feel a little sick" I said pouting.

"I can stay here with you and watch movies all day" said Em and I wanted the same. I missed doing just that, but not today.

"No, go to school" I said and grabbed her neck pulling her to me. I kissed her lips lightly for a fraction of a second "I love you." Em looked definitely surprised by my bold action. We hadn't kissed in days, except during sex.

"I know" said Em, then she smiled "I love you too." I had missed her smile.

As soon as she was gone, I grabbed my things and travelled to a different direction, no school for me today. I was close to ten when I reached my final destination: the Jacksons house. I knocked the door and within seconds, TJ opened with surprise in his face. He said "Taylor, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, I went to the Aquarium and they told me you were taking a sick day. Are you avoiding me?" I said teasingly. I was easy to be goofy, the clown to make everything easier.

"Of course I wasn't avoiding you. I woke up throwing up. I guess Thai food doesn't suit me and dad let me stay in" said Theo and let me come in.

"I brought you this, a costume for Halloween. I know you". I said as I gave him a big bag and he put it inside the closet.

We walked to the kitchen. Theo said "Do you want anything? Maybe some juice?"

"Sit down" I said and we both sat on the breakfast table.

We were both staring awkwardly at each other. Theo was scratching his shoulder like it itched or he was just more nervous that I was. I saw him sigh deeply and he said "Taylor, I feel that I should apologize. I couldn't do it. I let you down" I knew he was lying for the sake of Em.

"I asked you for this" I said and looked down to my hands moving nervously in my lap "I thought that this was the solution but I made a mistake. I know that now. I'm glad it didn't happen but I am sad at the same time. I wanted to start a family"

"I know it was a mistake but, why exactly you are sad? You can adopt. You can still start a family, maybe not in the traditional way" asked Theo really concerned.

I wanted to say things seeing straight to his face but I couldn't. I kept looking to my hands as I said "Em has doubts about us. She won't say it but I know her better that she knows herself" I felt my whole self being torn in pieces "She thinks of you differently."

"Taylor, I love Em" said Theo quietly. His voice didn't give away anything.

"I know you do. The question here is: Are you in love of her?" I asked and I finally raised my eyes at my best friend. He was looking down too, thinking for a minute or two.

"Honestly, I have doubts too" said Theo as neutral as possible.

"Thank you for being honest" I said and sighed loudly.

"I will never go behind your back. There is nothing between us and it won't be, I swear… Are you mad at me?" asked Theo and we looked at each other. He looked worried for my reaction. I wasn't mad at him, but at myself. I was the one that provoked this entire situation. I put them together to realize of that.

"No. I would never be mad at you. We are best friends… Just do me a favor" I said and he nodded quickly.

"Anything" he said. That was Theo, always ready and eager to help anyone.

"Stay away from us for a while. I need to know if it's just a silly crush or something else, if I have to really worry" I said and I expected a shocker reaction of Theo but he was calmed. I guess he wanted the same.

"I will do it. I will stay away" said Theo and he sighed "Sorry" He really looked he meant it.

I walked to the front door. I felt I had overstayed my visit and Theo followed me just two steps behind. When we were at the door, I asked "What did Lana say about this? Was she mad?"

"I haven't told her anything" said Theo.

I looked to him and put my hand on his shoulder. I said "Theo, I might be a fool but I know that this is something you should have told Lana before anything. She is your girlfriend, maybe one day your wife"

"Do you tell everything to Em? Your wife? Honestly?" said Theo a little angry removing his hand of my shoulder.

"I'm getting there. I realized that keeping secrets is not the best policy in a relationship. Don't make the same mistake" I said sadly "I'd better go. I told Em I was sick and knowing her, she will be back at the house any minute, too worried to stay at school"

"See you, man" said Theo.

"See'ya" I said and went back home. Just like I predicted, as soon as I was back under the covers, Em came with takeout chicken noodles soup and salty crackers.


	14. My Family (Claire)

**Disclaimer: I am so tired of telling the same but I still have to say it. This is based on RR's words.**

**Author's Notes: 4/29/15 - Tomorrow is Children's Day in Mexico which we celebrate with parties in all preschools and elementary schools around the country. So, I technically I have no business tomorrow, except for eating and parting. Yeah! I haven't written much lately. So tired by work. 2,541+ views.**

**14\. The Family (Claire)**

Last night, I was walking to my room and I heard noise in my brother's room. I put my ear on his door to listen more clearly and it was my brother talking in his sleep. I couldn't figure out the words but his feelings were strong. It sounded like a nightmare. I thought of walking in and waking him up but then he stopped. I stayed there for a couple of more seconds waiting for him to talk again or maybe to come out by his own. Nothing and therefore I went to my room with concern.

I stayed in bed most of the night just thinking in my poor brother and what it will happen when his time runs out. I could almost see a sand clock over his head getting emptier each day.

Today was Halloween and Saturday. I woke up early, just a little before 8. I took a quick shower and I walked down the stairs and it was really quiet. I looked to the clock and I was actually waiting for Taylor and Em to come for breakfast like usual but now that I thought it, I haven't seen them since my birthday, 3 weeks ago. That was a new and really strange since my brother is here.

As I was pouring myself a cup of hot steamy coffee, my brother came in. I poured him some as soon as I saw him. I normally don't drink coffee but I woke up in the mood.

"Hey" I said.

"Good morning, sis" said my brother who wants to be called Theo and kissed my forehead taking his coffee mug.

We both leaned on the kitchen countertops sipping our coffee. I asked "Haven't you heard of Taylor and Em?"

Theo looked to me surprised like he wasn't expecting me to ask him. He asked almost stammering "Why are you asking?" He looked nervous and that was weird.

I looked to my cup and said "It's just weird that I haven't seen them lately. There are here almost every Saturday for breakfast or dinner, or our parents went with them in their training double dates. It's just weird not see them"

Theo nodded at my words and he looked edgy. He said lightly almost joking "They are probably too busy with school right now"

"Probably… Are you going out with Lana tonight?" I asked and Theo looked down to his cup. Now, I was concern. My brother was definitely hiding something and I wanted believe it was about his wound, but there was still something off.

"I guess though she hasn't said a thing about it" said Theo shrugging.

"Maybe she is waiting for you to call or pick her up" I said with an empathic shrug.

"Maybe" said Theo and drank his coffee in silence. I looked to him.

"So, it's Halloween. Do you have your costume?" I asked.

Theo took the final sip of his coffee and let the mug over the sink saying "Yes, Taylor borrowed me his from last year"

The image of the costume came immediately to my head. I laughed so hard when I saw Taylor. It was so silly even for Taylor's standards. I said holding a giggle "Oh, the M&amp;M costume, seriously?"

"Yeah… at least, I won't melt in a hand" joked my brother and I couldn't help it.

Teasing Theo was so easy sometimes. I said with my best sarcastic smile "Not even Lana's?"

My brother turned red immediately to the point he was like a stop sign. He almost yelled "Shut up!"

My stomach hurt by all I laughed, maybe whole 5 minutes. My brother just looked at me insulted and not even smiled. I thought he was going to leave the kitchen insulted but he stayed until I was more calmed. I looked to my big brother and I was really happy to share these moments.

"Being serious, how is everything between you and Lana?" I asked and he smiled. I could see his love for her in his eyes. I wanted something like that.

"Great, I guess. I think we are good. It's just weird for me staying for so long in the same place. I wake up every day convincing myself of not packing and get moving like usual" said my brother.

I moved closer to him and I hugged him. I said against his shoulder "It's good that you are staying"

"I'm glad too" said my brother and hugged me tighter. I heard him hiss and I knew his shoulder was troubling him. That ticking wound was opening up again. I could almost hear the breaking of his skin. His weakness was starting to be noticeable and I wondered how long would take Lana, Taylor, Aida or Em to realize what was happening. I wondered if Lana suspected at least. I guess she didn't. She would have stormed out by now to Olympus, Poseidon's Palace and wherever it's necessary for my brother. Theo and I looked at each other. He must have seen my concern as he whispered "I'm fine, Claire, just tired"

"Can I ask you something?" I asked and Theo gave me this face that showed feared. He didn't want to talk about his time. I bit my lips and I felt my heart heavy.

"Yeah, sure, Claire. What is in your mind, little sister?" said my brother with fake enthusiasm.

"How love feels?" I asked and he looked surprised. He seriously expected something else.

He started to blush and stammered "The, the, the, physical act? Well, well"

"No" I said touching his nose with my index finger. I wanted him to focus back to me "I don't want yours and Lana's juicy details. I mean to love and be loved, to be in a relationship"

"Oh, well" said Theo relieved. I also didn't want to hear his sex life, too yucky. "It's just intense, well, at least for Lana and me. When I was in the wild, I always felt something like a desperate grasp on me pulling me back home. Now that I am here, I feel this intense pull still but it's different, like I know I would fight the whole Tartarus if I had to, to keep her safe. The best part is that I know Lana would do the same in a heartbeat. I would never make her do it but it makes me stronger thinking she loves than intensely too"

"That's sweet. I wish I could have something like that" I said and I looked down. I wanted him to cheer me up a little, not depress me.

"You will, little sister, one day" said Theo and I didn't like how his voice sounded like a goodbye "I can only hope for you to find someone to make you happy: boy or girl. It doesn't matter."

"I like boys but it's good to know" I said still not believing my ears. Was he already doing that? Saying goodbye?

"If you change your mind, just tell me before I meet her, okay? I don't want to embarrass myself like I did with Charlie" said Theo teasingly with fake annoyance.

This was easy, teasing him to forget the truth of things. I faked my best sarcastic smile saying "Come on. That was funny" We both could play pretend that nothing was wrong.

"For you maybe" said my brother sticking his tongue out.

"And Lana, and Taylor and Em, Aida, our parents and of course Charlie also found it really amusing" I said and giggled "I'll go to see mom"

"Sure" said Theo "I will start with breakfast"

I walked upstairs to find my mom on her office with a mug of coffee, her glasses and sketch pad. For me, it was really early to start working, but mom loves what she does.

"Hey, mom. Taylor and Em?" I asked.

My mom turned her chair to look at me. She took out her glasses saying "They called a couple of minutes ago. They are going to buy their costumes"

"That's weird. Taylor always got them months before" I said a little confused thinking of Taylor forgetting to get his costume. That's so anti-Taylor.

"It's more likely it slip his mind this year. He is graduating soon and he asked me yesterday for opportunities to do grad school in San Francisco" said my mom.

"What? Are they moving out?" I said in shock with a pitchy voice.

"Could be and it makes sense. Em's parents and Piper are in San Francisco" said my mom like that made sense.

"But we are here and Theo. They can't just leave us like that" I said still pitchy.

"Maybe they missed then more than they will miss us" said my mom and she sounded right and logical. What was their blood family against us?

"When? Next week?" I asked fearing the consequence of their departure.

"Of course not. More likely in January when Taylor graduates" said mom and she looked glad.

I felt a lot better. I even breathed out relieved as I said "Oh, that's great, I think"

I left my mom to look for my dad. I found him in the backyard training like usual in the morning. He trained with or without Taylor each Saturday morning. The Great Percy Jackson was still really amazing fighter. Everybody looked up to him at Camp with awe and fear. We were a dangerous family, strong and what Mer did still ring in their ears.

"Hey, dad" I said waving.

"Hi, how did you sleep?" said my dad lowering Riptide and gave me a quick hug.

"Alright" I said.

"Do you want to train?" asked my dad not really thinking. I knew it because he gasped as soon as he said.

I stared to my dad and I wanted to snort, to say with the angriest words how I hated it. However, I just looked down and said bitter "Can I dad, honestly? Will I train or just watch you train?"

"I know you don't like this deal but it's for your own good" said my dad and I felt his hand on my shoulder. Of course, I hated this deal, a promise made to Chiron and him when I was 12.

"It must be really important to keep me out of Camp, quests and fighting in general" I said still looking down.

"Your very life depends on this" said my dad and we both sighed at the same time.

"Like Theo's?" I said and dad gasped with fear in his eyes "Dad, I know. I can feel and see how he is weaker everyday"

"Don't worry. We will find a cure" said my dad and looked sad and angry. He felt useless and that was breaking him.

"We won't" I said because I knew there was nothing we could do.

"Are you sure of that?" said my dad with heartbroken eyes.

"Yes, dad. Theo's days are counted. I don't think he will pass Christmas, maybe New Year if we are lucky. I want to be wrong" I said.

"Have you told your mom?" said my dad.

"Of course not, only you…. It will kill mom. Do you think she will stand it?" I said.

"I hope she does. Your mother never ceases to amaze me" said my dad and we both slumped in the flower beds. I felt so depressed right now. I guess dad too.

"She didn't exactly take really good the Dark Sword news" I said as we were both in the ground, next to each other. He took my hand.

"That was hard" said my dad with a big sigh.

"Tell me about it. I still remember how she trashed Athena's palace in Olympus" I said and sat up as I was hugging my knees. The place was a mess after mom happened.

My dad combed his hair nervously and said "I still don't know how your mom got away with it"

"Athena owned us for the elixir" I said and dad's arm touched my shoulder as he sat up too "What is one tantrum in compare for the months we went through?"

"She really pissed off the Olympians that day, more I have ever done before" said my dad with a light chuckle.

"She definitely got that from you" I joked lightly.

"Very funny" said my dad.

"I know" I said weakly and we stayed in silence until Theo called us for breakfast.

Breakfast was great. I was happy to have my brother eating with us. I didn't feel as lonely and only child with him in the house. We were only missing my sisters. I sometimes wondered how our lives would be if Rhode never got in our way: a whole life with my 3 siblings, Theo never leaving to protect us… and Mer. My brother would have his twin. I would be a fighter like the rest. Maybe a praetor if we still lived in New Rome. Grandpa Paul would be still with us enjoying his life with Calypso, Kate and Will.

After breakfast, I stayed most of the day in my room doing homework and listening to music. Dad yelled once or twice to lower the volume making me feel like a typical teenager, not a legacy with a dying brother. Lunch was pretty much like breakfast, we ate and we talked.

It was around 5 when my dad came to my room. I had seen him train or at the garden with Theo most of the day through the window. He asked as he knocked on my open door "Ready?"

"I guess. Just promise me that you will like my costume" I said and ran to the closet.

"Now I'm worried" said my dad rolling his eyes.

"It's not that kind of outfit. It's tasteful, still" I said looking inside.

"Still? I don't like how that sounds" said my dad and now he sounded worried.

I took out my Dorothy costume and I showed to dad asking "Sooooo?"

My dad stared at it with his hand on his chin thinking. After a couple of seconds, he said "I like it"

"Don't you think it's too short?" I asked looking down where the skirt reached my mid-tights.

"Nah" said my dad "You will look cute"

"Seriously, I will" I said and my dad left me.

Around 6, Kate came with Calypso and Will. The whole family went trick-or-treating wearing our costumes. Mom and dad dressed as Aquarium's janitors with old jumpsuits. Theo struggled to walk with the M&amp;M costume. He was bigger than usual and couldn't fit in a lot of places. Kate was the scarecrow, I was Dorothy, Will the coward lion and Calypso the tin woman. It was really amazing to spend the holiday with my family going from house to house getting the biggest amount of candies possible.

After we got a lot of candies and around 8, Theo, Kate and I left the grownups for our parties. Kate and I were invited to Alyssa's house just a couple of blocks close to Lana's dorm, so Theo left us at the party.

We were at the party and Kate was strange. Something bothered her but she refused to tell me. We danced with cute boys and had overall fun until I saw what was bothering her. An empousa was in the building. As it was Halloween, she was dressed as herself, no Mist covering. Guys were around her complementing her costume and flirting at her. She didn't notice us yet and it was a perfect ambush. I started to walk in the crowd trying to get closer when Kate grabbed my arm.

"We have to go" she said pulling in the other direction.

"But, the mortals? We can't leave them with her" I said outraged and quiet.

"I promised your dad to keep you out of trouble. I'll call Taylor. He and Em can take care of this" said Kate still pulling as far as possible of the empousa.

"We can too" I said and pulled Kate to the opposite direction. It was only one. We could take her down easily.

"Claire, come on" said Kate urgently. I hated how things were, but I had to trust my parents. I had to. If I couldn't trust them, then who?

"Alright, alright" I said nodding. I was annoyed really angry but we still left the party earlier.


	15. Halloween Night (Theo)

**Disclaimer: PJO and HoO are by Rick Riordan. This is mine.**

**Author's notes: 5/1/15 - Legally a month since I started this story and I am profundly glad by your support. Today is Mexican Labor Day and no school and work for me. I will go to the beach with my brother and sisters (annoying twins by the way) since my youngest sister is in town. She lives in Mexico City... 2,705+ views.**

**CH 15 "Halloween Night" (Theo)**

It was the middle of the afternoon and I spent all day outside in the big backyard from training with dad and gardening with mom. Being with them distracted me of over thinking things, mostly of Em. I wanted to believe I was doing it by the right reasons. I was helping my best friends. It never was about sleeping with Em. The worst part is that I actually enjoyed kissing her. I never thought I would. Em was completely different to Lana and I wanted more. I was so relief when she stopped us. However, I cared about Em differently now. Of course, I couldn't think of Em like that. She is married, my best friend, almost my sister. I promised Taylor to stay away and I am with Lana. I love Lana.

"What are you doing tonight?" asked dad as we were finishing with the garden.

"I'm going out with Lana, I guess" I said as I put the small garden shovels in a box.

"You are being safe, aren't you?" asked my dad teasingly and I felt my face growing hot.

"Sure, dad" I said awkwardly. This was the first time my dad and I ever talked about sex.

"I am not ready to be Grandpa Percy" said my dad with a chuckle.

"Would you mad at me if it happens?" I asked.

My dad looked up and down thinking. He touched his chin and said "Maybe in shock for 2 minutes before I go to buy a crib. If I were you, I would be worrier for your mom. She would get you married before the day ends. Just be extra careful. With everything happening right now, it's not exactly the best time and I don't think Death will stop Triton or your mom for leaving Lana alone with a baby" and he giggled.

"What about Em and Taylor?" I asked thinking about them, about how much they wanted a baby.

"They have been married for some time now. Frank and Hazel will be thrilled and probably sad because Piper and Daniel aren't here. Your mom and I would be happy too. I won't deny it. A baby always brightens everything. They deserve to be happy. Taylor has lost a lot already but he still has Em. They are perfect for each other" said my dad.

"Talking hypothetically. Would you be happy if I had married Em, and Taylor to Aida?" I asked.

My dad really thought his answer before he said "I really don't care as soon as you are all happy… Now that being said. If I could decide who married who, Aida and Taylor, that's funny. I think Aida and Sean are more likely, even Em and Aida. You and Em? I won't deny you two look great together but you are too alike, maybe too safe and boring. You need somebody who challenges you, like your mom and me. I really like Lana. I wouldn't mind call her daughter but that's for you to decide. Just tell me beforehand to prepare your mom, Calypso and Juniper… you know what, maybe it's better if you two elope. Those ladies will go crazy with wedding plans."

"Thanks, dad" I said. I felt just a tad better.

It was almost 5 when I was starting to get sleeping and I was testing how long I could stay up without eating godly food. So far, 6 hours was my limit and practicing sword fight was tiring. I felt like I would fall asleep any minute now. If I was going out tonight, I needed something more lasting and less suspicious than a flask with nectar.

I walked to my parents' bedroom with everything I need it. My mom was just of the shower wearing a gray fluffy robe. Her hair was wet and she looked just like Aida's right now. Sometimes it was difficult differentiate them.

As soon as she saw me, she knew my intentions. She sighed and said worried "Are you sure you want me to do it right now? I just did it yesterday morning. Are you feeling sick? Tired?"

"No, mom. I'm going to see Lana and it's Halloween. Monsters are everywhere tonight and I don't want to start feeling weak" I said handling the first aid kit "It's just a precaution"

"Okay, son. Sit down on the bed" said my mom and I sat on the corner shirtless with my legs crossed. She stood behind me and opened my shoulder. I hissed at the knife cutting my skin and her hand inside taking out the sick blood and salt of my wound "You have to tell Lana soon. You can't keep this from her" Of course, she knew my real reason.

"I'm afraid of her reaction" I said weakly.

"Lana is a strong girl and she loves you" said my mom methodically as her hands were stitching up my shoulder.

I felt the needle coming in and out and it didn't bother me anymore. I sighed and said "She will raise the whole sea to make Rhode face her. What if this is Rhode's plan all along?"

My mom stopped what she was doing and I knew she was thinking. Then she said "I see what you mean. Make Lana come to Rhode, smart move"

"I can't put Lana in danger. We have to fix this soon" I said and I was definitely worried.

"I know" said my mom and ruffled my hair "I love you" She kissed my head "It's done"

"Thanks, mom" I said standing up. I moved my shoulder feeling the stitches holding and restringing my skin. I felt acceptable.

"Just promise me that you won't fight. I know you but please just run away at the first sign of danger" said my mom looking up to me.

"I will try" I said and she hugged me. I felt her whole body restraining herself of sobbing. This was hard for her too. I was sick and we couldn't find the solution.

I left to my room and struggled with my M&amp;M costume. I couldn't believe how Taylor could have use this last year. It was big and bulky. I almost fell down the stairs just trying to walk down.

Within minutes, Calypso and her kids came. Will looked adorable as the cowardly lion and Kate was a really cute scarecrow. The whole family gathered in the living room and we took dozens of pictures.

This is the first time we all went trick-or-treating since I don't know… maybe ever. Kate and Claire weren't even born the last time I went with my parents. I think Mer and I were 4 and Aida 5. We went trick-or-treating with Piper, Daniel, my parents, Taylor, Emma and Lauren. Those days, Calypso still lived at Camp and I think she hadn't even started dating Grandpa.

Going all together was a little embarrassing since grownups asked my parents for their children and they pointed to us. We weren't exactly little children anymore. The Wizard of Oz ensemble costume paid off as they gave William twice the amount of candy he would get alone as a cute lion.

It was getting dark and the smallest kids were out of the street to let the older ones had their fun. We returned to the house and I walked Claire and Kate to their party to a girl's house named Alyssa. It was on way to Lana's anyway.

The road to Lana's dorm room was tricky. Inside the building, every hall was packed with college kids in costumes and drinking, and my costume was almost impossible to walk on my own, less with people around me. I knocked on Lana's door and she opened wearing a Pocahontas outfit, the Disney version, her long hair down and barefoot. She wore a blue necklace similar to the movie and it looked homemade.

"Hi" I said and she kissed me. I stared at her with my mouth wide open "Wow, you looked amazing"

"Hi. Taylor's last year costume?" said Lana smiling "I saw pictures"

"Yeah" I said and walked in to the middle of her room.

My girlfriend walked around me studying me with artistic eyes and I felt naked and really hot. Her eyes looked brighter and I could feel the change in the atmosphere like a storm coming closer and the temperature dropped dramatically leaving with chills in my skin. I wondered how her classmates didn't notice her power, how the water moved around her with her mood. I could almost feel waves crashing against me with such power to knock me down.

I wanted to kiss her so much and I think I had never desired more than this moment. Ever since we had sex for the first time two weeks ago, I woke up in the middle of the night thinking in nothing but her as if she was calling me. Since last week, my feelings were torn because I thought of Em too, but not right now.

All I had in my head was the need to touch Lana's skin and mark her like mine. I needed to hear her whispered my name as she was caught in passion. I needed to taste her lips and her salty skin. I shook my head ashamed of my thoughts. I sounded barbaric, primitive, and animalistic. I wondered if Lana felt the same as we stared intensely at each other. Was she holding herself? We could wreck this room easily, this whole building.

"No. This won't do. Take your clothes now" said Lana bashful and I couldn't believe my ears. I nodded dumbly and I was really glad of be out of the M&amp;M suit. I felt freer and I could touch Lana better without the white oversized gloves. Without my costume, she had a great view of the situation in my pants. Lana looked down with blushing cheeks and said pitchy "I'm not talking about sex, silly" I probably looked shamelessly disappointed and she moved to her mini-fridge taking out a set of paints "I'm improving your costume. Only jeans now, please"

I took out my white t-shirt and it landed on top of her bed. She said "I always wanted to do this. Just don't move". She made me sat on her bed and she sat behind me with her paints. I felt the first stroke of wet cool paint on my neck. Her hand brushed my injured shoulder and I hissed unintentionally. "The wound in your shoulder still hurts? I thought it was just a tail hit"

I looked down and lied "My dad can be really harsh when we train. Today, he attacked my shoulder because I was still sore"

"Yeah, Percy can be ruthless sometimes but a real enemy won't be polite. He is training you to face reality" said Lana understanding and I felt awful how I was keeping things from her. She deserved the truth the whole time and I had grave secrets.

"I know. Don't worry. It's just a precaution… you know my mom. You can take the bandage off" I said confident. I knew that by now, my skin would be smooth and flawless like nothing was wrong.

Lana continued making lines in my body and I had no idea what she was painting. She asked almost absentminded "Is everything alright?"

I felt caught and with deep need to come clear. This was the best opportunity but I lied again "Sure. Why are you asking?"

"I don't know. I got this feeling that something is bothering you. Do you have to leave soon? I don't want you to go" said Lana honestly and I felt her sadness hitting me like cool sea breeze.

"I don't want either… Lana, don't worry. I will stay at least until Taylor's birthday" I said and it was probably the only honest thing I have said in the last 5 minutes.

"That's great. You will come to my exhibit then" said Lana happily and seemed to want to jump on her bed.

"I am staying also for that" I said and I wasn't exactly lying.

"Are you still going to keep doing this? Moving around? Evading Rhode? You can take her down" said Lana as she continued working in my back.

"I don't want to risk it… I don't want to end up like Mer" I said honestly. Going after Rhode was a gamble that I wasn't willing to take.

"I know, Theo" said Lana and I felt her lips on my good shoulder, just a light caring brush "I think you are stronger than her. You could make it"

I sighed and said "Taylor says the same thing, but I don't want to put any of you in danger. If they could break my sister, they will find a way for me too. I don't want even to think about hurting you or everybody else"

"I love you and I know you won't hurt me" said Lana and she finished my back. Then she moved to the front. I was mesmerizing seeing her intense stare as she worked. She looked beyond beautiful and I was definitely holding myself of just take her like that.

Within minutes, she put the brush down and said "Done. Take a look at yourself in the mirror"

I stood up to look myself in Mimi's mirror and I stared at my reflection. I saw swirls and tribal stylish lines in black, gold and turquoise. I looked artistic and just badass. I said "It's… wow!"

"I am glad you like it" said Lana putting her paints back to the mini-fridge.

As soon as she was done with her paints, she jumped on me. I caught her just in time and her lips crashed against mine in a searing hot kiss as her hips grinded against mine. We kissed and I found my brain betraying me as I said "Now? But the painting?"

"Yes, Jackson, now. We can be a little late and I can repaint it" said Lana and winked playfully "I must have you right now".

She untangled herself of me and pushed me to the bed. I fell heavily and I don't know why I was worried of staining her sheets. But I forgot that as soon as I saw Lana removing her dress and she was wearing only black underwear.

"Wow!" I whispered and Lana climbed on me. She was on top of me kissing me. Yes, we were indeed late for the party, a whole hour late. It was completely different that the last time, this was about need. We were loud and intense. I ended up with hickeys and bites marks all over my neck and chest which she covered later with paint. I didn't mind. I was actually proud of my girlfriend being so savage and hot over me. I could see people staring at me as we walked holding hands to a Mark Jacobson's house, one of her classmates.

The party was really crowed and it was the perfect excuse to have Lana really close. She seemed glad of the idea too. I said "This party seems great"

"Come on, let's dance" said Lana and she pushed me to the dance floor, or Mark Jacobson's living room.

I wasn't exactly a great dancer but I had moves that come with training. However, it really didn't matter if I was good or bad. We were just having fun.

A song ended and I saw Lana looking to the hall. I asked "What?"

"I think I saw Taylor" said Lana.

"Where?" I asked looking around.

"Over there, but maybe I made a mistake" said Lana pointing to the end of the hall but she lowered her arm and we kept dancing.

Suddenly, I felt my whole body stiff like I couldn't move anymore. Even if it was for just a moment, it petrified me. Thankfully, Lana was getting us some drinks in the kitchen as I was leaning against a wall. I looked to my hand moving my fingers and they didn't feel as unmoving like a second ago. Then a wave of tiredness hit me. I struggled to keep my eyes open but Lana was coming. She couldn't know yet.

"Take" said Lana handling me the drink in a red solo cup.

I put my drink aside in the coffee table filled with others cups. I said weakly "I don't feel great"

Lana immediately looked worried saying "What's wrong?"

"It must be something I ate. Claire made lunch" I lied.

"We can go to my dorm. It's closer" said Lana helping me to stand up. I felt as if I was drunk. My body just didn't respond like usual.

"Maybe it's better if I go home" I said as we moved together between the people.

"Do you want me to walk you there?" said Lana as soon as we were out and the night chilly air hit me. I felt slightly better but my fingers felt numb.

I kissed her forehead and said "Don't worry. I will take a cab. Sorry for running your Halloween. You can stay if you want"

"No. I'm tired too, actually. I'm working nonstop on my sculpture, barely sleeping" said Lana with an understanding smile. We took a cab and I left her in her dorm before heading back to my house. I felt Taylor's costume at Lana's.

The lights were out except for the front yard and Claire's room. I wondered if she was back now. I entered the house, immediately going to the kitchen where my mom kept Ambrosia.

"Hi. I'm back!" I yelled and I ate a piece of godly food and I felt my limbs less stiff.

"In my room!" yelled my sister from the second floor.

I walked upstairs and my sister was in bed reading with her night clothes on. I asked as I walked and sat on her bed "Hey, how was the party?"

"Great. I danced… I saw Kate flirting and we got some candies on our way back" said Claire and lowered her book "You?"

"Lana wasn't feeling great and we cut it short as you can see" I said and she gave me this look. We both knew I was lying.

"I was expecting you to come back at dawn doing the walk of shame… at least you came without that silly costume. Did Lana undress you?" said Claire teasingly.

"Shut up!" I said with blushing cheeks and my sister giggled "The rest of the family?"

"Mom and dad had a party too. Calypso and Will left with Kate an hour ago" said Claire and she put her book on her night table. "Tell me a story"

"Aren't you a little old for that?" I said joking.

"So? Come on" said Claire.

"Alright" I said tucking her in her bed and sat to her side "A long time ago there was a girl who lived inside a seashell. Her hair was made of seaweed, her eyes were deep purple and her skin glistened like rainbow fish scales. She talked to dolphins everyday but they never stayed, so she was lonely most of the time. One day, a man was drifted to her shore and it was love at first sight... are you still awake?"

"Barely... finish it tomorrow, okay? Goodnight" said Claire and she was falling asleep.

"Sleep tight" I said and kissed her forehead. She smiled sweetly. I turned off her bed light.

As I was leaving the room, something caught my eye. I turned to see Claire's hair. There was a strange glow, slightly yellow and moved like solar flares, pouring out my sister. Helios' blood was getting stronger and more noticeable. It wouldn't be long before the Olympians find out and Zeus won't be exactly thrilled.

I sat back in my sister's bed and the glow seemed alive as it crawled close to me. Was Helios' blood sensing Rhode's presence in me? Did this prove that I was finally Rhode's? I left the room before it touched me and I took a final glance before closing the door and it was gone.


	16. I Gotta a Feeling (Taylor)

**Disclaimer: PJO and HoO are by Rick Riordan, this is my fanfic and plot. XOXO**

**Author's Notes: 5/4/15 - Tomorrow is 5 de Mayo, Mexican holiday where we celebrate winning a really important and key Battle in the city of Puebla, so we don't have school and work. Also, a good friend's birthday, lots of love! 2,918+ views.**

**CH 16 "I Gotta a Feeling" (Taylor)**

Saturday morning and Halloween, HURRAY! This was my favorite holiday ever. I literary jumped out of bed. I felt 5 years old again as I ran to the kitchen where I found my wife wearing one of my shirts and it only reached an inch below her panties.

"Hey, good morning" I said and I spun her to fall right in my arms "You looked breathtaking beautiful right now, so kissable"

"Do I?" asked Em with a smile.

"Of course" I said and I kissed her lightly. She deepened the kiss, but she stopped leaving me hungry for more.

"Do you still love me? Do you really want us to stay married? I know you called the lawyer" said Em with a sad insecure little voice.

"Hey, Emily Marie, look at me" I said grabbing her chin. I kissed her cheeks "I love you but I don't want to hurt you. Do you honestly believe you won't hate in 20 years?" I felt my heart sinking and fearing for her answer.

"I am not sure how I will feel tomorrow, less in 20 years" said Em honestly.

"I will give you until my birthday to decide" I said.

"I will say 'I do' all over again. I love you" said Em but she didn't seem sure.

"Think about it, okay?" I said and this was a good moment as any to talk about this. "By the way, I talked to Annabeth and she will give me the contact information of a professor"

"For what?" asked Em with curiosity.

"I think if we are staying together, we need a fresh start. I want to go to grad school and I believe maybe it's time to move" I said and the face in my wife said it all. She liked, no, loved the idea.

"Do you really mean it?" asked Em with hope.

"Of course, we can buy a house close to your parents and Piper in or out of New Rome. Whatever you want" I said and Em yelled of happiness. She had wanted to return to her hometown since a while now.

"Thank you" said Em and hugged me tightly. This was good news. "I love you"

"I love you more" I said and I kissed her. She smiled against my lips and this was more than okay. It was just perfect. I cupped her face after that kiss and she leaned to kiss my eyes. "Do you still want to go out tonight? We can stay and watch horror movies all night if you want" I was actually hoping to stay in. I wanted to reconnect with Em. Our busy schedule kept us apart most of the day.

"No, let's go out. I know you are aching to go from party to party like last year" said Em and I wondered if she really wanted to spend time with me, just the two of us.

"Last year was epical. Sure, let's go out tonight" I said with fake enthusiasm. If Em wanted to go out, why not? It was Halloween after all.

"Are we going to invite Lana and Theo?" asked Em with a quiet voice. I saw her biting her lips with hesitation. Did she want to see Theo?

"I don't know. Do you want too?" I asked and to tell you the truth I wasn't in the mood of seeing them.

"Honestly, I want some Em and Taylor solo adventure" said Em and I couldn't be happier by her answer.

"That's my wife… but we don't have costumes" I said and I actually putted.

"What about last year's?" asked Em lightly probably thinking where I left that big thing.

"I loaned mine to Theo. I can call him and get it back" I said shrugging. I had my phone over the countertop and I could easily dial to his house. Honestly, I didn't want to.

"No, let's go shopping" said Em shrugging and I kissed my wife.

"Are you sure? All the good ones must be taken by now" I said.

"We have to try" said Em and I was already thinking for the best place to go.

"Right, let's make it our first adventure of the day… Let's call it 'The Quest of the Perfect Disguise'. What do you think?" I said with a playful wink.

"It's nice. Let's go" said Em.

We just got dressed and left to a costume store close to Lana's school. We took cab and had a healthy breakfast of fresh onion bagels and coffee inside. The costume store was packed with last-minute customers like us. As I expected, the place looked like a riot or hurricane passed by.

"All the good ones are gone" I said after I walked all the halls. Em was just a step behind struggling with angry and desperate New Yorkers.

"Sorry" said Em and kissed my shoulder "Maybe we could check the closet and find something suitable"

My wife had the most amazing idea and it sparkled something in my head. I said with a big smile "I know"

"Oh, no! I hope you are not thinking what I think you are thinking" said Em with tangible fear.

"Come on. You promised me years ago, remember?" I said.

"We were 10 back then" snorted Em "It's a dumb idea".

"Come on" I said and I took her back to our apartment.

As soon as we were back, I started to search inside our closet. I knew it have that box somewhere and I found it next to Em's wedding dress box. I looked to her box and I smiled. She looked so gorgeous that day. We were so happy back then, so young and hopeful for the future, 3 years later I wanted to believe that things haven't changed that much. I wanted to believe we could still be happy.

"Em, come. I want you to try this on!" I said loudly and my wife came to the room. She sighed annoyed as I handed her the box.

"Taylor, I love you… but Yankees uniforms?" she said as soon as she saw the content, yeah, my old memorabilia. I sold a lot of things to pay for this apartment. I didn't want to relay everything on my parents' money, but I kept what it meant the most to me.

"Please" I said and Em sighed. She grunted and changed in front of me. I couldn't take my eyes from her. She was really beautiful.

She put on a really good copy of Babe Ruth's number 3 jersey with black leggings. I said "You looked hot. I wouldn't mind taking you for a drink after the game and maybe to my hotel room"

"That sounds a little gay" joked Em with a smile.

"I'm gay for you right now" I said and I put a cap on her head before kissing her. "I think I have some shoes you can were somewhere"

"It's okay. I want to wear my shoes. Are you okay with me wearing this? It's Halloween and it can get stained" said Em touching at the fabric.

"Yeah. I want you to use it" I said "I'm going to take a shower. Want to join me?"

Em wrinkled her nose and said "Maybe in other occasion. I will make some lunch. Tuna sandwiches sounds okay for you?" I nodded to her.

I took a quick shower with the music on, my 'before party' playlist. As I was walking out of the shower, I saw Em looking at me. She was smiling as I was singing and wearing only a towel around my waist. The plants in our apartment were moving to the sound of my voice and I had to be careful with it. I didn't want to call the landlord to ask for some gardening scissors.

"Lunch is ready" said Em as she leaned against the bathroom door "What are you listening to?"

"A song my mom loved. Sing it with me 'I gotta a feeling that tonight is gonna be a good night.' Come on, sing" I said.

Em chuckled and said with her hands on the hair "No, I will let you take this one"

"Okay, but you are singing the next" I said.

"Okay" said Em and I continued singing. I saw Em laughing as I was making silly dance moves, everything to make her smile. I missed that.

Then the song ended and Em stood in front of me ready to sing. The new song started and she looked murderous to me. She said "Wait, you set me up. It's the same song again"

I had the biggest grin and said "You said 'okay'. Come on"

"Deceiving son of Demeter. Alright! I gotta a feeling" said Em half-mad half-smiling.

"That tonight is gonna be a good night" I followed her.

"That tonight is gonna be a good good night" said Em and we sang the whole song together dancing around in the bathroom.

We ate together with jokes and this felt like old times when we just got married and couldn't wait to tell each other about our day. Annabeth called as we were eating to invite us to go trick-or-treating with them. It was a great idea. I missed going with Theo but I wasn't ready to face him again. Even if I knew he would hold his promise, I knew he would stay away, but I couldn't stop picturing him kissing my wife, even if it was just kissing, so we declined politely the invitation.

We spent the afternoon in the couch watching TV and talking. I was lying in the couch with Em on top of me, just hugging. It was nice to feel her weight in me and how her laugh made her whole body shake against mine. She raised her head once in a while to peck my lips, just soft brushes of sweet love. This was a moment that could make me forget everything that still was wrong between us.

Once one of my dad's old movies ended, we got ready for the parties. I thought I was going to break down in tears when I saw my dad when we was my age acting in a horror film, but I was just a little sad. I missed them so much but it finally didn't hurt as much as before.

We walked to the first party wearing our Yankees costumes. The first one was a little boring because it was still early. We said hi to Rex, one of my classmates, and his girlfriend Megan. I drank a beer, but Em wasn't in the mood. She is a wine drinker.

Then it was time to move to the next party, we were walking in the sidewalk holding hands and talking about the different costumes we saw around us. Some were really ingenious and you could see the time and effort they put on them. Others were clearly last minute thing and others were just bought.

I was distracted looking to this Xena costume when my phone ringed. "Your phone" said Em elbowing me. I looked to her and she was jealously mad at me.

"Oh, thanks" I said with a grin and took the call before seeing the screen "Hi, Kate"

"Taylor, hi. Claire and I are in a party and we just saw an empousa" said Kate.

I knew this was bad news. Where it is one, there always are others around the corner. Percy made us promise to make sure Claire doesn't get into any monsters fights. The Jacksons could be more protective over Claire than anyone else like she was a ticking bomb, dangerous. I don't understand why and it's annoys me, well no more than Claire. I said "Text me the address. We are going"

"Thanks, Taylor. I'm taking Claire to her house now" said Kate and hung up.

"What happened?" asked my wife.

"An empousa. We have to go" I said and within seconds, I received the text with the address. We were lucky. It was just two couples away and really close of our next party.

We searched the building that Kate told us but we didn't find an empousa, just a couple of minor lizard monsters. Nothing we couldn't handle. I thought that maybe the empousa was following the girls but Kate texted me saying that they were safe at the Jacksons' house.

We walked to the second party of the night and the place was avant-garde and really artistic. There were tons of people wearing more rocker stuff, hipster things and some piercings and hair of different colors.

I looked around and saw nobody familiar. I asked to my wife "This looks like a Lana's party. Why are we here?"

"Norman, one of my classmates, is dating a girl who invited him here and he invited us" said Em.

Suddenly in the dance floor, I saw them. Theo wasn't wearing the M&amp;M costume but only jeans and this torso was painted, probably Lana's artwork. Lana was wearing a Pocahontas outfit. I said "I see Theo and Lana." Em gasped surprised and said as she pushed us against the wall to conceal ourselves "Did you tell them about this party?"

"Not me… Let's leave this place" said Em and I nodded; and without any other thing to say, we left to the third party of the night and my choice. We took a taxi cab to a night club where my classmate Timmy was working as a DJ.

The place had a completely different vibe, energetic and euphoric. People were dancing and drinking with the loud electronic beat. This looked like fun. I pulled Em to the dance floor and we danced really close together. She was dancing and it was amazingly hot. She moved her hips to the beat and everything was bouncing. I grabbed Em by the arm and I pushed her against the closest wall. I kissed her like my life depended on it.

"Let's go home" she whispered and we stared at each other. She looked at me like I was a really tastiest thing to eat in the universe. She wanted it as much as I did. I didn't answer, just I kissed her again and I thought that maybe we weren't going to reach our apartment. We took a cab and we made up the whole way. She was desperate grabbing my clothes to the point of tear them apart.

We ran, we literally ran to our apartment and almost knocked the door down. I was taking too long to open it. Once inside, we didn't lose any time and Em dragged me to our bedroom. I landed on top on her in the bed and we kissed with burning hot want. Her moaning was louder than usual and that was so exciting.

I kissed and touched Em with desperate lust and she loved it as she kept saying 'More'. It became primal need. For the last two weeks, I felt like I had to prove something to myself but mostly to Em, that I could make her happy. I wanted to think that Em also wanted to prove something that she wasn't quitting on us.

The first round was just rougher than usual. The second round was gentler. Her hands on my hair were light, caring and loving as I kissed her breasts. I felt a peck of doubt. Was she really going to choose me?

As I was trusting in her again, I saw her biting her lips. She never did it before and it almost made me stop when reality hit me. Was she trying not to think of him? Em opened her eyes and I saw a second of guilt. I had to guess she thought in my best friend even for a second.

She was getting closer to the end, so was I. I swallowed it, all my fears, jealousy and insecurities, and kissed her whispering "I love you" over and over until it was over.

As Em was sleeping next to me, I was really awake. I didn't want to think about it, but I couldn't stop once I started. Em loves me, I know that but I could see glimpses of doubt in her since last week. Could I really leave Em to be happy without me? Of course, I could. My wife deserved complete bliss and Theo could give her a family.

She turned in her sleep to face me. She was sleeping and she really looked just gorgeous. I wanted to wake her up and make love again. Then, the most amazing thing happened; she whispered a name, my name. I couldn't believe it at first and I moved closer to her. I had to be sure. "Taylor… don't… go" she said a little more clearly and she moved closer to me. She was smiling, the secret smile she only gives to me. I hugged her in her sleep and I kissed her forehead and lips. She really loves me, I know that but for how long until she starts hating our childless lives?


	17. Thanksgiving with the Jacksons (Aida)

**Disclaimer: This is my plot, my fanfic, my Other Characters, the rest is Rick Riordan's.**

**Author's Notes: 5/6/15 - So I'm back at school. At least it's middle of the week. This is the chapter that marks hitting the 800,000 and more published words. OMG! I don't want to sound greedy but I want more reviews, favorites and follows. I am happy with what I have right now, but more could be wonderful. 3,066+ views.**

**CH 17 "Thanksgiving with the Jackson Family" (Aida)**

After the last couple of weeks, I thought I would be in no mood of celebrating, but the cheerful attitude of my mom and Claire changed my mind. Taylor was studying harder and Theo (finally he refused to keep using TJ) was… I had no idea what he was doing. He said a month and it was over 6 weeks now. Of course, I wasn't complaining of my brother being in the same place and being the best friend, the son, the brother and the boyfriend that we all wanted.

I hadn't been able to sleep a whole night these last weeks. I couldn't stop thinking about the video. Who was that person? Was the Dark Sword? Every time I woke up, Charlie hugged me combing my hair until she fell asleep again which it was a minute later.

I contacted Detective Bateman each week expecting good news but nothing so far. There were no real new leads. The video was all we had and even that doesn't prove anything. Mortals can't see the knife slashing Grandma and I can't see the attacker's face.

I talked to mom and dad each week and things at home were fine. Theo was working with dad at the aquarium since one of the workers broke a leg. They went trick-or-treating in Halloween and mom sent me tons of pictures. It made me missing them a lot. I would have loved going with them. Charlie and I did nothing in particular, just a midnight classic movie show at the school outdoor cinema. We watched 'The Woman in Black'. Charlie couldn't believe that Daniel was Taylor's dad. I watched the movie with sad longing. I missed him and Piper, Lauren, Emma, Tristan and Alan.

Thanksgiving morning brought really amazing steamy hot sex with my mind-blowing hot girlfriend. For the first time in weeks, we got up late of bed. We had an amazing breakfast together with warm tea, toast and long t-shirts. We talked and I missed that. We haven't seen much lately. I thought that after Charlie lost the spot in the Olympics, she would have more time for me, but no. We were selected by one of her professors for a top secret project; sadly we were in separate teams. We could help each other with some details but we couldn't share anything important. We were really competitive at each other and I was determined that my design was going to be picked up.

I took a long shower and packed afterwards. Charlie went to the store to get something before leaving to the train station. She already packed yesterday.

I was almost done when I heard Charlie at the door and said loudly at me "I'm back"

"Good… Ready to go?" I asked as I was coming out of the bedroom with a light suitcase with wheels.

"Sorry, can't do, babe" said Charlie with an apology in her face. She looked worried for my reaction.

"Why?" I asked.

"I just talked to my grandpa at the corner's payphone, you know, to wish them 'Happy Thanksgiving'… and my grandma is sick. The doctors claim she is on her death bed, so the family is calling everybody, you know, to say goodbye" said Charlie and she genuinely looked sad.

"I can call mom and go with you" I said immediately reaching to my phone on the breakfast table.

Charlie stood between me and the phone. She grabbed me by the shoulders and whispered "No, it's okay. You can go with your parents. I don't want to annoy you with my family"

"I would love to meet them" I said and for a second I felt like she didn't want me to meet her family.

"In another occasion, maybe a wedding, a happy occasion. I heard my cousin Erika finally got the ring" said Charlie as if she was reading my mind. Maybe she saw my insecurities in my face.

"Okay" I whispered "I can take you to the airport".

"No. You will be late if you do. Come on. I am walking you to the nearest cab, okay?" said Charlie.

"Okay" I said and we kissed. I hugged her, trying to reassure her that everything was going to be fine, that I loved her and I was with her every step of the way.

We walked holding hands to the street and we kissed one last time before I stepped in the taxi cab to the train station. The whole ride to my parents' house in New York was boring. I looked outside the window and read. I thought of Charlie a lot. I wanted to grab the next flight in New York to Louisiana but she didn't want me with her and I had to accept it. I didn't want her with me at my Grandma's funeral. As much I love Charlie, it was something I had to be alone, and she probably felt the same.

I took a cab to my parents' house and there was a lot of noise inside as I was opening the front door. I yelled "Mom, dad, Claire, Theo. I'm here!"

"Hey!" yelled Theo and Taylor from the living room.

"Shower!" yelled Claire from upstairs.

"Kitchen!" yelled my mom, Kate, Em and Calypso.

For a moment, I thought nobody was going to greet me but then my dad came from the dining room saying "I thought you were coming later"

"I was but I wanted to get earlier today" I said and he hugged me.

He looked behind me and asked "Charlie?"

"Family matters at Louisiana" I said with a sad shrug.

"Okay. It's good that you are here. You have to keep Calypso and the rest OUT of my kitchen including you" said my dad with pleading eyes. Calypso could drive him crazy when he was cooking.

"Don't you want me to help?" I said half-joking.

"No. Em and Kate have it covered. Watch the game with the boys" said my dad.

"Just because I am a lesbian, it doesn't mean that I am into sports" I said slightly annoyed.

"What about annoying your brother if Steelers lose? They are watching that game" said my dad and winked at me. I immediately got his plan. My dad loved to tease Theo as much as everybody. He was so easy to tease.

"Oh!" I said with a big smile "Theo, they are going to lose!" I walked to the living room.

"Shut up, Aida!" said Taylor and Theo at the same time.

I sat at the couch with the TV in front of me. I squeezed myself between Theo and Taylor.

"So what's up?" I said elongating each word.

"Aida, I'm glad you are back but we are watching the game" said Taylor without looking at me.

"Sorry, sis. No talking time" said Theo and I grunted at them. Boys and their silly boyish things like football.

"Lana?" I asked and now Theo looked at me.

"Probably in the workshop. The exhibition is in 2 weeks and she hasn't finished" said Theo "She promised to come"

I watched the game for whole really boring 10 minutes with a lot of side commentaries and went to the kitchen to drag mom and Calypso out of the kitchen with the excuse of having tea together.

My mom and Calypso attacked me with questions like normal moms from 'Are you eating right?' to the typical 'How are things with Charlotte?' I didn't mind answering their questions. I was happy that they cared about me enough to suffocate me a little.

The game was almost over and Em sat with us and I noticed something. Theo was keeping his distance from Em. For the last hour, Em came and went to the living room and said nothing to him. That was strange. I thought the 3 of them would be joined by the hip like usual.

I excused myself to my bedroom and dragged Em with me to help me with something. It didn't matter what. I just needed to talk with her alone.

Inside my room, my suitcase was next to my bed and I wondered if dad or Claire brought it here. I remember that I left it by the front door. As soon as I closed my bedroom door, I asked quietly "Hey Em, is everything good with Theo? Did you two have a fight?"

Em looked caught and she said surprised "Why, why are you asking?"

"You seem to be avoiding him" I said and she looked to the door.

For a moment, she said nothing but then she talked "Nothing really important. He said a couple of days ago that being a praetor wasn't difficult and you know"

I was really surprised by Em's words. I gasped and said "Did he? It sounds so un-Theo"

"I know he was joking. You had to be there to understand it but it made me mad" said Em quietly and something felt off but I believed her. I knew Em and she wouldn't lie to me.

"And Taylor is helping you to keep your distance?" I asked.

"Taylor is a good husband. He knows exactly what I need even before I know it myself" said Em.

"Lucky you" I said and Em smiled, a real big honest smile. She obviously felt lucky for having a husband like Taylor. As annoying and goofy as Taylor can be, his heart is always in the right place. "Let's go downstairs"

As we walked down the stairs, the front door opened and it was Lana. She looked at us and waved at us. She said "Hi. I'm here"

"Hey" I said and I hugged her briefly.

"Hey, sorry. I didn't notice the hour" said Lana still wearing pieces of marble in her hair. I guess she rushed here.

"That's okay" said Em with weak smile and we walked to the living room.

Lana immediately sat next to Theo and they kissed like they were the only ones in the room. Taylor and I looked at each really embarrassed and Em just left the room immediately. We only lasted two more seconds before following Em to the kitchen, but dad kicked us out. We returned to the living room and Lana was alone watching the game final commentaries. Em and Taylor sat together next to Lana leaving no room for Theo. I leaned against the wall also watching the TV when Theo came in. He saw the lack of space and leaned next to me. I saw him crossing his arm and his eyes intensely staring at Lana.

"Hey, little brother. Stop staring at her like you want to drag her upstairs and you know." I teased with a whisper in his ear.

Theo looked like he wanted to yell, but he just hissed "Shut up!"

I giggled for 2 seconds and smiled to my brother. I left the jokes aside and said" You really love Lana, don't you? I'm happy for you"

"Thanks. I'm happy for you too. Is Charlotte the one?" asked my brother.

I looked to my brother and sighed. I said "It's too early to say, but I wouldn't mind if she is"

Theo got a little closer as I felt his shoulder against mine. He leaned his head at mine and said quietly "Just adopt, ok? I don't want to sleep with her or donate, so you can have a family."

I knew he was teasing me. There was no way he could be serious about this, so I said with fake playfully annoyance "Shut up. I don't want you to sleep with her, perv"

"I am glad it's settled. Just don't change your mind" said Theo and he looked like he wasn't joking at all. Then he gave me a teasing smile and I hit his shoulder. He really got me for a second.

"By the way, Em told me what you did" I said.

"She did?!" said Theo losing his smile.

"You are an idiot. Do you have any idea how she is feeling right now?" I said quietly and I hit his shoulder again.

"I want to talk to her about it but" said Theo looking to the couch where Lana and Em were sitting next to each other.

"How can you say that being a praetor is easy? Sean had told me all the difficult decisions Em had to make" I said and now Theo really looked surprised.

"Em told you that I insulted her praetor skills?" said my brother with disbelief.

"Yeah, why? Was she lying?" I said intrigued by the whole situation.

Theo kept his eyes to the couch before meeting my eyes. He said quietly "No. I'm just a little embarrassed. That's all. I was making a joke and well, I'm not as funny as Taylor"

"Nobody is" I said with a grin.

Theo seemed to want to say something but then my little sister came. "Food is ready!" she yelled as she was hitting a pan with a big spoon.

We squeezed in the dinner table to fit 11 people. Em, Lana and I sat in two chairs together like a bench, as well as Will, Kate and Claire. Taylor and TJ brought chairs from upstairs and we barely fit. We were hitting each other elbows and it was really thigh.

My dad stood up with a glass in his hand and said a quick speech before carving the turkey "This is the first time in a lot of time that we are everybody together. I'm thankful for my wife and children including Taylor and Em, for my best friend and her kids, for Lana who is practically one of us"

"The ring when, Theo? You have to remove the 'practically' of dad's speech" I said looking to my brother who was in front of me.

"Shut up, Aida!" said Em and Lana elbowing easily as I was between them.

"Let's eat" said dad rolling his eyes and we ate.

I was eating my greens when my wine cup was empty. I reached for the wine bottle and poured some for me and Lana who said 'Thanks' with her mouth full of food.

"Em, wine?" I asked with the wine bottle neck already touching her glass.

"Not now" said Em and I saw hidden excitement and dread in her eyes. She was so obvious. I wanted to shout that she was pregnant, hugged and kissed her in congratulations but "I am taking meds, really bad flu". I could tell she was pleading me to shut my mouth.

"O… kay" I said awkwardly.

We ate a lot. Afterwards, Calypso, Kate and Claire cleaned up the table while mom and I did the dishes. Lana and Em store the remaining food and handled us the pans and bowls. My dad, Will, Taylor and Theo disappeared to light the fireplace.

After the place was clean again, my parents drove Calypso and Will home. Kate was staying over. I sat next to Theo and I was starting to get warm with the fireplace, my brother said "Food is gone. What now?"

"What now? You are joking? Right, girls?" I said with a wide smile.

"Theo, we are going to the Black Friday sale at the mall" said Lana with her bag on her hand and her jacket on as she was coming to the living room.

"What?!" said Theo annoyed to no measure.

Minutes later, we dragged Taylor and Theo with us. We took a cab to the mall and I texted mom to meet us at midnight at the food court. We moved from store to store trying a lot of cute things and buying some things. Theo looked murderous at us. He wasn't a shopping guy, but Taylor was.

At my favorite retail store, Em and I shared a dressing room. The whole store was crowded and it was a mess with clothes everywhere.

"I had missed you a lot" said Em as I was taking out my sweater to try a dress on.

"Me too" I said and she helped me with the zipper "So, we are alone. Are you pregnant?"

"Not sure. I'm 3 weeks late" said Em with a strange smile. I thought she would be jumping up and down of happiness. This was off.

"Do you want a baby?" I asked concerned.

"Yes, I love my husband, we are almost done with college and we are adults now" said Em almost mechanical, like she was expected to say that.

"Em. Look at me. Do you want to be pregnant?" I asked and she gave me this strange face like something was definitely wrong.

"Yes, of course I want but I am so scared" said Em weakly and her eyes seemed in tears.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" I asked and she smiled awkwardly.

"I'm just worried for Taylor's reaction. I don't know if he is really ready for a baby" said Em and I knew she was lying. I could ask her the whole weekend and would obtain nothing. Whatever it was scaring Em, she wouldn't say a thing yet.

"Em, you will tell me when the time is right, okay?" I said and she nodded. We tried more clothes, we bought some and we had a great weekend together before I returned to Boston on Sunday afternoon. Charlie came back one hour later complaining, really angry, how her Grandma fooled everybody to have the whole family for Thanksgiving. She wasn't going to die any day soon.


	18. Sour & Sweet (Lana)

**Disclaimer: So once upon a time, Rick Riordan wrote such amazing books with really appealing characters that one day I found inspiration and wrote something based on his words.**

**Author's notes: 5/8/15 - Tomorrow is my dear husband's birthday, you know the love of my life, father of my children, and tje annoying guy who I shared a bathroom. This Sunday is Mother's Day and my day obviously! This week was about fluffy and easy going chapters, but next keep it's going to get intense. Don't be a stranger. 3,260+ views**

**CH 18 "Sour &amp; Sweet" (Lana)**

Thanksgiving just ended and shopping with Theo's family was amazing. Claire and Kate have incredible good taste in clothes. They helped me to pick up a really beautiful black and white outfit for the exhibition opening night. Em, Aida and Taylor were inseparable choosing clothes and such. Theo really wanted to murder us after all the girls made him stand in line at each store for at least good half an hour. I bought him a big pretzel and that cheered him up just a little.

After shopping, Taylor, Em and I shared a cab to our respective places. They invited me to sleep in but I really wanted to go home. I wanted to get up at noon or later. I had been so tired lately; so much work on my sculpture but at least my professors had approved my piece. I just needed to finish details like smoothing the hair and it was ready.

As I opened my dorm door, I witnessed something that scarred me for life. Morgan and whatever-his-name new boy toy of the week were having sex on my bed, MY BED!

"Morgan!" I yelled to the top of my lungs throwing my shopping bags at them.

"Lana!" yelled Morgan jumping out of my bed completely naked "What are you doing here? Don't you knock!?" That girl even had the nerve to try to flip this on me.

"Knock!? On my own room!?" I yelled back "My bed, for real!?"

"Wait, Morgan, is her bed?" said the boy toy covering himself with one of my pillows.

"That's my pillow too" I said and the boy looked down to my pillow and threw it back to the mattress clearly embarrassed. He covered himself with his hands and I won't deny he was really fine.

"Sorry. I should better get going" said the boy grabbing his clothes and one of my sweaters too.

"That's mine" I said sighing as I grabbed my sweater from the pail of clothes in his hands and everything felt to the floor and I had a great look of 'him'. I blushed a lot and I didn't know who was redder the boy or me. "Sorry"

"My fault" said the boy grabbed everything again and dashed out of the room, not caring he was naked with a pail of clothes covering what matters the most.

Morgan walked to the bathroom and put her robe on. She walked out again really unashamed. I wanted to strangle her. She sat on my bed as I sat on hers. We stared at each other with crossed arms and legs.

"Morgan, explain" I said calmly.

"I honestly thought you were going to be with TJ the whole weekend, not coming back until Sunday night at the latest" said Morgan.

I really wanted to strangle her. I was upset but I had to keep my feelings on check. If I really burst out, things would be messy, a little difficult to explain how the water pipes exploded and drowned Morgan. I sighed and said with contained rage "Seriously, my bed?!"

"Sorry" said Morgan with her hands in apology and pleading "I was going to wash your sheets, of course".

"That's considerate" I said sourly and then something clicked in my head. Weeks ago, my sheets smelled differently "Wait, this is not the first time"

"Of course, it is" said Morgan and she was obviously lying. She immediately looked to the wall.

"Morgan!?" I said.

"Sorry?" said Morgan with a lopsided smile.

I sighed and said "You know. I'm so tired to keep arguing. It's almost morning and I am going to bed."

I lied on her bed and she said "Wait, that's my bed"

"I think you don't know the difference" I said bitterly "Good night, well morning" I covered with her sheets and I instantly fell asleep. I was so tired that I slept until noon.

When I woke up, Morgan was sleeping in my bed still wearing only her robe and drooling over my pillow. I hoped she was going to wash my pillows too.

I got into shower in mild peace and loud music to get back at Morgan. She woke up with the first 5 seconds of 'Juicebox' by The Strokes, yelling "It's too early for The Strokes"

"It's noon and it's never too early good music" I said from the shower "Damn your Justin Timberlake at 6:00 AM!"

"TJ likes it" said Morgan and that was it.

I came out of the shower wet with a towel on my chest with the whole intention of hitting her. I pointed at her meaning each word "Don't get my boyfriend in this, Morgan. You cross a line having sex on my bed. You do me wrong"

"You know, he always talked so highly of you, that you were so sweet, so funny and I really wanted to meet you. You know what? You are nothing like he said" said Morgan and I slapped her with enough force that she fell on her bed. She was lucky that I didn't drain her with my sword.

I returned to the bathroom and got dressed. When I came out again, Morgan was still in bed holding her swollen cheek.

"You better have my sheets and pillows clean when I am back" I said and slammed the door on my way out.

I had no idea where to go. I just wanted to avoid Morgan for the rest of the day. Seriously, my bed? Her words had a bigger impact that I cared to accept. Theo had this idolized image of me that was sometimes hard to live up. He is so handsome and just the boy next door. He could have any girl and he still chooses me. I always have this feeling, this fear of ever disappointing him, that I would never be enough for him. That one day, he would see the real me and he would walk away…

I was walking without a really direction and I saw a payphone. I needed to hear my boyfriend's voice. I dialed to his house and Percy answered saying "Jacksons"

"Hey, Percy" I said.

"Good day, Lana" said Percy "Theo is out with Aida and Claire. You just missed them"

"That's a shame. Did they say where they were going?" I asked and I really sounded disappointed.

"Probably at Central Park or the movies" said Percy "I don't think they are shopping. They got plenty last night".

"Tell Theo that I will call him later or tomorrow" I said.

"Sure thing" said Percy and I was about to hand up when I heard "Lana?"

"Yes, Percy?" I asked.

"It was good to have you with us yesterday" said Percy and that made me smile.

"I have fun too" I said.

"You can count with us for everything, you know that, understood?" said Percy and something sounded out of place.

"Of course, I know" I said "Percy, is everything okay?"

"Nothing we can't fix" said Percy and his voice sounded sad. He sighed "Don't worry. Just be for Theo… and Lana, I'm happy that you are with him. You two brought the best of each other"

"Thanks, Percy. I really needed to hear that" I said "See you later"

"See you later" said Percy and hung up.

I felt so much better after that. If Percy said that, I had to believe it. Theo and I were good for each other and all my insecurities were nonsense. Without notice, I found myself passing by Blake's bakery and my stomach growled. I was hungry.

I walked inside the bakery the place was almost empty and that was good. I ordered cappuccino and big banana oatmeal muffin to one really petite cute blond employee. I wondered if Blake was professional enough to not ask her out.

I was getting my order when Blake came out from the back. As soon as Blake saw me, he came to me.

"Hello, Blake. How is it going?" I said waving at him as I was paying the employee for my order.

"Great. Yesterday, I sold out everything" said Blake and took my order.

"So everything is fresh" I said with wink.

"Hey, my food is fresh all the time!" said Blake and he walked me to a little table he has outside the bakery.

"Joking" I said as we crossed the front door.

We sat in front of each other with my cappuccino and muffin. I took a sip and it was just right. Blake took a pinch of my muffin and ate it.

"How was your Thanksgiving?" I asked.

"Great, mom cooked and I still have some if you want. Yours?" said Blake and pinched my muffin again.

"Great too. I spent it with Percy and his family" I said and he stared at me nervously "Blake, just say it"

"I don't think you should trust them" said Blake somberly.

"They are my family. Percy is my half-brother" I said shrugging.

"And you are dating his son. Isn't that a little weird?" he said and I knew he wasn't joking.

"Weren't you dating Sonia, daughter of Ares? Is that weird too? Ares is your uncle" I said back.

"It's not the same" said Blake sheepishly.

"It's the same" I said in a higher note.

"Different cabins" explained Blake rolling his eyes "We don't call that incestuous"

"Theo lived in cabin 6, not mine… Forget it!" I said with the hands in the air ready to drop the topic all together.

"Still, there is something fishing about them, the Jacksons. I still don't believe about their daughter, the Dark Sword…" said the baker, son of Hephaestus. Everybody at Camp felt the same on the topic.

"Meredith was manipulated. I was there. I saw it" I said like a broken record. No matter how much I said it, nobody really believed me.

"If you say so… This new killer… How could we know for sure they are not them seeking revenge?" asked Blake and it just sounded madness.

I stared at Blake not believing his words. I said firmly "Percy and Annabeth are heroes of two wars."

"So? Even heroes can be broken and death changes people" said Blake.

I defended them saying "They are 2 of the 7 and risked their lives countless of times. Poseidon trusts Percy, so do I."

"How much can you trust their son? He has been moving around for years. Maybe he was planning all this. His sister, his twin did a lot of damage on us. Remember your scar" By instinct, I touched my neck where the barely noticeable line was. I shivered remembering how I almost died if it wasn't for Poseidon's pearl. Blake got me on this one but I didn't let him know.

"Blake. It's crazy. Theo is nothing but a good guy" I said with fake annoyance.

"Lana. Listen to me, all I know is that before Ewan went missing, he told me not to trust the Jacksons" said Blake leaning closer to me. I could see that he was honest.

"Why did he say that?" I asked confused. Ewan was a friend.

"I don't know, but if Ewan said it, it was for something" said Blake "What about Claire? She was a great fighter and she suddenly stopped training and coming to Camp only couple of days at year. Don't you think it's weird?"

He was right about that. I wasn't going to deny it. I said "I wish I knew the reason too. Percy says it was necessary and that's it"

"See. What other secrets could be keeping from us?" said Blake and I saw a little smile of satisfaction. He got me again.

"Thanks for everything. I have to get going" I said leaving my muffin. I wasn't hungry anymore.

"Lana, think what I said. If you see anything suspicious, you will tell me, right? Our loyalty is to Camp's behalf, to our kind, the demigods, not them. They are not your real family and they can betray you too" said Blake.

"See you later" I said and took a last sip to my cappuccino cup.

"Okay, come back soon" said Blake and leaned to kiss my cheek.

I left and I walked for the rest of the afternoon, just walking. I had spent so much time locked in the workshop that I really needed it. It was early evening when I returned to my dorm. I opened my door and Morgan was there, sitting on the rug with her headphone and sketchbook.

She saw me and immediately stood up in one graceful move. I saw her rubbing her arm nervously saying "Sorry, Lana. I really am. I shouldn't have said what I said"

Her cheek looked angry red, purple by tomorrow, and it was my fault. "It's okay. You were angry. I was angry. I know you don't mean it. Sorry for hitting you" I said and we looked at each other with forgiveness.

"I deserved it" said Morgan weakly "Sorry"

I said "Did you wash my sheets?"

"Damn!" said Morgan hitting her forehead "I knew I was forgetting something"

"I'm sleeping in your bed tonight" I said rolling my eyes.

"Sure? Carlo stopped by this afternoon" said Morgan with a little hiss.

"Carlo?" I asked nervously.

"Last night guy… and he didn't want to use your bed again" said Morgan with her best sweet voice and I knew what she meant. Her bed was unusable too.

"Wash everything and I will be in the workshop, probably sleeping there" I said grabbing my keys back.

"Sorry?" said Morgan biting her lips.

"Just go and wash" I said with a big annoyed sighed "See you tomorrow"

I thought I wasn't going to return to my piece for the whole weekend, but I was wrong. At least, I could smooth the hair like I wanted. I slept there as I anticipated and in the morning, I found fresh sheets and a box of chocolates over my bed, Morgan's way to apologize. She believes you can pass all sourness with something sweet and Dear Lord! Those chocolates were good.


	19. Just my Luck (Theo)

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan wrote amazing, marvelous and really spectacular books, so I could mess them up a little.**

**Author's Notes: So this is an intense weak. I am over 125,000+ words in 42 finished chapters. I'm thankful for everything and I hope the story stats will pick up. 3,389+ views**

**CH 19 "Just my Luck" (Theo)**

I had been back for almost 2 months, and I wasn't getting any better. I wanted to have more strength. I was nibbling ambrosia or sipping nectar almost every two hours now just to keep functioning. My mom was putting ambrosia inside the wound every morning now. The effect was starting to last lesser and I needed to find a permanent solution. Lately, I have felt my body stiff and I had trouble coordinating my limbs as before. My hands were clumsy and I just couldn't feel the same as before. I wasn't sure what it meant but it was definitely a bad sign.

A couple of days ago was Thanksgiving and overall it was a great holiday. I spent Thanksgiving having fun with my girlfriend, my family, my best friends and my sisters. Dad cooked the turkey with Em and Kate helping him. My mom and the rest of us were banned to do whatever we wanted. Taylor and I watched the game, with Aida's a couple of annoying comments. At least, my team won and wiped the smirk off Aida's face.

After dinner, the girls dragged me and Taylor to the stores. They needed two strong men to carry the heavy load. All retail clothing stores were packed with families buying. I didn't mind much. I got myself a couple of things. However, I was terrible annoyed of my sister, Aida, Kate, Lana and Em making me stand in line as they gathered insane amount of clothes which I had to carry in arms and even more annoyed when they left half of all at the cashier.

The things between Taylor, Em and I were still weird. My feelings for Em were still undecided. It wasn't the same between us. We haven't had a simple normal conversation in weeks. Em and I could be in the same room and talk with Taylor, between us, but Em just wouldn't talk directly at me. Taylor always made light talk, nothing really insightful or meaningful. I felt like I had really lost my 2 best friends and I didn't blame them.

This whole thing was a mistake, but at least they seemed happy together. They looked in love like usual but they didn't touch if I was in the room. Being honest, I moved away from Lana when they were also in the room. I wondered if one day things would be like before.

Today was the beginning of December. After dinner, I helped mom with the dishes and ate a big piece of Ambrosia hidden in the cupboard. I felt edgy as something was pulling me to get the answers I wanted. I couldn't wait anymore. I felt the urgency to talk to Em. I needed to tell her how I felt for her. Maybe it was just a dumb crush but what if it wasn't? I needed to know where we were standing before really start freaking out and thinking in how tell Lana about this. I was going to crush my girlfriend. I could only hope she would find a way to forgive.

Why I didn't think of Lana? If I did, I would have never agreed to this. I would have never kissed Em the way I did and messed up everything. However, all I thought was to help my best friends. Taylor pleaded to me for the first time in our whole life. He never asked anything from me. How could I say no to that? He has supported my entire life whether I wanted it or not.

"I'm going out" I said to my parents who were snuggling in front of the TV.

They both turned their heads to look at me. "Where?" asked my mom.

"Taylor's" I said

"This late?" asked my mom. It wasn't that late but it was dark.

"It can't wait" I said and walked out of the house before they could stop me.

I walked fast avoiding the little puddles of one hour ago rain. It was cold, but not enough for snow. The rainy smell reminded me of my wild. I missed travelling. For 4 years I did nothing else and I thought I would be happy staying with my family once again, but every morning I woke up excited and ready for the next adventure which it just didn't happen.

I was just getting close when a hellhound attacked me. The animal just jumped at me and I sprung to my left barely avoiding the massive beast. I didn't land well and I crashed against a car door activating the alarm. The hellhound put his paws in this ears whimpering by the noise. I wasn't going to argue him. The alarm was making a wreck of noise; even I was getting a headache. Gladly, from a nearby window I heard the owner yelling from a 2nd floor window "Shut up, useless car. Nobody wants to steal you!" and the alarm went off.

Without the noise, the hellhound and I stared at each other. I carefully took out my knife from my boot and another from my jacket. The animal grunted ready to spring at me baring his massive fangs. I had dealt with hellhounds before, but it was also uneasy to do. Mrs. O'Leary was the family tame one. Right now, she was at Camp living with the Underwoods. Grover took good care of her and she had plenty of room to play. She was safe and happy.

Out of the blue, the animal raised its head as it was listening to a 'dogs only' sound. I looked at the beast with my knife ready to attack but it run to a dark alley and disappeared in a shadow. Now I was really in trouble. This was a trained monster meaning that its master was close and with my luck ready to attack me.

I looked around and nothing seemed out of place. Cars were passing in the street sporadically. They were people walking on the other sidewalk and maybe I was just freaking out. I tightened the grip on my knives and I could feel the skin breaking sweat. Stress wore me out quickly and even with recent eaten ambrosia I was getting tired quick.

In a flash, it was in front of me. I saw the cape and the mask. I felt 15 all over again. I wanted to believe it wasn't my sister. I was there. Ewan killed her after I fought her. It couldn't be the girl I missed the most, but it was almost the same height. I was so surprised that I almost dropped my knives. This person was just right there in front of me, just waiting, no sword in the hand or defensive position.

"Who are you?" I said after seconds of silence.

"Just call me the Dark Sword" said this person using a voice changer device. The voice sounded synthetic and cold like watching Stephen Hawking old videos.

"Mer? Is it you?" I asked. I needed some confirmation.

"She is long gone, probably worm food by now… but I am here ready to break her record" said the Dark Sword and I saw him or her taking out a Stygian Iron sword. It was long and stylish like a katana. The long range weapon could be a disadvantage against my close range once. This fight would be about skill and cleverness. I had to be really smart to get close without getting hit.

The Dark Sword attacked quickly rushing to my injured shoulder. I wondered if he knew or it was just a coincidence. I evaded the blow but the force of it unbalanced me. He or she was good. The fighting style was graceful and effective, not wasting a single movement. I was in front of a real pro, a really deathly opponent.

The sword came to me and I crossed my knives stopping the blow, just the enough time to attack the side, but the Dark Sword was faster and jumped back. I was close and at his/her mercy and I was slashed in the ribs. I felt half my energy going with blow. I winced of the pain and I dropped my left knife to touch my skin. The cut was superficial and it was its plan all along. I grabbed my knife back quickly. I couldn't give him/her any window of opportunity.

Suddenly, the Dark Sword stopped attacking, just stared at me in silence. I looked at him/her with rage and concentration. Losing wasn't in the equation.

"Bu bu. I have seen it countless of times, the same look on your face, tension and hate. So sweet how they think they are better than me, that they actually think they will win because they are heroes, demigods. I will prove you wrong like usual. I always win" said the Dark Sword and even with the voice device, I could hear the cold confidence. It was promise of pain. "I love seeing their despair when I pierced their little half-godly hearts, the shock and disbelief in their faces, just like yours will be"

"I am stopping you!" I roared "You are not hurting another demigod or legacy!"

"We'll see" said the Dark Sword and pointed the Stygian Iron sword to the same dark alley where the hellhound disappeared "Funny. That girl said the same thing. You had to be close and spoil my fun."

"Why are you doing this?" I yelled with tangible hatred. All I wanted was to rush to the alley to see if the girl was still alive.

The Dark Sword started to laugh with synthesized in and low chuckles and said "Being use perhaps? That's what you are thinking. Brain washed like your tortured 'innocent' twin sister? Bad Memories? Revenge? None of that happened to me. All I want is to fight demigods, hear them scream in despair as I bring them down. That's the only reason I do this, now entertain me more"

She/he attacked once again with power and skill. The ambrosia still in me was closing the wound of my ribcage but my shoulder was opening once again. Soon, I would start feeling sleepy again. I had to finish this fight before it happened. I had to win and fast.

The sword slashed my back as I was turning to attack. I hissed but I still rolled to create distance. The long range weapon was really close. I looked at the Dark Sword saying "You are sick!"

"This is so fun. You're too fun" said the Dark Sword with a chuckle. "Come on. Keep dancing for me, my little legacy fish doll!"

That infuriated me and it made me reckless and it was exactly what the Dark Sword wanted. I attacked and I just slashed and torn the fabric of the cape. I wasn't hitting skin at all, but I was already bleeding for several parts of my torso and I was getting weaker by the darkness in the Stygian Iron.

"You are Cyan's twin, right? Prove it and entertain me more!" taunted me the Dark Sword and I wanted to keep fighting recklessly but I will only lead me to death.

I stared at her/him calming down. I lowered my knives just enough to make my point. I wasn't going to attack yet. I said "I won't fight you for entertainment"

The Dark Sword chuckled with a light snort. The synthesized voice was robotic but the words were meaningful as he/she said "Maybe she will. I have heard of your girlfriend Lana. I wonder if she will scream you name when I bury my sword in her sea loving heart"

I don't know what frightened more that the Dark Sword knew who Lana was or how my girlfriend was in danger. I roared "I won't let you lay a single finger on her!"

"Don't worry. It won't be a finger, just this" said the Dark Sword showing me the Black cold Stygian Iron sword. "I wonder if she will plea. I like when they plea. I like hearing their broken sobs and how they lovely soak the ground with their demigod blood... I will find out soon enough, once I am done with you" Even if I didn't see it, I could feel the sick sadistic grin "I wonder if she could let me have fun with her first. She seems to be the kinky type of girl"

"You won't touch her!" I said with barely contained rage. The water puddles around me were starting to dance. I was wasting energy and time and that only made me more furious.

"As if you could stop me. You are nothing against me. You are weak and soon gone for what I have seen" said the Dark Sword with confidence.

I looked around me and this plan was a gamble since I was getting weaker, probably my last blow. I prayed to Poseidon's guidance and power. I raised jets of water from the rain puddles and created a cage with bars made of water. As I was closing it, the Dark Sword jumped out and ran to my direction.

"You are better than I expected" said the Dark Sword with tangible surprise "Let's play another day"

I rushed to him/her but something fell in the ground and exploded with a loud bang, blinding light and concealing smoke. The Dark Sword disappeared in the cloud of the escape grenade. I looked around to all directions but there was no trace. I was angry yet relieved. I couldn't keep fighting him/her but I wanted to stop him/her.

Once I felt sure, I ran to the ally when the Dark Sword pointed. The darkness didn't let me see much at first. I actually tripped over the body falling forward in a cartwheel and hitting some trash cans. I stood up quickly and hoping that I didn't wake up any monster. Everything seemed right and I walked to the body who was on her stomach. The girl was wearing a black coat and wooden hat over her head. She seemed to be really dead as I tried to wake her by shaking her lightly. I sighed as I thought that I was too late. I kneeled by her side. Nothing in my life could have prepared me for this. I gasped as I turned her over. Em! She was pale with her eyes closed. Her chest was soaked in her blood.

I had never been so furious and heartbroken in my life. I wanted to yell, to run behind that bastard. Instead, I pulled her against my chest. I was holding her and crying. I fell my whole being broken, not even Mer's dead hurt this much. She couldn't be dead. I was going to talk to her tonight. I couldn't even want to think in Taylor's reaction.

Suddenly, I felt an outtake of air. I couldn't believe it. At first, I thought it was trick, corpses did that. I placed my ear against her chest and I heard a tiny weak heartbeat. She was still alive. I didn't lost her yet but I had to rush to the hospital and fast.


	20. Waiting (Taylor)

**Disclaimer: A couple of years ago, I read the PJO saga, then two years ago I read the HoO and waited anxiously for BoO which I liked but not loved.**

**Author's Notes: So, 20 chapters and close to the middle. So far this story is 5th in published words (60K), 6th in reviews (51), 5th in followers (24), 11th in favorites (17) and 13th in views (3,522+). I could use more views... Last chapter was shocking, right? Now this one...**

**CH 20 "Waiting" (Taylor)**

The sound of rain was always soothing for me. It reminded me of my cabin and my demigod siblings. It always made think of fresh flowers and tomatoes. Also of Em, she always smells earthy like fresh and cool clay. Two days ago, it snowed and just ended raining right now.

I was on the couch with popcorns, sandwiches and soda cans in the coffee table. The movie was almost starting and I was just waiting for her to sit down with me. It was December and I was just days away of finals and finishing school. The life with my wife was just getting better. We spent more time together and we talked, laughed and made love more often.

For the last two weeks, my wife seems insatiable and I wasn't complaining. Em was also sleeping more and eating more. She wasn't saying it, me neither, but I wanted to believe she really was pregnant. That a real miracle happened. Maybe our godly relatives listened to our prayers, saw our pain and granted us this simple big gift, the chance of start a family by ourselves.

Em came out of our room. I could hear her steps as she was coming to the couch.

"The movie is about to start" I said and I felt her hand on my hair. I looked up to her and she was wearing her black coat, a scarf and a wooden hat, made by Hazel.

"I am going to the store. Do you want anything? More potato chips?" said Em and leaned to kiss me, a light peck.

"Nothing. I'm good." I said and then it hit me. I literally jumped from to couch to her "Wait! Why are you going this late?"

"It's not that late. It's barely nine" said my wife rolling her eyes. She bit her lips dubiously "I can't wait anymore. I think it's time" Her voice was soft and small.

I immediately understood what she meant. I said with a big smile "Are you sure? Are you pregnant?"

"I want to be sure. It could a false positive, a simple delay. I didn't say anything because I don't want to get our hopes up until it was time to worry. We can call the doctor in the morning if we have to" said Em with concealed joy. "Even if I am pregnant, I don't want to say anything to anybody until we know the sex of the baby, ok?"

"I want to go. Give a second to put my shoes on" I said ready to rush to the bedroom. I was wearing my sleepers.

Em grabbed my arm stopping me. She said "No, it's okay. I want to go on my own"

"Sure?" I asked.

"Yes. I am coming back in less of a heartbeat" said Em and tiptoed to kiss me "I love you"

"I love you too" I said and let her go. I sat back in the couch and the movie was starting. I was nervous now, too distracted to pay attention to the TV.

Tonight was the night. If Em was really pregnant, we could start making plans, at least in secret. I didn't know how I was going to keep this secret. I wanted to yell it to the top of my lungs, to call everybody and go to the cemetery to tell my parents.

The idea of my parents not being here for their grandkids hurt but I couldn't keep crumbling down every time I thought of them. They embraced life and they surely wanted me to do the same. I was sick of sadness now. Nothing was going to stop me and Em of being happy from now on, not even the Fates.

I tried to watch the movie for maybe half of it when I turned it off. I should have gone with her. I opened the window to let the fresh moist air enter the apartment and wait for her. I would probably get scold for letting the cold also came in, but it was a good excuse to snuggle closer at night. I grinned to myself and my phone ringed.

"Radcliff here" I said.

On the other side of the line, I heard Theo saying quietly "Taylor, it's me"

"TJ, I mean Theo now. What's up?" I said really happy. Not even my jealousy or insecurities of the relationship between him and Em was going to spoil my night.

"I need you, man. Come quickly to the hospital" said Theo and I felt my heart sink. All my happiness left the building.

"What happened? Lana?" I asked with fear. Hospital was never a good word unless you meant Em and her swollen belly.

"No. Just come" said Theo and hung up.

I wanted to wait for Em but the sound of Theo was too painful and quiet. He needed me. I grabbed my keys, wallet and phone, also my sword, just in case. Before leaving I wrote a note for Em and rushed out as fast as my feet let me.

I called a cab which drenched me by stopping suddenly in a puddle of rainwater mixed with sewage. I hoped to see Em in the street as we drove to the hospital. It was the same that my siblings were born. I had a mix of encountered feelings of this place.

When I was little, I was really anxious when Emma was born. I felt that my parents weren't going to love anymore, maybe sent me to Camp forever; they had a baby that was really of them. That didn't happen but it didn't stop my anxiety with the birth of each of my 5 siblings.

I didn't know where to go when I was finally in the building. I knew the way to the maternity wing by heart but the ER was a mystery. I walked with rushed steps around the place asking nurses and getting lost at the signs.

After 10 long minutes, I found Theo talking to the doctor in the ER waiting area. He had fresh clean bandages around him.

"We will do all we can" I heard the doctor said to Theo.

"Thank you, doctor" said my best friend and the doctor left.

Theo sat on the chair and I saw him moving his foot nervously as his hands were on his face. He looked like a mess.

"Who is here? Your parents? Claire? Aida? Lana?" I asked as I sat next to him.

Theo gave me this look and I knew this was really bad. He said with dread "No, man… It's Em"

"What?!" I stood up yelling. I quickly grabbed his clothes. I saw him wincing at his wounds but it wasn't as important as this "You better tell me it's a joke!"

"Of course, I'm not. Do you think I would joke about something like this?" said Theo with his hands over mine, removing my grip of his clothes.

I was in shock. I really was. This felt like my parents and fear filled me. This couldn't be just like that.

"How is she? Is she alive?" I asked with tears in my eyes. I couldn't lose her now with a baby in the way.

"Still with the doctors" said Theo and somehow I sat down. I stared at my hands thinking what to do, but there was nothing. I hated to feel so useless.

I turned to see to my best friend who was pretty much in the same state as I was. I asked him and myself "How did this happen? She was just going to the store. She wasn't far."

"I was going to your place when I found her bleeding out in the street" said Theo.

"It's my fault. I should have gone with her. I'm an idiot" I said with remorse. I knew that I should have gone with her.

"You didn't know" said Theo.

I stood up and I didn't care if everybody was watching us. I said loudly "She is my wife and I left her go alone. What kind of husband I am?"

"Taylor, calm down! These things happen" said Theo grabbing me by the shoulders.

I pushed him away with angry and fearful words "Shut up! Em said exactly the same when my parents died"

"Em will be fine" said Theo with hope.

I wanted to punch him. How could he be so sure? He didn't know. I could lose my wife and my reason to live. "Just don't say a thing" I said angry "Go and sit at that corner and I will sit here. I don't want to talk right now"

I sat angry in my chair and Theo nodded. He leaned against the wall closest to me. I saw him taking a sip of a flask, probably nectar. He was just a couple of feet away. He was crossing his arms really worried and quiet. We probably waited for 10 minutes and it was more than enough for me to calm down a little.

"What happened? A monster?" I asked my friend.

He looked to me and came to me. He said "The Dark Sword"

The news hit me like wreaking ball. It wasn't just gossips anymore. It was real now. For months, I thought it was a copy cat, a monster using the fame to inflict fear on us, but if Theo was saying it, then it was true. I said "But Mer died"

"It's really a new one. She or he told me" said Theo and I could see his fear. This wasn't good news.

"No idea if it's a girl or boy?" I asked. I was hoping for a clue.

"No… using a voice changer device. It was like talking to Stephen Hawking" said Theo with a weak teasingly smile. He tried to joke but it was still too early.

We sat together for maybe an hour at least. I thought of talking to Em's parents, Theo's parents and Aida to let them know, but I wanted to have news first.

Eventually, a doctor crossed the doors asking for me. I stood up as soon as I heard my last name. I basically ran to the guy. I probably scared him to next week when he saw me rushing and without intention of stopping. I almost crashed against him.

"I'm Taylor Radcliffe" I said and Theo got to us seconds later.

"Mr. Radcliffe. I'm Dr. Martin" he said shaking my head.

"How is my wife?" I asked and I felt Theo's hand on my shoulder. My best friend was here and that was comforting.

I held my breath as the doctor said "Mrs. Radcliffe suffered a severe trauma. The bullet passed right through, piercing her left lung, causing extensive blood lost; thankfully your friend found her just in time and we were able to fix the damage. She will have full recovery"

I felt that I could breathe out away and I was white but hopeful. Theo was the one who said "That's good news" and punched my shoulder. I felt that I could finally call everybody. My wife was going to make it.

However, you never know when life and irony is going to hit flat in the face and in the guts. The doctor was leaving but he stopped "Sorry, I forgot to mention it. Mrs. Radcliffe suffered a miscarriage."

I didn't think my heart could sink a new low, but I was wrong. I lost the ability to talk and Theo spoke for me with anguish and pain "Pregnant?! For real?! Oh, Gods!" He looked as bad as me "But how? She wasn't hurt… there"

The doctor tried to smile sadly at us, an understanding pity smile. He said "A catastrophic trauma can cause a miscarriage, especially in such early stage" Then he addressed at me "Mr. Radcliffe, your wife is overall fine. That's what matters now. We will keep you updated"

"Thank you, doctor" I whispered and we both slumped on our seats in shock, disbelief and pain.

We were awfully quiet both of us, each wrapped in his thoughts. I was completely relieved that my wife was alive. Theo was just in time and saved her, but at the same time I was sad. We lost a baby twice and I feared for Em's reaction. She cried for a whole month the first time and this felt definitely worst. We wanted this baby. We were really going to be parents. It wasn't like the first time. I wasn't ready back then. I thought a baby would cut my wings, my adventures. Now, I know that nothing matters without Em.

I held my head with my hands, with my elbows on my knees and I sighed deeply and heavily that I felt my whole spirit was leaving with that outtake of air. I said, more likely pleaded "Don't tell anyone less Em. It will crush her that she couldn't save her. The praetor in her will make her feel guilty. It's better if she doesn't know she was pregnant in the first place."

"Are you sure of not telling her?" said Theo.

I sighed again. I pulled my head back looking to the bright white lights in the floor for a second before talking to my best friend "Yes… not again"

"Come" said Theo standing up. He pulled my arm "We are doing something stupid and reckless right now. We need to blow out some steam"

We walked outside the hospital to an abandoned building just a block south. We entered and started to trash the whole place. We broke pillars, chairs, windows, and stairs, everything we could for at least one hour. I was glad Theo was with me during this difficult moment. He was the only one who really know how much we wanted a baby and how we lost the first one, my little Maya.

We were panting covered in debris and sweat in the middle of the building that was shaking with the wind. It was one good punch of falling down. Theo took out a piece of ambrosia from his jacket and gave me half. I felt better once I ate it but it also brought me memories. My mom's pancakes flavor left a bittersweet taste in my mouth. It was the first meal she prepared to me when they adopted me and she continued to make them every Saturday morning since I could remember.

"Better?" said Theo and he didn't look better than me honestly. He looked so tired, barely staying awake, even with the ambrosia in hi. It had been indeed a long night.

I stared at my best friend and said "My life has never been really better. Every time things go good something bad happens"

"Sorry, man" said Theo and I knew he meant it.

"Do you know why I am majoring in Chemistry?" I said staring at the trace of Ambrosia in my fingers.

"To annoy Aida?" joked Theo.

"Also that" I said with a chuckled "I thought if I study harder and do some research, I would find a way to fix things, to solve at least one of my problems. I can't bring my parents and siblings from the death. I can't stop Rhode. I can't find the Dark Sword. I want so much to kill that bastard… The least I could do was make Em happy. Start a family was a nice solution, but nothing happened for months and we tried. I started to study what makes us different, why modern medicine doesn't work the same with us as to mortals, mostly how to get my wife pregnant. I have been studying our anatomy for months and I have found that there is nothing I can do. I'm pretty much sterile because that's the way I am. I still don't how I got her pregnant again. I hope it wasn't you…" I tried to joke but Theo didn't see the humor. "Strangely, our sperm doesn't survive in the open for more of a minute, so sperm donation doesn't work for us. Don't ask me who I had to ask to find out… Anyway, Ambrosia and Nectar are fast healing tools to return to our former condition. They accelerate cells growth to regenerate skin and blood… That's also dangerous. Cancer can accelerate and if a demigod eats them to recover, they only make them die faster"

"Wow. I never thought that before… so if someone is sick at cellular level" said Theo dreading.

"An early faster death" I said.

I stood up just stretching my limbs. I looked around the place and I was tired of mindless destruction. I needed my wife. "Let's get back… I'm calling your parents and her parents. They need to know"

"Sure, man, whatever you say" said Theo and we walked out. Right as I was expecting it, the building crumbled down with a sudden strong wind, just seconds later after we left. We just destroyed a building. I made the calls as we were walking.

As we immediately got back to the waiting area, a nurse came to us with great news "Mr. Radcliffe. Your wife is awake and asking for you. Follow me, please".

I turned to look to Theo who just pushed me forward saying "I will wait for everybody. Go"


	21. It was a Simple December Night (Aida)

**Disclaimer: PJO and HoO are by Rick Riordan. Life is by me.**

**Author's Notes: A little 'more relaxed' chapter, well, shorter. I am almost down writing. Today is May 15, Teacher's Appreciation Day. Yesterday, my only daughter Alicia Valeria turned 2. I can't believe how fast time goes by. 3,663+ views**

**CH 21 "It was a Simple December Night" (Aida)**

December started and the rushing last minutes to the end of semester too. We were just days away of finals, papers and grades. I hoped to get all just in time and with good grades also. I was reading in the bedroom and it was a little after 8 when my girlfriend came with her backpack on her shoulder.

Charlie leaned and kissed me. She said "I'm going out. I won't take long. I forgot a textbook at the lab and I need it to finish my paper"

"Sure, so I see you soon, hopefully still today?" I asked Charlie. I was half-joking.

"Unless Professor Tanaka finds me" chuckled Charlie and kissed me again. I really didn't want her to leave, so I grabbed her by the shoulders pulling her closer as I deepened the kiss.

We made up for just one minute before Charlie literary jumped out of my claws and winked at me. She said "Sorry, really sexy legacy of Athena. That was a really smart move but I have to get my textbook back" I putted with big sad doggy eyes "Don't do that. You know it won't work"

I pursed my lips and threw a pillow at her saying "I had to try. You better come back today".

"Love you" said Charlie and left the room quickly before I could catch her.

I kept reading in my bedroom for maybe a whole hour and it was nine when my phone ringed, an unknown number. For a moment, I thought it was Charlie but it was Manhattan number, maybe my brother.

"Hello" I said.

"Hi, Aida. It's me" said Em and I could hear the sounds of the city as background noise.

"What's up, Em? Why are you calling from a payphone?" I asked.

"I was on my way to the store and I missed your voice" said Em teasingly.

"Shhh… you sound like we are in a relationship. Dear Owl! Charlie is going to get jealous, although your husband will find it really hot" I joked back.

I heard Em giggling and said "Amusing. How is Charlie?"

"She forgot something in the lab, though she should be here any moment now if she doesn't get caught up with something or somebody" I said.

"That's nice. I'd better get going. I call you tomorrow" said Em and something was a little off. Before I could ask her, she hung up. I thought of calling Taylor but if Em called without him around and using payphone, it was something I couldn't ask him.

I watched the news and there was nothing really interesting: politics, celebrities and tomorrow will rain again. Then a movie started and I watched absentminded. It was almost midnight when I turned off the TV.

I looked outside the window and the sky was finally clearing out. It had rained the whole day and it was a pretty nice night. I thought of going to the lab and get my girlfriend back. It was nice and not so cold to walk. I went to the closet to grab a jacket when I heard Charlie saying "I'm home. Sorry, Greg was there and we ended up doing some circuits."

I walked outside the room and I found my girlfriend dirty like she fell on a puddle which it could be correct if she was walking fast and it was nighttime. I met her by the living room and I kissed her in a quick hug.

"Hi... ew, you smell like wet dog" I said wrinkling my nose.

Charlie looked at me confused and then she said with a smile "Oh, that. I found one hiding from the rain under the bus stop. I put it inside my jacket and left it at the coffee shop alley inside a dry box. I will feed it tomorrow if it's still there"

"Well, take a shower" I said taking two steps back of my dog-lover girlfriend.

Charlie took a step forward and teased me "Wanna join me?" I felt my cheeks red and though it was a great idea, I was tired.

"I will pass this time. It's late. I'm going to bed now" I said and my body threw out a big yawn.

"Sure" said Charlie and she pointed to the table "Your phone is blinking"

I looked to the table where indeed my phone was blinking a green light. I said "Probably voice mail, I never check them"

"So? It could be important" said Charlie.

"It could be also nothing or Taylor forgetting to hang up and me hearing 5 minutes of his pocket" I said shrugging.

"You should" said Charlie with a light scolding tone.

I put my hands on my waist and scolded "Look how is talking, Miss I-don't-need-a-cell-phone"

"You should still" said Charlie with her most sassy last word and went to the bathroom before I could hit her head.

I stared at the phone and signed annoyed as I hit the keys to hear the voice mail. There were like 20 and I had to listen all, some as old as my phone. Some were indeed of Taylor's pocket, others nothing and others from some of my grandma's preppy suitors asking me out. I was already annoyed after 18th, when I heard 'Message 19. October 12, 9:50 PM. Aida… I know how things were this weekend. We need to talk about Miss Burns. There is something you should know about her. Today would be lovely…' Wow! Those were Grandma's finals words to me.

Before I could hit the button to re-listen the message, the next one started 'Message 20. December 1, 9:12 PM. Hey, it's me again. I really hope you check your voice mail. Anyway, I bought a pregnancy test. I'm so nervous… I have a bad feeling… Sorry, I'm freaking out. I love Taylor and everything will work out. I'm calling you tomorrow with news... ahhh!' That was a scream of pain and then nothing.

What in the fields was that? I couldn't believe what I was hearing and suddenly I lost my phone crashing in the floor and the battery went flying.

"Aida, is everything alright?" said Charlie loudly from the bathroom.

My mouth was dry and my heart racing, too in shock but I answered "Yes. I just threw my phone by accident"

I retrieved the pieces of my phone and put it back together with shaky hands. It took really long time for the phone to turn on and I was just staring at the screen and thinking in Em. She called me and I didn't answer. She could be dead and it was my fault. Then my phone was ready and I quickly dialed to my mom.

"Aida?" said my mom in the other side of the line.

"Mom? Is Em okay?" I asked.

"How do you know? Did Taylor call you?" asked my mom surprised.

"No, mom. I received a voice mail of Em when she was attacked. How is she?" I asked.

"Taylor said she will make it. We are going to the hospital right now. I was about to wake up your sister" said my mom.

"I'm on my way" I said hanging up. I didn't care it was late. I rushed to my bedroom shoving clothes in my backpack and struggling to find my keys and wallet. I was almost at the door when I realized that I hadn't told Charlie and I was still in slippers and pjs.

"Charlie!" I yelled.

The bathroom door opened and she was out saying "Yeah, babe?"

"I have to go to New York right now, to the hospital. Em was attacked" I said fast and ran to the bedroom to change my clothes. I threw my clothes to the floor and grabbed the first pair of jeans and sweater I could find.

From behind me, Charlie said "Is she fine? What happened?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Mom said they were going to the hospital too" I said as I was putting my shoes back on.

"Let me get dress" said Charlie throwing the towel to the floor.

"Are you coming with me?" I asked and I didn't realize that I didn't even ask her. I was so worried of get moving that I totally forgot about her. What kind of girlfriend made me?

"If you want me, you can't go alone" said Charlie putting a t-shirt on.

"You have a test tomorrow, it's your final" I said.

"I can talk to the professor. You are more important" said Charlie and kissed me before putting her jeans on.

"No, it's okay. Mom said that Em was okay. I can go alone" I said and I kissed her. How she was willing to leave everything for me so easily.

"Are you sure of that? Did your mom actually say Em was going to make it?" asked Charlie, maybe to reassure that it was fine.

"Yes" I said and she still put a sweater on.

Charlie put her shoes on saying "I will walk you to the train station at least"

"No, I will take a plane. It's faster. I hope there is one" I said.

"Maybe the red eye" said Charlie and we walked out of the apartment.

I was lucky enough to find a ticket to New York minutes before the plane left the airport. The whole quick ride, I was so nervous. I was worried that Em would collapse, a compromising situation, organ failure, sepsis, and so on.

I arrived to the hospital minutes before 3 in the morning. The whole place was incredible quiet with dimmed lights on some halls. A nurse helped me to get to my family. They were sitting in a bench dozing off.

"Hey!" I said clearing my throat "How is Em?"

My parents jumped out of their seats and hugged me. Claire just opened one eye before sleeping again. Theo was pacing around the whole place and he didn't even notice I was here.

"She is fine and Taylor is with her" said my mom.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"I don't think so. Taylor is hovering her, won't leave her side and only one visitor at the time" said my dad.

"Oh" I said and I sat next to Claire. My parents were quiet leaning on each other and whispering. I snuggled next to Claire in a hospital chair and I barely slept. I was so worried for Em. My mom told me what happened from Theo fighting the Dark Sword and finding Em bleeding out. She was attacked first as I figured it from the voice message.

Around 4, a nurse came with an update. Em was fine but I was still in shambles. That voice mail message ringed in my ears, if I had only checked my voice mail earlier. A little later, Theo finally sat down and he looked so tired, so worried and edgy. I could swear he was just a step of smoking a whole pack of cigarettes. I couldn't imagine the mess he would be if Lana was here.

I stood up stretching my soreness. Those chairs were definitely not comfortable. I said "I'm going home for a shower. Wanna come?"

"No, I will stay" said Claire.

"Theo?" I asked looking to my brother.

"I don't think I can leave until I see Em" said my brother honestly. I knew we were both equally concern, but he looked over the edge.

"You are almost as worst as Taylor. You sound like her husband" I scolded him and he gave this 'shut up' look. "Have you even called Lana?"

Theo cursed under his breath and said "It slipped my mind. What time is it?"

"It's 5:20" said my mom as she was stretching up next to dad.

"I will call her later. It's still too early to wake her up" said my brother standing up "I will take a walk" He walked away from us drawing as many distance as possible.

I took a cab home and after a good shower, a light breakfast and a quick nap, I was back to the hospital. The place was more alive than hours ago and the waiting area was almost impossible to walk around. The only one there was Claire leaned against a wall. She was crossing her arms and just looking at the people.

"Where is everybody?" I asked and stood by her side.

Claire turned her head to the side to talk to me "Theo and Taylor went to grab some lunch with Hazel and Frank. Our parents went to work. I don't know how. They didn't sleep all night"

"Em?" I asked.

"Sleeping. The doctors moved her to a private room one hour after you left" said Claire "She will be released tomorrow at the earliest"

"That's good news. Why are you alone?" I asked.

"I was waiting for you, actually" said Claire weakly. She sighed "I dreamed of your grandma's dead. I saw it happen"

I quickly grabbed her by the shoulders. I gulped before asking "Did you see the killer?"

"No, covered in the shadows. I heard them talk tough" said Claire.

"What did they say?" I asked.

Claire bit her lips and said worried "They… this monster… Aida, please be careful and never go out alone"

"Don't worry. I will" I said and I hugged my sister. I heard her sigh of sheer relief.

Once Claire pulled away from me, she stretched and two steps away from me. I asked "Where are you going?"

"To get some air. Wanna come?" said Claire.

"No, just stay close. It's not safe" I said.

"Sure" said Claire and she left me alone. I called Taylor and I went to meet them in the cafeteria.


	22. We Meet Again (Claire)

**Disclaimer: As usual and always, this is fan fiction and I own the plot, some OCS but not the rest.**

**Author's notes: 5/18/15 - I wish more views... well, you can't always get what you want. 3,882+ views**

**CH 22 "We Meet Again" (Claire)**

I was dreaming which is something I don't do often. I am a dreamless night kind of girl. I was in the Matthews house. I knew it because Aida took me there when I was 13 to a Summer party with her grandparents. I was walking in the darkness but I recognized Aida's father painting above the massive marble fireplace. I walked around and the whole place was quiet.

By the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow walking to the kitchen. I thought it was a cat, but there weren't cats in the house as far as I knew. I walked slowly to the kitchen and I saw 2 people. One was restraining an old lady, Aida's grandmother. I jumped at them, but I was like a ghost and passed right through them, though I hit my head against the counter. I turned quickly grabbing a kitchen knife and I saw the attacker wearing a black cape and a simple white plague doctor mask, very dramatic Phantom of the Opera like.

"You are right though" said the attacker with a robotic voice. I saw Karen Matthews trying to look back at the attacker.

"About what?" asked Karen almost smugly like she was still in control of the situation. I have to give it to the old lady, she was tough.

"About what kind of 'monster' I am, but nothing in compare to you and your son" said the attacker and I could picture the smug smile on his/her face.

I saw the attacker raised a knife to Aida's grandma. Karen struggled harder and even tried to shout but a sharp pain ran through her body as the attacker stabbed her.

"Yes, it's me" said the attacker and twisted the dagger, causing Karen to gasp in pain. To Karen's and my surprise, no blood came out from the wound and the knife came out clean from her body. In fact, there was no wound on her chest, not even torn clothes. There was only one explanation, celestial bronze.

I saw Karen's eyes wide open and the attacker said softly against her "Oh look! You are confused, well I don't think it matters telling you the entire thing, really boring story, but at least you should know this. Aida is next". Just like that, Karen drew her last breathe and fell on the floor dead.

I looked at the scene of the past completely in shock. I just witnessed how Aida's grandmother died. The attacker disappeared or it looked like that. I ran around the house looking for him/her. I looked outside a window and I saw a hellhound appear. Normally to mortals, they saw this beast as nothing but a horse. I saw its full form. The hellhound rubbed its head onto the attacker's leg and kept pulling the cape with its teeth in a playful way… then I woke up with my mom shaking me.

"Claire, wake up" I heard my mom saying.

I sat up fast and opened my eyes feeling a little disoriented. The image of the hellhound and its master flashed in my eyes. I asked "Mom, what's going on?"

"Em was attacked. We are going to the hospital" said my mom already ready to go.

It took me a whole second to comprehend the heaviness of her news and got out of bed quickly saying "Give me 2 seconds"

I got dressed so fast that I didn't care or noticed my mismatched socks or the fact I was still wearing my sleepwear top. I just put a sweater and winter jacket on. My dad was so eerily calmed driving the car and my mom was frantic dialing to Taylor who wasn't picking up.

"He is not answering" said my mom after probably the 100th call.

"He is probably with Em. Calm down. They are in the hospital and Theo is with them" said my dad as he was driving.

"I know but they were attacked" said my mom and I realized that this wasn't about Em "Theo fought. He could… He shouldn't be fighting until… His shoulder" My mom shook like she didn't want to break down in sobs.

"Mom?" I said weakly and my dad and I stared at each other through the rear mirror. We still couldn't tell her about Theo. I let out a little sigh "Theo is fine, probably ushering doctors to help Em or cracking jokes with Taylor to stop him from panicking."

"More likely it's the other way around" joked my dad but nobody laughed.

The rest to the ride to the hospital was quiet, even my mom stopped trying to call Taylor's phone. We just watched the street around as dad was driving. It was a little before one when we found a parking spot.

My mom found the waiting area fast and my brother was sitting down with his hands in the head like he was praying. Did something happen to Em? Mom said she was fine.

"Theo!" I yelled running to his side.

My brother stood up with open arms and I hugged him. He seemed fine, no visible deep wounds except for some scratches and minor cuts, though he was really dirty. He probably saw the concern on my face as he said lightly "Hey, don't worry, Claire. Em is fine"

"And you?" I asked.

"Just shaken up. It was a close call" said my brother painfully "I thought she was dead for a moment"

"Where is Taylor?" asked my dad.

"With Em, she woke up and everything is alright" said Theo but something didn't feel alright. There was something in his eyes that troubled me like someone had died but Em was alright. Theo said so.

There was nothing else to do but wait. I sat next to mom and dad by her other side. Theo was walking around the waiting area. He looked tired like any second would fall asleep but he was too stubborn to sit down or stay still, too demigod for his own good.

Aida came too when I was finally falling asleep and took my seat to be close to mom. I heard them whispering as the night was slowly becoming day again and I slept really briefs moments. It was impossible to rest in the hospital and that dream harassing my rest.

It was 30 after 5 when Aida left to the house to take a shower. I wanted to take a shower too but I was really worried for Theo. He looked just worn out. After Aida left, Taylor finally came out to meet us and he was sadly smiling. Em was going to make a full recovery but he was just plain scared of how close he was of losing his wife.

I was sitting next to Taylor and almost whole 10 minutes later after we sat down, Em's parents came to us a rush. Hazel looked just as worse as Taylor.

"How is my daughter?" said Hazel as she was hugging each and every one of us.

"Alive and she will stay that way" said Taylor and Em's parents sighed of sheer joy. "Piper?"

"She is on a mission" said Frank. I looked at him concerned and Frank saw me "Don't worry, Claire. The cohort is cleaning the area surrounding the naval forces. We came so fast that we forgot to tell her." I sighed relieved, but I was also a little fast. I wanted to see her. I missed her so much.

"How are you holding up?" asked Hazel to Taylor. He looked blank for just a moment and collapsed on Hazel's arms crying. My parents surrounded Taylor with his arms hugging him.

I was about to get into the group hug when I saw Theo coming out from the bathroom cleaning his face, tears, with a paper towel. I walked to him and he stopped as soon as he saw me.

"Where were you?" I asked as soon as I faced him.

"I snuck in to see Em" said Theo weakly.

I asked "How is she?"

Theo sighed saying "In a lot of pain, the doctors opened her chest to fix her lung"

"That's horrible… barbaric and medieval" I said thinking in how much pain she should be. Then I saw my brother and how physically bad he looked. "Theo, how are you?"

"I'm just relieved that she is fine" said Theo and he seemed to be honest.

"I have some ambrosia. Do you want it?" I said taking out a little bag with ambrosia that I always kept in my jacket. I gave a piece to my brother who swallowed the whole piece in one intake. He immediately looked better, not exactly back to his former self, but better.

"Thanks. I am not feeling great actually. I'm so tired and the fight, this whole night..." said Theo grateful.

"I get it" I said and I hugged him. I touched his bad shoulder and I could almost feel the wheels and gears moving in his body, his time was running out.

He grabbed my hand and we returned to our family. Taylor and Em's parents stayed with us making light talk until a nurse told us that they moved Em to a private room, and just like that I was alone with my brother since my parents left to work and Taylor, Hazel and Frank were with Em.

We sat next to each other not saying a single thing and Theo seemed more relaxed like he was finally seeing the end of this bad moment. I was falling asleep when Taylor invited us for lunch. I had no idea it was that late.

I stayed there waiting for Aida. The dream still bugged me and I kept replaying in my sleep as it was something really important. I wanted to tell mom, dad or Theo but Em was more important for them.

Aida and I talked and I felt that lifted a huge weight of my chest. It was now up to my sister decide what to do with this information. I needed a walk, something to keep my mind occupied. Sitting there wasn't helping. I just kept thinking in the dagger and the hellhound. I wished that dagger was familiar or the dog. It wasn't Mrs. O'Leary for sure.

As I was walking around the block of the hospital, I found a little community garden between two tall buildings. It was pretty and there were some flowers still in bloom. I stepped in and suddenly I heard hissing and fast crawling noises. I should have known it was a trap. Come on, a blooming garden in almost winter!

I had no sword with me. I forgot it in the rush of coming to the hospital. I cursed myself and my bad luck. I saw nothing but the hissing was getting intense. There were coming to me and fast. I jumped out to a chair and I saw them, maybe 20 or less little green snakes with collars white spikes around their necks. They weren't exactly big, maybe Will's height, but they were fast and jumpy. I jumped to another chair and to a table, anything high that I could find to avoid them. I was running out of places and they were on top of the surfaces I stepped on.

I was cornered and jumped hanging out of a window of the old brick building next to the garden. It was a solution, but it would give time to think for a strategy. However, a second later, the brick fell with me and we both landed on a bed of vegetables. The snakes threatened with me with their hiss and they could breathe out fire. I grabbed a hoe and crashed as many as possible, but I needed godly metal. I was just slowing them down.

I got up as fast as possible. I ran away stepping on them but some jumped on me sticking its fangs on my calves. I immediately felt dizzy, double blurred vision… poison. They were poisonous. I tried to walk but I fell again.

I was losing my consciousness when I heard a voice, a really familiar voice saying "Do you really need help? I know you are better than this"

I raised my eyes and I saw him. His black hair longer, black jeans and jacket but his eyes were bright and stricken electric blue as usual. I whispered "Ewan? What are you doing here?"

"Clearly helping you against this annoying little monsters" said Ewan slashing the snakes until they vanished. I was saved. I turned on my back watching the blurry blue winter sky, hearing Ewan grunts and yells at the snakes.

Then there was silence and I saw Ewan leaning to me with a bottle in his hand and he gave me a sip of it. The all-purpose antidote tasted awful and almost choked with it but it worked instantly and my vision cleared. After that, he had a hose in his hand and he said "Heal yourself" as he opened the key. I was showered and the water removed the remaining poison of my system.

Once I was finally feeling better, I sat up drying myself and I realized that Ewan was sitting in a chair looking at me. He said with a big smile "Hi, Claire"

"Ewan, I can't believe it's you. I have missed you so much" I said and literally ran at him and knocked him down with a big hug.

"I missed you too" said Ewan. We were really close on the ground and I was blushing.

We both stood up and I pulled his jacket just like always. I said softly "Have you called your mom?"

"Don't worry about her. It's better for her to believe I'm dead. She doesn't have to worry anymore about me getting eaten by a monster… She can remake her life without a demigod child" said Ewan sadly.

"She loves you and she still cries for you" I said remembering her voice when I called her last month.

"She will get over me. She is tough" said Ewan with a heartbroken smile.

"Thank you for helping me" I said nodding.

Then his face hardened. He looked really mad at me. He scolded even worse than mom "You are not as good as before. What happened? You know better that you have to carry your weapon all the time"

"It slipped my mind" I said ashamed looking to the ground, to my wet shoes "My mom woke me up suddenly in the middle of the night. We have to rush to the hospital because" I was talking so fast and caught in myself that I didn't notice when Ewan took several steps away from me.

I noticed him when I saw the rusty sparkle of his sword stinging my eyes. He drew his sword against me. I could feel his eyes ready to attack like a cobra. I said weakly and afraid "Ewan?" I was weaponless and alone.

"I really can feel the sunshine running in your veins" said Ewan and slashed at me with his sword. I yelled by instinct taking a step back. I winced as he drew just a line of blood from my arm where his sword touched me. My blood poured out "I see the golden glow too"

"What are you talking about?" I said looking carefully at him. Ewan took a step closer and touched my blood before the wound closed up by itself. I knew I was a fast healer, faster than anyone.

"Titan's blood. You are probably the strongest demigod alive. Have you ever wondered why your parents kept you away from Camp? They were afraid of campers finding out of this, of the Gods knowing about you" said Ewan and he showed me my blood in his fingers. There was something strange that I had never noticed before. I could see little sparking dots like golden glitter in it.

"I didn't know. They never told me" I said.

"Parents are like that. They only say what it's convenient" said Ewan. Then he sighed deeply. "I know you like me and I really like you. I don't want anything to happen to you. I want to protect you. Come with me and you will be safe." Did he just say he like me? This was just turning weirder and weirder. I thought that I was still sleeping in the waiting area but it was real, the pain I felt was real.

I said nothing for what it felt eternity until I could open my mouth again "Come with you where? Where the hell have you been all these months? What happened to you?"

Ewan gave me a weird sad smile and said somberly "I saw the truth of everything. I will no longer do my father's will. War is coming and I would rather have you by my side than against me. Claire, come with me" He gave me his hand and I just had to take it. He wanted me by his side, not Lana.

"What war? Against who?" I whispered and he nodded as he understood something that I honestly I did.

"You are not ready" said Ewan and kissed my right cheek. I felt my whole body ready to combust instantly.

He walked away leaving me completely frozen on my spot. He was outside the garden when my brain finally unfroze. I yelled "Wait, are you the Dark Sword?!"

"Not me" said Ewan giving me an honest smile and turned fast, so fast that the wind moved at his command like a tornado and he disappeared. Was he saying the truth, at all? I touched where he cut me and it was already healed. There was nothing but smooth skin, even my blood was gone as if I had never been cut.

I found my way to my family and I didn't know how to say what happened. To be honest, I wasn't sure what happened.


	23. Raw (Em)

**Disclaimer: soooo Rick Riordan wrote PJO and HoO.**

**Author's notes: 5/20/15- I am tired, so tired, but I think I am finally done writing this story. I don't feel 100% satisfied, just 95% because I wish for more views, so far 4,017+... Anyway, finally it's about Em.**

**CH 23 "Raw" (Em)**

I opened my eyes with effort. My eyelids felt so heavy like a ton of bricks. I could hear the murmur and bips of the machines around me. I was in a white room with nurses around me. I was in a hospital and still alive. I was going to see Taylor again.

"Mrs. Radcliffe. I'm nurse Flowers. You are in a hospital and miraculously alive. The bullet punctuated your lung and you almost bled out" said the middle age woman wearing blue scrubs "Don't try to talk. You have a breathing tube which it's now unnecessary. I will call the doctor to remove it" I nodded and looked around me nervously. There was nothing to focus my attention really. I wished for a TV but I guess I was in the intensive care unit since there was nothing but medical machines.

Minutes later, a man with a white robe came. He looked at me for a second before taking a metallic binder. He read something in it and addressed me "Mrs. Radcliffe. I'm Dr. Martin. I'm will check your vitals." He grabbed the stethoscope and listened to my chest until he seemed to be satisfied. "We will remove the tube now" He removed something in my mouth. I heard the sound of the change of pressure like a bottle popping. He places his hands over the tube and whispered "Hold your breath" pulling the thing out of me. That hurt! I felt my whole windpipe raw and swollen. "How are you feeling? Don't try to talk"

I nodded and whispered with a raspy sound "Fine"

"You are recovering faster than expected" said the doctor clearly surprised "Your sedation wore out twice than usual, even with high metabolism patients" I shrugged like I had no idea what he was talking. "Do you want me to call your husband?" I nodded and the doctor turned to the nurse "Call him, Raina" I saw the nurse leaving. "You are really lucky. The police will come tomorrow to talk about the attack" I nodded with a sweet smile.

As soon as he left, I slumped on my pillow. This was my first time in a mortal hospital and I was amazed how little they knew about us. We always healed faster, more with Ambrosia and the sedation never lasted. I had heard of demigods, even legacies, waking up in the middle of a surgery before.

Within moments, I saw Taylor coming with me. He looked white and shaky but his face lightened up as soon as he saw me. He was dirty, a thick layer of dust on his skin like he was in a demolition. He rushed to my side with fast words and worried feelings "Em, how are you feeling? Do you need something? I… was so afraid of losing you"

"Me too" I whispered trying to clear my raspy throat.

"I'm so sorry for every stupid thing I have done" said Taylor and his lips were in mine "I love you". I felt my whole being better with that kiss.

"I love you too. Taylor, I'm fine... The baby?" I whispered weakly and my throat felt so red hot raw.

Taylor looked to the machine that monitored my heart. He kissed me again saying "Emily, rest. We can talk about this later"

Taylor never evaded my questions before. I asked once again "Taylor Jason Radcliffe. How is the baby?"

His eyes met mine and I just knew it. I had this frightful feeling for the last couple of weeks; this baby was never meant for us. I couldn't sleep at night because I dreamed of Thanatus whispering in my ear telling me not to get attached. I could smell the earth calling him in. I thought I was just scared of going through this again. It happened. I should have been stronger. I should have fought harder. I should have not let anyone take this baby for me.

Taylor leaned to kiss my forehead and whispered against my skin "We lost the baby."

I wanted to sob and cry but my chest hurt, from my ribs to my stitches. The doctors must have cracked my chest open. I bit my lips holding my tears. Taylor locked eyes with me and I saw the same pain I was feeling.

After long demoralizing seconds of pain, I found my voice, still raspy "Not again. I thought… I really thought… Why it happened to us again? What did we do wrong?" I wanted to yell, to blame the Gods, the Fates. I needed to kill something, anything to make me feel better, that my world wasn't so broken.

"I don't know" said Taylor with a quiet voice.

Taylor pulled a chair and sat next to me. His hand never left mine as I cried in silent tears. I tried to let everything out without making my chest hurt by the wounds. I almost died, I almost lost Taylor forever and I really lost our baby.

Then I felt calmer like I had found serenity in me. I was even hopeful that we were still together and alive. We could pass anything; survive anything if we were together. As much it broke my heart, this was just a little monster on the quest that we called life.

"We will adopt now, right?" I said and Taylor stared at me with a blank face. He wasn't expecting me to say that, actually me neither.

"I guess so. I'm sorry. I should have gone with you" said Taylor and I could see the remorse in his pretty brown eyes. He could blame himself for everything so easily, just like Theo. I married such a drama queen sometimes.

I felt like a smile threatening my mouth but the pain I felt was heavier. I whispered with shame "You didn't know. It wasn't your fault. It's mine. I lost the fight and our baby" I hated to accept how I lost, how close I was.

"It isn't. You have done nothing but love me and do everything for me. I don't deserve you. I'm so sorry for everything I have put you through all this time. I don't care if you hate me in 20 years. I want 19 years of happiness with you if it's all I will get, even if it's just one more day" said Taylor and he was crying. He was so heartbroken that it brought to new fresh tears.

"You won't divorce now. Do you hear me?" I said and a sob came out making me hiss in pain. "I love you" My chest was literally and honestly in pieces, in pain.

"I love you too… so much" said Taylor and kissed me softly. I felt better with that kiss. Taylor always knows how to do the right kiss for the right occasion.

"How I ended up here? I really thought I wasn't going to make it" I asked with my clearest voice, forgetting how my body felt.

"Theo found you. He was all the way to the apartment and it was Theo's luck, I guess. He saved you… and me. I don't know what I would do without you. I'm not strong enough to survive" said Taylor and I could see how much he wanted to hug me. I needed him too.

"Come here" I whispered as I pulled his hand to me.

"But the IV? Your wounds?" said Taylor

"Don't care. I want my husband in my bed now" I said and he nodded. He helped me to move to make room. As we were in bed, I felt that my world wasn't that broken. "I love you"

I slept. I didn't want to but my body was betraying me once again. I was angry at it since it couldn't keep a baby with us twice, since everything hurt, since I wasn't fast enough to defend myself.

I woke up when I heard someone knocking the wall like it was a door. I opened my eyes to see really beautiful nurse leaning to me saying in a whisper "Mrs. Radcliffe, it's time for your meds."

Taylor was still hugging me and really heavily sleeping. He didn't look like he would wake up anytime soon. I was stuck with his weight on me. I whispered "I can't get up. My husband…"

"I understand, some husbands are like that" said the pretty nurse and her hair seemed lighter than a second before. Her hand touched my belly and she whispered soothing. "Poor baby! He is clinging to you, to life, but his time is running out."

"But the doctors?" I said confused.

She rolled her eyes and I saw them changing color, just like Piper's. She said "Mortals!"

"Are you Venus?" I said.

"Yes, darling" said Venus and she smiled as she sat on the chair close to me "Who were you expecting? Hades? He is so busy and he is really adamant on not helping his bloodline, though he loves bragging how his daughter is an amazing baker and his two praetor grandchildren… Mars? It's not his style unless you want to blast the city. Sooo, you are stuck with me."

"Is there anything you can do to save him?" I asked weakly with my eyes already in tears.

"Just take your medicine" said Venus handling me a tiny paper cup with two pills inside. I saw the two pills with hope but at the same time I was suspicious. What were her intentions? "Don't look at me like that. You can trust me and take them… or just lose the baby. It's your choice."

I looked at the pills and they were the solution to everything but I wasn't sure on trusting to this goddess, the love goddess and Taylor's adopted grandmother. I asked quietly "What do you want from me?"

"A little favor, nothing difficult" said Venus with a large smile and she looked blonder with grey eyes, remarkably similar to Aida "Make Lana break up with Theo"

I started at her so perplexed and I whispered "Why?"

"I'm bored. Mars is busy looking for the Dark Sword, even Hephaestus is in his forge. Nobody is paying attention to me… and I always love a good love quarrel" said Venus with a sweet smile, making me uncomfortable how she could look so beautiful without even trying.

"But why them?" I asked.

"Percy and Annabeth have stayed together despise all odds: quests, monsters, a decade apart, Athena, myself and so on… and I want to see if their son is up to the challenge" said Venus and winked at me. "Don't worry. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, remember? If they are meant to be, it will only strengthen their bond." She smiled dazzlingly that I nodded. It was a small price to pay to have a baby, to make my husband happy, to have the perfect life we wanted. "Now take your meds." She combed Taylor's hair who was still profoundly sleeping. "And take it easy, mommy."

I put the two pills which were really dry and big in my mouth and I tried to swallow them but they got stuck in my throat. Venus handled me a cup of water and I drank it swiftly. As soon as the pills got to my stomach, I fell asleep again.

I opened my eyes after I don't know how long. I saw Theo staring at me as he was leaning against the wall. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, also worried and pale. I whispered "Theo, thank you"

"Not mention it" said Theo and sat on the chair Taylor was before. My husband had his arms around me and sleeping by my side "He was a mess earlier, you know"

"I guess so" I said. "What time is it?"

"Almost dawn. My parents and Claire are outside waiting for news, also Aida. Your parents are in their way" said Theo and rubbed his eyes, probably to scare away his tiredness.

I shook my husband lightly saying "Taylor, honey. Wake up"

"Yes, gorgeous?" mumbled Taylor already drifting back to sleep.

"Theo is here" I said shaking him again, that woke him up. Taylor sat up rubbing his eyes "Can I talk to him alone?"

Taylor stared at me and at first he didn't seem he would move, to afraid to let me out of his sight, but he smiled and kissed me saying "Sure. I will see if your parents are here"

"Yes, please do" I said and we were left alone.

"How are you feeling?" asked Theo grabbing my hand. He kissed my knuckles sweetly enough to make me smile for a quick second.

I sighed deeply and that reminded me how much my body felt. I said holding a whimper "Butchered." It hurt a lot. I felt like crying again and suddenly I felt my knuckles wet. I stared at Theo and he was crying. He looked like he needed more reassure than me. The look on Theo's face said it all. He felt guilty because he could do more and such guilt was killing him.

I whispered "Theo, you saved us."

Theo looked at me with angry resentment at himself. His lips were trembling with wide open eyes. He said "How can you say that? I wasn't fast enough. If I knew it was you, I would have fought harder…"

"I'm still pregnant" I whispered.

Theo's mouth trembled more. He said "Em, don't fool yourself. The doctor said it you aren't."

"It's hard to explain, it's has to be with my mom's side. I can feel him growing" I said and he took my hand kissing my palm and crying of relief.

"Thank the immortals, the Fates, the Gods and whoever I have to. This is good, no, it's amazing" said Theo "Both of you will be fine and Taylor… oh, he will be yelling from the rooftop in a heartbeat."

I could tell he was happy. The pain in my chest was still unbearable but thinking in the good news lessened it.

This was the perfect opportunity to talk. Theo and I needed to talk for some time now, pretty much since that October night. I had avoided him because I wasn't ready. I still wasn't but I felt brave enough to do it.

I braced myself for the hardest confession of my life. I said "Theo, there is something you have to know. I wanted you that night, more that I thought I could, but it was a mistake, us. Taylor's dumbest idea ever, even worse that late night nude swimming… Now, I have feelings for you." I bitted my lips nervously waiting for his answer.

Theo looked conflicted like he wasn't sure of being happy or sad. He asked softly "Do you really mean it?" We both stared at each other and I felt his conflicted feelings. He also felt the same as me. We had doubts of our relationships.

I whispered "Yes."

"I never meant for this to happen" said Theo and I saw longing in his eyes "I thought of you too. I know I shouldn't it. You have Taylor and I have Lana"

"Yes, we do. We have two amazing people how loved us beyond comprehension. We have two choices: leave things as they are or find out" I said. I didn't know what else to say. We stared at each other. Theo leaned to me and kissed me. His lips felt like that night but something was different. I didn't feel the same desire, the same need than before. It was like kissing Sean, something I did years ago as a dare and I still regret it.

Theo pulled away and he smiled like everything was now good in the world. He took my hand and said "That was an awful kiss… What are we going to do now?" He chuckled wrinkling his nose.

I wanted to laugh too and a smile was plastered on my face. It was good to hope for a bright future where things were good, where I could pass this horrible raw pain. I said "You will find the killer and be happy with Lana. I will finish school with my husband, find a job and start a family."

Theo nodded and I felt his lips on my forehead. His eyes showed me love, a love for me that it will never go away, family and friends forever. He smiled, an actual honest smile, and kissed my cheek before saying "You will be an excellent mother."

"Just don't tell anyone, please. I want to tell everybody myself, okay?" I said nervously "Taylor doesn't know yet."

"Sure thing, pretty mama" said Taylor teasingly.

"Mama? No, better, mom… I love you, Theodore James" I said.

"I love you, Emily Marie. Taylor is the luckiest man" said Theo "He has an amazing wife who makes him happy"

"I know… Get some rest. You look awful" I said and Theo chuckled.

"I will" said Theo and left me alone.

Once he was gone, I was left alone with my thoughts and finally I could breathe again. This situation with Theo was suffocated me, but not now. It was over.

Two minutes later, the nurses changed to a private room and I had a door. A doctor did a checkup with interns around him. It was just like the movies and TV shows. Once they were gone, I heard knocking at my open door and my dad saying "Can we come in?"

I opened my eyes and my parents were here, my husband with them. I said "Mom? Dad?"

Mom sat next to me and my dad hugged me. I could see his fear and concern. I almost died. My mom asked "Honey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm just overwhelmed by everything" I said and I tried to be cheerful. I was happy to see them. It's been months but I was still in too much pain.

My mom like usual saw right through me and whispered to dad "Frank, could you leave us? We need some girls' time"

"Sure, sure… Come on, Taylor. We are going to the hospital gift shop right now" said my dad punching Taylor's shoulder.

"Why?" asked my husband in disbelief.

"My little girl needs some flowers, maybe some daisies" said my dad winking at me "Move, moron".

As soon as we were alone, my mom gave me a piece of ambrosia and her chocolate cake taste was comforting like usual. My pain started to lessen and I felt my ribs mending and stitched skin fusing faster.

Mom sat next to me in the bed and she took out a comb of her purse. She helped to sit up which was difficult with how my ribs still felt. She said as she was combing my hair "The doctors told me. I'm sorry, baby"

"They are wrong" I said.

Mom sighed and her hands started to make a braid "Emily Marie. I know you are hurt, even in denial. These things happen whether we wanted or not. Between Frankie and Sam, we lost a baby. You all were really young to remember. It was an early February morning and I woke up with the bed wet of blood. Your father called Annabeth and while all of you were having breakfast with them, we went to the doctor. I still remember as clearly as this morning how I felt. I thought I had failed your father, that I wasn't woman enough, that I didn't want this baby enough to keep it with me… We all feel like that." Then she was done with my hair.

"Mom, the baby is alive" I said and she looked at me surprised.

"Are you sure?" asked my mom.

"Yes, mom. I'm sure. I can feel it inside of me just like the mole under the tree in the community garden next to the hospital… You are going to be a grandma" I said and I felt her arms on me hugging me tightly.

She kissed my forehead and whispered "I love you, Emily Marie and I will love any grandchild I get."

"Thanks, mom" I said and we snuggled. She stroked my arm lazily until Taylor and dad came with flowers, daisies.

"We are back" said dad with enough flowers in his arms to fill my parents' backyard in New Rome. Taylor right was behind with even more flowers.

"Dad, don't you think you got too much?" I asked with my mom helping me to sit down. I was feeling better but I didn't want to take any chances.

"Frank, you went overboard" complained my mom.

"Anything to cheer up my little girl" said my dad and hugged me lightly and it was weird since my dad was a tight bear suffocating hugger.

"How are you feeling?" asked Taylor as my dad pulled away from me.

"Better. I have news" I said brightly "Great news."

"Yeah, the doctor just told us that we were going home tomorrow" said Taylor.

"Also that… Taylor Jason Radcliffe, you are going to be a dad" I said and Taylor jumped back surprised. He knocked down some flowers to the floor.

"Emily Marie, we lost the baby" said Taylor painfully "The doctor said it"

"No, we didn't. We are going to be parents" I said and he slowly came to me taking in his arms "I can feel him. He is determinate and stubborn, the best of us. He fought to stay and won."

"A baby boy? For real?" asked Taylor in tears. I was in tears too and he cupped my face.

"For real" I whispered and he kissed me as we were both crying of happiness.

"Congratulations!" said both my parents hugging us.

"I have to go to tell everybody" said my mom so excited ready to share the news with everybody outside.

"No, Hazel. Not today. I want to throw a big party to share the news, right Em?" said Taylor and I couldn't agree more.

"Yes, maybe in your birthday" I said "With the whole family together"

"Whatever you want, Em" said Taylor and kissed me once again.


	24. On my Way (Lana)

**Disclaimer: I own this plot which it's not exactly the most original of the world but I like it.**

**Author's notes: 5/22/15 TGIF! The original idea of the previous chapter was so different and more heartbreaking. Em really lost Theo's baby (originally they did sleep together), no Aphrodite involved, and Em chose Taylor, her husband, even she was in love with Theo. However, I changed it because it didn't feel right. 4,137+ views.**

**CH 24 "On my Way" (Lana)**

I had been locked in the workshop since yesterday. I was the only one still working. My classmates finished days, some even weeks ago, but not me. I wasn't done until this morning. It was finally over and I was really proud of my work. My sculpture felt alive and it conveyed the emotion I wanted. I was definitely ready to crash until the exhibit in a couple of days, December 10th.

My dorm room was empty and that was amazing. I drew the curtains and it was almost pitch black and perfect. I crawled under the sheets and I slept so dreamlessly that I felt that a minute had happened when Morgan woke me up shaking me and saying "Lana?" She was sitting next to me in my bed.

"What do you want, Morgan? Let me sleep" I grunted under the sheets.

"TJ called me" said Morgan.

I jumped in my bed saying "What? Why did my boyfriend call you?"

"He wanted to talk to you, silly" said Morgan "What else?"

"How does he even have your phone number?" I asked with a pitchy voice.

"He called my mom who gave him my number. He is my friend and my family's for years, dah" said Morgan rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, you are right. I'm just…" I said apologizing.

"Super jealous?" said Morgan with a wink.

"Kind of" I said sheepishly.

"Well, he is a catch and my mom adores him. I swear my grandma would marry him on the spot if she wasn't 89 and still happily married to my grandpa… Anyway, he told me to tell that you need to call his mom or Aida, whoever she is" said Morgan and stood up leaving her backpack on the floor next to her bed.

"His sister. She is studying at MIT… What time is it anyway?" I asked looking at Morgan moving around our room.

"It's 10 after 5" said Morgan and opened the curtains. I could see the light dying up as the sun was starting to set.

"5? I really was tired" I said rubbing my face.

"Are you hungry? We could get an early dinner with a bunch of seniors" said Morgan half joking. She actually loved doing that, less crowded, cheaper and surprisingly better food.

"No, I should better call Aida" I said getting up of bed.

I walked to the hall where the payphone was. I had to ask Kim who was passing by to loan me some change to make the call.

"Hello?" said Theo's sister.

"Aida?" I asked quietly.

Aida said "Lana, you are finally calling back. Theo left you a message with your roommate hours ago"

"Sorry, I was busy. What's up?" I apologized.

"Mmmm, well… Em was attacked yesterday. We are the hospital right now. Don't worry. She is fine and Theo wanted to let you know" said Aida.

I froze in the spot. All I could think was yesterday and I was locked working in my piece. I said "Do you want me to go?"

"Come to the house. It's better. We are going, maybe in one hour or two. Theo and Em's parents, well also my parents, are trying to convince Taylor to go home to take a shower" said Aida.

"Okay. See you later" I said and hung up. I returned to my room to take a much needed shower.

Afterwards, Morgan convinced me to go for early dinner at her favorite buffet. I ate absentminded thinking in Em, mostly who attacked her. Maybe the rumors were true after all. Morgan tried to make me talk about school and boys but I was too nervous and distracted to talk. I barely ate though I was hungry.

After spending time with Morgan, I walked to the nearest subway station to the Jacksons house. I was almost there when I saw horses, yeah horses, eating straight from trash cans in the corner. This was new. The horses had reddish brown manes and completely black eyes, pretty 'normal' horses.

I walked to them and they didn't seem to notice me. I said with a throat clearing "Hey, what are you doing?"

The three horses turned their heads at me. One of them said to the other "What? Did the girl talk to us?"

"Poseidon's blood" said another horse, the one in the middle.

I looked behind them where there was a half-eaten dead dog. That was gross and overall disgusting. I wanted to throw up my light meal. I asked pointing to the corpse. "Are you eating a dog?"

"Sorry, we were hungry" said the horse to the left "People don't exactly throw intact big steaks to the trash".

"Who? What are you?" I asked.

"Horses, dah" said the one to the right.

"Carnivorous too" said the one to the left.

"I'm Prancer and they are Dasher and Rudolph" said the horse in the middle.

"Seriously, Santa Claus's reindeers?" I said holding a laugh.

"I know. The one who called us had no imagination" said the one in the left and I guess he rolled its eyes. It was hard to say, there was no white in them as reference of movement.

"I can see that" I said shrugging.

"Can you forgive us?" said the one to the left.

"How come?" I asked confused "About eating a dog?"

"Sorry, sea girl. It's a trap" said the one in the middle and they ran at me. I tried to evade them jumping back and forth, rolling and running over cars and trash cans. Horses overall were faster and bigger. They could crush me with their hooves and the big sharp set of carnivorous teeth weren't exactly a delight either.

I didn't want to fight them. They were horses and I like horses, but they were trying to kill and eat, so I exactly didn't have much of a choice.

I took out Soar and attacked one running at me like a bull. I slashed it by the legs and it fell like hitting a fence. I cruelly cut his neck and it vanished quickly. The other two ran at me at the same time. There was no way of attacking one without letting the other one crush me.

I saw a hydrant and it made it explode. I attacked them with water and that made them mad and unfocused.

"Water!" yelled one "I hate baths!" I created a ring of water like a fence keeping them contained.

"How come you hate water? You are Poseidon's creations" I said looking at them.

"We just don't" said the one that talked before.

"Who send you?" I asked closing the circle, their fence. The threat was kind of obvious.

"That would be me" I heard a whisper in my ear before I was stabbed in the back below my ribcage with a short blade. I felt out of breathe. I was pushed forward and I felt heavily on the sidewalk with the knife still in me keeping me from bleeding out. I was so surprised that my sword fell away far from me, the water fell down and the horses were free.

"Hey, fresh meat!" said one of the two remaining horses.

"She surely looks tasty" said the other "Will she taste saltier than regular demigods?"

I could hear their hooves coming at me with bared teeth and hungry stomachs. I was about to be eaten alive if I didn't do something.

I took a big breathe ready to what was next. Then I felt Soar in my thumb again. I quickly took my sword and slashed the horses' heads off in a single slash. I sat up for an instant as I saw the Flesh-Eating horses vanishing. I stood up with my sword ready to attack the one who dared to stab me.

My attacker was just there looking at me with black clothes under a black riding hood. I could not see his/her face with the hood on but I could see the white glow of a mask. It was very alike to Mer. The attacker talked with a robotic voice "Nice. Triton's daughter"

"How do you know that?!" I roared.

"I know more than you think" said the attacker and I could imagine a sadistic knowingly grin behind the mask.

"Ewan, is that you?" I asked fearing my own words. He was the only one besides the Jackson that knows who my father really is, and how much I love horses.

"Hell no. I'm not that obsessed lovesick son of Zeus" said the attacker and he or she laughed "If I was you, I would be more careful with your choices and words. You never know who might be watching you"

The attacker was there when Triton visited me. It was the only explanation and I felt my heart a little lighter that it wasn't Ewan. I asked "Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare" said the attacker and took out the blade on the belt, Stygian Iron. This person was the one who had been killing us.

"You won't hurt Theo. Do you hear me, Dark Sword?!" I yelled ready to attack, not caring of the pain I felt by the weapon on my back. I had to be careful. Stygian Iron was so deathly for demigods.

"Predictive. You gave me your greatest weakness just like that" said the Dark Sword "You are a really foolish girl!"

"I'm not predictive" I yelled annoyed.

"A liar too" said the Dark Sword with mild amusement.

"I'm not…. Shut up!" I yelled even more annoyed than before.

"Don't worry about me. Your boyfriend will die, regretfully not by my hand. So hurry up and enjoy whatever time you have left, cutie!" said the Dark Sword and a grenade exploded feet away from me. A smoke screen blinded me and I closed my eyes hearing for any sound. There was nothing except for feet moving away and the Dark Sword escaped.

I didn't lower my sword waiting for the next attack. Nothing happened for 5 minutes and I could finally relax. I took out the sword out of my back and I wasn't that bad. It felt like a flesh wound.

I grabbed a cab and I travelled leaning to the front. I didn't want to stain the cab's seats with my now drying blood. I yelled the taxi driver to move faster. I was worried for the Jacksons. If this was just a distraction to keep me away, they could be seriously hurt. It was dark and the Jackson house had all lights on. I ran to the door knocking and knocking loudly.

The door opened and I saw Theo, tired with black rings under his eyes. I hugged him desperately saying "Theo, are you okay?"

"Yes… what's wrong? You are shaking" said Theo hugging me back. I left his hands on my back and I knew he felt it. "There is blood on your back." He pulled away and made me turn to examine the damage. "What happened?"

"I was coming here and I was attacked" I said with my back at him.

"Come" said Theo concerned. He took my hand and pulled me to the kitchen where everybody was, including Aida.

Annabeth quickly grabbed the first aid kit. Percy pulled a chair for me to sit down. Aida and Claire just stared at us as Theo made me sit and Annabeth she lifted my clothes to get a good look of my wound.

"Does it hurt?" asked Annabeth touching my skin.

"I'm better now. There were a couple of flesh-eating horses. It was just a distraction" I said just to distract myself.

"For what?" asked Percy.

"I think Rhode found me" I said weakly and everybody stared at me. I saw the fear in Theo and his burning need to protect me.

"Are you sure?" asked Theo.

I looked to everybody and breathed out. I said "I guess so. I don't know. I was coming here and I found some flesh-eating horses eating a dog. Believe me. That wasn't pretty… It was a trap. This person wearing a cape attacked me and just like that left"

"That's the Dark Sword" said Aida "That bastard killed my Grandma and probably all those demigods this past months"

"I know. I think that too" I said "I think Rhode send him/her and being spying me or how could he/she know that I am Triton's daughter? Besides all of you?"

"Ewan?" asked Theo.

"He wouldn't tell anyone. I know him" I said and Theo looked jealous, probably wondering: How could I still defending Ewan?

"Maybe not anymore" said Claire and she looked at me like she knew something I didn't. I felt something bad was going to happen and it would be my fault. All I could think was: did Ewan betray me?

"It's done, Lana. You were lucky or the Dark Sword really knew what was doing" said Annabeth.

"What do you mean, mom?" asked Aida.

"This seemed on purpose, not killing you" said Annabeth and everybody stared at her with wide shock and surprise.

"That doesn't make any sense. The Dark Sword is killing demigods, legacies and their family members including my Grandma. Why spare Lana, no offense, and almost kill Em?" said Aida angry and kicked a chair "Em almost died!"

"What stopped him or her?" I asked wondering the same thing: Was the difference between Em and I?

"I interrupted the Dark Sword. I was going on my way to see them" said Theo and he sighed sadly "I was really close of not saving her. If I had been 5 minutes late… I don't want to think about it". He took my hand and I saw him seconds of start crying. I quickly stood up hugging him and I could feel his body holding everything in.

"It's a message" said Claire clearly. Everybody looked at her and she had the small blade in her hand "The Dark Sword wanted Lana to deliver this to us. It's the same blade that I saw in my dream"

"What?!" yelled Aida taking the weapon out of her sister's hand "Are you sure?"

"Let's sit down. I think we need a family talk" said Percy and we all stared at each other for a second before nodding.


	25. Weapon of Choice (Theo)

**Disclaimer: so I didn't write PJO and HoO, RR did and I am very thankful for it.**

** Author's note: 5/25/15 - I am almost done of writing this story. It will end around 40 something, almost 139,000 words and I am spent. The feedback has been so so. I understand some things and some are uncalled for. Well, that's how it is with criticism: either constructive and destructive. 4,282+ views**

** CH 25 "Weapon of Choice" (Theo)**

"We are going in a minute" I said to my family while Lana was hugging me. My dad ushered everybody else out of the kitchen.

As soon as my family was out of sight, I kissed Lana with fervor. I wanted to forget the last 24 hours with her lips. She kissed me with equal fervor. There was an underlying fear of losing each other. I was always afraid of losing her, first against Rhode, second by my running out time, then by my stupidity, I should had never kissed Em, now she was attacked. The Dark Sword was toying with us. The message was loud and clear to me 'I can and I will destroy everyone you love'.

"How are you?" asked Lana and rubbed the tears of my face. I wasn't aware that I was crying.

"I should be the one asking you. You were attacked" I said and held a sob.

Lana nodded and kissed me again. She leaned against my chest with her hands on my back. She said against my beating heart "It was a flesh wound, and you?"

"Nothing serious. I'm just tired" I said honestly.

Lana looked up to me and held my face in her hands. She smiled sadly and said "I can see it. Did you sleep last night? At all?"

"Honestly, no" I said and I could feel the sum of my tiredness reminded me how worn out I was. I was honestly moving by my own stubbornness.

Her hands held mine and pulled me in direction of the stairs. She said "Let's go. I will take you to bed. We can discuss this later"

"No, I want to talk about this now. I can wait another hour" I said and I was half saying the truth. I wanted to discuss this whole situation. I wouldn't be able to rest otherwise.

"Sure?" asked Lana and I could see how much she wanted me to rest.

I pulled her to me and kissed her softly. I said "Yes, I promise you to sleep without any complain"

"I love you" said Lana with a bright loving smile. I felt like the biggest idiot for keeping the secret. How could I be doing this to her?

I cupped her face and kissed her one last time. I said looking straight at her eyes "I love you so much. You are my everything. You know that, right?"

She smiled and said softly "Theo. Em is fine. You don't have to feel that you were close to losing me too, just because Taylor was". She kissed the tip of my nose "How is he by the way?"

"Like a tick over Em" I joked and giggled. It felt like an impossible quest to convince Taylor to leave Em's side.

"It's understandable. He has lost his parents, his siblings; he only has Em and you, now" said Lana.

"He has Piper, my parents, Em's parents, my sisters, Calypso's family... He is not alone" I said because I knew he wasn't alone. He had more people that cared about him.

"It's not the same. For Taylor, Em and you are the most important people and probably his only people left" said Lana.

I got what she meant and I said "That doesn't make me feel any better. Taylor would never forgive me if something happened to Em"

"Em is fine" said Lana "I'm fine. You are not losing me or anyone. We will fight this together. We will win" She took my hand.

"We are hearing everything, so you better hurry up" said Claire "We know you love each other. Please, get moving"

"Claire, knock it off!" yelled Aida "Let them have their corny love scene"

"I bet you and Charlie are even worst… You know 'We are two girls. Our love is forbidden and bla bla', right?" said Claire loudly "Ouch! You hit me!"

"Girls, calm down!" said Annabeth annoyed.

"We better hurry" whispered Lana. I nodded and we sat down in the dinner room table. My sisters were facing each other and my dad between Aida and mom. We sat in front of my parents. The dagger was in the middle of the table for everybody to see. It was the way I like it: small, lean, sharp and easy to conceal. If anyone knew about this weapon was the one killing demigods, everybody would be right to be suspicious of me. This was my kind of weapon.

"Who wants to start?" asked Mom all business like.

"You already know what happened. The Dark Sword attacked me" said Lana.

"Specifics, please. Any detail could be important" said my mom.

Lana sighed and started her story as slowly as possible without being dull "Well, I was on my way to the train station when I saw horses eating a dog. I talked to them. They were called Dasher, Prancer and Rudolph. I know, silly names. Then they attacked me. I vanished one and I used water to corner them. They don't like water, apparently. When I was interrogating them, I was stabbed in the back. The horses came to me ready to eat me but I fought back. Then, the Dark Sword talked to me"

"What, exactly? Try to remember all the words" said my mom.

"He, I think it's a man. Well, he called me Triton's daughter. I asked him how he knew. He just told me to be more careful about my choices and words. I think he saw when I talked to Triton" said Lana.

"Triton visited you? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked looking at her.

"It was simple visit. We bounded over a soda. He wanted to see my dorm room and check that I was eating right" said Lana almost rolling her eyes "Also to stop me from dating you, nothing new and really important"

"What else?" asked my mom reminding us to focus.

"I asked him if he was Ewan. Of course, he denied it claiming that he was my worst nightmare. I yelled him that he wasn't hurting Theo or anyone else. The idiot laughed at me and called predictive. Before he disappeared, he said that I had to hurry because time was running out" said Lana and I wondered if the Dark Sword knew about my shoulder. Lana started to sob "I thought, I thought you were in danger, so I ran here. I was scared" I pulled her closer and let her cry on my shoulder.

"Is enough for you, mom?" I asked weakly, almost muttering to my mom.

"Theo, time is running out" barely whispered my mom and I knew what she meant. I was getting weaker and now they were attacking at us. We needed any clue we could get.

Suddenly, Claire said "I saw Ewan today."

"What? Where?" said Aida loudly. Lana stopped crying all together to stare at Claire with the same disbelief and surprise than everybody.

"When I took a walk around the hospital at lunch" said Claire.

"What happened?" asked my dad.

Claire looked at each and every one nervously. She said "Snakes, little annoying poisonous ones and I left my sword upstairs. I was at their mercy… Ewan saved me and he told me to join him, that war is coming and he is no longer on Zeus' side"

"You are saying that Ewan is the killer. Is he Dark Sword?" said Aida standing up upset "I will murder him for my grandma"

"I'm not saying that. He is NOT. He told me" said Claire standing up too. Both of my sisters were facing each other.

"Of course, let's believe the guy who killed our sister!" snorted Aida sarcastically.

"The Dark Sword told me the same" said Lana defending my youngest sister and Ewan.

"Okay, now let's believe that the bad one is actually saying the truth" snorted Aida once again. She was mocking my sister and girlfriend.

"Aida Matthews, that's not helping" I said hotly. Aida looked at me and I knew this wasn't over. Aida plainly hated Ewan, to the core. If she could blame anyone for anything, Ewan would be the first on her list.

"Okay. I will shut up in a moment, little brother" said Aida and sat down "Claire, I want you to tell me about your dream, step by step. We have 4 versions of the same evil thing. Let's compare notes"

"Ewan is not the Dark Sword. I'm telling you" said Claire annoyed.

"Whatever, 3 then" said Aida rolling her eyes.

Claire sat down, took a deep breath and said "Well, it was your grandparents' house and it was dark. I walked to the kitchen and I saw two people. The one with the cape and a white doctor mask"

"The Dark Sword" I said "Why attacking your grandma? She was a mortal"

"Maybe because she was my grandma" said Aida "Mortals had died too"

"The Dark Sword knew your grandma" said Claire, and Aida gasped loudly.

"How do you know?" Aida asked almost painfully.

"He" said Lana

"Or she" I said.

Claire hit the table annoyed "Whatever!… Like I was saying he or she said 'You are right…' about the kind of 'monster' I am… but, but. Arg! Something about her and your father. I don't remember what exactly"

"She said 'monster', right?" I asked.

"Or he" said Lana.

"It doesn't matter" said Claire annoyed.

"Do you have any idea what they were talking about?" asked my mom to Aida.

"Not at the slightest" answered Aida.

"Once your grandma was on the floor, the Dark Sword left with a hellhound" said Claire.

"I saw the hellhound too" I said "It attacked me first"

"So we are looking for a psycho with a humungous dog. That's something" said Aida "What about the dagger?"

"I didn't see the dagger. The Dark Sword attacked me with a long and lean sword, like a katana" I said and I took the dagger in my hand. I was right. It felt good. I would definitely use a weapon like this.

"Was it like a saber?" asked Aida.

"Could be. It was dark and I didn't exactly ask her or him to show me the weapon for me to examine" I said.

Lana looked at the dagger in my hand and she shivered probably remembering how it pierced her skin. She said weakly "The Dark Sword used the dagger on me but I saw the sword. I think it looked more like a saber than a katana". We all sighed looking at each other.

Claire raised her hand like she was in class and said "Okay. I have a question. If Em was attacked with Stygian Iron, how did she survive? Isn't Stygian Iron completely deathly to us?"

"She has a little of darkness in her blood. It's good she is Hades' granddaughter" said my dad.

"When another demigod or legacy is hurt by Stygian Iron, they need Ambrosia or Nectar within minutes or the darkness will consume the body" I said remembering how Mer hurt me and Em when I was 15.

"Okay. That explains things" said Claire.

"Almost unrelated question. What happened to Mer's sword?" I asked thinking in how uncommon Stygian Iron was. Maybe the sword was a clue.

"We buried with her, of course" said my dad.

"Then it's not the same" I said almost to myself.

"Of course, it isn't. I know what you are thinking" said Claire "Theo, I was the one who put it in her coffin and nobody took it out. Ewan didn't dig it either. I saw his sword. It wasn't wearing a black Stygian Iron sword, but celestial bronze."

"She is right, Theo" said Lana "Besides, I saw both swords. The Dark Sword's was different to Mer's"

"I know…. But could they be from the same blacksmith?" I asked. "But who would make two swords?"

"Could be" said my mom "However, not anyone can forge Stygian Iron, less more of one. Only a couple of blacksmiths in the whole history of Olympus had done it, all of them gone or reborn as far as I know, maybe one still in Elysium"

My sister Aida rolled her eyes annoyed "Why are we talking about swords? The dagger is the key"

"I don't know yet. I'm not sure" I said wondering. Aida was wrong. "Anything could be a clue at this moment".

Aida sighed annoyed. She stood up "I think we are hitting nothing… Since I am here, I'm going to check on Grandpa."

"You shouldn't go alone. It's getting late" said my mom "I can go with you tomorrow if you want"

"I want to return to Boston before dawn" said Aida "I have finals and things like that"

"I can go with you. I don't think I can be alone either. We can help each other, you know, be each other bodyguards" said Lana shrugging with a little smile on her face.

"Are you sure? It's a long ride" asked Aida like she didn't believe her ears, me either.

"Yes… and I would love to spend some time with you" said Lana.

"Okay, thanks… Theo, she is a keeper" said Aida and winked at me.

"I know" I said and Lana took my hand.

"Let's go then" said Aida walking out of the room.

"I love you" I said and kissed Lana softly "Be careful and don't be a hero. Just run as fast as you can"

"I am going to stop your sister of getting in trouble. Don't worry. I got this. I love you" said Lana.

I walked them to the door and Lana kissed one last time before leaving with my sister on my dad's car.

After I closed the door, I walked to the living room where my parents were sitting together still talking about today's events. I sat in the recliner and I had no idea what to think. This whole day had been so long. I wanted to believe Aida. Ewan sounded a likely choice. He disappeared before the murders and Claire said he wasn't on Zeus' side anymore. However, I wanted to believe Lana, Claire and myself. I knew Ewan. He wasn't that kind of person.

"What are you thinking?" asked my mom.

"Maybe… Forget it. I'm just tired. It's been a long night and a longer day. I think I…" I said and with that I crashed in the middle of the sentence. I was so tired.


	26. Secrets (Aida)

**Disclaimer: well, you know**

**Author's note: 5/27/15 - I'm on a break. I finished writing this story and I will be publishing the remaining chapters, like 20 something more. I am not allowing myself to think in the next thing. I am far so behind in my readings. 4,411+ viees**

**CH 26 "Secrets" (Aida)**

Lana and I took my dad's car to my Grandparents' home, now mine. It was weird to say that was now my house. To think that, I sold my car when I moved to MIT. I didn't want people to think that I was rich girl or daddy's girl, just another student. Now, I was rich, 20 million and 2 mansions rich.

We were maybe halfway and we hadn't said a thing. Mostly listening to the radio and humming to the songs. Each stop, I took a look at Lana and she looked fragile. I could see how worried she was for Theo, for Em, for this whole situation.

"Are you sure of leaving Theo?" I asked.

Lana looked at me for a second before returning her eyes to the road. She said weakly "He needs to rest."

"He had a rough night and Taylor isn't any better" I said.

"I bet he isn't. He almost lost his wife" said Lana.

This whole day has been hard. When I saw Em, she whispered in my ear not to tell anyone. Frankly, it was eating me out. I didn't intend to blurt it out. I just came out like a whisper "Em is pregnant"

"What? Is? Oh by my dad's trident! A baby?!" said Lana surprised.

I sighed and said holding a sob. I felt out of breathe. I said weakly "I know. She was on her way to buy a pregnancy test when she was attacked"

"I had no idea" said Lana "That's so terrible"

I was in tears because it hurt how close it was. I said "I guess Theo knows. He must be taking personally that he almost didn't save the baby and Em."

"Well, it is only a baby" said Lana weakly "No wonder he looked so bad. Should we go back?"

"It's almost my fault too, you know" I said and Lana gasped.

"Why are you saying that? You were in Boston" she said.

I cleaned my face with my sleeve as I was driving. I said "She called me and it went straight to voice mail. If it wasn't for Charlie telling me to check it, I wouldn't know. If I had answered it, maybe, I don't know, just maybe, Em wouldn't be in the hospital" I grabbed Lana's hand "Don't tell anyone, please. I promised Em not to tell but I know I can trust you"

"Sure" she said and I let her go "I won't tell anyone."

We drove the rest of the ride in silence. I even turned off the radio. I wasn't in the mood. The last 24 hours had been so intense.

We were still early enough to find the lights on but a little late for dinner, maybe even bourbon before bed. As we were getting close, I could see the awe in Lana. She said "Wow, this is your grandparents' house?"

"Mine now. Grandma left it to me" I said.

"Lucky you" said Lana with a soft "Wow" and she was just looking the outside.

"Sometimes" I said because frankly I didn't feel lucky.

I stopped the car by the fence and I hit the gate buzzer. Less of a minute later, I heard Morris saying "I'm afraid it's too late for visits."

"It's me, Morris. Aida" I said.

"Miss Aida" said Morris "I will open the gate."

I got back into the car just in time to see the gate doors opening to us. I drove the car to the front door and Morris was already there waiting for us.

"Morris, is Grandpa home?" I asked.

Morris nodded with a small bow and said "Certainly. I will take your car to the garage"

"No, it's okay. We are not staying over. I know he is at the office" I said "Could you take Lana to the kitchen to eat something?"

"Certainly, Miss Aida" said Morris already ushering Lana "Come with me, young lady."

"Sure. Thank you, Morris" said Lana weakly following the old butler.

I walked without any hurry to the office where as I expected Grandma was sitting on his favorite armchair with an empty glass of bourbon in his hand. The fire was warm and inviting. I felt drawn to lie and snuggle close with a thick blanket.

"Aida, what do I own the pleasure?" said Grandpa looking surprised. He looked a little thinner that the last time I saw him.

"I had to come to the city. A good friend suffered an accident" I said and sat in the other armchair.

"Is your friend okay?" asked Grandpa, not particularly interested; it was just polite to ask.

"Yes, she will be back at her house tomorrow morning at the earliest" I said.

"Pour me another glass and get yourself some. You look like you need it" said Grandpa handling me his glass. I nodded and took it. I poured half of what I normally drink for myself and Grandpa. I still had to drive and he had already drunk a glass. I gave him his glass back and we sat there savoring our drinks for a whole minute in silence.

Then, I had to ask. Since I heard it last night, I had to know. This was the whole reason I came. I asked "Grandpa, Grandma left me a message at my phone voice mail. She said she wanted to talk about Charlotte. Do you have any idea about her reasons?"

Grandpa threw a little smile before saying "Your grandma didn't tell me everything she did, but if Charlotte is involved, you grandma was probably plotting to separate you"

I nodded saying "I guess so. She said something at the party about Charlotte's past."

Grandpa stared at his drink and took a big sip. He said "Well. Dr. Burns did have an interesting past. He was your mom's doctor at the mental hospital where your parents met. After your parents got married, your dad arranged for him to get his own practice. I think he felt he owned him for helping your mom to get better."

"I didn't know that" I said surprised.

"You weren't even born" said Grandpa "It's not exactly something you say to a little girl… When I met Dr. Burns, I found his wife like an intriguing creature. Abigail was a delightful woman: funny, caring, yet possessed such sadness. I should say I wasn't surprised when she tried to kill herself the first time"

"Grandma said she wanted to kill Charlotte" I said bitterly

"That was the second time. Abigail also almost killed Dr. Burns' other daughter, Abigail's stepdaughter. Her mother left her daughter at Dr. Burns' door before he met Abigail" said Grandpa. I wanted to say something but I had no idea what "After Abigail died, Dr. Burns told the reason of her misery, right here by the fireplace. Do you want to know?"

"I don't know. Charlotte hasn't told me for a reason" I said weakly.

"Probably, her monsters still frightened her" said Grandpa.

"Monsters?" I said surprised and confused. This word was too much coincidence, or wasn't?

"Something Dr. Burns said often, that we were surrounded by them, we lived with them and sometimes they even slept with us. Poor doctor. I didn't blame him when I heard he killed himself, full of remorse for her oldest daughter's death" said Grandpa.

I muttered bitterly "It was murder like my sister" to myself but Grandpa heard me.

"Nonetheless, parents felt different, almost irrationally about their children's deaths… Charlotte survived that should have been enough for the good old doctor, but it wasn't… Shirley wasn't enough for your Grandma after your father died. She blamed your Aunt for everything and that made your Aunt what she is today. It's a shame what guilt and pain can do"

"I see what you mean" I said politely and stood up "It's late and I have to get back to Boston hopefully tonight. I have finals"

"Have a safe trip and come back soon" said Grandpa.

"Thanks, Grandpa. I will come for Christmas" I said with a little smile.

"Yes, we have the ball, remember?" said Grandpa and his eyes went to the roaring fire.

"Yes, we have the ball. Grandma's favorite, right?" I said weakly and left the room.

I found Lana in the kitchen tasting caviar with champagne. She looked funny trying to find it tasty. I wasn't a fan either. I barely ate it.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Sure. Could you take me home?" asked Lana weakly and she was cleaning her hands with a napkin.

"Are you sure? It's safer for you to be with my parents" I said.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I just want to get home and sleep in my own bed" said Lana rubbing her eyes. She had also a tough day.

I had to make the joke. I teased her with "Don't you want my brother's?"

I thought she was going to turn red or at least giggled, but she was so serious that only said "Theo needs to rest right now"

"And you?" I asked nodding.

"I am fine. Don't worry" said Lana.

I drove her all the way to her dorm. The streets were less crowded and we travelled faster to my parents' house. I arrived maybe around midnight. I said my goodbyes to my parents. Claire and Theo were sleeping so soundly, pretty much impossible to wake up for the next couple of hours.

My dad insisted to drive me to the train station. I insisted on taking a cab but he wasn't backing down and I let him. He was just my dad and dads can be really irrationals when they come to their children. It makes smile how much he cares about me, equality to his children. My mom made the right choice by marrying him. There was nobody else how could have loved me like he does.

I couldn't sleep big part of the journey. I was uneasy and worried for Em. I texted Taylor before leaving New York and he said Em was sleeping and everything was alright, pretty much don't worry about us.

When I was finally falling asleep, an idea hit me and it was so powerful that it wrecked my insides making me throw up in a plastic bag. Charlie was the Dark Sword. I tried to quickly throw it away. I was being ridiculous. Sleep deprivation can do things to your head. I was completely in an error. She was mortal but the more I thought about it, more and less sense it made.

It was impossible to travel like that from city to city within minutes, less for a mortal. Right? However, Theo and Claire said that there was a hellhound involved and it made sense. I smelled wet dog on Charlie the night Em was attacked. I told myself it was just a big coincidence. How could even Charlie tame a hellhound? Even with her Sight and my legacy smell on her, hellhounds don't show up to mortals, less to be their pets.

Claire said something about the 'monster'. Grandma called 'monster' Charlie at the anniversary party. Grandpa mentioned Charlie's 'monsters'. Could that be also just a big coincidence?

Charlie was a skillful fighter and saber was her favorite fencing sword. There was no logical explanation for Charlie to kill anyone less demigods and legacies. She loved her sister and the first Dark Sword killed her. That's why nothing made sense. Why killing us?

I couldn't ask Charlie straight upfront. 'Hey, did you kill my grandma? By the way, did you kill demigods too and almost killed Em?' The more I heard myself, the less sense I made.

When I returned from New York and finally back in the apartment, it was almost morning and Charlie was sleeping in our bed. I knew it was so wrong and I had to trust my girlfriend, but I still searched in her things for anything out of place or bizarre. I found nothing in her few belongings, a couple of pictures of her family which I already saw before, receipts inside her books with nothing written on them, her drawers were so freaking neat and nothing was wrong in the entire apartment aside of the crazy girlfriend inside. Everything was here including her fencing training back and I had never seen inside that bag before.

I tiptoed to the couch and opened the bag on top of it. Nothing inside, just her uniform, a picture of us and some hygiene items like soap. Was I imagining everything? Was heart so desperate to find answer that I was imaging everything? When I became this irrational? I looked closely to the picture of us and I was ashamed of myself. I had doubts about my girlfriend who has done nothing but love me. I was plainly being paranoid and silly.

I sighed annoyed and took the picture of her family on the table by the couch. I looked closely to the picture and I saw no ring on his father's hands as he had his two arms around his daughters. Where did she get that ring then?

Suddenly, I felt two arms on my waist and a pair of lips on my neck. I quickly turned to see my girlfriend, awake with a big smile and her hair all over the place.

"Good morning. I missed you a lot" said Charlie kissing me "What are you doing?"

"Nothing" I said with a little smile. I wondered if she saw me searching her things.

Charlie kissed me again and it was little more demanding. After, she kissed my cheek and took a look around. She asked "Is everything okay? Why are you searching in my things this early?"

Just like that I was caught. She definitely knew and I wrinkled my nose faking annoyance as I said "I was looking for a receipt and I thought that I put it accidentally in your things"

Charlie nodded and said "Ah! I know which one. Do you mean that one about the textbook you want to return? It's still on the fridge" She pointed to our fridge where that receipt was still there.

I rolled my eyes saying "Of course, how silly of me!"

"Get to bed. You looked tired" said Charlie.

I put my hands on her shoulders gently pushing her away. I said "I have to go to Thermodynamics. It's the last class before the final"

Charlie sighed like she wasn't exactly pleased by my answer. She said "Okay, but you are coming to bed afterwards. How is Em?"

"Taylor texted me a couple of hours ago and she is recovering nicely" I said "Are you hungry?"

"Take a shower while I make breakfast, okay?" said Charlie and kissed me again before going to the kitchen.

The water and soap felt nice. I wish they could clean my head as easily as my body. I felt so dirty of thinking such terrible thoughts about my girlfriend. How could I be even still thinking, considering this? It was nonsense.

As we were eating together, I was edgy and I could tell, also Charlie, since my fingers were moving nervously in the table. I knew everybody had secrets. It was our right but I thought we told each other and that ring in her hand that I had never seen in her father's hand felt like a secret. Could this ring be the clue I was looking for, the proof that linked my girlfriend to my irrational suspicious?

"Your ring. Where did you get it? I forgot" I said with a smile.

"You know it belonged to my dad" said Charlie looking at her finger. She seemed surprised by my question.

"I think I have never seen a picture of your dad wearing it and I don't remember it on him" I asked lightly.

"Well, alright. I'm busted" said Charlie "I know I shouldn't keep it but I really like it. I hope you can forgive me"

"What are you saying?" I said with a smile. I felt my heart stopping. I was afraid of her answer if that linked her to the deaths.

"It was my first girlfriend's gift" she said and I wanted to sigh, to feel relief but then her words resonated in my ears. A gift from another girl?

"Lorraine?" I asked with mild irritation. Of course, I was jealous. She kept something very personal with her all of the time from another girl.

"Yes, she won it for me at the County Fair. I know it's stupid but nobody won anything for me before" said Charlie "I can take it off if you want, if it bothers you that much"

"No, I'm just surprised. I'm not jealous" I said with a pitchy voice.

"I like it when you get so jealous" said Charlie and leaned to me to kiss me "You look pretty."

"I'm telling you that I'm not jealous" I said now angry.

"If you say so… Drink your tea. I made it especially for you, Aunt Lorelai's special recipe" said Charlie. I had forgotten that it was next to my plate. I only drank tea to please Charlie, frankly I didn't like it that much. I looked to the cup and took it to my lips. It tasted so sweet that my teeth hurt. Charlie smiled at me like 'come on, drink it' and I drank the whole thing in one sip. I felt my head spinning by the lack of sleep and the really annoying sweet tea. I could almost feel the sugar rush giving me a mind-splitting pain.

I rubbed my temple trying to ease up the pain and somehow everything was clear now. Of course, it wasn't Charlie. I was just desperate looking for someone to blame, just anyone. Maybe it was Blake, the baker son of Hephaestus, just because he has a crush on Lana. Obsessed on that girl and wanted to take my brother out of the equation, dragging the rest of the demigods too. He wanted Theo to be blamed and hopefully killed, and he could rescue Lana like a shining armor knight from the evil killer. Yeah, that made sense more sense than my girlfriend!

I just knew how as behind this. I knew my brother, sister and Lana would deny it to eternity but I strongly believed it was Ewan all along. I never really liked the guy. He killed my sister cold-blooded.

After school, Charlie and I stayed in bed fooling around and napping. I told her everything from Em to Lana. I even told her about the pregnancy. If Charlie told me about the ring, I could tell her too. I didn't want to keep secrets at each other. I wanted to ask her about her mother, about what I told Grandpa not to tell me, but maybe she didn't even know. Would her dad told her before he died, the reason why her mother killed herself?

Anyway, it was getting late when I convinced myself of getting up and start studying. I was over the couch with my textbook open highlighting something when Charlie came out of the room with a jacket on.

"Well. I have to go" said Charlie as she leaned to kiss me in the couch.

"Where? It's a little late. Don't you think?" I said a little worried.

"Yeah, but I promised Greg to stop by. I hurt his shoulder at practice yesterday" said Charlie "I told you, remember?

"Do you want me to go with you? It could be dangerous" I said already standing up. Something could happen to her, just like my Grandma.

"No. I'm not a demigod or legacy. I know that your family, friends and pretty much everybody is freaking out with this… new Dark Sword but I can take a good care of myself by myself. I will take Alice's sword if it makes you happy" said Charlie.

"I would be more if I can go with you" I said taking her hand.

"No. Rest. I guess you haven't slept enough" said Charlie and kissed my cheek "How is Em by the way? Have you called Taylor today?"

"Fine. She is at home right now" I said.

Charlie said "She was lucky."

"Theo saved her. My brother is the lucky one. He is always at the right moment and place" I said with a big smile.

"That could be troublesome too" said Charlie and looked to her sister's sword on the wall.

"Why? He saved Em and the baby" I said confused.

"That's right but he gets in more trouble that he wishes" said Charlie "I'm going now."

Charlie grabbed her sister's sword from the wall and hid it inside her coat. She kissed me and I was still uneasy. I tried to read but my head was so filled with unrelated school things. I grunted to myself and I listened to my voicemail again looking for clues. I needed to find this killer and soon.


	27. The Exhibit (Lana)

**Disclaimer: have you heard of Rick Riordan? Well, he is an amazing author and wrote something so amazing that I inspired me to write.**

**Author's notes: 5/29/15 - I am supposed to be on my writing break. So far, so good, just doing last minute editing of every chapter minutes before posting. Let's see how much it lasts. By the way, this is finally making a presence and it s on the 4th place in reviews, knocking down 'Newborn Blood' This is mostly a filler chapter, BUT stay tune for next week because... 4,576+ views**

**CH 28 "The Exhibit" (Lana)**

Without notice, it was the morning of the exhibit and I was a train wreck, a big mess definitely. I woke up throwing up my whole stomach and I had to listen to Morgan making fun of me, claiming that I was with child. I threw her a pillow covered with yuckiness.

From that to 4, I was just under cover getting nervous and more nervous. I couldn't believe it was the day to show my work to the public, my family, my friends and boyfriend. That was nerve-breaking.

I could almost prefer to face the Dark Sword any day of the week than this. That guy was still out there. Two days ago, Blake told me that another body appeared, Apollo's son, close to my mom's house. He was getting closer to Camp. An entire family of 6 killed because this demigod boy in such gruesome way. The mortal kids bled out while they were hanging of a tree like animals, the parents without hearts in the lawn and the Apollo's son watched everything as he slowly died of poison, unable to move and save his family.

The more shocking and more gruesome the killing was; more demigods had approached me, demanding for my blessing and help to attack the Jacksons. This was becoming a witch hunt. Thankfully, most demigods were really terrified of the Jacksons, heroes that came out of Tartarus, defeaters of Titans and Primordials, nobody wanted to attack openly to Percy, Poseidon's favorite son; and everybody still remembered how deathly Theo was, the best fighter of our generation after Ewan and Taylor.

Theo had been on my case since I was attacked. He wanted, no, demanded me to move in with them, for my safety. That's not exactly the best way to propose your girlfriend to live together, less with his parents too. I like Annabeth and Percy and I wanted to live with them at some moment, but living with them knowing that I am having sex with their son. Too weird!

Theo had been really strange lately. He was tripping often and knocking down things like he was on a second growth spurt. It was kind of cute when he wasn't yawning so much. He looked like a walrus. I wondered if this were the details that I never noticed because we never spent that much time together. To tell the truth, I never thought I would be in real day-by-day relationship. Deep inside, I always thought Theo would suffer a terrible death in the Wild and I would never get this with him, a real relationship. Since we were attacked, he had tried to have a serious conversation and I had avoided it like a contagious disease. Who wanted to hear that her boyfriend was leaving in less of a month?

Anyway, before 5, I came out of bed and after a really long shower, I got dressed. The dress that Kate and Claire helped me to pick up fitted like a clove and I was smoking hot. I thought of curling my hair but that would take forever, so I just let it down, you know, normal Lana.

I came out of my bathroom with mid-thigh pencil black skirt and sweetheart necklace sleeveless white top. I painted my lips red and my eyes with black eyeliner. I felt like a 50's pin up girl. Morgan lent me some black pumps.

Morgan gasped as soon as she saw me. She said "Lana, you look great. TJ is a goner"

"You too. Ready? Your parents?" I asked as I was taking a small envelope red purse, Morgan's courtesy.

"I will meet them there. Your mom isn't coming, right?" said Morgan.

"In Miami in a conference, lucky me" I said rolling my eyes. I wasn't sure of being glad or mad that she wasn't coming. I decided not to think about it, at all.

Morgan and I took a cab together to the distinguish gallery where the exhibit would take place. We arrived just in time to hear our Head of Department with a wine glass in his hand saying "Welcome, parents, professors, students and public in general. This is a night to remember. Our freshmen students had done the impossible to make this happen. Let's enjoy their fruits of their labor"

Everybody clapped and he cut the red ribbon. The exhibit was now in business. I walked around seeing the works of my classmates before standing next to mine. I was really nervous for the feedback. I could almost hear my heart beating in my ears and my mouth was so dry.

A complete stranger passed by and hugged me saying "This is amazing, the details, wow!" I could tell he had too much wine already.

"Thanks" I said weakly and he left.

Mr. Morganton, my Theory of Color professor, said "I can see the effort and love you put in this piece, Miss Blevins. It's wonderful"

"Thank you, sir" I said with the biggest smile.

After that, I received a couple of thumbs up and hugs from my classmates. I could see Mr. Thomas White, the art critic, walking around the exhibit with a little notebook writing notes. I knew he would come to me and I was afraid and excited, a real art critic.

Then he came. I gulped nervously as he asked me "Are you the artist?"

"Yes, Mr. White. I'm Lana Blevins" I said and we shook hands. I hoped he didn't notice how sweaty my hands were.

"You have bright future if you keep working like this" said the art critic and I was yelling and jumping of joy in my head.

"You are very kind, sir" I said with my humblest voice. Nobody likes a snob.

The critic smiled at me and said "Keep up the good work and I expect good things in your future. Excuse me." He walked to Morgan's painting and I was in shock. If I was living the 19th century, I would have fainted on the spot.

I went to the bathroom to do something before I collapsed. A whole day without eating wasn't exactly good. When I came out, Taylor and Em spotted me and came to me.

"Hi, guys" I said and Em hugged me.

"Congratulations. We just saw your sculpture" said Em.

"And?" I asked nervously.

"No wonder we haven't seen you that much" said Taylor "I was starting to believe that Workshop was the nickname of a really beefy guy, a wrestler like Dwayne Johnson"

"Not funny" I said to Taylor and I asked to Em "Is it good?"

"A million dollar good" said Em smiling.

"Thank you, Em. It means a lot" I said excited "This day has been really nerve-breaking… Theo?"

"He was supposed to be here with his family" said Em.

"Maybe they are running late. Probably, my man is freaking out and doesn't know what to wear" said Taylor and winked at me.

"Be serious, Taylor" scolded Em.

"I am. It's important for Lana and if I was her boyfriend, I would love to look my best" said Taylor.

"You are so sweet, Taylor" I said to Taylor, then to her "Em, how have you been feeling?"

"Great… a little pampered, also annoyed by my husband" said Em rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I'm allowed" blurted out Taylor and kissed his wife's cheek. Em smiled and they made lovey-dovey eyes at each other.

"I have to network" I said leaving the couple alone.

I was seeing Violet's painting when a hand in my shoulder made me turn. The ginger head 22 years old baker waved at me.

"Blake, hi. You came" I said with a big smile. To be honest, I wasn't expecting him.

"Hi, Lana. Well, you invited me" said Blake smiling back.

"Did you like my sculpture?" I said.

"Not as much as your dress" said Blake with a teasing smile and I turned red. I think I was matching my lipstick. He was obviously flirting at me.

"Oh really! What about it?" I said with fake sassiness. I never expected Blake to be so bold.

"It's cute" said Blake.

I crossed my arms saying "Come on, only cute?"

"All men are drooling for you, including me. Done? That's what you want to hear?" said Blake and he was blushing.

"Maybe" I said weakly.

Suddenly, I heard a throat clearing to my left. I turned to see my boyfriend with his eyes fixed on Blake saying really drily "Hi, Lana. There you are. I have been looking for you." He leaned to kiss my cheek.

"Hello. I'm here" I said waving. His eyes didn't leave Blake making the baker really nervous.

"Hey, we were just talking" said Blake with his hands up "Hi, TJ"

"I can see that. Hi, Blake" said Theo dangerously low. He looked like a wolf ready to attack.

"See you around Lana" said Blake nervously and ready to escape like a deer "Come by the store any time… eh, see you, TJ"

I faced my boyfriend seriously. I didn't like how he behaved and I crossed my arms saying "Blake is my friend. Are you jealous?"

"Of Blake? No more than the rest of the guys who are drooling over you" said Theo still not taking his eyes of Blake who was already on the other side of the exhibit.

I was not 100% mad by my boyfriend's caveman behavior but I was definitely annoyed how he behaved and he hadn't said a thing about my dress. I sighed angry as I grabbed my boyfriend's jacket. He looked to me, exactly what I wanted and I said to him "Your sister helped me pick it up. Blame her and Kate, not me"

I thought he would laugh but he wrinkled his nose saying "I don't like this dress"

I didn't know what to say. I thought he would love it and I knew I shouldn't care. It was my dress and I liked it. I whispered "Why?" I felt so insecure.

Theo smiled and kissed my forehead. He whispered in my ear "You look gorgeous and it makes think of 2 options: cover you with my jacket or take you to your dorm and don't leave for at least one hour."

My cheeks colored all the shades of red available and he gently kissed my neck making me super hot. He could be so smooth and I wanted him too. I was biting my lips thinking in our options. I sighed annoyed of my sense of responsibility. I said pouting "I like option number 2 but we have to stay"

"I know. What a problem! You look cold" said Theo and put his jacket over my shoulders. He kissed me gently and took my hand. I rolled my eyes annoyed at my boyfriend's jealous behavior. Deep down, I was actually surprised. Theo wasn't a jealous guy at all. I wondered what triggered that on him. "Come, I want to see yours"

I smiled and pulled him to my sculpture right in the middle of the exhibit where people were watching it and talking about it. In overall, people thought it was good.

Theo did a whole circle watching my sculpture. His eyes looked logical and analytical, and that made me nervous. I said "So, what do you think?"

"I hope this is not your best work" said Theo and I felt my heart sink.

"Is that bad?" I said weakly.

Theo took my hand again kissing my knuckles. He said nervously "Of course, it isn't. It's perfect but what I mean… This doesn't stop you to do even more perfect things. I don't want you to get sloppy"

I didn't understand him. I said awkwardly "O… kay"

"Sorry, let me start over. Everything came out wrong" said Theo even more nervously. He took my hands "Lana, it is amazing what you did. I couldn't be prouder of you right now and I love you."

"That's better" I said with a big smile.

"Your mom? I thought she would be here" said Theo looking at the crowd "Is she late?"

"Miami" I said with a light shrug.

Theo seemed to want to say something when Annabeth and Percy came to us.

"Lana, sorry but Percy couldn't find his best tie" said Annabeth and hugged me.

"That's okay. It's good that you made it" I said smiling at them.

Percy hugged and said in my hear "Lana, congratulations. We are proud of you"

"Thanks, Percy, for coming. It means a lot" I said as we pulled away.

"Lizzie?" asked Percy looking around, just like Theo.

"She is in a conference in Miami. I called yesterday on her way to the airport. It's okay" I said weakly. Percy and Annabeth hugged me again before leaving Theo and me alone.

We walked around seeing and talking about my classmates' art pieces. I was actually proud of most of them. Some were ridiculously good, others not exactly original but excellent technique, but everybody was talking about my sculpture. Well, it was the only one and it was right there in the middle of the room, talking about being in the spotlight.

I was starting to feel tired of walking in Morgan's shoes when I leaned over Theo's enjoying his arm on my waist keeping me close. He whispered "Are you hungry?"

"Not really. Throwing up since morning" I said weakly and rubbed my forehead against his shoulder.

"Oh. Is there something we should talk?" said Theo and his whole body stiffed "Should I get down on one knee right now?"

I was about to laugh but then I saw his face. He was deathly serious. I pulled back with my hands on him saying really pitchy and more shocked voice that him "Oh, no, no, no, no, NO… I was just nervous"

"Are you sure?" asked Theo and I saw his face. He looked happy and in shock at the same time, at least he wasn't freaking out and running away like other boys would do.

I smiled and kissed him leaving a reddish stain on his lips. I said seriously "Theo, I'm not pregnant, but it's sweet to see that you will marry me just like that"

"Well, I love you… just like that" said Theo teasingly then seriously "I would marry tonight if I could"

"You are joking, right?" I said with chuckled.

"What do you say? Would that be so terrible?" said Theo and I knew he meant it. Was he really proposing? Honestly, I hadn't thought that far. I was more concern of him leaving after Christmas than anything else.

I was in silence and he looked at me waiting for my answer. I had 2 options: being really serious or not. I sighed and said teasingly "I think you are crazy if you think that I will say 'yes' right now… maybe after college"

"We never know what will happen tomorrow, less in 3 and half years" said Theo still seriously.

"I know what the future holds. Em and Taylor will have 2 kids. Aida will finish her PhD. Kate and Claire will be in college. Your parents will be insanely in love like usual. You will be by my side" I said and I saw something in Theo, fear and remorse.

"There is something I need to talk to you" he said and I knew it was bad news. I knew what he wanted to say. I had feared the same.

"Not tonight" I said softly "You are no leaving yet and there is no need for me to hear how much you will miss me… I'm not ready for that. Can I have this night at least? Tomorrow, we can talk all you want"

Theo nodded and hugged me just a little tighter than usual. He faked a smile and said to me teasingly "Let's eat something. I don't want you to pass out and my mom rushing us to Las Vegas"

"Las Vegas? So, I won't have a beach wedding then" I joked.

"Maybe in 3 and half years… unless you are willing to get married tonight in Atlantic City" said Theo with weak smile and cupped my face. He looked straight at my eyes "I love you. Don't forget that"

"It's impossible to forget. I love you too" I said and we ate snacks. Kate, Claire and Calypso stopped by a little later with Calypso's boyfriend. Once the exhibit ended for the night, the Jacksons and the rest took me for Thai food. In overall, the exhibit was a success.


	28. This Fire (Kate)

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan is the king. I don't have to say anything else.**

**Author's notes; 6/1/15 - so two months publishing this story which it had become a challenge since I am not taking the usually path. I am taking some risks. Some are paying off, others well... Also today this chapter goes quite nicely with my personal life. It's my 8th wedding anniversary, really excited and busy working. I hope for little cake today... I swear that I don't plan my chapters that carefully but they tend to fall in special days. This chapter is named by one of my favorite songs by Franz Ferdinand. Anyway, 4,761+ views.**

**CH 28 "This Fire" (Kate)**

My alarm buzzer woke up me at 6:00 as usual. It was a beautiful Monday morning of December. Yesterday, it snowed and I opened up my window to feel the fresh cold winter air. It was so different to my life at Camp. I never thought I would know snow, heavy rain and fresh cold mornings like this. I missed Camp but I loved my life as it was. I loved seeing Claire daily, meeting cute mortal guys, having a normal boring mortal life.

Will and I were mortal enough to never attract monsters to us. I had the Sight and that only helped me to keep Claire out of trouble. I could always see, almost feel, monsters before Claire. Actually, it was my promise to Percy to keep Claire away from monsters as much as possible. I never got to fully understand why but I wasn't going to go against it. It was safer for both of us.

I searched inside my closet for a pair of thermal black leggings to go with boots and a really warm sweater. I looked cute enough to come out of my room. Mom was cooking with an apron over her work clothes. My little brother William was sitting at the table and watching the cartoons.

"Good morning" I said loudly.

"Good morning, sis" said William.

"Good morning. Last school week. Are you ready?" asked my mom as she was serving scrambled eggs on William's plate and mine.

"Of course" I said as I sat at the table.

We had a breakfast and it was normal like always. After eating, we went to school in the school bus. It's always embarrassing to go in the school bus with your mom who happens to be a teacher, worse your teacher, but there was nothing I could do. At least, Claire was always by my side making jokes and reading fashion magazines as we travelled.

To top it all, today was always my mom's class at first period. I had to fake interest at such early hour in Monday. At least, it wasn't the last period of Friday.

After my mom's, Claire had Biology and I had Math. The class was usually boring. I don't like Math, my mom either actually. So for any doubt, I had to ask Annabeth. Today's lesson was something about angles or surfaces. I wasn't exactly paying attention. I had my mind and my pencil sketching ideas for my dress for the dance. I told mom I wanted to make it myself. I like fashion and I would love to be fashion designer. Sadly, my best friend doesn't share my vision, but she still supports me and endures hours with me in the mall trying out everything.

As soon as the bell ringed, I grabbed my things but my Math professor stopped me. "Miss Blofis, can I talk to you?" he said.

"Of course, Mr. Lane" I said and we waited until the last of my classmates left the room.

From his desk, Mr. Lane took out a small black velvet box and showed me a sapphire engagement ring. He said with a big smile "What do you think?"

I smiled back at him and I took the box in my hand examining the ring. I said "That I am way too young to get married, less to my mom's boyfriend. I'm underage. Wouldn't that be weird when you asked my mom for my hand?" I started to laugh.

"Very funny, Kate" said Mr. Lane wrinkling his nose "So, what do you think?"

"I don't mind. I like you, Jeremy" I said and gave him the box back "I know you can make my mom happy"

"Thanks" said Mr. Lane "I really hope so"

"I have class. See you" I said and the next period students were starting to fill up the place. I walked the hall to my next class which I shared with Claire, English. This was my dad's class when he was alive. Percy says my dad was really great and this was his classroom. Sometimes, I spent half the class thinking in the different posters my dad could have put here.

Before I noticed, it was lunch time and pretty much everybody was in the cafeteria, even some teachers. My mom waved at us when Claire and I arrived at the massive room. We didn't wave back. It was embarrassing enough that the whole school knew we were related... All that was missing is my mom giving me a brown lunch bag.

Claire and I were eating when the music in the cafeteria changed from bad music of the 90's to really old people music. As the song started, I knew it, my mom's favorite: A Kiss to Build a Dream on by Louis Armstrong.

"Your mom likes that song, right?" said Claire and then the cafeteria doors opened and Mr. Lane came in with a tuxedo and a rose. "Oh, Sea horsies!"

"Oh, Sea horsies indeed" I said in disbelief. Mr. Lane went straight to my mom and took her out to dance. If this was a way to remind everybody that the dance was on Friday, mission accomplished.

The song ended and Mr. Lane got in one knee and the whole school yelled in surprise and support. I left Claire and walked to them. I had to be in the front row. Some students thought the same and we were surrounding them in a circle.

"Calypso Blofis, would you marry me?" said Mr. Lane and I heard a lot of 'Aws'.

"I don't know what to say. It's so sudden" said my mom and everybody stared at them. That wasn't exactly the answer everybody was expecting, including myself.

"2 years dating is not exactly sudden and we are not teenagers anymore" said Mr. Lane nervously. I would be the same if everybody was staring at me.

My mom searched for me in the crowd and waved at me weakly. She said after a sigh "Can I think about it? It's a big decision and I have to think in my children"

"Of course" said Mr. Lane and kissed my mom's cheek. Everybody stared at them in awkward silence, expecting more. Once everybody realized that the show was over, they continued their normal activities of chatting and eating.

I sat with Claire and we both ate in silence. I expected Claire to say something but she was extremely quiet. Lunch was over and we were walking to our next class when Claire finally asked "Why you mom hesitated?"

"No idea" I said shrugging.

After school, Will and I went to the basketball court close to home. I loved spending time with him, but my mom worried me. She had been so quiet since we got back from school. When we returned, I found my mom sitting on the breakfast table with a cup of tea and the box in her hand.

Will and I took a shower and when I returned to the kitchen, my mom was still in the same position where I left it 30 minutes ago. I sat in front of her and she wasn't paying any attention at me. I waved at her but she didn't even blink. Her eyes were looking at nothing.

"Mom, are you thinking about it?" I asked.

"About what?" she answered finally coming out of her daydreaming.

"The ring? You have been playing with the box in your hands for quite a while" I said and she left the box on the table between us.

"I didn't notice. Sorry" said my mom looking at the box.

"Are you going to say 'yes'?" I asked and I took the box in my hands. I opened it seeing the pretty engagement ring in it.

My mom asked "Do you like him?"

"Jeremy is nice and he loves you" I said "You know that"

"His children?" asked my mom "They are older than you. Rob is a senior. Corey in college, and Brook is married."

"They are nice. I think I can live with Rob, Will too, well, he is 4 and loves everybody" I said "Mom, we can be a family if you want."

My mom sighed deeply and said "I just… I don't know… Get married again? Have stepchildren even step grandchildren?"

"Mom, come on. Theo, Mer and Claire are your step grandchildren… and you are young, you know what I mean. Dad would approve it. He would want you to be happy" I said trying to comfort my mom.

My mom turned her eyes to dad's photo frame. I did the same. She said "Your dad was a good man."

"You are not cheating on him or betraying him in any way. You can't be wearing black for the rest of your life" I said and my mom nodded.

She put her hand on my cheek and said "You remind me of him so much. He would be so proud of you. He loved you so much"

"I know mom… What is really stopping you?" I asked.

"I don't know" whispered my mom and her eyes held such loneliness.

The next day, my mom seemed in better mood. She talked for almost an hour with Hazel and Annabeth and we got late to school, really late. The good thing when your mom is member of the faculty is that nobody can't say a thing if you are late. We both missed the first period.

At lunch, I sat down with Claire like usual. I was biting a mushroom pizza slice when Claire asked me "What happened with your mom and Mr. Lane?"

"I don't know. Mom hasn't decided" I said "She talked to your mom this morning asking for advice. I think she will decline"

"Poor Mr. Lane" said Claire sadly "I like him."

"How is everybody?" I asked and I wanted to change the conversation. I wasn't in the mood of keep talking about my mom.

Claire sighed and said without enthusiasm "Fine as anyone can expect. My parents are obviously worried. Aida is coming in two days, ready to annoy me. I wanted her to go to meet Charlie's family but she is worried to leave us… Theo is a mess since the attack."

"Your brother tends to take the entire fault for everything" I said.

"A real martyr" said Claire with a teasing smile.

"Drama queen" I said back and we both laughed.

Out of the blue, Claire said "The Winter Wonderland Dance is this Friday. Any date?"

I looked around a little embarrassed that no boy had asked me yet. I said weakly "Not yet. Will you be my date?"

"If we have no choice… Let's make it our last option" said Claire teasingly.

"Deal" I said and we high-fived.

I opened my mouth to say something when there was a big scream of excitement and Mr. Lane yelled all of sudden "She said YES!"

Teachers, lunch ladies and students started to applaud and yell. I didn't understand why until I saw my mom standing up and showing her hand. The sapphire ring was on her finger.

"Your mom is getting married" said Claire elbowing me as she was clapping.

"Oh!" I said with wide surprise.

During the ride home, everybody in the school bus was talking about my mom and Mr. Lane. I knew I shouldn't be so surprised but I was. I really thought my mom was going to say 'no'.

It was late at night and I was in bed still sketching my dress for the dance. I was going to buy the fabric tomorrow with mom after school. I was also sketching ideas for her dress. Knowing her, she would want something effortless elegant, timeless and beautiful. That's the best way to describe my mom. I looked at the clock and it was almost eleven.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of glass breaking and my mom quickly getting up of bed.

"Don't go out" I heard my mom whispering against my door. Of course, she knew I was still up. She could see the light under the door.

I put my shoes on, grabbed my baseball bat, gift of Taylor, and put my ear against the door. I was ready to help my mom in case of need.

I heard my mom walking around the house saying "Who is there?"

She was in the kitchen. I knew it by the sound of her feet. Then I heard a robotic voice saying "Hello, hello"

The Dark Sword, there was no other explanation. I knew it, also my mom. She said loudly playing dumb "We don't have anything of value."

"I didn't come for that" said the same robotic voice.

I heard the metal of a sword being taken out of the sheath and my mom said with a gasp "Stygian Iron." I could picture my mom trying to buy time as she said "Who are you?"

"Someone really thankful for your sacrifice. Morpheous found a good use indeed" said the Dark Sword.

I heard my mom gasp loudly and I didn't understand why until she said "My immortality?"

"I have only drunk half and it's more than enough to kill all demigods against us. Once I'm done, I will have the rest. I will enjoy eternity hunting down new demigods and knowing the Gods, I will never run out of fun" said the Dark Sword.

"I will stop you" said my mom loudly.

"How if I can ask?" said the Dark Sword with an evil chuckle "You are no longer magical, Calypso, daughter of Atlas. You are mere mortal now… and not the best fighter as far as I know"

"What do you want from me? My children are not demigods" said my mom and I knew this was worst that I expected.

"They are loose strings that I must cut" said the Dark Sword and I had to help her. I couldn't stay out anymore. I came out with my bat and I hoped for my years in Camp really had been for something.

As I was running to the kitchen, I heard a punch. I walked and my mom was against the fridge with a red puffy eye. I said really afraid "Mom?"

"Grab Will and run fast… NOW!" yelled my mom and the Dark Sword saw me. Even with the mask, I could tell the intentions: blood, mine's and Will's.

We had to escape. I ran quickly for Will and I took him in my arms. My brother could sleep through everything. I could hear my mom fighting against the Dark Sword. I wanted to return and help her, but I couldn't stay without putting Will in danger. I hoped for my mom to have a trick under the former sorcerer's sleeve.

As I was running down the stairs with Will in my arms, I heard an explosion coming from our apartment. That woke up Will and he said sleepy "K, turn off the TV" and he slept again. I wanted to leave Will and go back, but it wasn't safe. Besides, our neighbors started to rush out of the building pushing us downstairs until we were out.

As soon as we faced the outside, I looked up from the street and our apartment was on fire. I left Will on Mrs. Morris' arms, our downstairs neighbor. I had to get back but my neighbors stopped me.

"It's too dangerous" they said.

"I can't leave my mom" I said afraid. Upstairs, she was facing fire and the Dark Sword, alone. She needed my help.

Out of sudden, a twenty-something latino guy said "Is someone there?" He pointed to my apartment.

"Help, my mom is inside!" I yelled as I was pushing my neighbors "Let me go. I have to get her." They were blocking my way up.

"Don't worry, chica. I will get her out" said the latino guy and rushed upstairs eluding my neighbors. I didn't know what to do now. I saw Jim, my neighbor and classmate using his phone and I just took it from his hands. I had to make a call.


	29. Reactions (Em)

**Disclaimer: once upon a time, an English teacher wrote 10 marvelous book which I love, well, 9,I am not so fan of the last one. Anyway, I love them so much that I wrote something between homage and disaster.**

**Author's notes: It's June 3rd, 2015. My birthday is coming soon and the end of the school year. I hope you loved the last chapter. It was joint decision to bring him back... 4,986+ views.**

**CH 29 "Reactions" (Em)**

I was sleeping, a wonderful dream of New Rome's pizza and walking by the lake with Taylor when I woke up by an annoying ring. Taylor was snoring as he was on my back and I elbowed him saying "Taylor, your phone is ringing"

"So?" grunted Taylor.

"It's ringing" I said sitting up in the bed.

"Bed is more important right now" said Taylor and I poked him harshly. He sat up too saying "Alright." He took his phone and answered "Hello, man. Theo if it's you. It's kind of late." Then I heard the murmur of "Hi, Kate" I leaned closer to hear but I got nothing "We are going" and Taylor hung up.

"What?" I asked as I saw him jumping out of bed and putting his shoes on.

"They were attacked" said Taylor and I got dress fast, even faster than Taylor. We grabbed our swords and we were ready.

Thankfully, Calypso's apartment wasn't far and we got there in 5 minutes in a taxi cab. We thought of running but at this hour a cab was faster.

As we stopped in front of the building, we saw the seriousness of the situation. Most of the building residents were out and their floor was in flames. Kate and William were surrounded by their neighbors. As soon as they saw us, they ran at us. I took Will in my arms by instinct as I wanted to protect him. He was just a little kid.

"What happened?" I asked as I saw them unharmed but in tears still in the sleepwear.

"The Dark Sword… mom, she stayed so we could escape" said Kate pointing to their floor. There was an explosion and Kate started to sob. We all feared the same. Calypso was dead.

"Ty, is my mom… okay?" said Will pulling Taylor's sweater. Taylor and I looked at each worried as we didn't know what we could say to comfort him.

Taylor hugged us and kissed my forehead. He said looking to the fire "We don't know, little man. Stay here with Em and your sister. I'm going in"

Taylor pulled away but I grabbed his sweater saying "Are you insane?"

"I love you" said Taylor and kissed me again with his hands on my cheeks.

"I'm going with you" I said putting Will down.

"You are staying. You are still recovering and someone has to stay with them" said Taylor and quickly grabbed Will to put him back in my arms.

Before I could argue, the front door opened and a man in his early-twenties came out with Calypso in his arms.

We all ran at them, the firefighters too. They quickly took Calypso putting her inside the ambulance, so fast, that I couldn't say 'wait'. Will jumped out of my arms and the paramedics tried to stop Will and Kate of getting inside the ambulance but Kate's mean stare was more than enough.

As the whole Blofis family left to the hospital, Taylor and I were left alone with the chaos of a burning building and the stranger who saved Calypso.

"Thank you" I said as I approached to the stranger "You saved my aunt".

The stranger turned and I saw more clearly his face. He had dark brown eyes with a light brown skin. He saw me and rushed at me. He stopped at me just inches of my face and hugged me saying loudly "Hazel? Dear mighty hammer! I can't believe it's you. I thought I would never see you again. Piper? Jason? Percy? Annabeth? Frank? Where is everybody? I like your hair"

I was so surprised to even answer properly so I just whispered weakly "I'm not Hazel but her daughter Emily Marie"

The stranger grabbed my face with his hands and said "The resemblance is uncanny."

"Who are you?" said Taylor annoyed getting himself between us and making the stranger away of me.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus" said the stranger and Taylor and I stared at each other really surprised.

"It's impossible. You died in Athens 30 years ago" said Taylor pointing at him. I couldn't believe it myself. I had seen pictures of him and it really looked like him, just older.

"That's impossible. I'm here" said Leo.

As much as I wanted to stay and argue for the rest of the night, we needed to get going. I said to them "We are calling everybody right now, the Jacksons and my parents. Taylor, make the calls. We are going to the hospital right now"

"So they got married" said Leo with a smile "Percy and Annabeth?"

"Mr. Valdez, could you be quiet? I can't think right now" I said putting my hand in the air. I really wanted to wake up from this weird dream.

"Sure, you're truly Hazel's kid" said Leo with a teasing smile.

We took a cab to the hospital with Leo in the front with the taxi driver and us in the back. I leaned over Taylor once he was done calling Annabeth, Aida, Lana's roommate and New Rome's voice mail, the only way to reach my parents by mortal means at this hour.

"Do you really believe it's him?" I whispered in Taylor's ear.

My husband turned to look at me and said quietly "He does look like the pictures, like Leo, just a little older"

Within minutes, we were at the hospital. I was glad that it wasn't the same I was days ago. The pain in my heart and chest still felt fresh but everything felt bearable with Taylor's hand on mine. We walked to the waiting area to find a nurse next Kate and Will. I saw Kate filling up paper work and she looked so relieved to see us walking to them.

"How is Calypso Blofis?" I asked the nurse.

"Second grade burns and mild smoke intoxication" said the nurse "She is fine and in observation in the second floor. Are you close family?"

"Yes" I said and the nurse raised an eyebrow not believing me "She is my aunt by her ex-husband's side"

"If you say so" said the nurse still not believing me "If you are an adult, then you are more appropriate to fill up the paperwork" She handled me a set of paper with a pen from Kate's hands.

"Sure" I said with weak smile "I will help Kate"

Kate and I sat next to each other writing lies about Calypso's medical records. This was her first time in a mortal hospital. She even delivered her kids at Camp. Taylor sat by our side with Will in his lap as Leo was walking around the room. He looked nervous or really worried as he was working with a screwdriver and little pieces of metal and soon transformed into a tiny flying helicopter which he gave to Will to entertain him.

Kate and I were almost done with the paperwork when I saw Theo, Claire, Annabeth and Percy coming to us with wild hair and mix of sleepwear and whatever they could find in the closet. Claire ran at Kate and they hugged tightly in tears. Theo took Will in his arms hugging him really tight and almost bending Will's new helicopter toy.

Percy and Annabeth stared at Leo with such shock that I expected someone to faint. Annabeth took a step forward and she was close to tears.

"Oh the immortals!" said Percy finally finding his voice "Leo? Is really you?"

Then something happened that I never expected it. Annabeth threw Leo to the floor with a kick and threatened him with her sword on his neck. She said darkly "I saw your body. I was there. You weren't breathing." I looked around, people were staring at us and I used the mist to not let the mortals see what we were seeing.

"Percy? Annabeth?" said Leo confused and we were all the same.

"How could you do that to all of us? Did you think it was funny to fake your death? If Piper was here… Who are you, monster? Do you really think you can fool us?" said Annabeth pushing her sword harder against Leo's skin making a red line of blood.

"It's me… Where are Piper and Jason? They will recognize me. They will know it's really me" said Leo without taking his eyes of Annabeth.

"My mom died a couple of years in a car accident with her husband Daniel and my siblings" said Taylor.

"By the forge! Jason?" said Leo sadly and he looked like he was about to cry out of grief.

"He died with you" said Percy with his face completely white "I saw Hazel trying to wake you up when you died… you died"

"Okay. Mom, dad, let Leo say what he remembers if he is really him" said Theo with Will in his arms. He tried to sound logical because Annabeth wasn't rational at all in this moment.

"I don't know exactly. I remember us fighting and nothing. Then I was in a big open place. I was waiting for something I can't remember" said Leo and Annabeth's sword moved slightly away from Leo's neck.

"You did die. Those are the fields" I said. My mom describes it like that.

"If you say so, well, someone came for me telling me that I was in the wrong place" said Leo.

"And?" asked Annabeth.

"I started working as a blacksmith in a factory upstate. I didn't remember much, except that I liked working with fire and metal" said Leo.

"That doesn't make sense" said Annabeth.

"Why didn't you contact us?" asked Percy.

"I didn't remember you, any of you, actually. I was passing by the building and I saw the fire. I helped just because I knew I could. I didn't even recognize Calypso until…" said Leo and he pointed at me "I saw Hazel's daughter and I remembered everything. She is just like her"

"You are lying. Who are you?" said Annabeth and she pointed the tip of her blade to Leo's heart.

"Annabeth, it's really me!" said Leo with his hands in surrender.

"Prove it" said Annabeth. Leo nodded weakly and his hands caught in fire. Everybody gasped surprised.

"The fire?" said Percy in disbelief. Annabeth removed her sword giving enough time for Leo to stand up. She moved closer to Percy and she started to cry in her husband's arms.

"Annabeth? Percy?" said Leo weakly as he was reaching out to them.

"Leo, not right now. It's just a lot to process. You were dead. All these years, we were told you were in Elysium and you are here now" said Percy putting a stop to Leo. The son of Hephaestus nodded.

"But why now?" said Theo to himself but I heard him. He was right. Why?

We all sat staring at each other in awkward silence. Minutes later, Aida called already from the airport but Taylor told her to stay and come as soon as she was done with school. Taylor left another message at New Rome voice mail answering machine saying that Calypso was fine and there was no need to come. I hoped they got the message. I didn't want to see my parents in the same state of shock as Percy and Annabeth. They were more calmed now but Annabeth was still crying and swinging herself in her seat with Percy gently stroking her back.

Lana came after midnight and she rushed as soon as she saw us. She sat next to her boyfriend who had Will still in his arms. Taylor and I were in front of them in the opposite set of chairs. I saw them with strange conflicted feelings. After what happened to me, and Theo and I 'breaking up', things were starting to get better between us but I still felt uncomfortable watching them so sweet at each other.

"How is Calypso?" asked Lana to everybody.

"Okay. Shhh… Will is sleeping" whispered Theo.

"What happened?" asked Lana directly to Em. Theo couldn't talk right now.

"The Dark Sword" I said quietly and Lana covered her mouth in surprise.

For the next hour, we waited. Percy and Annabeth were talking to each other with worried faces, discussing quietly about the events of the night. Will was sleeping in Theo's arms. Lana was also sleeping as she was leaning on her boyfriend's shoulder. Theo had his eyes closed but wasn't sleeping. Kate and Claire were talking to Leo, and Taylor and I were just holding hands and watching everybody.

Finally, a nurse came to us and said "Miss Blofis, come with me." Immediately, Kate stood up following the nurse and we were left to do more waiting.

"What are you thinking?" I asked Taylor just to make conversation. My husband looked to me and my eyes moved to the son of Hephaestus. "About Leo?"

"If he is here, could someone bring my mom and my siblings back too?" said Taylor and I knew exactly what he meant. It felt like a cruel joke. "Maybe they are wandering around without their memories like him"

"Taylor?" I said weakly. I didn't want him to get his hopes up even if it sounded possible and I also wanted the same.

"Let me dream a little" said Taylor weakly "I know it's not true, but wouldn't be wonderful? They would see our baby."

"The most amazing dream come true" I said and we kissed. I felt Taylor's tears on my cheeks and I pulled him to my arms and his face on my shoulder. I looked at everybody and they were staring at us.

Theo looked straight to me and muttered "What's wrong?"

"Family" I muttered back and he nodded. Theo knew exactly what I mean and he looked sad too.

I felt Taylor dozing off in my shoulder. He had been so tired lately, not sleeping well at night by his finals, his concern for me, for our baby and fear for the Dark Sword. I had found him a couple of times in the living room with his sword in his hand watching TV in the middle of the night.

A little later, Kate came to us and she looked relief almost smiling. Before anyone asked, she said "Mom is awake and wanting to leave already"

"That's a relief" said Annabeth. I wanted to wake up Taylor but he looked so peaceful sleeping in my shoulder. He needed to rest.

"Could I talk to Calypso first?" asked Leo and everybody still awake stared at him and Kate.

"I guess so" said Kate shrugging. Leo left quickly walking to the entrance. Kate sat next to Claire and she sighed on her best friend's shoulder.

We all stared at each other, not exactly knowing what to do now. I wasn't exactly eager to stay all night in these awful uncomfortable chairs.

"It's late and we are all tired. We should go and come back in the morning" said Percy and he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Lana and I will stay and make guard" said Theo quietly and everybody turned to see him. He still had sleeping Will in his arms and sleeping Lana leaning on his shoulder.

"Sure, Theo?" asked Annabeth with concern "Your dad and I can stay. You look tired".

"Dad, mom, take everybody home" said Theo and his parents didn't seem to agree "Don't worry and Leo is here. He can help in case of trouble."

Percy nodded at Theo's words. He looked to Kate "You are coming too, kiddo. There is no way your mom is going to forgive me if I let you stay here the whole night." Kate nodded and Percy said to me and sleeping Taylor "I think we should stay together for the night. You two can sleep in Aida's room. Aida is not coming until the day after tomorrow."

"Sure, Percy" I said and woke up my husband. I told him that we were leaving and he quickly took Will in his arms. We said goodbye to Theo and Lana, who was awake now.

As we were travelling in a taxi cab following Percy's car, Taylor asked me "Why Calypso?"

I looked at him and I knew exactly what he meant. It made no sense except that she was close to us and the Jacksons. This felt like a personal revenge but why.


	30. After the Fire (Calypso)

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percabeth and a hundred and more characters, I... just a couple.**

**Author's notes: Well, well, it's June 5. Nothing really important to say... Oh, I forgot. With this chapter, this is as chapter long as Alaska, part 3. I hate to compare stories but this one is doing so much better than that one. 5,149+ views.**

**CH 30 "After the Fire" (Calypso)**

Kate just left and I was looking around my hospital room. This was my first time here as a patience and it wasn't what I expected. Nurses had to restrain me since I wasn't 'cooperating' like they wanted me. I felt fine and I just wanted to leave. My children were in danger. Kate convinced me to remain calm, well, she threatened me that she would call Percy if I didn't behave.

I don't remember much when the gas line exploded. I knew I was gambling my life but it was my last resort to save my children. It was me who started the fire, but the Dark Sword escaped in a hellhound leaving me in the burning down place.

One thing was sure. I knew I was going to die. I was cornered and the flames were almost touching me and the smoke was making me dizzy. I wondered what happened exactly. Kate said that a man named Leo saved me. If she was joking, it was a really good one.

I heard knocking in my door and a ghost came into my hospital room. I never thought I would see him again. There was only one explanation: I didn't survive and this was an illusion, Mist so powerful to deceive me.

My ghost, Leo, sat in a chair and his eyes looked at my restrains for a moment before he started to loosen up my wrists and ankles. He touched my ankle and it was a warm touch. Maybe ghosts could be warm too or maybe we were just the same temperature.

"I always wanted to see you before I died and I got my wish in the afterlife" I whispered and Leo took my hand with both hands "When will I meet the judges?"

"Not yet. We are both alive" said Leo.

"We are alive?" I whispered not really believing his words.

"Yes" said Leo with a smile and my hand felt so right between his.

"Oh the immortals!" I breathed out "How is that possible?"

"I am not sure, maybe some God realized that life wasn't the same without me and do things right" half-joked Leo.

"Whoever did it. I'm thankful" I said and he nodded. We stared at each other and he looked older. He wasn't as gangly as I remembered him. He had more muscles, even beard. His lightly pointy ears were covered in his curly rich brown hair just below the ears.

"The girl at the building. Is she your daughter?" asked Leo.

"Yes, Kate. She is 14. Where is William? 4 years old boy" I said "He is my son"

"With Percy and Annabeth. He was sleeping" said Leo "Where is their dad? Isn't he worried?"

"He died before William was born. He tried to protect Theo and Aida, Percy's kids, against the Giant Orion" I said and I felt my throat closing up with a tight knot. Even after all this years, it was hard to think how I lost Paul just a month after we were finally back together.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Was he, I don't know, a minor God, a really handsome hero?" said Leo weakly and a little nervous.

"No, plain mortal, Paul Blofis, Percy's stepfather actually" I said and I gave him a weak smile.

"Oh… How are you feeling?" said Leo changing the conversation and I was glad he did.

"Great, nothing to worry. I'm just for one night for observation. Thank you for saving me" I said and he smiled.

"Sure. Why are you here anyway?" said Leo with a sassy smile "Aren't you powerful, an immortal and all that jazz? You were simply terrifying in Ogygia as well as I remember"

"Not anymore… I trade my immortality to save Annabeth a couple of years ago" I said weakly.

Leo gasped surprised and scratched his head. He said "There has happened a lot of things these last couple of years"

"Yes, it has" I said.

"Will you tell me?" said Leo sheepishly "Percy and Annabeth, well, they were not exactly in the mood to talk." I saw his cheeks blushing and I could imagine their reaction. Annabeth must have been terrifying.

"Sure, can you stay?" I said.

"Even if I couldn't, there is nowhere else I would like to be right now" said Leo with a killer smile. I blushed and he made me feel like we were back in Ogygia.

We talked for the rest of the night. No, I talked and he listened. I told him from how Percy rescued me after he died, to last week when Will wrote his name for the first time. Leo patiently listened but as demigod as he is, he kept moving his feet until he disassembled and assembled a machine in the room, then another and he fixed the flicking in the ceiling lights.

Daylight was coming in and I wasn't as tired as I should, but Leo was already dozing off and I was tempted to let him sleep. Then the door opened and I thought it was the nurse but it was Jeremy coming in quietly.

"Calypso. I'm here" said Jeremy as he sat on my bed. He took my hand and kissed me. This normally would make me smile but it felt strange in front of Leo who was almost asleep "I'm so glad that you are okay. Why didn't Annabeth call me earlier?"

"Hi" I said weakly "Sorry. It has happened a lot"

"Hi" said Leo suddenly and I turned to see him stretching in the chair.

"Hi. I'm Jeremy Lane, Calypso's fiancé" he said quickly shaking Leo's hand.

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Leo, an old friend" he said and stood up staring at us awkwardly. I didn't tell him that I was getting married. It just slipped my mind "I guess I'd better get going. You two must have a lot to talk about"

"Thanks, Leo, for everything" I said.

"Anytime" said Leo "Get some rest, okay?"

Leo walked to the door and I said stopping him "Wait, where are you going? Where can I find you?"

Leo looked back at me and smiled saying "Probably Camp. Take care, Queen of Ogygia" Then he left us alone.

Jeremy sighed as we were alone and kissed me again. He said "Interesting fellow. How are you?"

"Jeremy, I'm perfectly fine" I said "Could you look for Theo or Percy in the waiting room? I want to talk to any of them, better both"

"Sure thing, beautiful" said Jeremy and kissed me again before leaving the room.

A couple of minutes later, Theo and Lana came into the room holding hands and they looked really tired with mismatched clothes and tousled hair, even Lana's unbending straight hair.

"Hey, Calypso, are you feeling better?" said Theo and I felt his hand gently squeezing mine. Lana sat on the only chair in the room and Theo on my bed.

"Yes, don't worry. It's nothing. I'm just waiting for the doctor to release me" I said "Your dad?"

"He is coming back later" said Theo "Is he really Leo, my parents' Leo? He just left"

"It seems so…" I said.

"The attack. Was it the Dark Sword?" asked Lana.

"Yes, he or she has the advantage. Morpheus gave him or her my immortality" I said and they both stared at each other worried.

"So, it will difficult to stop" said Theo "No wonder how many demigods and legacy had died"

"Still mortal. Morpheus didn't give her or him the whole bottle" I said and it was the only advantage we had.

"So?" asked Lana.

"Really fast healing, ever more accelerated that Ambrosia and Nectar" I said "Even Poseidon's healing water powers"

"I will tell everybody. They have to know" said Theo almost jumping out of the bed.

"I know but I'm worried for your parents' reaction, mostly your mom's" I said.

"Why?" asked Lana.

I sighed before saying "I gave Morpheus the bottle to save Annabeth at Devil's Golf Course. They are bound to feel guilty"

"Yes. I guess you are right. I won't tell them yet" said Theo looking to the door "They had enough with Leo for one day"

"Was your mom rough on Leo?" I asked quietly.

"A little" said Theo shrugging "They didn't believe it until they saw fire coming out of his hands"

"Honestly, I didn't believe it myself at first" I said honestly "I can't believe he is really here."

"I guess, Hazel and Frank are coming as we speak" said Theo "They won't believe it until they see him."

For a moment, there was silence in the room and I knew soon the doctor would come, so I had to be quick. I said determined "Be careful and please protect Kate and Will… The Dark Sword wants them"

"Why them? They are not demigods, barely legacies" said Lana surprised.

"The Dark Sword said that they are ties to be cut" I said remembering the words.

"I don't understand" said Theo somberly.

"Me either but it doesn't sound good. We have to be careful" I said and they nodded.

Immediately, the doctor came in with 5 another younger doctors, I guess, med students. Theo and Lana were gently asked to retire, so the doctor could assess me for good 20 minutes with tons of questions to his students and me. I felt like a student too as I found myself unable to answer some questions.

After that, I had the release papers in my hands, a fresh change of clothes on and I was waiting for Percy. I sent Jeremy to school to keep an eye on Kate and Lana. I wanted to keep things as normal and mortal as possible. When we left Camp, I promised Kate a mortal life as much as it was humanly possible.

It was almost 9 and I was so ready to leave, almost desperate when Percy finally showed up in my room. He waved weakly and fearful for a second as I was glaring at him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he said weakly. He looked a little tired.

"Ready to leave" I said with a light snort "Will you talk me home?"

"No" said Percy and sat on my bed "The firefighters closed up your apartment and the insurance company is assessing the damage, so you will be staying with us. Kate will stay with Claire, Aida with Theo and you and Will in Aida's room… unless you want to stay with your fiancé Jeremy" I saw a big teasingly grin on Percy and he hugged "Congratulations!"

"Thank you" I said weakly with blushing cheeks and Percy grinned even larger "I prefer staying with you and your family until you kicked me out" I chuckled.

"Then you will stay forever" said Percy honestly.

"How are you with Leo being here?" I asked.

Percy looked at me for a second and rubbed his neck saying "It was just too unexpected"

"Annabeth?" I asked.

Percy sighed deeply before saying "She almost killed Leo last night, then she cried for the rest of the night. I really don't know if she is happy or not. This should lessen her burden. She has felt guilty for so long"

"And you?" I asked. Percy always felt guilty of not saving Leo and Jason as much as Annabeth.

"I guess I should say I'm thrilled. It feels like redemption" said Percy brightly but then his face turned sad "But I can't stop wondering of something that Theo said yesterday 'Why now?' What if something really big is coming and he is just another piece in the puzzle?"

"Like Hazel?" I asked. Hazel returned from the Fields months before the War against Gaea started, one of the seven.

"Could be" said Percy sheepishly.

I sighed deeply. I said "Percy, I have no idea what it's going on but we have to stay together until we figured it out"

"Annabeth says the same" said Percy and his hand squeezed mine. We both stared at each other and sighed deeply. This was bad news for sure.

"Claire is powerful. She can fight. She could be the key to defeat the Dark Sword" I said and Percy looked at me afraid "I know you want to keep her behind and safe but you can't anymore"

Percy stood up and walked around my room. He looked like a caged tiger threatened. He suddenly stopped and said "If Zeus finds out, he won't hesitate. He will send the whole Olympus on her, just because she has Titan's blood. My youngest daughter is no threat… Call war for a legacy! It's madness even for Zeus' standards!"

I nodded because I knew he was right, but we could no longer evade it. I said "Percy, war is coming whether we want it or not. Since you saved the Olympus from Gaea and not his son Jason, Zeus wants you and Poseidon out of the equation and he is just looking for an excuse, anything that the rest of the Olympians will believe. Last time, we were lucky that Morpheus confessed that he helped Rhode to capture Mer and how Silenus and Alabaster tortured Mer, making you innocent... The question here is: Who are you supporting in case of war: your father or the rest of the Olympians?"

"I just want my children safe" said Percy and slumped on the chair with his hands on his face "They have suffered enough, Annabeth and Claire lost all these years, Mer dead and Theo…"

I stood up and leaned to him. I touched his hair and kissed it. I said softly "I believe it's a luxury we can no longer afford, Perseus"

"I was afraid you would say that" said Percy without looking at me. "Theo is sick, something is slowly killing him and there is nothing we can't do"

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Claire feels it and you haven't seen him like I have, how weak and pale he looks before eating Ambrosia" said Percy and I saw how heartbroken he was.

"What does Annabeth say?" I asked carefully wondering a lot of things.

Percy looked down and his fists were white as he was clenching them "Annabeth wants to believe there is still time. I am letting her believe it. I want Annabeth and everybody to spend as much time with Theo before… I will get to see my only son die and I will bury him like I did with his twin sister" I didn't know what to say to him. I just let him cry with his head leaned on my chest and my hands on his hair.

Eventually, he rubbed off his tears as he stood up. He grabbed my bag, Jeremy brought a change of clothes that I had in his house for me. "Come on, Annabeth is waiting downstairs."


	31. My Children (Percy)

**disclaimer: I have no legal right or saying on Percabeth.**

**Author's notes: 6/8/15 - Guess what, tomorrow is my birthday and I am really excited and sad because I am eating cake for sure and I will be working. I said no Percy's POV, but it's just a little filler chapter, not deep or really really important. Things are getting intense now until the end, maybe a relax chapter around 40. 5,310+ views.**

**CH 31 "My Children" (Percy)**

Last night, I slept waking up every hour or less. I was normally a heavy sleeper but not this time. Nightmares of Tartarus found me again after all these years and Annabeth was there combing my hair and whispering good things the first couple of times but then I went to the couch to let her sleep. I still wonder how I made it to work and stayed the whole morning without falling asleep in my office. After lunch, I felt early leaving Theo in charge for the remaining hours.

Back at the house, I found Claire, Kate and William watching TV and Calypso in the kitchen. Even against medical device and family wishes, meaning me, Calypso went to work today since it was the last day of school and they only worked until noon. She was even more stubborn than me and she only took a day off, yesterday.

"Welcome back, Percy" said Calypso as she was making a sandwich "Do you want one?"

"No, I'm not hungry, just really tired" I said "I just want to take a nap until tomorrow"

"Do it. I will keep an eye on everything" said Calypso and I saw her slicing a tomato.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Fine, just minor burns" said Calypso quickly showing me her bandaged arms.

"Jeremy?" I asked teasingly.

"Eager to start planning" said Calypso humorless like this was bothering her.

"Leo?" I asked and she looked at me upset.

"At Camp… I don't want to discuss my love life" she said a little angry. I saw her sigh and she said with a big smile, a phony one, "I need to ask you a favor. Do you want to come to the Winter Wonderland Dance?"

"Calypso, that's a good joke. Annabeth and Jeremy will kill us if we go on a date" I said with a chuckle.

Calypso didn't smile again and she pleaded "Percy, we need chaperons for the dance."

"That's worst. Claire will kill us" I said talking a step back and we looked to the children in the living room "Kate will re-kill us"

"Please, I have talked to a lot of parents and only a couple has agreed. I need more help" said Calypso with her hands in pray.

I sighed because I could tell she really needed this favor. I knew the girls wouldn't be happy but I said "Can I bring a date?"

Calypso smiled from ear to ear. She looked like she wanted to jump up and down of joy, but she restrained herself. She pointed at me saying "Just I don't want to catch you making up in dark corner… It won't be a good example for the kids"

"Come on. It's the best part of the dances" I said teasingly "Maybe I should stay home".

In that moment, Claire came into the kitchen going straight to the fridge.

"Claire, hi. Who are you going with? I forgot" asked Calypso and I saw a smirk on her face.

Claire looked at us for a moment before closing the fridge saying "Rob Lane, a senior, he just asked me out today" and she gave us the biggest smile in a whole week.

"He is really cute, Jeremy's youngest son, football scholarship to University of Florida. What were you saying about the best part of dances?" said Calypso so teasingly that I instantly got what she meant.

"Dancing is the only part, the best part, of course" I said quickly to my best daughter "Okay. Calypso, you win. We are going"

"Yes!" yelled Calypso jumping of joy around the kitchen.

"Hell no!" yelled Claire and stormed out.

I left Calypso smiling and eating her sandwich. I was too tired to keep talking. I was half-way the stairs when I heard front door opening and my oldest daughter saying "Dad, mom? I'm home"

From the living room, Will came out running and yelling "Aida!" He jumped on Aida's arms and she was thrown down.

"Will, I'd missed you so much" said Aida hugging the little boy and I climbed down the stairs.

"They are staying with us" I said "Welcome back"

"Thanks, dad" said Aida and I hugged her with Will in her arms.

"I'm going to bed. You and Calypso are in charge, okay?" I said and walked to my room. I fell asleep as soon as I felt the really comfy memory foam pillow in my head.

When I woke up, it was night and I could hear everybody downstairs talking and laughing, even Annabeth and Theo were back. It was nice to have the house full of life.

I walked downstairs and I saw Annabeth and Aida were making dinner with Calypso, Kate and Claire hovering around them. Will was playing with Theo.

"Hey, sleepy head" said Annabeth as I was walking to them.

"Hey back at you, beautiful girls" I said teasingly but they just rolled their eyes at me.

Less of one hour later, we were all sitting at the table and this was what I always wanted growing up, a happy big family. This made life worth living and fighting for. As happy as I was, unexpectedly I felt sad as I thought of my mom. She would have loved to meet Theo, Mer and Claire.

Suddenly, I felt Annabeth's hand on mine and her warm breath on my ear whispering "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I said quickly with a little smile.

"Percy?" asked Annabeth obviously not believing me.

"I miss my mom" I said softly.

"I know you do" said Annabeth kissing my cheek "She would be nothing but proud of you. We created a beautiful family." She just smiled and Oh, Gods! How I love her!

I was about to say something when Claire and Kate said really loudly "No way!"

"You are going to the dance too?" said Claire crossing her arms "This isn't fair."

Theo said "Calypso invited us. She needs more chaperons and I have never been in a dance with Lana. I can stay home if you want."

Claire and Kate stared at each other for a couple of seconds and sighed annoyed. Claire said pointing angrily to her brother "No, it's okay, but you are staying for one hour top. You dance, don't embarrass me and Kate, and leave"

"Thank you" said Theo smiling widely "I can't wait to tell Lana"

"Aida, are you coming?" asked Annabeth.

Aida rolled her eyes annoyed before saying "To a high school dance without a date, ew!"

"We are chaperoning" said Annabeth with a warning.

Aida looked at her mom clearly getting the subtle hint and said politely "Sorry, mom but it's still lame."

"So, are you staying in? Perfect, you can take care of William while we are out" said Calypso and everybody stared at Aida for her answer.

"Sure" said Aida and the rest of dinner was filled with small talk and Kate and Claire discussing what to wear.

The next day since early morning, all girls disappeared to do shopping for the dance that night. Theo and I just asked Annabeth to get us new ties to match the dresses. Will, Theo and I ended playing with wooden swords most of the day in the garden making time for the grand event.

It was the middle of the afternoon when Will fell asleep in the couch. Theo took him upstairs while I was making sandwiches for me and Theo. Probably, the girls would be eating in the mall.

Theo came into the kitchen sweating even in the winter. I could see him struggling everyday to keep up with everything. He collapsed right after work and got up until the next morning. Annabeth had to sew ambrosia inside his shoulder before leaving the house in the mornings or at night if he was on a date with Lana or Taylor.

"Dad, can I ask you something personal?" said Theo before slumping on the stool close to me.

"Of course" I said as I was spreading more mustard on the bread.

Theo asked rubbing his neck "Did you ever like another girl besides mom?"

"Maybe a crush or two, but your mom pretty much stole my heart since we met" I said without looking at him. I was kind of busy with the sandwiches.

"Calypso?" asked Theo nervously.

I raised my eyes at him and dropped my knife. I said playfully "Why everybody thinks on Calypso? I don't deny we are really close, but we are good friends"

Theo looked at me like he wanted to believe and answered "She had to fall in love with you in order to set you free from the island… Did you like her back?"

I sighed before saying "Calypso was a knock out back then, still is. Honestly, I haven't thought much about us because she has always being a friend, family since she married your grandpa… Well, I was 15 and we were alone in an island. I liked her but I was never in love with her"

"Hazel?" asked Theo.

"She is like the little sister I never had" I answered quickly "Em, Sean, Frankie and Sammy are the niece and nephews I always dreamed of having."

"Piper?" asked Theo and now I was wondering where this was heading.

"My must annoying and beloved cousin if you are asking" I said "It was difficult for any of us when they died. I have been for Taylor and Piper"

"Then who?" asked Theo.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I had a crush on her like a whole minute. She was badass and the first mortal outside all this that saw through the Mist" I said thinking in her. We haven't heard from her since she moved to Europe travelling and painting 15 years ago. I looked to my son and I think I got his plan. "This is about Em, right?"

"How did you know?" asked Theo surprised.

"Honestly, how else?" I said with little smile "Though I have seen Madison from the gift shop following you around with her eyes daily"

Theo looked up and down thinking. He said "Madison? I didn't notice it… Well, she is pretty."

"Well, she used to but Lana paid her a visit the other day when you were helping Peter with the boxes last week" I said and I chuckled. I place the ingredients over the bread.

"What did Lana do?" asked Theo with dread.

"Nothing to worry. She just introduced herself as your girlfriend and maybe threw a little sugar-coated threat" I said remembering how scared Madison looked after. Lana could be really frightening when she intended. She was a wolf under sheep's clothes.

"Poor Madison" said Theo.

"Well, now tell me. What about Em?" I said leaning to him as I passed him a plate with a sandwich.

"Back in October, we drank a little and made up" said my son and I could see the shame amd embarrassment in his face.

"Oh" I said and I really wasn't expecting this. "How Taylor took it?"

"Not as bad as you think. He was drunk too with us… but that kiss made me rethink things about Em. I thought there was something there, now I know there wasn't." said Theo and he sighed.

I sighed too. I said "That's great I guess. I was starting to worry that my only son was a home wrecker"

"Not funny, dad" said my son annoyed and bitted his sandwich. He put him down. "Should I tell Lana about what happened?"

"You haven't told her yet?" I said staring at him. I took a look at my untouched sandwich before saying "Theo, you are in problems"

"Do you really think that?" said Theo dreading.

"Even if there is nothing between you and Em, Lana will feel betrayed. You didn't tell her right away" I said and I saw Theo nodding as he was looking down "Tough break, son"

"Tell me about it" said Theo and left his sandwich there. He just lost his appetite. I should say the same but I was really hungry and I ate mine and his.

After eating, I found Theo sleeping with Will and they both looked peaceful. I got closer and I saw Theo's shoulder soaked on blood. Annabeth would have to treat him before the dance.

"Theo?" I said shaking my son lightly.

"Yes, dad?" whispered Theo without opening his eyes. He looked tired but the girls would be home soon and Aida didn't know yet.

"Get a shower. The girls will be back soon and they will take the bathroom hostage. Use mine" I said. My son opened his eyes and nodded before gently standing up without waking up Will.

10 minutes later, I heard the door and the girls were coming in. They were laughing and talking loudly.

"Hey, girls" I said meeting them by the entrance "Did you have a great day?"

"Of course" said Aida and I saw the bags in their hands. She went straight to the kitchen.

"Me first!" yelled Kate suddenly rushing upstairs with Claire following right behind.

"Hi, Percy" said Annabeth, my lovely beautiful wife, before kissing me.

"Hi, wise girl" I said softly leaning as I kissed her cheek. I got closer to her ear and whispered "Theo is in our bathroom."

Annabeth looked at me curiously before nodding. She took the cue quickly as usual. She said "I'm going upstairs. Calypso and I will be in our room. The girls and Lana will get change in Claire's room. So, no peeking." She grabbed Calypso's hand and they walked upstairs.

"Percy, and Theo?" asked Lana as we were the only ones still by the doorway.

"Upstairs taking a bath" I said.

"Oh!" said Lana a little nervous "I'd better go with Kate and Claire." She left also upstairs.

In the kitchen, Claire was by the fridge taking out a piece of lemon pie and milk. She asked "Dad?"

"Yes, Aida?" I said back.

"When did you know mom was the one?" asked Aida and I wondered if today was the day to ask dad about relationships.

I smiled to my oldest daughter. I said "The Styx River"

"But you were 15" said Aida confused and a little surprised "How did you know?"

"She was the only one in my heart, the only one to save me" I said still remembering her hand pulling me out of the water.

Aida looked at me pursing her lips. She asked weakly "Did you ever doubt of her? She married my father."

I understood what she meant. I sighed before I said carefully "Well, those days were complicated. My biggest mistake was leaving your mom and everybody after the war… When I returned, your mom got engaged and found out she was pregnant of you. She thought of leaving your father, but she stayed for you. She thought she could be happy with Jake, the father of her baby. She wanted you to have the family she always wanted growing up"

"I do now" said Aida "We are family."

"I know and I love you so much… Well, back then. As much as we loved each other, your mom felt she owned Jake for being with her all those difficult years and you are his kid… Believe me, it was really hard but I respected your mom's wishes and stayed back" I said and shrugged "You already know all this, what is troubling you? Are things good between you and Charlotte?"

Aida stared at me before looking to the door. She said "Yes, we are good. We love each other but I don't know if she is the one. I want to believe she is"

"Aida" I said and hugged my daughter "You will know when you know." I know it was cheesy but it made Aida smile. She pulled away.

"Really helpful, dad" she said and hit my shoulder playfully.

"Anytime" I said and she walked to the table with her pie and a glass of milk.

One hour later, I knocked on my bedroom door. It was getting late and I had to get ready too. I heard the water running and it was probably Calypso since Annabeth was by the mirror applying mascara to her eyes.

"You look amazing" I said looking at her midnight blue wrap up dress right to her knees. The neckline was just classy but still sexy. Her hair was down and her long hair was like a waterfall of gold or ichor.

"Thank you" said Annabeth. She walked away from the mirror to kiss me. "I just stitched up Theo's shoulder… His blood is turning thicker and almost granulated. Percy, I don't like this. We have to talk to Chiron"

"Are you sure? You didn't want before" I asked as I had her in my arms.

"Calypso and I talked… as soon as possible" said Annabeth and sighed sadly.

"Everything will work out" I said and I kissed her, a light reassuring kiss.

"I want the same" said my wife and Calypso came out wearing only a towel barely covering her and that was my cue to run away before they yelled at me.

One hour later, everybody, except Aida and Will, were ready to go. I was the last to get ready since my wife and best friend stole the room and I had to wait for them, so I could get in, but both girls looked amazing.

In the living room, I was leaning against the wall watching to Calypso and Claire getting a corsage each as Jeremy and Rob, his son, were here to pick them up. Then, my youngest daughter was smiling from ear to ear as she was posing with Kate and Peter, Kate's date. Calypso and Jeremy were in the kitchen talking and Lana and Theo sitting on the couch. Aida was the photographer of the day snapping pictures at everybody.

"Look at our children" whispered my wife from my right.

"The best thing we have ever done" I said with the biggest smile.

"Even after saving the world a thousand of times?" asked Annabeth and her hand was on mine. No matter how many years have passed. It is makes me blush like we were teenagers. It's still felt fresh and exciting.

I said "We saved it for them"

Annabeth gasped and gave me the brightest smile in days. She said "That was beautiful."

"You inspired me" I said and I kissed her cheek making her brush. Yeah, I still can make her blush.

"Someone is getting lucky tonight" whispered Annabeth in my ear with the sexiest tone. She made shiver of anticipation.

"I know I'm lucky. I have you" I said with a wink.

Suddenly, Annabeth's beautiful grey eyes grew sad and breathed out "We will fight again soon… it's coming"

"Together?" I said and kissed her forehead.

"I won't fight another way" she said and her hand was on my cheek.

I placed my hand on her back and I hugged her breathing out "Me neither."

Minutes later, we went to the dance and it was really beautiful. Before I was kidnapped by Hera, I took Annabeth to her dance at her boarding school.

"This brings me memories" I whispered to Annabeth looking around the place.

"I hope good ones" said Annabeth smiling. She remembered that dance too.

"Some of the best" I said "You looked drop dead gorgeous that night, you still do."

The dance was great and I barely saw Theo, Claire, Kate or their dates as they were dancing or talking as far as possible of us. I wasn't going to deny it was lame to be in the same high school dance as your parents, but we were doing Calypso a favor.

We returned a little before midnight and everybody went straight to bed. Aida was sleeping with Will in her bed, so Calypso ended up with Lana in Theo's room and my son on the couch. I was a little before 5 am when I heard the door opening and Aida whispering "Dad? Mom? Are you awake?"

"We are now, Aida" I said barely opening one eye.

"I have to go back to Boston. The project deadline has been changed and everybody is coming back" said Aida.

Annabeth sat up saying "But it's almost Christmas. Can't you stay?"

"I know but I need to go" said Aida biting her lips nervously. She also hated the idea of leaving when Theo was here.

"I will take you" I said "The faster you go, the earlier you finish. Maybe return by Christmas, right?"

"Thanks, dad" said my daughter with a smile and I took her to the train station.


	32. Camp, the Last Safe Place (Leo)

**Disclaimer: So, this is fanfiction, that's it.**

**Author's notes: 6/10/15 - So my birthday went by and it was good. I'm 32 now. My husband took me for lunch... Of course, I don't feel old but I teach in Elementary and Middle High and my son is going to first grade this August. Today is my big brother 35th birthday... It's just... how time flies! and again this chapter channels a little my mood this week. Again, it's completely unintentional. 5,432+ views**

**CH 32 "Camp, the Last Safe Place" (Leo)**

After leaving Calypso at the hospital, I travelled back to Camp. The city had changed but it still felt the same. New York had the same energy than 25 years ago. I was eager and petrified at the same time of seeing Camp again. I wanted to see if it was still the same.

I wanted to see Chiron, maybe he could help to understand what was happening. How I ended up back with no memories at first? I barely remembered what I was doing in the upstate factory. I worked in a forge, but doing what exactly? I remembered the heat, the noise of the metal cracking by the fire or water, the sound of beating the metal and talking to someone but I couldn't remember his/her face, not even the topic.

It took me a whole day to get to Camp. I got sidetracked by the marvels of the future, just plain distracted with each and any cool thing I saw in the street or in the windows displays. Sometimes, even I accept that I am too hyperactive for my own good.

At Camp, Peleus was humongous and still working by Thalia's tree guarding the Golden Fleece. The strawberry fields were blooming and everything looked just I remember as I was just gone a couple of months.

I walked slowly down the hill to the cabins. Campers stared at me wondering who I was and how I enter so easily. They slowly surrounded me until I couldn't walk forward.

"Who are you?" asked a big 6 foot tall boy. He looked like 18 years old, blond, blue eyes and the devilish smile that all sons of Hermes had. You knew he meant trouble one way or another.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus" I said. I guess I wasn't a legend anymore since nobody looked surprised. How fast the news of my awesomeness was just a memory in my friends who were like 25 years older than me.

"I'm Jonathan, son of Hermes. I don't know you. Are you from Camp Jupiter?" said the same big boy.

From behind the crowd, a voice boomed saying "He is Greek as well as you, son of Hermes."

Everybody looked back making space for a middle age couple coming to me. They were just I imagined they would look like after seeing Percy and Annabeth.

"Hazel, is that you?" I asked with slight disbelief. She couldn't be someone else but I already made that mistake yesterday. "Frank?"

"Leo?" said Hazel weakly trying not to cry. Her hair was as wild as before but I could see streaks for grey hair and some wrinkles in her eyes and corner of her mouth. She wasn't as slender as before, but she still looked good. Frank had also a couple of grey hairs and a mustache. He was tanned and his muscles were bigger than before.

"It's so good to see you. Frank, I like the mustache, and Hazel, chica, you look amazing" I said with a big smile making them smile.

Hazel said "Thanks" and she hugged me. I pulled away of Hazel to hug her husband. I still felt small and gangly standing next to him. He was such a big fellow.

"Leo, I missed you" said Frank in such tight hug that I felt my insides collapsing by the pressure.

"Former praetor Frank Zhang, do you know this guy?" asked Jonathan, son of Hermes. He sounded so bossy, almost like Annabeth.

"An old friend. Don't worry. I am taking full responsibilities by this presence at Camp. He is no threat" said Frank with such confidence that I couldn't believe he was once a big fluffy marshmallow. I supposed he remained as a praetor after the war. "You can continue with your daily activities." All campers stared at him unsure of moving or not and their eyes moved to Jonathan.

"You all heard the Roman!" said Jonathan gesturing like an air traffic controller "Keep walking!" Once all campers left, he approached Frank "I hope you know what you are doing, Roman. These are dangerous times and everybody is a suspect until we found the Dark Sword."

"I understand" said Frank with a small nod "Is Chiron here?"

"Out to Olympus. Zeus summoned him" said Jonathan and he threw a glare at us "Don't think lightly of me because of my father's reputation. I'm in charge for a reason."

"Of course, Greek" said Frank "We will leave as soon as we talk to the Lord of the Wild. Is he here?"

"At his house, probably. He just returned from scouting yesterday" said Jonathan and walked away talking glances at us.

Then we were finally alone. Frank and Hazel stared at me like they didn't know what to say and I felt the same.

Hazel hugged me again and this time she lingered for a longer time. She said "I didn't believe Taylor when he told me. We came as fast as we could."

I looked at her confused for a second. Then it came to me. "Taylor… ah, Piper's son, right?" I said and I looked away just deeply sad "Is she really gone?"

"Yes. She missed you a lot all these years" said Hazel "We all did. I used to go to Vulcan's temple in New Rome each year to put flowers in your honor for your birthday." That was morbidly sweet.

I said awkwardly "Your daughter…"

"Emily Marie" said Frank interrupting me in quick defense "What about her?" You could tell she was his favorite.

"She is 100% Levesque" I said grinning.

"It's our only girl" said Frank and took Hazel's hand "She had to be like her mom: beautiful and fierce." Hazel blushed in deep red and Frank kissed her cheek making her blush even more. It was sweet to see that they were still together, happy and in love after all these years.

"Do you have more children?" I asked.

Hazel nodded with a big smile. She said "Three boys: Sean, Frankie and Sammy"

All I could think was '4 children.' I said really loudly "Wow, you are all grownup with children, big children by the way!"

"We should go to Grover's" said Frank and we nodded in agreement.

I followed her and we walked together to the forest. I wasn't sure what to ask to them. I had a lot of questions but I didn't know which first.

"Were you really in the fields?" asked Hazel as we finally left the cabins area.

"I guess so. They looked like the time you showed them to me" I said honestly.

Frank sighed heavily and asked "Do you have any idea who took you out?"

I shrugged and said "No. It was like a shadow. I didn't exactly ask him. I just wanted to leave."

"Did you see Nico there?" asked Hazel and I could see how much she missed her brother.

"I don't think I did. You know how big the Fields are" I said honestly "Nico must have reborn"

She gave me a sweet little smile before saying "Probably"

At Grover's, I was amazed by his little big house. He carved a home inside an old dead tree as big a California sequoia. Juniper was outside with 3 little satyrs playing in the garden. They also have children.

"Juniper!" yelled Hazel and Juniper turned.

As soon as she saw me, she yelled completely surprised "Grover, come out right now!"

Juniper came to us; more likely ran to me and hugged me. She didn't look as old as the rest but satyrs and nymphs aged differently at humans. Her embrace was warm and I could smell the freshness of leaves in her hair and she was finally smaller than me.

"Oh the immortals!" she whispered in my arms "I can't believe it's you."

"Yes, Juniper. I'm back" I said and in that exact moment, the house door opened and Grover came out. I didn't see his face but I heard his goat steps coming to me and he hugged me with Juniper still in my arms.

"Leo?" said Grover and I looked at his face. He looked like 28 or 29 years old. His hair was short and without his goatee. "You have grown."

"Annabeth told us before hand and I thought she was joking" said Juniper and they both pulled away of me. She took my hand pulling me to her house "Come in. I have peppermint tea"

"Do you need help, Juniper?" said Hazel as she was next to us.

"If you want" said Juniper and turned her head to her kids playing close to us "Kids, stay here and don't get in trouble."

"Yes, mom" said all little satyrs in unison.

We walked in and there is only one way to describe their home: warm and cozy. In the walls all around the place were pictures of everybody. I stayed standing as I started to watch the pictures, the proof of how long I was gone. I saw first Hazel and Frank's wedding with everybody. Annabeth was standing to a super handsome blond supermodel guy with a dashing smile.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Jake. Annabeth's first husband and father of her daughter Aida" said Frank as he was next to me. I looked to my friend and I couldn't believe what he said. Calypso had told me before but it was impossible to imagine that Annabeth married someone else before Percy. This guy Jake looked exactly opposite of Percy and I tried to figure it out who they ended up together when Frank breathed out "It's a long story."

"How is Calypso?" said Grover loudly as he was sitting by the table.

"Fine. It was just some burns" I said "I took her out just in time."

"I talked to Annabeth and she was going to stay with them since their apartment is a disaster zone" said Hazel as she was helping Juniper in the kitchen.

I put my attention to another wedding, Piper's. I saw her husband and I knew him. He was a movie actor. I remember that I saw one of his movies in one of the many foster homes I lived. Piper married an actor like her dad. That was more than unexpected.

"Do you miss them?" I asked to Frank.

"Of course, we do. They were our friends for so many years. Piper and Daniel were Sean's godparents. Their daughter Piper lives with us. She and Taylor got into this big fight after the funeral, angry at each other because their parents and 4 siblings were dead" said Frank sadly "Piper lives out to her mom's name. She exactly like her but her Charmspeak is weaker."

"Hey, guys. Come on and sit down" said Grover and Frank and I nodded quickly. We sat in front of Grover and we started at each other for a second.

Grover asked "How is it going?"

I looked to him and it was a little difficult to explain how everything really felt. I said "I don't know, Grover. I am seeing pictures of weddings, birthday's parties, family reunions… Campers have no idea who I am. It's weird to be back like everything and nothing has changed."

Grover nodded at my words as he crossed his arms. He said "Percy says the same every time when he comes."

Frank chuckled saying "At least Bunker 9 is still there."

I stared at Frank with concealed glee. Grover said "Pretty much untouched. Several of your siblings tried to use it but they claimed it was hunted."

I said with my hands in the hair with a big joking smile saying "It wasn't me."

"Maybe your machines were waiting for you" said Grover wishfully.

I stared at him and said with a smile "That's sappy!"

"Are you going today?" asked Frank "We could go with you if you want."

"Maybe other day. I don't think I am ready to see my old things with a thick layer of dust showing how much time has passed" I said and I stared at the pictures and I saw Calypso's wedding photo.

"That's life" said Grover almost sadly.

"Does Calypso come often?" I asked staring at Calypso's big happy smile as she was holding hands with her husband, Paul Blofis, with Grover by her side.

"Not really. Maybe once a year since William was born. She lived here for a long time right after Percy rescued her from the island. Her daughter Kate grew up here" said Grover.

"Two kids… How could have I thought that?" I said and my eyes went to the picture of a little house by the strawberry fields with Calypso holding her daughter when she was maybe 5 years old with Grover, Juniper, their kids, Percy's son and Chiron.

"Not me. Believe me. I was the most surprised when Hazel told she was getting married" said Frank honestly.

"You didn't like her husband, eh?" I asked.

"No, I liked Paul. He was a good man" said Frank but something wasn't right.

"Then?" I asked.

"I don't know" said Frank shrugging "I always thought she was waiting for something."

"Probably all her life in her island made her like that" said Grover "For millenniums, she did nothing but wait. She always has her eyes in the horizon."

"Or maybe she was still waiting for you" said Hazel with a hopeful smile as she sat next to Frank with a tray of set of tea. Juniper poured tea for everybody and the smell was great. I wasn't a tea drinker but I wanted to please Juniper.

"She is getting married again" I said casually once I was stirring my tea "I met the guy. He seems nice."

"So? You are here now" said Juniper raising an eyebrow playfully.

"You can still the bride" said Grover "She is not married yet."

"Your age has made you wise and really sappy, old man" I said laughing softly.

"Old fawn to you" said Grover and Juniper kissed his cheek "At least I look younger than Percy."

We all stared at each other before saying loudly at the same time "That hair?!" and we laughed together.

"Annabeth can't convince him to color it" said Hazel.

"That would be weird" said Juniper "I am so used to that grey hair now."

We drank our tea in relative quietness for just 2 minutes when I saw Frank elbowing his wife. He said "Hazel, come on. I know you want to tell someone."

"No more than you, my dear" said Hazel smiling.

"What?" asked Juniper curiously and we leaned forward to them.

Frank smiled proudly before saying "Em is pregnant."

Juniper and Grover jumped out of the chairs yelling "Congratulations!" and quickly hugged their friends. I wasn't sure of doing it or not.

"A boy or a girl?" asked Juniper with a big smile.

"We have no idea" said Frank "Please, don't tell anyone."

"Em and Taylor don't want to say a thing yet until their doctor's appointment next week, but I just… we are happy, our first grandchild" said Hazel.

"Congratulations, grandma Hazel" I said taking her hand.

"Thanks" said Hazel but she looked sad for me. They all moved on, had great lives together and I was still a young 20 something guy without a wife or kids. Now, I knew exactly how she must have felt when she just returned and found out that I was Sammy's grandchild, that the boy she liked growing up had a long life and died always thinking on her.

"I get it now" I whispered understanding her. It was difficult to remain the same while everybody wasn't. I could know understand why Percy and Annabeth didn't choose immortality. Being forever young sounds great but it also means to watch your loved ones grow up and old.

We continued drinking our teas and talking about things. Juniper and Hazel showed me pictures of everybody and their kids growing up. I saw Kate growing up and Calypso couldn't look more beautiful with a child in her arms. She had become in an impressive beautiful strong woman.

Once Frank and Hazel left camp, I had no idea what to do next. Juniper invited me to live with them since I didn't feel exactly comfortable about being my old cabin. I slept that night in Percy's son old bed and I barely fitted. That night I slept surrounded of a family with kids sleeping and snoring as I was back at Camp Half-Blood.

The next day, I woke up with satyr's furry legs on my face and one of Grover's kids chewing my shirt in his sleep. I pushed gently the little satyr until I was out of bed and I covered him with my blanket. I walked stumbling with everything as I wasn't familiar with the place.

"Good morning. Do you want to take a walk?" said Grover once I came into the kitchen.

"Sure, why not? Juniper?" I said shrugging.

"With her sisters and cousins in their weekly meeting to talk about camp matters" said Grover and he poured some hot water in two cups. We drank coffee with toasted bread and jam.

After a light breakfast, we walked around the forest without a direction or that was what I thought until when suddenly we were in front of Bunker 9. The place was exactly as I remembered and the only difference was the wild vegetation growing around it almost covering it completely. Only the door was visible and it looked like it was camouflaged against monsters and campers.

"I like the new style, very army like" I joked and Grover laughed softly with me.

"Let's go in" said Grover as he walked to the door. There wasn't a lock in the door but the knob was rusty and stuck. It took me a couple of good hits with a rock to open the door.

As I walked inside, I felt that I was finally at home. The place was pretty much like I left it. My worktable and blueprints were neatly arranged and I knew it was Annabeth. There were pictures of Jason, Piper and myself on the walls as we were building Argo II.

My amazing battle ship was only a memory as it didn't survived the battle in Athens. There were only a couple of pieces of the control table next to my worktable. I recognized a familiar shape under a dusty blanket in the middle of the room.

"Is really Festus?" I said with disbelief as I got closer.

"Yes, Annabeth brought back it with her from Athens" said Grover and together we removed the blanket creating a cloud of dust.

I leaned until I was on my knees. I touched the mechanic dragon forehead saying "Hey, old friend. I'm back." Festus eyes' lightened up just a little, an amber weak glow but it was more than enough. He knew I was here. I heard a soft crack barely audible, a simple greeting. "Don't worry, buddy. I'm here. I will bring you back to you old glory."

Quickly, I started to look around the place assessing my inventory. I had a lot of work to do. I wasn't going to build a huge war battle ship like before, but something simpler and more fitted for me and maybe a special girl and her kids, just maybe.

For the following days, I locked myself in Bunker 9 working and sleeping there. Juniper brought me food 3 times a day and stayed with me a couple of minutes, helping me to find the best wood in the forest. A couple of my siblings came back and forth helping me with little things and making some metal pieces in our forge. I didn't see Chiron at all. Talking to him didn't seem as important now.

I had no idea what day it was until I heard knocking in the Bunker's door and I saw a blond head peeking. I saw Jonathan, son of Hermes, walking slowly but unafraid to me. I could see why Chiron made him 2nd in command. He looked like he meant business.

"What's going on?" I said as I stopped hammering the hull.

"The Oracle has spoken" said Jonathan clearly and neutral, and I knew it wasn't good.

"A prophecy?" I asked as I left everything to get closer to him.

"Yes, we are calling everybody back. We need everybody here" said Jonathan "Danger is coming to Camp."

"Old campers too?" I asked thinking in seeing Percy and Annabeth again.

"Everyone we can get, including you" said Jonathan "Your siblings had agreed to follow your command. They are waiting for you."

I looked to him and this was definitely not good. We never called old campers before. It was unheard of. I sighed saying "So I guess we don't have much time."

"No, tomorrow is the darkest day and they attack" said Jonathan.

"Who?" I asked.

"We have no idea but that's what worries me the most" said Jonathan and I followed him back to the cabin area. Everybody was running, carrying things, moving canyons, getting weapons and it looked like the battle was really close.


	33. All Started with a Kiss (Lana)

**Disclaimer: The other day, I realized that I might not own some things like Percabeth, but I do this plot. Not exactly the most original but I kind of like it.**

**Author's notes: 6/12/15 - TGIF! It's super hot lately and summer vacations is really near. Thank the Gods. I am getting super tanned just by the way home... Super Great News. This is the milestone chapter: 100,000+ published words in this part and a total of 850,000+ in my total body of work! That's a lot! 5,565+ views!**

**CH 33 "All Started with a Kiss" (Lana)**

School was over and winter started tomorrow. I was supposed to leave days ago but my mom decided to go on a trip with her new boyfriend to a two weeks cruise. I didn't mind staying here and being with my boyfriend. Morgan stayed a couple of more days too, so we could do some city sighting. Two days ago, I went to Claire's school dance with my boyfriend. I had never felt so out of place, but Theo looked happy because he was making up for all the dances he missed with me. My boyfriend could be such a sappy dork sometimes.

Today, Morgan was packing up to leave to her hometown and spend the holidays with her family. Yesterday, I helped her to find little souvenirs for everybody and Theo asked me to get a couple of things to send to her family too, like weird ingredients for Morgan's grandma, seashells for her little brothers, and so on. At noon, I helped Morgan with all her heavy luggage downstairs to the nearest taxi to go the airport. She was more than happy and excited of going back to Nebraska.

It was afternoon and I was sketching my sculpture, how the light interacted against the marble making tiny brilliant dots. After the exhibit, it took 4 of my strongest classmates and Theo to take it to my room. I didn't know what to do with it but I wasn't comfortable leaving it at the workshop alone for the rest of the holidays. I thought of send it to my mom's or at Camp. I would be something different to see in Poseidon's cabin. I could only hope that the Aphrodite campers won't steal it.

The angle of the light changed and I could no longer keep drawing my sculpture when I heard knocking in my door and there could only be one person.

"The door is open" I said loudly and the door opened revealing my boyfriend who had flowers in his hand, white lilies, not my favorites. I like daffodils.

He came in with faded blue jeans, a green uniform shirt with his name tag, a black winter jacket, scarf and a big smile. I could instantly combust by that smile alone. He said "Is Morgan gone already? I wanted to say goodbye."

"3 hours ago" I said as I was standing up. I walked to him and pointed to the flowers "Those better be for me."

"For Mama Janet actually" said Theo with a sweet apologizing smile "Her favorites."

"I am getting jealous of an 89 years old lady" I said pursing my lips.

"You look cute jealous" said Theo with a grin and leaned to kiss me lightly. I wanted more kisses like this, sweet and full of love.

As I pulled away, we stared at each other. Gosh! I love this man. He said "You know, this reminds me of our first kiss."

I smiled because he was right but I wanted to tease him a little. I looked up saying innocently "Which one? There were a couple of first kisses: when you fought Mer"

"That doesn't count like a kiss. It was brush, less of a nanosecond" said Theo pouting.

"Okay, when I kissed you at the dance floor" I said and winked at him.

Theo said huffing "You got me like a deer in the headlights. That doesn't count either."

"Oh, when we were in your hotel room, then?" I said and he smiled.

"That's the one. We were just like this, you in my arms and wearing my t-shirt" said Theo and that made me blush. I remember how right felt back then still does.

"I see what you mean" I said smiling "Almost 4 years of that."

"Things have changed for sure. I have stayed in the same place for 3 months already. A new record!" said Theo joking but then we both lost our smiles.

"Yet, you are leaving after New Year" I said looking down. I didn't want to cry but this beautiful period was close to an end.

"Probably, I am not sure anymore" said Theo weakly and full of hesitant but he was also sure of one thing "I don't want to leave you but I had to go eventually. I want you safe."

"I know… Kiss me" I pleaded softly.

"Gladly" said Theo and kissed me slowly, savoring the pressure and warm of our lips moving against each other. He pulled away and he looked strangely to nothing.

"What are you thinking? Em?" I asked curiously.

"Yes… no… a little" said Theo a little ashamed.

"Theo, it's okay. I understand" I said without jealousy. Since what happened two weeks ago, I was worried about Em too.

"You do?" said Theo a half-nervous, half-curious.

I touched his cheek saying "Of course, I do. You feel guilty because you couldn't stop the Dark Sword but you saved Em. You did. She would be dead if you didn't get to her on time."

"Yeah" breathed out Theo.

"Is it about the baby?" I asked.

Theo stared at me perplexed. He stuttered "How… do… you… knowww… that?" Oops! I supposed to keep the secret.

I said weakly "Aida told me when we were on our way to her Grandpa. Don't tell her that I told you… I'm happy for Taylor and Em. They must be really excited"

"I'm happy for them too" said Theo "They wanted to start a family for some time now"

Theo looked at me with a burning question. I wasn't even remotely ready to talk about something as huge as babies. I wasn't still recovered from his sudden strange proposal at the exhibit night. Was it a proposal at all? Anyway, I wanted to change the topic. This was getting awkward.

"So, tell me. When was your first kiss?" I said lightly.

Theo chuckled saying "You were there."

"Come on!" I said with fake anger "I was your first kiss? You have all female campers drooling over you, and you did nothing?"

"Sorry. I was waiting for your perfect fishy lips" said Theo teasingly.

"Very funny" I said and I slapped his shoulder before kissing him again.

"Okay. Who was your first? Ewan?" asked Theo once he was far of my lips but his arms still were around me.

"No. It's actually a funny story" I said smiling "I was in first grade and his name was Emile, just straight out from France, and it was how he always greeted everybody, even boys, well not on the lips. One day, I accidentally turned as he was coming to me and kissed me. Everybody saw us and we were so embarrassed. You know, he had unruly deep dark brown hair slightly wavy, like yours. I guess I am a soft spot for your hair since then"

I combed his hair and he looked more relaxed. He told me before how he loved me to do it. It reminded him when he was younger and he couldn't sleep during the thunderstorms and his mom or Mer did it. I guess it's natural for us to be afraid of lightings. Mer was also afraid and sometimes they were in bed together combing each other's hair. I could relate to that, seeking comfort in your loved ones. I did the same growing up.

"What are you thinking?" asked Theo and I guess I was daydreaming.

"My stepdad" I said weakly as I was still combing his hair.

"How is he?" asked Theo "Have you heard from him?"

"He is fine" I said "Remarried, two girls. He invited me for dinner back in September and to spend the holidays with them. He wants to keep on touch"

"What do you think?" asked Theo "Do you want to be on touch?"

I sighed heavily and said "I know he worries and cares about me and I like him, but I don't feel about him like Aida does about Percy... I was 8 when they got married and I thought we would be happy, but mom never loved him. She only wanted him to help her with me. She wanted a nanny. That drove him to the drink and eventually to leave us. Your sister is lucky. Percy adores her."

"My dad is like that" said Theo "Do you want to go to the movies? Bowling?"

"Sure" I said and kissed his cheek "I'll meet you there."

"I thought of leaving together, right now" said Theo combing his hair.

"I want to take a shower and you look like you need one too. You look tired" I said seeing the dark shadows under his eyes.

"Winter break started and there are a lot of tourists and it's ridiculous since it's really cold" said Theo and kissed me for last time before leaving my dorm "See you later"

It was barely 5 and I had a lot of time to get ready. I didn't know what to do at first but I saw my sketching pad over my bed and I sketched a portrait of Theo. I tried to use my memory of him as best as I could. I didn't want to cheat and check a picture. Once it was done, it was almost 7 and I liked what I did. It resembled Theo. At least, he didn't look like a koala. I wasn't as good as portraits as Morgan who was excellent with human anatomy sketches.

I took a long shower and got ready. The bowling alley was just 10 minutes away from my dorm, so I had no hurry. I decided to wear black and white geometrical leggings with a warm wooden sweater. I saw my sketching pad on my bed and I ripped the page of the pad and folded it. I put it inside my coat pocket at the same moment that I heard knocking on my door.

I thought I had left the door unlocked but maybe I locked by instinct. I opened the door without really looking and saying "You are early. I told you to meet you there."

"Lana…" said a voice that didn't belong to my boyfriend.

"Em? What are you doing here?" I said surprised. "Come in. You just catch me on time. I was on my way out on a date with Theo."

She came in. She was wearing light green jeans with a red trench coat. Her hair was down and she looked pretty with the pregnancy glow everybody talks about. She sat on my bed and she looked nervous almost mourning.

"What's wrong?" I asked afraid. She was scaring me a lot. "Is Theo alright? Everybody?"

"Yes, we are all fine. I have to tell you something" said Em with a little reassuring smile. "I don't know if this is the right time."

I sat next to Em and I took her hand gently. I said smiling "Percy says that there is no such thing as right time, you know. Tell me"

Em bit her lips more nervously. This looked bad. She sighed heavily before saying "Okay, I'm very sorry and I know I shouldn't have done it but it happened. I'm so sorry, Lana. Believe me when I say that I never meant for this to happen… I cheated on Taylor. It was a mistake and it won't happen again. Trust me on that."

I dropped her hand and literally jumped as far as I could of Em. She was in tears and I felt my whole world crashing with the nearest planet. I was hurt and I looked to her yelling with angry words "Theo!? My Theo!? How could you!?"

"I was…" said Em trembling. She looked so sorry and guilty and normally that would have stopped me because Em is my friend, but we were talking about my person, my Theo.

"I hope you were drunk, that you don't care about him like that…" Realization hit me like a wrecking ball. "DON'T you dare to tell me that it's his baby!" I yelled louder and I wanted to hurt her. I really wanted it "I hate you!"

"Lana?" said Em standing up and coming closer to me "Wait! Let me explain it to you!"

"Get out! I don't want to see you ever again!" I said firmly holding my bearings. The water pipes surrounding my room were threatening to explode.

"Lana, listen to me" pleaded Em.

I wanted to listen but I couldn't. She was once my friend. I took Soar out and I made a clear threat. I yelled "GO AWAY BEFORE I HURT YOU AND" I looked down to her tummy. I felt my insides freezing in bitterness as I knew I couldn't hurt her without hurting a piece of Theo "THE BABY!"

"Sorry!" said Em and she ran away of my room in tears.

I pushed the door close that it almost broke the lock. I was so angry, hurt, plain furious. I paced around the room in tears. How come I didn't see it? It was there in front of me. Em and Theo made sense. Of course, they would fall in love eventually. I ended up like a fool for never seeing the truth. I thought it was only sibling love, but I was wrong.

I stared at the statue, my best work so far. Even though it was half human size, it felt 20 feet tall. Her eyes looked at him with the same love and adoration that it was in my heart for Theo.

"Stop looking at him!" I yelled to the top of my lungs "He slept with her!"

I pushed my art piece, my work for the last 4 months out of the strong rigid iron table until it felt on the ground. It didn't shatter in pieces like my heart but there was still some damage. I saw some pieces of marble that were part of his hair and a piece of her hands.

I looked to what I have done and I sat on my knees picking up a broken piece. "I'm so sorry. It's not your fault." I whispered to them and touched my ring, my magical sword. I was ready to go out for blood now, his blood.

Right on cue, someone knocked on my door and it had to be Theo coming to pick me up even if I told him to meet him there. It knocked again and it wasn't Theo's knocking, probably, Em with more apologies

"Em, I said I don't want to see you ever again" I said opening the door and I made the same mistake twice in a row. It wasn't Em by the door but a ginger head man "Blake, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, Lana. Are you okay?" asked Blake worried. I probably looked like a mess with puffy crying eyes.

"Sorry, Blake. Today is not the best day" I said weakly.

"You are right about that" said Blake with a sad smile "Grover told me to get you. All demigods in the area are being summoned"

"Why?" I asked.

"A prophecy. A big one. There is trouble coming at Camp" he said and took my hand "We are leaving."

I looked confused and I didn't want to leave. I whispered "Now?" and I wanted to stay. I had to confront Theo, maybe kill him too.

"Right now. Let's go" said Blake seriously and I nodded finally accepting that we have to leave. I walked to my wall and grabbed my conch horn, a gift of my father. You never knew. It could be handy. I took one last look to my dorm room and I had the strange feeling that nothing would be the same after this night.

For the first time in my life the journey to Camp was filled with monsters. Something big was definitely happening as I saw them in small and big groups around the outskirts of the Camp protections, waiting for something, probably their leader or a signal to start the attack.

Blake didn't ask me how I was though it was obvious that I had my mind elsewhere since Blake saved my neck a couple of times. When we arrived to the doorstep of my cabin, Blake finally asked "What did TJ do?" I looked at him half-surprised of him asking me and half-'I don't want to talk about it.' He gave a lopsided smile. "That bad, eh? I see… well, Lana. My only advice is to choose wisely what are you going to do next," then he kissed my forehead before leaving me alone.

Inside my cabin, I walked in silence, hearing the noises of my relatives' quietly snores. They were here too. I looked around and I didn't see the Jacksons. I guess they were delayed and it was for the better. I wouldn't be able to face Theo right now.


	34. Anticipation (Theo)

**Disclaimer: Like usual, you know.**

**Author's Notes: 6/15/15 - As you know, last week was my birthday. Last night, I noticed something really peculiar. My 32 birthday came between chapter 31 and 32, and it was without previous planning and totally unexpected. This last weekend, I went to my parents' hometown to celebrate my grandma's 100th birthday. She looks so thin and it worries me but she had an excellent run with amazing health, Oh dear! 5,800+ views.**

**CH 34 "Anticipation" (Theo)**

After work and I really quick visit to Lana, I took a long shower and stitched myself. I didn't want to bother my mom and let her know that I was doing it the evenings and she did it in the mornings. She couldn't know it was now twice a day. I had been lying to everybody lately. Nobody really knew the full depth of my decaying health. They thought I still had time but it didn't feel like that. Every time I saw Lana wanted to come clean but I didn't want to shatter her reality. I thought of just leaving, disappearing in the winter night and not let anyone I love; see me die, maybe after Taylor's birthday.

I grabbed clean clothes, just jeans, sweater and a jacket. I looked outside and it looked like it would snow any minute. I sighed annoyed and took a warmer one, a varsity jacket of my dad of his college days.

"I'm going out!" I yelled as I was walking down the stairs. I looked to the clock by the stairway and I was running a little late.

"Yes, we are leaving now, all together" said my dad by the door with a weird smile.

"Where? Why? I have a date with Lana. I can't go with you." I said looking at him as I was finally down the stairs.

"Everything can wait. We have to help Grover and Chiron" said my dad seriously.

"What's happening?" I asked because I knew he wasn't serious unless there was a good reason, normally something bad was coming.

My dad sighed before he said "A last minute prophecy, more like a warning. Camp is in danger and everybody is going to protect it."

I nodded quickly and said "I have to get Lana then. We will meet you there."

"Grover sent Blake Daly to get her. Don't worry. We have to go now" said my dad and within seconds Claire and mom came down the stairs carrying a heavy bad filled with everything you might need for battle: weapons, first aid kits, armor and even a net.

We said goodbye to Calypso, Kate and Will. They were staying since they are neither campers nor demigods. When Calypso hugged me, she whispered "I love you and everything will work out." I tried to smile to her but she looked so worried for us that I just couldn't.

We travelled all night and it took us longer to arrive to camp that I never expected it. We fought hordes of monsters in our way, even Claire fought, something remarkably strange, but just a little. My parents didn't let her that much as they stood between her and any monster who dared to come closer to us. Claire wasn't exactly happy by the way.

By the time we arrived to Camp, the sun was coming out and the Camp entrance gate was guarded by 10 demigods. Monsters didn't seem to want to get closer. It seemed like they were waiting and preparing to attack, at least a couple of hundred from all sizes and strength.

As we got closer to the gate, I expected people to wave at me. I recognized 2 of the guards but their eyes were fixed on me. They aimed their spears and swords at us, mostly at me. The biggest one, clearly a son of Ares, said "What are you doing here? You are not welcome at Camp. Go away!"

"We came to help" said my dad without moving or taking out his sword.

"The twin cannot pass" said a girl next to the son of Ares. She looked like a typical bully, probably his sister.

"A Trojan horse all over again" said another guard.

"Out!" yelled another guard and took a step to me with a threatening sword at my heart.

"Go away!" said the youngest guard, a boy of probably 13 years old.

"You need all demigods and legacies available to fight" said my dad with a tight jaw "We are loyal to the Olympians."

"We can help" said my mom with the right amount of political plea.

"Let them in" said a voice from behind the guards. The guards lowered their weapons with doubt and suspicion. They moved to make a way for Grover who was wearing breastplate armor and his sword on his waist.

"The Lord of the Wild? Sir? Are you sure of this? He could be the Dark Sword. His sister was" said the son of Ares "Ewan said not to trust him."

"I am taking full responsibility for a day. He will prove his loyalty. I'm sure of it" said Grover and the guards weren't sure of nodding or not.

"I will inform my cabin leader and Chiron about this" said the son of Ares "Trevor, go now" the youngest guard nodded and ran to the cabin area.

"Chiron must be expecting them" said Grover and they let us in.

We walked without talking until we were away of their earshot distance. Once we were alone, I moved next to Grover and said "Grover?"

"Theo, you are so big" said Grover seriously but I saw a smile on him "Juniper will be so happy to see you and the kids too."

"I want to see them too" I said and he stopped to hug me. I hadn't seen him in 4 long years and even in the middle of this edgy anticipation prior the battle, I was happy to see him.

"What's the prophecy?" said my mom as we were still hugging.

Grover pulled away and said with a teasingly smile "Not going around the bushes, Annabeth, like usual?... Okay" he sighed.

"_A choice made with blood and tears _

_The rogue son, the wicked one and the seeker will unite_

_In the darkest day when power is weak_

_Danger is coming to Camp_"

"This is definitely not good" said my dad and Grover stared at him for the longest time without taking.

Then, he finally said "Percy, what's wrong? I can sense a really strong dark aura of feelings. That's heavy."

"It's me. I'm sick" I said and Grover looked at me. He just knew it wasn't good.

"Let's take you to Chiron" said Grover and quickly took us to the Big House.

At the Big House, the cabin leaders were in a tight circle with maps of Camp taking and deciding the best strategy. Chiron was by their side and he gasped as well as everybody else as soon as they saw us coming in. Chiron's eyes were on me and Claire like our coming wasn't exactly a good thing.

"Chiron, we need to talk" said my mom looking at the campers "In private"

"Of course, Annabeth" said Chiron "Jonathan, take everybody to inspect the barriers."

A big blond boy nodded and said "Sure, Chiron. Let's go, boys and girls" He ushered everybody out and before he left his eyes didn't left mine and I could see his suspicion. He didn't trust me as well as everybody. It took me more of two seconds to recognize him. When I first met him, he was just 13 and nothing but bones and skin, even shorter than Lana. He arrived 2 weeks before Lana at camp. Now, I could tell he was the leader that everybody looked up to, and he was even bigger than me, maybe whole 2 inches taller and more muscular.

Once we were alone, Chiron and everybody relaxed a little and Grover hugged like he wanted to do it before, to crush my bones.

"Annabeth, Percy, it's good that you came to help in this moment of need" said Chiron "TJ, Claire, you have really grown."

"Chiron, Theo is sick" said my mom.

Chiron stared at me and my mom and said "Why didn't you bring him before?"

"I thought we could find a cure by ourselves" said my mom a little ashamed.

"Arrogance is dangerous for your kind, Annabeth" scolded Chiron and my mom looked shy like a little child.

My mom nodded weakly and said sadly "I know Chiron, but I didn't want our enemies to know that Theo was weak."

"With things as they are right now" said Chiron with an encouraging smile "I get what you mean. Let me see, Theo"

"Sure, Chiron" I said and I grabbed a chair. I sat with my legs open on the chair back. Then I took out my heavy jacket, sweater and shirt letting everybody see the damage of my wound. It was open and salt and black blood were starting to pour out. Normally by this moment, my mom or myself would have treated it.

I felt Chiron's fingers on my shoulder and I heard a couple of soft 'ah' and 'mmmm' until he finally said "It's a curse"

"Are you sure?" said my dad and everybody leaned closer to me. Then I felt Claire taking my hand. I looked up to her and she looked sadder than everybody like she knew something I didn't.

"I saw it once a long time ago in the Mare Nostrum" said Chiron with his gravest voice. It was exactly what I feared and he was only going to confirm it.

"What happened?" asked my dad with hesitation. I stood up from the chair with Claire still holding me, supporting me, with her hand.

Chiron sighed and said "He turned into a salt statue."

"Is there a cure? Herbs? Maybe the Fleece?" asked my mom frantic and Grover took her hand supporting her in this difficult moment.

"Nothing" said Chiron and his hand landed on my healthy shoulder "Sorry, my boy."

"Oh, no!" said my mom in pain as she started to cry.

"Annabeth, calm down!" said my dad taking my mom in his arms. She started to fight in my dad's arms as she cried louder.

I grabbed my mom by her shoulders and whispered "Mom, look at me. It's okay."

She turned quickly and said angry "Of course, it isn't. I will scale and fry that bitch. I will make her remove the curse on you."

"Mom?!" said my sister surprised by my mom's colorful words.

"I will find her" vowed my mom and took a big breathe in, long enough to fade her anger, "Percy, I'm better now. Let me go." Dad wasn't sure but he did it after a couple of seconds of hesitation.

"Chiron, how much time do I have?" I asked making everybody focus back on me and Chiron.

"It's hard to know. It could be days, weeks or months, even a whole year. Squeeze my hand as hard as you can" said Chiron giving me his hand. I squeezed the best I could, and I could see his hand not even losing blood flow "You are losing strength already. Maybe a month, maybe more or less."

"Then we have 2 weeks to find her" said my mom "Percy, we will go as soon as this battle is over. We have wasted too much time already"

"Sure, Wise Girl" said my dad and they kissed softly "We will find her easily with Lana's help."

Chiron smiled weakly and said "Well, you are in luck. Lana just got here last night. She is probably in her cabin."

Before anybody could look at door, I walked to the threshold. "I will go to talk to her" I said and my parents wanted to come too. I could tell in their eyes "Alone." My mom didn't want to accept it but she eventually nodded.

"We will be at Calypso's old house" said my dad and I was out of there.

As I walked to cabin 3, everybody stopped what they were doing to stare at me. I felt their eyes, their suspicion and their need to protect Camp from me. They were already condemning me. I was just waiting for the first rock to run or defend myself. I took one last look at them before going in.

Inside, my girlfriend was in her bed. Two children, no older of 12, were playing by the fountain. As soon as they heard my steps, the children raised their heads and I saw 2 pairs of sea green eyes. They must be Marina and Flint, dad's siblings.

Lana got out of bed and ran at me angry. I quickly apologized "Lana, Sorry that I…" but I didn't finish the sentence because Lana connected her fist against my jaw. I was thrown on my back by the force of the hit and my decreasing health.

As I was on the floor, she looked down to me with her hands on her waist and literally screamed "How could you? Em? Seriously?!"

"How do you know?" I said surprised and stood up. I never meant her to find out like this. "Look. I'm sorry. I was about to tell you…"

"How could you sleep with her?!" said Lana and slapped me this time "She is married to Taylor, your best friend!"

She was about to slap me again but I caught her wrist. I said still in shock but seriously "I didn't. I never had sex with Em."

"Don't lie. The baby is yours! I know!" said Lana angrier than I had never seen her before. She kicked my knee making me fall.

I tried to stand up again but I felt weaker with stiff limbs. I said "Of course not. I just kissed Em. We had a couple of glasses of wine and that's it. I swear it by the Styx River"

"A kiss?" said Lana surprised and she looked at me. She wanted to believe me but she was so hurt. "I thought… I honestly thought."

I stood up with difficulty and I took her hand. I whispered with my head down "I'm sorry. I know I should have told you earlier. I know I made a mistake." My girlfriend stared at me and I saw her eyes filling with tears "Forgive me."

"Shut up. Just shut up!" yelled Lana pushing me away but I didn't let go of her hand. "I don't care if it was just a kiss. You still cheated on me."

I could see how much I had hurt her. I felt my eyes also in tears and said "Tell me what to do to make things right again."

Lana slapped my hand and said pointing to the door "Go away. Get back to the wild, to Atlantis, to Tartarus. I don't care. I just don't want to see you."

There were so many things I could have said but I just whispered "I can't."

"Of course, you can. You did it for 4 years, no matter how much I or your family pleaded you to stay" snapped Lana upset "You still left us every single time."

"Lana…" I said weakly and she stared at me trying to figure me out.

She crossed her arms and said still angry "What are you going to say? Something lame to make me forgive you? That you are dying perhaps? I can't believe your nerve."

"Something like that" I said weakly. I knew it was a lame excuse, but I couldn't keep more secrets of her. Everything was happening because I wanted to protect her of falling in Rhode's hands, because I was a coward to accept my mistakes, because I knew she would hate me for lying in the first place.

"Something like that?" mocked Lana.

I looked to the fountain and the children were staring at us. I said "I'm getting weak. I sleep a lot… My shoulder…"

I looked to Lana and her eyes softened just a little but she couldn't believe me just yet. I had betrayed her. She said neutral "Show me."

I removed my jacket and my shirt and I showed her my back. The blood was pouring out freely and I could feel it almost at my lower back. Lana gasped and she touched the dark liquid. I said "It's Rhode's curse. I'm turning into a salt statue."

"Oh, Gods!" said Lana. I turned to see her and she was angry, really angry but there was something different, despair. "Poseidon can reverse it, right? He has to. He is your grandfather. HE HAS TO!"

"Lana, listen to me" I said and I took her in my arms. She started to cry heartbroken and everything was my fault.

Suddenly, Lana pushed me away with such force that I felt dumbly on my behind. My dad's siblings giggled covering their mouths. Lana started to pace around for a whole minute, giving me time to stand up again. I walked to her but she pushed me again saying "I don't want to listen to you. I don't want to hear that you love me, you made a mistake and what to make things right before you, you… you can't die. YOU HEAR ME?!"

"I love you. I have never lied about that" I said and I took her in my arms again. I cleaned her tears off with my thumbs and I wanted to kiss her but she leaned on my chest.

Lana held a sob as her forehead was on my chest and she said weakly and in tears "If you really did, you wouldn't hurt me like this. How could you hide this from me? I thought you trusted me. . I thought we trust each other, that we were in a serious relationship… I thought we were together in thick and thin… You cheated on me and lied about your health. How could you?"

I was in tears now. I said weakly "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

Lana pushed me away again, more gently this time. She said "Go away before I do something I will regret... We are breaking up. Leave, I can't look at you right now, at your lies, at your stupid need to protect me as I was 5."

"But Lana?" I said. I wanted to stay, to talk this. I wanted to be with her before the battle. I wanted to be by her side as we fight. I wanted her until my last breathe.

"Hey, you hear big sister, go away!" said 11 year old Flint, son of Poseidon, my dad's sibling, the oldest of the new generation, the rest were just preschoolers and a couple of toddlers. He and his sister stood between me and Lana with the whole intention to protect her.

"Hell, yeah!" said Marina, 10 year old daughter of Poseidon "Leave, cheater!"

"Alright, I will leave" I said looking at them fiercely defending their sister "I will be in Calypso's old house if you want to talk. I'm not quitting on us."

I walked fast without paying attention to campers and their suspicion stares. Calypso's house was the headquarters for my family. Since we were still unwanted people, it was the only place for us to be, including mom. She tried to strategize with her siblings but they shoved her out.

At the dining table, my parents, Claire and Grover were sitting and drinking tea and eating cookies. I slumped on the empty chair next to Claire.

"Lana? Is she coming?" asked my mom hopeful.

"Mad at me right now… she broke up with me" I said looking down "I screwed up things."

"What happened?" asked my dad concerned.

I looked to my parents and I said "I don't want to talk about it right now."

Grover seemed to get my mood and asked to change the conversation "Aida?"

"At Boston, I left a message in her voice mail and I guess she must be on her way" said my mom "She will probably come with Charlie. She can help. She is a good fighter too."

"Grover, do we have backups?" asked my dad.

"It's too last minute notice. The Romans won't get here in time" said Grover "The Zhangs are coming as fast as they can with Arion, but they won't get here until noon."

"Taylor and Em?" I asked "I thought they would be here by now."

My mom sighed and said "We don't know yet. I sent them to gather as many demigods in the city. They should be coming as we speak, probably, sidetracked with all the monsters outside. Taylor knows all the ways to get in without being noticed and he is probably not taking unnecessary chances."

"Mrs. O'Leary?" I asked.

Grover and dad looked at me before Grover said "With Calypso and her kids. They can't fight and whoever is behind this, already attacked them once. We don't want to risk them with everybody here."

"Will we make it?" asked my dad I knew what he meant. This was really serious.

Grover looked somberly and this wasn't looking any good. He said barely hopeful "With you, Theo, Marina, Lana and Flint maybe we could have a chance. More sons and daughters of Hades and Zeus would be better but they are way too young to fight. Salvador, son of Zeus, is missing since last month. I am afraid he is dead… I sent for Louis, son of Zeus, but we have no news yet."

"Where will be the youngest? Anyone under 10 shouldn't fight" said my dad "Including Marina. She is just got here a month ago. She is not ready."

"I see what you mean. I will send them to cabin 13 with Elena and Eunice, twin sisters of Hades. They are really skillful, even if they are just 9. They and Marina can take good care of the little kids" said Grover "My children will be with them…. I'd better get going."

He left and everything and everybody turned so quiet that I was starting to fall asleep in my chair. I was so drained by everything and my mom knew it. She said "I will fix your shoulder while we wait for Hazel and the rest"

"Sure, mom" I said and soon she was opening my shoulder to take out all the bad things in me she could. As the ambrosia as strengthening my body, I felt alerted. Everybody was in silence, then a loud deep blow resounded in the whole area.

"What's that?" I said alerted.

"A call of war" said my mom standing up fast. "We have to get back to the rest of the campers."

My dad looked tensed and Claire asked "Dad, what's wrong?"

"That's Triton conch shell" said my dad and I listened more carefully.

He was right and nothing made sense. I asked half to myself, half to my dad "Why would Lana use it?"

"We better get going" said my mom taking out her drakon bone sword.

"Claire, you are going to cabin 13 with the little kids" said my dad turning as Claire and I were going behind them.

"I'm 15, dad! You can't do this to me!" said Claire outraged.

"You will help Marina to protect the youngest ones. Theo, take her" said my dad and before I could answer "No buts." My parents were gone and we were left alone. Claire and I stared at each other, not wanting to follow dad's orders and we didn't. We ran to the entrance to help.


	35. War & Love (Lana)

**Disclaimer: The legal rights on PJO and HoO are not mine.**

**Author's notes: 6/17/15 - It's the middle of the week and summer is almost here as well as school is almost over. 102 reviews, reaching the 3 digits along with other 3 stories, like daughters of the sea (part 3) life (part 1 &amp; 2)... 6,022+ views.**

**CH 35 "War &amp; Love" (Lana)**

"He is an idiot, big sister" said Flint as he saw Theo leaving the room. "You are better without him. I like big brother but his son is a jerk."

"Flint, you know nothing about love" snorted Marina.

"He is an idiot, my sweet sister" said Flint crossing his arms annoyed "We should go and beat the Tartarus out of him, right Lana?"

"Lana, are you going to forgive him?" asked Marina shrugging "He looked sorry and it was just a kiss."

I felt so emotional overwhelmed to answer them. I looked to my little relatives and I just sighed. I was torn between killing Theo or forgiving him. I love him and I wanted to be with him with the little time he could have left but he hurt me. He cheated me with Em and he never told me what was really going on. He didn't stay for me, but because he couldn't travel as sick as he is.

I was angry at myself because I never put the pieces together. The symptoms were there all along: his tiredness, his clumsiness and his lack of sensation. He was clearly losing the ability to move and becoming in something unmoving.

Marina was right. He looked sorry. He knew he made a mistake, we all do. I knew he would forgive me if I did something like that. That's how Theo is… but I just couldn't forgive him, just yet. I needed at least a couple of hours to calm down.

I kicked my bed annoyed and angry to my boyfriend making the whole mattress fell of the bed. I huffed even more annoyed that I had to pick up everything and I saw a piece of paper under my pillow. I picked it up and it was a note only said 'Lana, come. It's time to choose' with today's date. I recognized the handwriting immediately. Ewan was here. Without thinking, I ran to the part of the forest we used to train together. If he was here, he had to be there. I heard my relatives yelling at me to come back but I was too far now.

As I was running to the forest, I remembered what he meant with his note. At Taylor and Em's wedding, Ewan and I argued. He pleaded me to take him back and I said no. I still remember his final cold words before walking away 'There will a time when you will have to choose between me and TJ. I will make sure you choose me.' At first, I thought he was just being angry, heartbroken but now I wasn't so sure.

I finally reached a little secluded area close concealed by thick trees but close to the creek. This was our favorite place to hide and attack in Capture the Flag. I found Ewan exactly where I knew he could be. He was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. He was wearing black clothes from top to bottom making his eyes shine even more under the tree shadows. He looked just as I remembered a year ago but he was more tanned, his hair longer and even more muscles than before. I found myself blushing since he was still drop dead gorgeous.

Ewan smiled widely and said sassy "It took you long enough. I thought you weren't coming at all. I was serious considering on going for you."

"Ewan, what's going on?" I said wanting answers "Are you the Dark Sword?"

"Not me" said Ewan honestly. I knew he was saying the truth and my heart felt less heavy. I had refused to believe he was the one killing us. "I sent her to get something in the attic while everybody is busy at the upcoming battle."

I was surprised, since I was wrong all along. I said "Her? So, she is a girl."

"A real hot mess psycho" said Ewan with a chuckle "But she serves our purposes… for the moment."

I knew I should be happy that he wasn't killing but I knew he wasn't exactly innocent either. I could tell in his eyes, how coldhearted he was now. There was a frightening aura around him and the sword on his belt was calling me, turning my blood into ice. I could feel its power and hunger for destruction. However, there wasn't anything remarkable about that sword; it wasn't Stygian Iron, just plain celestial bronze mixed with something else and it wasn't Imperial Gold.

I asked carefully trying not to show how scared I was feeling right now. "Are you responsible of this attack? Don't you care about Camp? It's our home"

Ewan laughed softly before saying "Lana, this battle is necessary. Olympians must know our force and how defenseless can be their children without their help. This will make them pay us more attention." He bit his bottom lip, his lying trademark.

"I don't believe you. Why are you really doing this?" I said and I touched my magical ring, ready to attack if it was necessary.

"It's good to know that you still know me… You know why" said Ewan sadly and I dropped my hand. Of course, I knew… Guilt.

I walked to him saying "It's was a quest. You had to kill her and you have to forgive yourself for it."

"It's no longer about that" said Ewan taking a step back "Zeus punished me after that day."

I walked to him and I asked weakly "What did he do?"

Ewan looked at me sad, vulnerable and in emotional pain. He said taking my hand softly "Let's just say I gave Atlas a little holiday." His hand caressed my knuckles, something he always did before kissing me every time, back when we were dating.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked feeling a little betrayed. Ewan just shrugged. I knew something happened days later after Theo left and Ewan visited Olympus. He never told me and I thought he was just guilty for hurting Theo, his former best friend. "Why did Zeus do that?" I wasn't going to deny that I still cared about Ewan. I wasn't in love with him, but he was my friend.

"Because I didn't start a war like he wanted. He knew and let Mer killed all those demigods. I was supposed to kill Mer publicly, making the rest of the Olympians aware of the threat of Poseidon and their children were, but I failed" said Ewan softly and he made a promise "Now, I'm here to make amends and deliver the war he wants… but he won't win." I saw the seriousness of his face. This was for real.

"This is crazy, Ewan" I whispered hoping to change his mind "We are still on time to stop this."

"It's too late, my dear Lana" said Ewan and kissed me swiftly in the lips. I quickly pulled away drawing a many distance as possible. He stared at me with a confident winner smile. "It's time to choose. Theodore James will be saved if you join me. I will give you the cure of his curse."

I gasped so surprised that I felt my world more twisted than before. I breathed out clearly in shock. "You know?"

"More than you think" said Ewan walking to me. He took my face in his hands making me look at him. His starling electric blue eyes stared at mine. "He will die, you know. Not even Poseidon can help him. Rhode's curse was Helios' wedding gift to her. Powerful enough to kill a minor God like your father. Your boyfriend received the curse that it was always meant for you."

I wanted to cry helplessly because Theo was going to die, but Ewan was giving me a way to save Theo. I knew he would ask for a high price. I could tell in his eyes he knew that I was willing to pay it. This was his plan all along. He was a good strategist for sure. I could bet he even sent Rhode to curse Theo, so I had to choose him. He fulfilled his promise as his words resounded in my mind 'I will make sure you choose me'.

"Okay" I whispered nodding and I saw the smile in his face as his eyes were locked with mine.

I felt his thumbs caressing my cheeks. He said softly demanding with a hint of plea "You are with me now and you will follow my orders. Promise it."

I nodded and I said clearly "I promise to follow you as soon as Theo is cured."

"By the river" said Ewan smiling shamelessly.

I sighed before saying "By the Styx and all the Rivers of the Underworld."

"Until I tear up your heart" said Ewan and his mouth twitched sarcastically.

I wanted to laugh but now it wasn't the moment. I said rolling my eyes "Isn't a little over dramatic?" Ewan didn't see the joke. "Right, until you tear my heart."

He pulled away and from his back, he took out a dagger and handled it to me. He said "Dig the sick flesh out with this."

I stared at the dagger and I felt shamelessly fooled. I wanted to yell and hit him angry, but my voice was soft, just a little defeated statement. "You tricked me."

"You need this weapon. See the hilt" said Ewan showing me the weapon more carefully "It's Rhode's. You need her weapon to do the trick. It attracts the curse and only a daughter of the sea can use it. You are the only one who can save him if you really want to save him. It's your choice now. I really don't care if you save him or not. You are with me now."

I smiled heartbroken as I was dreading and accepting my fate. I said weakly "I promised to follow you, didn't I?"

Ewan took me in his arms and kissed my cheek tenderly. He said "I love you, Lana. You are making the right choice, choosing the winner side."

"Do you love me? Still?" I asked weakly and I felt I could use this on my advantage. I could find a way to help the Jacksons and avoid the war as I stayed close to Ewan and learned his plans.

"Of course, I do. I love more than you think. I want you by my side and once this is over, you will be my queen, the queen of a new era. We will rule together" said Ewan and he kissed me so tenderly that it made me sighed against his lips. I had to play along now. I put the dagger on my waist.

He took my hand and pulled me to Thalia's tree when we could have a good view of Camp. Demigods were making barriers, getting ready for battle. I could see Leo, son of Hephaestus, ordering his siblings to do something to protect Camp. Jonathan was with the rest of the cabin leaders by the Big House finishing strategy. I looked around and I knew I had to protect Camp. I had to find a way to destroy Ewan's plans without breaking my vow, really tricky indeed.

The sun was up in the sky and there was almost no shadow in my feet. It was noon already. I saw Ewan taking out a bottle from inside his jeans and there was a bright neon orange liquid inside. He threw the bottle to the tree roots and the leaves started to wither instantly. The wind blew and half of the leaves fell.

"What did you do?" I said. I could see the Fleece glowing brighter as it was trying to cure the tree but the poison was powerful enough to fight back.

Ewan faced me and said "Don't worry. It's just a window of opportunity. This will make monsters come in for one hour more or less and it's more than enough for our plans." He walked to me and took my father's gift from my shoulder strap. I looked to his hands on my horn shell. "Lead them. They are waiting for your command, for your shell"

I wanted to yell 'No' but I made a promise. Of course, this was part of his plan. I said defeated "Do you want Campers to know that I betray them?"

"Yes, you will be the face of this battle" said Ewan with a wicked smile.

"So Zeus will call for war against my family" I said as soon as I understood him.

"Exactly" said Ewan and kissed me softly again.

I resigned to my fate and I took a big breathe before blowing. The sound resounded in the whole camp and the waves moved to my command. A 50 feet wave formed in the shore ready to swipe. I saw Percy running to the shore to stop my wave as the rest of the demigods ran to the entrance were the monsters were coming in different directions. It had started.

"Go to find your ex-boyfriend and save him if you really think he is worth saving at all" said Ewan pushing gently down the hill. I nodded and looked back to see Ewan taking a white mask from a nearby bush and a brown riding hood.

"You are sure that you are not the Dark Sword?" I asked half-joking as I saw him putting on the clothes.

"Just a distraction" said Ewan with a robotic voice "I will drive them away from you and her. I will meet you in our favorite place in one hour."

With that, he ran down the hill to entrance and I stood there watching the battle folding and Percy trying to stop my wave. I had to stop Percy because I knew Theo would be nearby. I ran to the shore.

My horn only worked for a couple of minutes and time was running out before he realized it was just a trick to distract him from the main battle.

I attacked Percy as he was holding my wave. Soar and Riptide crashed in the middle and Percy was so surprised to see me. He asked "Lana, what are you doing?"

I lied with big winning smile "What is right. I'm sorry. We cannot avoid war anymore."

Our power created a whole in the middle of the frozen wave. I pushed forward with my sword and he jumped back ready to rush again.

"Please, move aside" I said "I don't want to hurt you" I knew I was pleading and probably blowing my cover. I shook my head annoyed of myself. I had to play my part. I had to do it. I blew my horn again and the wave reenergized and Percy wouldn't be able to stop it unless his son helped him. This was the way to make Theo come to me.

Percy saw right thought me and said "Why are you doing this? Lana, we can help you."

I looked to Percy for an agonizing long second. He was my family and I had to betray him, to everybody until I found a way to save us all. I gathered all my most angered feelings, a life of misery and pain: a neglecting mother, a missing boyfriend and the death of my friends by Mer and the new Dark Sword, I almost died too in more of one occasion. I yelled to the top of my lungs, "For the right reasons!"

Percy looked at me in shock and wave shook fiercely as Percy's power was weakening. He really believed my words and it was my opportunity to take him out of here. I didn't want to hurt him as much as he didn't want to hurt me.

"Zeus will fall along with Olympus and anyone who supports him" I said and a branch of the wave followed my command. I catapulted him to the entrance of Camp where demigods were fighting. He was needed there. I saw Percy's yelling for me as he flew and I was glad for this outcome. Without him, the wave was frozen and waiting for my order, no longer being contained by Percy. I just needed to wait for Theo to come to me and try to stop me.

All campers were in the front and not caring about me and my massive wave. I guess they thought Marina, Flint and myself would stop it. They didn't know it was me and it was probably better this way, but Ewan needed me to be the face of this battle. I needed to make a bold statement.

I let the wave fell on Camp, just a quarter of its true power, more of enough to keep the buildings intact but to make all campers and monster swept away. I heard the yelling and roaring as the water hit them. I blew my horn to create a second wave and I surfed the top letting everybody see me. Everybody was still in shock, even a couple of monsters, but they knew now it was me.

A couple of campers leaded by Jonathan came to me but I threw them far with a powerful contained stream of water. I was waiting for Theo and nobody was going to stop me until then.

Then Theo came alone and he stared at me with disbelief and in denial. Of course, he refused to believe I was behind this. His voice said all, just a weak plea "Lana, stop"

"No, Theo." I said and I felt tears threatening my eyes. How come he couldn't see that I was doing this for him? For his sake? Just as he travelled 4 years to keep me safe. I thought he knew me better than this or maybe I was a better actress that I thought I was.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Theo coming closer to me "I don't understand."

I looked at him and I denied to myself to think of my love from him. The only thing that I allowed me to feel was the idea of him kissing Em. I felt angry tears in my eyes and I yelled "You broke my heart and I hate you!" I saw him shaking in shock, and probably fear. My blood called for him, for his destruction and now I understood what my father meant all along. I could feel the power running in my veins and arteries. I was stronger than Percy and I was dangerous like his sister Kym. "War is coming and I want to survive. I want to rule… The Olympians will fall, you with them!"

I needed all my strength and skill to attack so I let the wave go down gently. I took the dagger of my waist and I rushed at him. Theo didn't want to fight me but he still defended himself and he was always better than myself with small weapons. I didn't have much time before he disarmed me. I knew it was a dirty trick but I needed to win and fast, before Percy and the rest came to us.

I grabbed Theo by his t-shirt and I pulled him to me. I crashed my lips against his and he was distracted for the second that I needed it. I buried the dagger on his shoulder and he gasped in pain against my lips. We stared at each other and pain was written all over his face, emotional and physical. He started to shake, like a seizure, and I threw him to the ground. He fell on his stomach and I jumped on his back.

With my weight on him, I held him tighter. Theo fought his way to stand up, trying to throw me down as he said "Lana, don't do this." I needed him to remain still and I could feel myself being drained by the effort of restraining him. I took the hilt of the dagger and knocked him cold with a good strong hit on his head. He went limp, unconscious and I had to hurry.

All my remaining power was on a single task, make the curse come to my weapon. I could feel it fighting back, to stay in its host. I twisted the dagger inside his flesh and Theo gasped painfully still unconscious. Finally, I felt everything out of his system and I cut a big piece of his sick flesh out which disintegrate as soon as it touched the dirt. It was over and he would be just fine. Immediately, his skin looked less pale and the bags under his eyes dimmed.

I took a big breathe as I was sitting on his back. I allowed myself to relax a second, before I left this place. I leaned to Theo and kissed his forehead. I saw a weak smile on his sleeping face and I said "Sorry... I love you with all my heart." I raised my eyes and I could see campers winning in the distance. It was time for me to say goodbye to the rest, before they came to me. I created a little wave, just enough to distract campers and to cover my steps as I ran to the forest.

As I was running, I cried. I still don't know how I didn't fall with the branches and roots trying to stop me. I needed to face Ewan tearless and ready to play this game. I had to find out his plans and destroy them from within. I would save everybody, and my sacrifice wouldn't be on vain.

I found Ewan where he said, just exactly how I found him a couple of hours ago, wearing his cape, but the mask long gone. He smiled largely as he saw me coming without harm, except for broken heart. I couldn't brush out of my head the look on Theo's face when I stabbed him. That image would probably follow me for a couple of days, maybe a lifetime.

"Ready?" said Ewan coming to me "Did you save him?"

I refused to smile or nod. I didn't want to give him any more satisfaction. I hugged him and whispered against his chest "Just take me out of here." I took my magical ring out of my finger and I dropped to the ground. I didn't feel worthy of wearing it anymore.

"Real soon" he said and I felt his lips on my hair.

For minutes, we stayed there just hugging until another masked person appeared, the real Dark Sword. We were 3 now united for different reasons.

"Did you get it?" asked Ewan and the Dark Sword nodded and I saw her carrying a bowling bag. Ewan smiled, drew his sword making a fissure in the fabric of space and time, like portal and we walked in and we were gone.


	36. Girls (Theo)

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns almost everything.**

**Author's notes: 5/19/15 - It's Friday and next week is the last week of school. The end of the school year is so close that I can taste it. 6,187+ views.**

**CH 35 "Girls" (Theo)**

So, Claire and I were going to the entrance where the rest of the campers including my parents were fighting the hordes of monsters coming in through big holes in the Camp protection barriers. Something must happen at Thalia's tree but I wasn't sure of going up there or not. I saw monsters coming and I knew I wouldn't be able to protect Claire with my health. Dad was right. I yelled to my sister as I grabbed her arm "Go to the cabin 13, NOW!"

Claire brushed me off saying defiantly "Drag me there because I'm not going. I'm fighting. Mom and Dad are not here to stop me, neither Kate."

I stared at my sister and I knew she was just one of us. She had to help but she was in no shape to do it. She wasn't the skillful fighter the rest were. I wondered if my parents made the right decision of stopping Claire of training. I pleaded "Claire, listen to me. You will protect the little ones. There is no more important task."

"Then you do it" snorted Claire with the whole intention to attack the incoming monsters.

I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to hide behind a tree. The monsters were dumb enough to pass us without seeing us. I saw them race to the cabin area where at least a dozen of campers were waiting for them. I said to Claire "I have to find Lana. Please, go to cabin 13. I want you safe."

Claire looked at me angry ready to talk back when she saw something behind me that scared her. She pointed saying "What's that?"

I looked back and I saw a 50 feet humongous frozen body of water. I said "A wave. It will destroy Camp." It was more than enough to swipe us all including monsters, no room to hide, our doom for sure.

"Dad is going" said Claire pointing to the wave and I saw him running too "We have to help him."

"Yes" I said forgetting everything else. Claire was right. Dad needed us. Maybe with the 3 of us, we could stop the wave from destroying Camp.

In that moment, a couple of monsters appeared blocking our way to dad, well 10 of them. They were ugly, big and terrifying. I thought they would scare my sister but she just tightened the grip on her sword with her eyes fixed on them. She took a quick look at me and I nodded. It was time to fight.

"Let's hope you are good enough" I said "Don't take unnecessary chances and stay with me all the time."

"I hope the same of you" said Claire and we rushed at them.

Claire was faster than before like something just unleashed inside of her, a switch was on. She moved with the same grace as my mom but each blow was deathlier than my dad. With training, she could be better than me and anyone else, a natural fighter. She blew out my mind.

Within minutes, we were covered in monster dust, panting. I felt tired. The curse was working against me and I couldn't fight like I used to. I was now a liability, not my sister. To my shame, I already dropped my dagger once as I was fighting.

I looked at the wave where now there was hole in the middle as probably my dad was fighting with whoever was behind this. Without warning, I saw the wave moving not to us but to the left and something was thrown away to the entrance. I thought it was a monster at first, but I recognized dad yelling for Lana. Was Lana also fighting by the wave?

I saw my sister seeing the same and I pushed her to the entrance saying "Go for dad!"

Claire looked at me unsure for a second, not wanting me to go on my own, but Lana was there. I have to be there too. After a long second, my sister nodded saying "Okay!" and ran to dad wherever he had fallen.

I felt the ground shaking and I saw the wave. It came to us fast and without warning. I was swept away as the rest of everybody. The power of the torrent wasn't as much as I expected. It just threw me back a couple of feet, the cabins and the rest of the buildings were in place and something was off. This wasn't the wave I saw, just a pale shadow of it, probably just a warning.

I heard the loud deep sound of the conch shell reaching the farthest corners of Camp. Everybody, even the monsters, turned the eyes to the shore and I saw her, Lana was on the crest of the wave like she was surfing. It was her wave.

I ran and I ran. I saw Jonathan and a couple of campers being thrown away by a powerful stream of water, then I faced my girlfriend. She looked tired as she was using a lot of power to keep the wave frozen on its position, a clear threat. She was beautiful as always, but something was definitely wrong and different in her eyes.

I couldn't believe it was her, but there was nobody else. I saw the conch shell strapped on her shoulder and her sword on her hand.

I didn't want to fight her but she took out a dagger. She meant to fight me with two weapons matching my style, so we fought. I was better but I was hesitating. How could I hurt her? But I had to disarm her for sure. Her slashes were precise and firm, mine weren't. My hands were shaking and my fingers were numb. Lana could win if I wasn't clever.

Suddenly and most unexpectedly Lana kissed me, a distraction and I fell for it, then I felt the blade on piercing my shoulder. I gasped in pain and surprise. The dagger on my bad shoulder felt like it was draining me. Lana saw the opportunity and threw me down. I fell heavily in my stomach and before I could stand up, she was on top of me keeping me down.

I tried to move her out, to stand up. I pleaded her to stop this. We could talk this through but then I felt a big blow on my skull and I was knocked out.

I dreamed of Lana kissing me. Everything was perfect like it was before, like it was supposed to be. I traced her cheek with my thumb as we stared at each other. I love her so much. Lana kissed me again and said "Sorry… I love you with all my heart." I felt her lips again and something felt off.

"For what?" I asked curiously "You don't have to apologize to me ever."

Out of the blue, she slashed my neck saying "This is for what your sister did to me."

I woke up gasping for air and instinctively touching my neck. The skin was smooth and nothing was wrong. I looked around and I was in the Camp's infirmary. Somehow I missed the rest of the battle. I guess we won. I looked around and I didn't see any of my family or my friends. There weren't a lot of injured Campers, just the right amount after Capture the Flag.

I slumped back on my pillow and I closed my eyes with a deep sigh. I was tired but not as much as before, I even felt lighter and my fingers freer. I looked at my hands and my skin wasn't pale at all. What happened?

I was about to stand up when I heard noise in the corner where a group of campers, 5 or 6 kids of 16 or 17 years old, were talking. I closed my eyes, pretending to be sleeping and I concentrated to hear them.

"She is a traitor" said a girl.

Another girl gasped before saying "It makes sense. She is Poseidon's daughter. We can no longer trust on them. Poseidon and his children are dangerous. I will tell my mom."

"Maybe she planned this all along since the first Dark Sword" said a boy seriously. I recognized the voice, Pete, son of Apollo.

"Maybe TJ's sister wasn't even the Dark Sword after all" said the first girl "I put money on this."

"Are you saying Lana framed her?" said Pete "Do you think her would do that? She is your friend."

"It could be. Nobody was there but her, TJ and Ewan… and we believed Lana, Ewan supported her and TJ left. Don't you think it's strange?" said the first girl. I think it was Callie, daughter of Hermes. Pete was right. She was Lana's friend.

"Maybe, both girls were working together from the beginning" said Callie "Don't look at me like that! Why not?"

"Lana is powerful" said another boy whose voice I didn't recognize.

"How you know, Thomas?" said Pete.

Thomas made a dramatic pause and he said somberly "I saw her once training with Ewan in the deeps of the forest. I was with my siblings putting tramps and we ran into them. Only Ewan knew the true extent of her force. She really scared me and I promised myself never to be on her bad side."

"Did you see the wave?" said Callie "How Jonathan and others flew away? No one is safe as long as she is alive."

I was about to stand up and defend my girlfriend when I heard a loud voice on the other side of the long room saying in a hiss "Could you leave? We have patients trying to recover"

"Sorry, Gladys. We are leaving" said Thomas and they marched out quickly and as quietly as possible.

I didn't know what to think and believe. I knew Lana and there was no way or reason for her to attack like she did. Something was definitely out of place. Campers didn't trust her like they didn't to us. I wondered how come nobody had tried to kill me on my sleep.

Then I saw why. Taylor was plastered in a corner almost concealed and quiet, with his sword on his hand and looking deathly, taking guard for my sake. I had my personal bodyguard.

"Don't listen to them. Idiots!" said Taylor with dry anger. I could see his knuckles white as his grip on his sword looked painfully almost to the point to break it in half. He walked to me and sat on the bed. I sat up against the wall. His hand touched my forehead, checking my temperature. "How are you feeling?"

"I think I will live" I said and I took his hand away of me. I knew I shouldn't let other people's opinions affected me, less ignorant campers, but I had my doubts too. I looked to Taylor. He had dark eye bags and his hair was a mess. His left forearm was bandaged and his Camp shirt looked clean, probably new. "Any news of Lana?"

"No" said Taylor quietly and looked down to his sword on the bed "She vanished, no trace of her, nobody saw her leaving. We found you after the battle was over, knocked out cold and your shoulder was a bloody mess. The Golden Fleece cured Thalia's tree and the protections are as good as new. We were lucky. It wasn't a powerful poison."

I nodded at his words. Those were good news, but I was worry for Lana. I said "I can see that campers were injured" just to say something.

Taylor gave me a little smile and said "At least, they weren't a lot of causalities, only a couple, one eaten by a monster and two kids who didn't know how to swim and ended up alone in the middle of the lake."

"My family?" I asked feeling a little bad that I didn't ask before.

"Claire is at cabin 3 with your dad. Your mom is at Big House talking to Chiron and Jonathan. They are fine" said Taylor and we both took a deep breath. This was good. "Em is with the twin sisters of Hades checking the perimeter with other campers. Sorry if we didn't get here earlier. We got stuck in the road by a triple car accident and we had to run the rest of the way."

"Aida?" I asked. Maybe she got delayed like them.

Taylor tensed and his eyes grew worried. I didn't like this. He cleared his throat and said "Nobody has heard of her. She is not answering her phone." We both stared at each other and this was definitely no good.

I asked after a big gulp "Did anyone get to her? The Dark Sword?"

"We are not sure. Em and I decided to go as soon as you woke up" said Taylor.

I nodded and jumped of bed saying "I'm going"

"I knew you would say that" said Taylor with his characteristic troublemaker smile and we left the infirmary.

As we walked to cabin 13, I saw the damage of the battle, everybody had the belongings out in the sun, hoping to dry everything out after Lana's wave. Campers stared at me with hate and fear. They were just waiting for the brave one to face me and they would follow him or her. To think, I wasn't welcomed before, now I knew I couldn't stay any longer.

In cabin 13, Em was chatting with crackers, milk and music magazines with Elena and Eunice, daughters of Hades. I hadn't met the twins before and as all the children of Hades, they didn't look like the God except for mad eyes when they were angry. Both girls were caramel brown skin, light brown eyes, dark straight hair and thin as straws. They saw me wearing matching big smiles and black clothes and they jumped on me with big laughs and kisses, throwing me to the floor. After all, they were 9 and carefree.

"So, you are Percy's son, the twin, right?" said one of the twins. As I stared at them, I saw no difference and it was annoying. They would often get confused and I could relate to that. When I was little, people at New Rome would confuse me and Mer if we were wearing hats or matching clothes.

"You are cute like in Grover's pictures. I'm Eunice. She is Elena" said the other twin. They backed down and even helped me to stand up.

"Sorry, I told them to give you a warm welcome" said Em as she came to us. She took her husband's hand. They kissed softly and my world didn't seem as bad as long as they were happy. "Ready to go?"

"Of course" I said.

Both twin girls pouted at us with pleading eyes saying "We want to go"

"Sorry, girls. Another day" said Taylor with his best enchanting smile and the girls nodded.

We walked fast of Cabin 13, going all the way to the stables. Arion was there with the rest of the pegasi. They greeted at me and I was still annoyed that I couldn't hear them just like my dad and Lana.

"Your family?" I asked to Em as I saw the Roman chariot in the corner.

"My parents are with your dad helping him with anything he needs" said Em and then she rolled her eyes "My brothers are in Mars cabin, probably sharpening something, or starting training combats. Boys!"

"We have to get going" said Taylor being the serious of the 3, which was new.

"I know. Aida needs us" said Em quickly and I saw she was probably the most worried. Aida and she were best friends, almost like Taylor and I.

In less of 3 heartbeats, we had everything to go and I braced myself for supersonic speed of Arion. I hated travelling in this horse but he was fast for sure and the quickest way to my sister.

We arrived at Boston and the sun was dying out. I had no idea where we should go, but Taylor did. He quickly used the GPS system on his cell phone and we walked 3 more streets with Em walking Arion who was really annoyed of walking like a mortal horse. We found ourselves in front of a modern apartment building.

"Arion, please wait here and my mom will give you a bucket of gold" said Em touching gently his ears. The mythical horse made noise that sounded like 'Hurry up. I'm hungry.'

As we walked to the front door, someone was coming out and we got ourselves in. My sister lived in apartment 10A in the 10th floor. The door was barely opened, just a crack, and we let ourselves in.

The apartment was so Aida: clean, organized and soft grey. There were neatly pills of books and papers, boxes of electronic pieces in the floor and over the table; everything neatly labeled with my sister curly stylish handwriting.

"Do you see anything out of place?" I asked as we were with weapons at hand looking around the living room.

Em shook her head and said "We never came here before. I don't know this place. Taylor, we should have visited her. She is our friend."

"It's not your fault, Em. You didn't put her in danger" said Taylor and kissed his wife, just a reassure kiss.

I pointed to the wall where there was an empty nail and it was odd. I said "There was something here hanging out"

"A sword maybe?" asked Taylor.

"Could be" said Em "But Aida's weapon is in her wrist all the time"

"Not anymore" I said pointing to the coffee table, where my sister's bracelet was there, waiting for us.

I went to the kitchen and nothing was out of place, no signs of struggle like the living room. I opened the fridge strangely hungry and there was a pot of chili with a note saying 'To my lovely girlfriend. Heat 2 minutes in the microwave. Love, C.' That reminded me of her girlfriend. Where was Charlie? Was she in danger too?

"Theo!" yelled Em urgently. I ran out of the kitchen.


	37. Bounding Time (Aida)

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan wrote something that inspired me to write. Thank you, Uncle Rick.**

**Author's Notes: 6/22/15 - Today is my son's preschool graduation. I will try my best not to cry, because my son is growing up, in Elementary this August. Dear Lord! By the way finally this story is going somewhere like 10th most viewed... Zero, read with your tablet near the ground and don't hate me. 6,410+ views**

**CH 37 "Bounding Time" (Aida)**

I got back to Boston and my apartment before noon. As I was approaching to the door, I heard music inside my apartment and meant 2 things: thieves or my girlfriend. But Charlie was with her family, thought she hadn't called me yet. I drew out my sword from my magical bracelet just in case.

I opened the door ready to fight and I found my girlfriend at the table making a circuit with tiny precision tools and welder. She raised her eyes as she was wearing her glasses, the only use she had found them. I sighed relieved that she was fine, that nothing was wrong. She smiled at me saying "Hello, pretty girl."

I walked in taking out my long warm coat and sweater. It was hot in here. Probably Charlie moved the thermostat to feel she was on the south. I said "Hello, Char, I thought you were in Louisiana"

"And I thought you were in New York. I had to come back for the project" said Charlie and I walked to her. I kissed her softly. "I was lucky to find one of my teammates in the airport when Professor Tanaka called him. I never left town."

I sat on the corner of the table after moving gently some of the electronic parts and said "Why didn't you tell me?"

Charlie smiled as she took my hands. She kissed my palm before saying "I thought you weren't coming with everything happening in your house right now."

"You should have called me to let me know at least." I said slightly upset.

"Sorry. I didn't want to worry you if I told you that I was here alone," said Charlie and her pretty brown eyes looked like she really meant it.

Then something hit me. Charlotte Burns was more competitive by nature, more than me and this was the perfect opportunity to win. I said pitchy "Wait, you want to beat me, right? You honestly think your team will win?"

Charlie gave me her best confident smile and said shamelessly "We have been working nonstop for two days now and the simulation is running smoothly."

"Charlotte Burns, it's on" I said standing up "I will get back to the lab right now."

"Not now" said Charlie and took me in her arms. "You are mine for at least one hour before." She gave the sexiest smile ever and I felt like melting into a puddle.

"You will have to convince me" I said teasingly as I coiled my string of my hair flirtingly.

"I know exactly how" said Charlie and she kissed me hotly. She pushed me to our bed and I was hers for at least one hour.

For the next couple of days, we worked without rest barely talking or seeing at each other but having sex or eating when we managed to find each other in the apartment.

Without notice, tomorrow was the beginning of winter and my team was almost done. We were working around the clock and the pieces were working smoothly in place but we just needed to finish a detail with the running program. Charlie's team was almost done too. I was hopeful to return to New York by Christmas Eve and just in time for the fundraising gala, a Matthews's tradition.

I returned to my apartment just in time for dinner. Charlie and I made a deal of at least having dinner together every night at 8, no matter how busy we were. I brought Chinese this time and I opened the front door and Charlie was cooking in the kitchen. Now, I felt bad from bringing take out.

I walked to the kitchen and my girlfriend was wearing shorts and a tank top with the heating to the maximum. I hugged her for behind and I kissed her cheek saying "Hey, Char. Are you cooking?"

"Yes, I wanted to make tonight special" said Charlie and turned her head to the side to kiss me fully in the lips "Grandma Molly's special chili recipe"

"Oh, I brought Chinese" I said weakly.

"It's okay. I could take it to the guys if you want or save it for tomorrow" said Charlie as she stirred the pot. The smell was mouthwatering and I could hear my stomach rumbling impatiently.

"Maybe for tomorrow. What's the occasion by the way?" I asked.

I could feel Charlie's smile as she always smiled with her whole body. I was leaning my head on her shoulder as my arms were locked on her waist. She said "We are almost done and you will return immediately to New York and my grandma sent me a ticket to Louisiana for the 23rd. No excuses. This is probably out last night together."

"I guess you are right" I said and I kissed her shoulder tenderly "Thank you for making me dinner."

Charlie turned her head and kissed me hungrily. She turned to face me and I deepened the kiss. She moaned softly before pulling away. She said "I was wondering if we could try something new in bed tonight before returning to the lab."

"Like what?" I said with a large grin. I liked where this was going.

"Maybe really sexy lingerie and candles" said Charlie and kissed me softly "Or maybe tie you and have my way with you. I love to hear you plea as I tease you endlessly." She winked at me and I turned so red and hot, ready to explode.

I really liked her idea but I left everybody working alone without their families. My sense of duty was sometimes too annoying. I said "I don't know. I have to get back to the lab really quick. I just came so we could eat together, and maybe take a shower."

"Please? Come on. You aren't afraid of me, are you?" said Charlie pouting "You make me sound like the big bad wolf seducing Little Red Riding Hood… We deserve a break. I'm not going to hurt you."

She was right. I sighed saying "Promise?"

"Promise" said Charlie and she kissed me again making my insides boiled "I think we should skip dinner."

I nodded as I wanted the same. I said "Okay, just let me text my team that I am getting back later than expected."

"Sure" said Charlie "I will turn off the stove, put away the take out and I see you in the bedroom."

I walked outside the kitchen to the living room where my phone was over the coffee table. Suddenly, I felt a rag on my mouth and nose. I fought my way out but she or he had a tight grip on me. We were in danger and I knew I should not inhale it but I couldn't avoid it. As soon as the substance hit my lungs, I collapsed on the arms of this person.

I woke up tied up in bed like a worm. There was no room to untie myself and in the corner, I saw Charlie wearing black clothes only, even gloves, and her normally down hair was tied in a sleek ponytail. I saw the black blade on her waist. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Charlie couldn't be the killer.

Charlie said as she walked to the bed "Hi." I couldn't talk as I had grey tape over my mouth. I wanted to yell for help. "Promise me, you won't scream and we will talk civilize." I nodded and Charlie pulled the tape making my skin red and raw. I whispered her name.

"Sorry for the inconvenience… I know you know" said Charlie honestly "I really hope you didn't. I really don't want to do this but you leave me no choice. I would love for you to follow me, but I know you won't. I know you too well. "

"I don't know what you are talking about" I lied. I needed to buy me some time to figure it out my way out of this situation.

Charlie smiled as she saw right through me. She touched my cheek and said "Babe, I can read you really well and I caught you searching in my things weeks ago"

I sighed and I will deny it publicly but I was really afraid. I whispered "Who are you?" because my reality had been just shattered. She couldn't be my girlfriend, the one who I loved with all my heart.

Charlie kissed my lips strangely familiar and I felt like crying. She said "The same girl you fell in love with, nothing has changed. I love you."

I had to understand, so I asked at front "Why are you killing demigods?"

"It's fun. One has to have a hobby" said Charlie with a chuckled and I saw a different smile in her face, something I had never seen before, wickedness. That smiled made my blood turned colder than arctic ice.

My lips trembled as my whole body shivered. My mouth was completely dry and my voice weak and unsure when I said "Hobby? You call that a hobby. You almost killed Em"

"Damn Theodore! He had to be nearby to spoil my fun" said Charlie with a giggle.

I stared at her and I really didn't know what to think or say. I was in shock. I whispered to myself "Why didn't I see it before?"

"You love me and trust me… Athena is right, you know? Percy has polluted your common sense. Any descendant of her could have seen it and you didn't. Alice knew but she died before she could do something about it. I didn't kill her if you are remotely thinking that. I loved my sister" said Charlie with a teasing sarcastic pout. I felt so foolish. I reached to that conclusion weeks ago but I dismissed because like she said, I loved her. You have to trust the people you love, right? "And I gave you something in your tea" The last part hit me hard and I felt my lungs without air.

"You drugged me to love you?" I said and I never thought betray could taste any more bitter in my mouth that in this moment.

"To love me? No. You did that all by yourself" said Charlie and her fingers touched my hair, brushing it away of my forehead "The tea was just to make sure you didn't suspect of me."

"You use me" I said.

Charlie looked half hurt by my statement. She sighed before saying "I meant to get close to you and kill you and your family, but I never meant to care about you. I never used you like I intended to do at first. I love you"

I wanted to believe her words, her perfect Charlie's words but I couldn't. People I knew and loved were hurt by her. Surely, betray and shock turned into anger. I accused "You killed my grandma"

Charlie rolled her eyes and said teasingly "Come on. You didn't even like her that much. Don't deny I did you a favor. Besides, I didn't kill her. I just scared her to death. Her weak black heart did the rest"

I looked down and whispered "She was right, wasn't she? You are a monster"

"No, I'm just a bored mortal with skills" said Charlie honestly and I knew I wouldn't get out of here alive.

I said "What are you going to do with me?"

Charlie bit her lips looking up and down to me. Then she said "Well, you won't come with me and I can't let you go now that you know."

"Are you going to kill me?" I said unafraid, but I was.

"Not me. I can't do it. I love you. Besides I promised you not to hurt you" said Charlie and she kissed me softly. I wanted to bite her lips or do something mean but my love for her still ringed in my heart and my body betrayed me. This felt like the last kiss, a Judas kiss.

As we pulled away, I whispered "Then who?"

"You'll see soon" she said looking to the door like she was waiting for somebody to come in immediately.

In that moment, my phone ringed. I could hear it in the living room where I left it. It ringed like 5 times before it went straight to voice mail. She said "You have to listen to your messages, you never know. It might be really important." She left the room and returned with my phone tapping here and there.

Then she put the phone close to my ear and I heard my mom saying 'Aida, we are going to Camp. It's going to be under attack. Come as fast as you can, bring Charlie with you. We might need her'

Charlie hit the replay bottom and heard the message herself and said "It's nice to see that your mom wants me to fight. I might take her offer. I would love to see Camp again… They won't see me coming." Her smile was cruel and full of promise. She was right. She could walk right into Camp and killed my parents and siblings and there was nothing I could do.

I wanted to be brave and yell that she wasn't getting away with it, but I was so worry for my family that I pleaded "Please, don't."

For the door, I heard a voice saying "That's new, Athena's bloodline pleading. Charlotte, you really are a miracle worker."

I stared at the new comer and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He was taller and bigger than the last photo of him at Camp. He was wearing black clothes matching my girlfriend. I said in disbelief "Ewan McCoy?"

"Hello, blondie" said Ewan waving at me and coming to the bed.

I stared at both to them, my girlfriend smiling large and he looked confident. I said "You are with Charlie."

Ewan chuckled and said "Not exactly. She is not my type. I'm not into serial killers, though she is hot, really hot"

"Thanks for the compliment" said Charlie and she laughed carefree like she had just listened to the funniest joke.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why indeed. Zeus is a fool, a tool also. We need new management" said Ewan like it was the easiest explanation ever.

I was about to say 'Why?' again when Charlie said "Did you bring her?"

"She was exactly where you said" said Ewan nodding and walked out "I will get her"

Seconds later, Ewan returned with a girl tied just like me in his arms. She looked no older of 9 years old and she was scared and crying. I said loudly and bravely "Let her go!"

"Gladly!" said Charlie walking to them. I saw the black sword rising, the girl too. She struggled in Ewan's arms like a worm out of the dirt but there was no point. Then the girl was stabbed on the chest. The little girl electric blue eyes stared at me in shock, pleading for help and finally feeling sorry for me, I was next, then she died. I watched the whole scene with horror but I didn't allow them the satisfaction of seeing me screaming.

Ewan carried the girl and dropped her in a loud thump next to me in the bed. Her blood was tainting my sheets as her dead electric blue eyes focused on nothing.

I was petrified. I think I had never been more scared in my life but I didn't allow myself to let them know. I stared at them defiantly and asked "Why did you kill her?"

"You did. Well, the Gods will believe you did, the blood on Zeus' daughter in your hands. You family will be framed" said Charlie.

I looked at them and defended myself saying "Poseidon will defend us… Also Athena"

Ewan laughed and said "I hope it happens. I need Zeus to call for war"

"It's a lousy plan" I said quickly "He won't start it just because of one dead daughter."

"Maybe, you are right" said Ewan teasingly "However, we need your parents busy and everybody against them, so they won't spoil our plans."

I gasped as I realized their plans. I said "That explains why you were using a dagger. You knew someone would make the connection to my brother." Charlie opened her mouth to talk but Ewan shook his head, not letting her answer me.

"It's time" said Ewan somberly and I knew he didn't mean tea time.

Charlie kissed me lightly and her thumb touched my lower lip. She said seductively and evil "Come on, baby. I want to hear you plea. You sound so sexy when you do it" I shook my head. I wasn't going to give her that last satisfaction.

Ewan groaned and said "I will just kill her"

Charlie glared at Ewan and said "You spoil the fun. I'm not about the corpses but what we do before." I saw a wicked bloodthirsty smile. I stared at my girlfriend and I was terrified of her, she was brutal.

"No wonder demigods fear you. You are crazy" said Ewan smiling teasingly "I will cut her head off and get done with this."

Charlie pouted saying "And miss how she bleeds out? I love her too much to miss her last breath."

"It's getting late" said Ewan rolling his eyes pointing to his wrist, to an invisible watch, "We have to get to Camp"

"Alright, alright… I love you" said Charlie giving a final sweet goodbye kiss. She gave a sad smile "Sorry, you will miss how we kill everyone you care. We cannot let the loyal ones alive."

Before I could answer, Ewan took his sword, simple celestial bronze, and buried it on my chest. It felt like when Mer hurt me, the same depravation of air and my heart beating twice as fast. I saw them leaving and I sobbed. I had to warn my family but this was Charlie's final joke on me. I knew and there was nothing I could do to save them. My chest filled with despair, leaking blood and pain. Finally, everything turned black.


	38. Plans Lana)

**Disclaimer: The same old, the same old.**

**Author's Notes: 6/24/15 - Today is a good hot day to get wet. St Jean Bautist's day means in my hometown: run or you will get thrown bucket of water. In other news, I haven't written anything in a while. I am enjoying my break but I am getting lazy, so lazy to think on starting something new and cool... It's too hot right now in my beautiful sun city... scorching, blistering hot. I am sorry if you are against last chapter but bad things happen to good people too. 6,718+ views.**

**CH 38 "Plans" (Lana)**

I passed out in the darkness. I don't remember anything else, not even dreaming, until I woke up and it was noon. I was under a tree shadow with a cape as a blanket and a bag as a pillow. I barely opened my eyes. I felt so tired like I hadn't rested at all.

"I still believe you made a wrong call, son of Zeus" said a robotic metallic voice and I bitted my lips drawing blood. I wanted nothing more to stand and fight her. For me, everything was her fault. She was a couple of feet away behind me, really close and I could slash her with my sword, but then I remembered that I left it in the forest.

"Lana is as strong as Claire. The Jacksons won't hurt her either" said another voice and I stopped my plan. Ewan was here as well. Of course, he was. I just promised my loyalty to him, to his cause.

"He said we needed the Titan blood" said the Dark Sword and wondered who else was behind all this: demigod? God? Giant? Titan?

"The firstborn child will do just fine. Besides, Claire is not ready to come with us" said Ewan confidently "Don't worry. I will convince her, and don't look to me. You failed in getting the clear eyes. You weren't subtle at all"

I heard a robotic chuckle and the Dark Sword said "A minor slip. Well, you got your ex-girlfriend back. Her tracking powers can helps us to find them more easily and the eyes too. That must be something"

"And yours?" asked Ewan "She could have joined us."

"She was too alike her stepfather, too loyal and goody two shoes. Now she is something less to worry" said the Dark Sword and I thought it was girl, but… unless she was a lesbian. She didn't sound sad at all. Did she even care about her girlfriend or it was just a cover, an alibi?

"That's a shame. She was really skillful" said Ewan and I knew that girl was dead, poor girl. Did she know who her girlfriend was? Did she feel like Theo must feel right now? Betrayed?

"Almost as good as me" said the Dark Sword almost proudly.

I heard someone standing up and I closed my eyes. I didn't want them to know that I was awake or that I heard them.

Soon, I felt a hand shaking me lightly by the shoulder. I heard Ewan almost whispering "Hey, are you awake?"

"No, I am not, dork" I grunted with eyes close.

"As chirpy fun as always in the mornings, well, noons. Are you hungry?" said Ewan and I heard him laugh carefree, almost innocent. I opened my eyes and his face even looked younger, like we first met.

I sat up rubbing my shoulders and back. Everything felt stiff and sore by the hard ground. I said "Just a little, but I don't think I can't eat"

Ewan looked at me with wide open surprised eyes and exclaimed loudly "Don't tell that idiot got you knocked up?!"

Now, I was surprised because I saw no reason for him to think that. I yelled "No!" Ewan stared at me and exhaled as he looked relieved. Frankly, it wasn't his problem anyway. Why should he even care about that? He sat in front of me with his legs crossed and a big smile on his face.

"Wait, I know that face. Did he cheat on you?" said Ewan after second of looking at me, then he started laughing and I felt my cheeks burning hot of embarrassment "Bravo, Jackson. I never thought he got it in him. Who was the lucky girl? Someone I know?"

I felt even more embarrassed. I pushed him annoyed and saying "He didn't sleep with her, just a kiss. Okay?"

Ewan smiled and said teasingly "Okay. Can I imagine the kiss at least? It had to be really hot and steamy."

"Not funny" I said pushing him again until he fell on his back. I felt like 13 all over again when we were together.

He sat up again and said "It is if you see it from my point of view." He smiled so teasingly and funny even moving his eyebrows.

I still don't know why, maybe the stress of the last 24 hours, maybe I was just losing my mind but he made me laugh. I laughed like I hadn't since Morgan left and he smiled pleased. I punched his shoulder saying "Shut up!"

"I have really missed you" said Ewan and I knew what he meant. Despise of everything, we were good friends. We had chemistry and when we dated, there was a spark, not the same as Theo and me, but it was there, small, fragile, like a timid flame.

"Me too" I said honestly.

I looked around and the Dark Sword wasn't with us anymore, maybe she never was. Maybe I dreamed. Maybe I could wake up any second in Theo's arms and the last 24 hours were just a bad dream. Or maybe I was hoping in vain.

"Lana?" said Ewan suddenly and taking me out of my thoughts. I looked to him and he looked bashful.

"Yes, Ewan" I said lightly with a small smile in my face. I could hear my stomach complaining. I definitely could eat now.

"Hungry?" said Ewan and I nodded. He stood up walking to a big camper's bag and took out a bottle of orange juice and piece of bread; it still felt warm and fresh. I took a bit and it was savory delicious. I ate the whole piece in a couple of big bites and drank the juice in a one intake.

After breakfast/lunch, I had no idea what to do. I had no idea of Ewan's plan and how stopped him. I could kill in the cold blood but then what? The Dark Sword talked about someone else and I had to know who.

I walked around the tree just to do something. We were in a forest, maybe a national park, probably somewhere in the North. I could see a lot of pine trees. The weather was cold as we were in Winter but it was still manageable. I looked up and it would snow soon.

Later, I helped Ewan picking up wood for the night. We had made light talk, little things. I mostly talked about my classes, the exhibit and the movies I had watched. He went to the exhibit the day after the premiere and praised my sculpture. Every time I asked him about him, his plans or anything related to this reasons, he derived the topic to something that I could get sidetracked like art.

It was the middle of the afternoon when Ewan made a really important question as he took my hand "About us?"

I knew what he meant. I promised him to follow him, but to love him what a different thing. My whole body ached for Theo. I wondered if this was how he felt all those four years in the Wild. How awful I felt. My whole body pulled me back to New York, to my boyfriend but my mind was more stubborn and I knew I had to stay, I had to stop Ewan.

I said quietly and honestly "I don't know. Could you give me some time to figure it out?"

"All the time you need" said Ewan and his arm pulled me to his body. He kissed my forehead, lightly and sweet, not demanding anything and understanding all.

One hour later, the Dark Sword returned still wearing her mask without the cape and I could see her curves in her tight black clothes; she was a girl for sure, with dark brown hair in a messy bun. She appeared riding a black hellhound, maybe 3 feet taller than Mrs. O'Leary, behind her there was a big bulk, enough to fit a person and I was afraid I could be right.

Ewan greeted her with a big hug and they whispered something at each other. I couldn't get close without being suspicious. I just smiled at them like nothing was wrong. I saw Ewan patting the dog's fur with light loving touches and I helped Ewan with the fire without saying anything.

Once the fire was roaring, we sat in a circle and I could feel so much better with my fingers getting warm and cozy. I definitely needed gloves, the thick ones.

For good 10 minutes, nobody said a thing until I talked "So what is the plan now?"

Ewan and the Dark Sword stared at me, but it was her who said "We are no telling you a thing until we are sure you can be trusted."

I was offended and I wanted to talk back, but I had to be polite and smart. I just smiled dumbly and said sweetly "I just betrayed my friends, the ones I used to call family and my boyfriend. That doesn't count?"

"No. Anybody can be a double agent. It's really easy, Triton's daughter" said the horrible robotic voice of the Dark Sword. I wanted to yell at her to take that off. I was sick of her mask too. It reminded me too much of Mer and ultimately my boyfriend who I missed so much.

"I can be trusted" I huffled.

She looked at me and smiled saying "I will take this off. It's a little hot and we are alone anyway."

I looked at her removing her mask and I couldn't believe what I was watching. I said with grandly disbelief "Charlie, you are the Dark Sword?"

"Yes, I am. I told you. Anyone can be a double agent" said Charlie smiling at me so teasingly than it made everything even more bizarre "Surprised? You should have seen Aida's face"

I shook my head, even blinked a couple of times and said "But why?"

"It's fun as simple as that" said Charlie with malice "I have a great idea." She literally jumped to the dog whose name was still unknown for me. She took the big bulk down and dragged it to us. I could see the outline of a person, maybe a child, no bigger than Will. "It's time to prove your loyalty to the cause" Charlie opened the bag from the head to the toes with a knife hidden in her boot. It was painful reminder of Theo. I looked to the boy inside, red hair, white skin with freckles. I was right. He looked no older of 5 years old and he was still tied and sleeping. Was he drugged? She handled me her black Stygian sword meaning each word "Kill him"

I looked to the blade and whispered "He has done nothing to me."

"He is a son of Zeus, our enemy now" said Charlie moving her sword at me. She really wanted me to do it. This was my first test and I hoped it my last one. I grabbed the sword and I thought of fight her and Ewan. I preferred kill them than an innocent. I smiled at them and I leaned to the sleeping boy and he just opened his eyes. His electric blue eyes looked at me, pleading me for help. He looked even less scared than I was. He knew I couldn't do it.

"He is not my enemy" I said dropping the sword at Charlie's feet. I looked to Ewan "It's just little boy, your sibling"

"He will grow up, just like weed" said Ewan and I just didn't know him anymore "You have to cut them from the root."

I gulped as I knew that I was stuck with them. I felt my eyes in tears but I rubbed them off quickly before they were out. I said confidently "That's why you are killing demigods"

Charlie smiled and said "Not me. I am just for the kicks, your boyfriend on the other hand"

Ewan put his hand in the air saying "I haven't killed a single demigod yet, just an annoying blond legacy of Athena… and Mer" I gasped at his words. Now I understood what they were talking this morning. Aida was dead and Ewan did.

Charlie smiled wickedly and handled her sword to Ewan saying "Well, this is your time to start"

Ewan looked at her, then me and the little boy who was crying, tied with gray tape on his mouth. He said gently "Sorry, Denzel. This is necessary. You should be flattered and relieved. Being a son of Zeus is not easy. I will lift your burden. Plea to reborn as a son of Demeter or something less dangerous"

I said "Please, don't" but it was too late. I saw the sword going down severing the little boy's head off. I covered my mouth restraining the scream inside my body. Charlie rolled her eyes like saying 'That's it?' and Ewan looked at me and I saw just a light remorse in his eyes.

I looked to the body, the blood pouring out freely as the head was just inches of the body. I closed the little boy's eyes and I ran as fast as I could. I heard Ewan yelling for me but I didn't look back. I had to draw as much distance as possible of this madness. I thought I could do it but it was just too much to bear.

As I was reaching a hill, Ewan got to me. I really hoped to escape. I felt his hand pulling me back to him but I pushed myself forward trying to evade him. Still his grip made me return. As I was looking back at him, I saw it and he knock it me out with boulder on my head.

I woke in the middle of the night with a head splitting pain. I felt hand in my neck pulling me up to stand up, or something like it. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't focus. My head was spinning and spinning. I heard a soothing voice saying "Drink it" and I felt the edge of a glass in my lips.

"What is this?" I asked and I could smell the liquid. It was sweet like cherry pie and Theo's lips, my favorite things.

"Something for your head" said the voice again and I drank the thing. It had to be nectar since it tasted like that. The hand on my neck put me down again. I felt a pair of lips on my forehead whispering 'I love you' as a blanket covered me. I heard the fire close and I could feel the warmth of it, and I slept.

When I woke up again, it was daylight. I was on the ground next to thick tree root. My bag was by my side and everything felt weird. The sweet taste was still in my lips, freshly cut Camp strawberries, just like Summers with Ewan, and it was weird. Nectar taste never lingered this long.

"How are you feeling?" said Ewan and I smiled at him. I was happy to see him and I still couldn't believe how we ran away 2 days ago, too sick of the Gods and their plans.

"Great, love. That tree was really hard" I said. Last night, I tripped clumsily with a root and hit myself in the head with the tree trunk.

"Wear this" said Ewan and slid a black ring on my left thumb. It was weird. All day before I had felt my thumb lighter like a phantom feeling of heavy ring in it, but I didn't wear rings, at least until now.

I looked to him and smiled almost hopeful. I said "Are you proposing?"

"No, today. This will make you untraceable for our enemies" said Ewan and I felt his lips on my hair and forehead.

I could hear myself yelling to snap out of it, but my other half of myself didn't seem to care. How annoying my consciousness could be. My father warned me of falling in love with Zeus' son, but I didn't care. I literally fell over heels for this boy.

I leaned to kiss my one true love, Ewan. "I love you" I said and he kissed me with his hands on my cheeks and neck. I felt his touch foreign like my body was expecting something different, maybe someone else. Maybe the tree really affected my head. I hated how clumsy I could be.


	39. My Best Friend's Family (Taylor)

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns pretty much everything and I am thankful for it.**

**Author's Notes: 6/26/15 - School is pretty much over, just cleaning and partying in the different graduations. To our surprise, it rained last Wednesday (St. Jonh's Day) The first time in a really long time. According to the Newspaper, 3rd time in 50 years. 6,779+ views**

**CH 39 "My Best Friend's Family" (Taylor)**

We entered the bedroom and Em started to cry and sob. I quickly pulled her to me. I hugged my wife the best I could and I was holding myself of crying too. Everything seemed normal except for the blood on the both sides of the mattress. It was a lot of blood at least 2 cups smeared over the bed. It was dry and brown, maybe one day old, maybe before we were summoned to Camp. Em yelled for Theo and he came quickly. He walked to the bed with the same horror and disbelief in his face.

"There is a lot of blood" said Theo to himself but then I heard him. Em and I walked to the bed where he was staring at the scene.

Em said quietly "What the heck happened here? Where are the bodies?" Theo touched the bed and I felt like crying even more. Where was his sister indeed? And Charlie?

"No signs of fighting. Maybe she was…" I said and my throat closed.

"Let's go" said Em wiping her tears "I can't stay here anymore." We needed more clues but I nodded. My wife needed to leave, so do I. I took one last look around the apartment trying to figure it out what happened. Em looked sick and in need of fresh air. I grabbed her arm and took her out with Theo behind us.

As we left quietly the apartment, a senior Italian guy, white hair and olive skin, stood in the hall with grocery bags in his left hand. He looked at us surprised before he smiled. He said with a sigh "You are Miss Matthews's brother, aren't you?"

"Who are you?" asked Theo surprised. They shared no resemblance, maybe the nose, but not everybody saw that quickly.

"Your sister's neighbor, Omar Santini. Nice to meet you" said the man "Come with me." We walked to his apartment at the end of the hall, 10F. It was completely different to Aida's, even with the same layout. This looked cozier and warmer. It reminded me the Underwoods home.

"I'm Theo. These are my friends Em and Taylor" said my best friend making the proper introductions.

"Hi" I said along with my wife. The man left his groceries by the countertop in the kitchen quickly before he sat on the couch.

"You look like your father" said Omar and gestured us to sit as well.

"Do you know my dad?" asked Theo quickly.

Omar smiled and he lifted his sleeve showing us his tattoo, 10 stripes and a lyre, a Roman son of Apollo was standing in front of us. He said "All old Roman former legionaries know about him. The first son of Neptune in decades, savior of New Rome and restorer of the old glory of the fifth cohort."

Em saluted him the Roman way and said confidently "Former praetor Emily Marie Zhang"

"Your father was a praetor too, right?" said Omar.

"Yes, Frank Zhang as well as my brother Sean Fai" said Em with a proud smile on her face. She was a legend in her Camp living up to her family legacy.

"Come with me" said Omar and we followed him to the bedroom.

As soon as I saw the inside of the bedroom, I breathed out of surprise. Em said "Aida?!" with hope and disbelief. Aida was in the bed under covers, pale.

"Is she dead?" asked Theo holding his tears.

Omar shook his head, he said "No, deeply hurt and still in great danger. I patched her up the best I could. I don't have enough ambrosia and nectar. She hasn't woken up but she is really a fighter. She has done her best to stay with us"

"What happened?" I asked as I saw my wife sitting next to Aida in the bed. She uncovered her hand to hold it as she touched her forehead. My wife looked relieved and happy. I was too. Aida was fine, well, almost.

"When I returned home, the door was slightly open and I found her bleeding out. The other girl was long dead, a daughter of Jupiter. She is in the bathtub if you are wondering" said Omar and I took a peek to the bathroom to our left. I saw a dead girl, no older than 10 covered in ice, preventing the body of rotting.

"Do you have any idea who did this?" asked Em quietly.

Omar shrugged saying "Probably the Dark Sword. He is the only enemy lately." I nodded too and I was angered. I wanted to kill that bastard, first my demigod sister Lisa, then Em, Lana and Theo, now Aida. He had done us so much wrong.

"Thank you for everything" said Em politely and bowed respectfully to the old man.

"We will take them to Camp Half-Blood. Do you want to come with us? It's safer" said Theo already taking his sister in his arms, carrying her bridal style.

"No. I am an old man. The Dark Sword won't come for me and if it does, I will fight like everybody else. Who knows? Maybe I will win. I still have a trick or two under my sleeve" said Omar and I had to applaud to the old man. He was tough, resilient and stubborn.

I went to the bathroom and wrapped the little girl in towels before I took her downstairs. Omar wished me luck and I was out of the old man's apartment. It was weird to carry this dead girl. She looked like she was sleeping and would wake up any second. Suddenly, I had this blood chilling feeling that this wouldn't be the last time I did this.

In the street, I found Theo and Em at the chariot talking in hushing tones. Aida was on the floor of the big chariot. I was glad it was big enough or I would have to carry this ice cold girl all the way to Camp. My hands and fingers were already numb.

I looked to Theo and he seemed different. His eyes showed how concerned and worried he was the whole situation. His whole body looked stronger but I wondered if he was straining himself.

"Man, how are you feeling? Tired?" I asked as I was finally next to them.

Theo looked at me and shrugged saying "No. I have been so worry for Aida that I haven't thought about me at all."

"Your shoulder?" I asked.

Theo looked surprised and said "Who told you?" Without meaning it, I saw his eyes taking a good quick look to Em. My wife looked to me ashamed and I understood. She knew and kept the secret. I felt a little of jealousy. I didn't like the idea that they could be keeping more secrets. I shook my head. It wasn't the moment to start thinking in my insecurities or the burning question in my head if I really got Em pregnant.

I said trying to fake a smile "Your mom." Actually, Calypso called me on our way to Camp asking me to keep an eye on Theo. When I asked her why, she told me everything. I wasn't going to deny that I was hurt that Theo didn't tell me at all, worst than Em knew months before me.

"My shoulder…" said Theo in thought and looked to my wife "Em, check it. It should be open by now."

Em nodded immediately as Theo turned to show his back. She raised his clothes and said "No, it's fine."

Suddenly, Theo gasped like he realized of something. He said weakly "Lana, what did you do?"

"Theo, what do you mean?" asked Em as she put his clothes down.

Theo faced us and said "When she attacked me, she dug a dagger on my shoulder… She removed the curse, but how?"

I looked to my best friend and something clicked. I said "Theo, I have no idea how but I know why. Now, I get it. She attacked Camp to save you. Someone made her do it in exchange for the cure."

Em gasped loudly with her hands on her mouth. Theo looked surprised too and he shook his head before saying "She had no reason to save me. She broke up with me and told me she hated me. She didn't have to. I…"

I smiled to my best friend as it was so obvious but Theo didn't see it. I said "Lana loves you. What is better reason? We do crazy dangerous things for the people we love, like staying away for years or holding secrets." Em reached for my hand and she sighed. I could see in her eyes that she wanted to apologize for not telling me. I kissed her cheek, a forgiving kiss.

Theo looked at us with a weird sad smile. He vowed "I have to find her"

"Don't worry" said Em and took Theo's hand "We will find her together."

I wanted to say the same but in that moment, Aida stirred in her sleep. We all turned to see her. She opened her eyes slowly and with tons of difficulty. I saw her sigh as she looked to us, a weak pleased smile on her face. She whispered "Theo, Em, Taylor. I'm so glad you are alive. I thought you were dead" Her eyes filled with tears, 'I'm glad everybody is fine' ones.

Em sat by Aida's side helping her to sit up, pulling her to lean her weight on my wife. Aida whimpered as every intake of air hurt her. Em asked "Who did this to you?"

Aida looked at us and her eyes filled with more tears, more likely remembering the emotional and physical pain before she woke up. I found myself asking "The Dark Sword?" Aida nodded and sobbed lightly. She was trying her best to contain her pain, anger.

"Where is Charlie?" asked Theo "We saw no signs of distress in your place... except for the blood on your bed"

"She is gone" said Aida eerily calmed then she collapsed in loud sobs and big tears.

Em pulled her closer and asked "Aida, what's wrong?" Theo's sister whispered in Em's ear making my wife gasped and said outraged "No way!"

"What?" we asked Theo and me at the same time.

Em looked at my eyes like she couldn't believe what she said next "Charlie is the Dark Sword and Ewan is with her."

"What?!" we yelled Theo and me at the same time. We were more than shocked.

Em stayed with Aida, letting her cry freely until she fell asleep as I took the straps and drove us back to Camp Half Blood. Theo was by my side thinking in silence until he whispered "The Oracle's warning… the rogue one, the wicked one and the seeker united." I heard it too and I knew what he meant: Ewan, Charlie and Lana. They tricked us and now they had Lana working for them, probably against her will.

Something didn't make sense and I asked Theo "Why Charlie?"

Theo looked that we were just minutes from Camp and said "She is perfect for the job: amazing fighter and her smell. Everybody was wrong all along since we were looking for a rogue demigod or monster, not a mortal. Satyrs and the Hunters can't trace a single mortal in a sea of mortals, too complicated."

All I could say was 'Oh'. He was right. Charlie was perfect but I couldn't understand her reasons. She was cool, funny and she hated Mer because of her sister. Why killing demigods and legacies?

As soon as we reached Camp, guards were a pain but Em could be really frightening and praetor like when it was needed. We went straight to cabin 3 and Theo's parents were waiting for us. Annabeth and Percy quickly took sleeping Aida inside. Em went to cabin 13 where her family should be like usual. I took the little cold dead girl to the Big House where I told everything I knew to Chiron, except for the fact that Charlie, Aida's girlfriend, killed the little girl and tried to kill her girlfriend. I guess Chiron believed me since he didn't ask too many questions. After that, I found my way back to Cabin 3.

The Jacksons were quiet, not even talking as they were sitting on normally empty beds, Claire and Theo with Em, Annabeth and Percy is the closest to Aida who was sleeping. I saw Poseidon's youngest kids sleeping in their beds. My in laws were here too: Sean, Frankie and Sammy sleeping as foxes at the farthest bed in the cabin. Frank and Hazel were sitting one bed away of Aida and in the farthest corner; I saw the outline of Leo leaning against the wall making something with quick hands and screwdrivers.

I sat next to my wife who was next to Claire. I took her hand and she leaned to kiss me sweetly. The lights were dimmed to let sleep the youngest kids and the Zhang boys. I was starting to feel sleepy too. I didn't sleep last night as we fought our way to Camp. Em looked more tired but she was too stubborn to accept it and rest.

Then Aida opened her eyes. Annabeth and Percy quickly stood up getting closer to their daughter. Aida said "Mom? Dad? Are you okay?"

"Yes, don't worry about us" said Annabeth and took her daughter's hands "I'm so happy that you are fine"

"We both are. Where is Charlie?" said Percy and I knew this was going to be bad.

Aida started to cry and sob heartbrokenly. I think I had never seen cry like that, not even when Mer and her grandpa died. She whispered angry at herself "How come I didn't see it? I slept with Charlie every night. We went together to school. It was there all along right under my nose and I… I… loved her. How could I be in love with her when she almost killed Em, when she hurt Lana, when she killed so many other demigods and legacies? Oh, mighty owl. She killed Sarah too."

"Aida, are you sure?" asked Annabeth surprised as she took one look to her husband.

Aida nodded in tears as she said "Charlie killed the girl, Zeus' child. I was there. I saw it in her eyes, the lack of guilt and the love for the carnage. She really enjoyed it"

Percy took Aida's hand and said "It wasn't your fault"

Aida wanted to nod but she couldn't. She said bitterly "Dad, how can it not be my fault? I didn't stop her. I am as guilty as her because I let it happen. She hurt Em and only for that I can't forgive her or myself."

Annabeth was about to say something to make Aida feel better when a turquoise cloud appeared out of thin air and I saw Percy's double.

This guy looked younger but the likeness was uncanny. He looked around saying loudly "Where is she?"

Percy stood up and faced the guy saying "We don't know, Triton."

"Perseus, this is why I didn't want your son involved with my daughter. Now she is danger" said Triton, the sea messenger God.

Em and I gasped surprised. We had no clue of Lana being Triton's daughter, not Poseidon's. Theo stood up taking Triton's clothes in his fists. My best friend looked deathly serious as he said "How dare you to ask us about Lana's whereabouts? How can you not know? You are God! Her father!"

Triton smiled furiously and I saw his sharp teeth like a shark. He brushed off Theo throwing him to the floor loudly. He said "Something is interfering with my power and she left her ring in the forest, my only way to track her easily."

"Her ring?" said Annabeth coming to Triton "Soar? This is bad"

"What do you mean, mom?" asked Theo as he stood up.

Annabeth gulped and said to her son "Soar is like your dad's Riptide. It always returns to the owner but if it's still here and not with her. It means Lana is 2 things: she is dead or Soar belongs to someone else."

"She is not dead" said Theo quickly. He refused as well as everybody that she could be gone.

Triton's eyes softened as he looked to Theo. He asked "Will you find her?"

"I won't stop until I do" said Theo determinate.

Triton smiled weakly and handled something to Theo "Take this then" and with that, the minor God disappeared in the same cloud he came in.

Theo walked to her mom and showed her the ring, the silver ring that Lana wore in her left thumb, Soar. Theo said "Mom, if Lana left it on purpose and I have this feeling she did. She left it to you"

"Why do you think that?" said Annabeth.

Theo looked still serious as he said "Lana said once it was yours 'over her dead body' and…" My best friend looked to verge of crying. He was the most worried for her girlfriend. He had tried to be strong but I would be same train wreck if we were talking about Em.

Annabeth took the ring and said "She is alive. She just left us a clue. I will take good care of it and I will give it back to her when we find her, okay?" She put the ring in her left thumb just like Lana did before.

"Okay, mom" said Theo and he looked more relaxed. He took a good look around and saw us all, his family who supported each other unconditionally. I was glad to belong to this party too.

Suddenly, Annabeth talked loudly with her best busy voice "We should sleep. We are tired and we must leave Camp at dawn"

"Is it necessary?" asked Claire doubtful.

"Yes, Claire. We have overstayed our visit anyway. Grover got us one day, not two" said Percy "We should be thankful that we are still here together and no tied in cells or burnt like witches"

Everybody looked at him surprised. Percy wasn't the guy who made cruelly dark sarcastic jokes like this one. Nobody dared to say otherwise and quickly everybody started to get under the covers, even Leo.

Em stood up and pulled me up saying "Let's go to bed, Taylor"

"Sure" I said nodding. We walked together to the end of the cabin where her brothers were sleeping like nothing could wake them up, not even the arrival of a minor God, "Hey, where is Piper?"

Em sighed and said "She is a centurion now and the praetor didn't let her come. Dad said she wanted to sneak out but Sean didn't let her. You know, duty before anything"

"Sean had to be just like you" I said and kissed my wife softly "How are you feeling? You didn't have dinner, right? Are you hungry? I can sneak into the kitchen and get you something"

Em took out her shoes as we were sitting in an empty bed. She looked tired, ready to sleep and said softly, a little annoyed of my over-protectiveness "I'm fine, Taylor. I'm not hungry" Then she smiled a little excited "I can't wait to return to the city. We have the doctor's appointment tomorrow."

I gasped and said bashfully "Yes, I had totally forgotten about that"

We got under the covers with my arm on her waist and her back was against my chest. She took my hand and kissed before saying "I love you." She dropped my hand softly on the mattress.

"I love you more" I said and kissed Em's hair softly and my hand reached her still flat bump, where our baby was. "Get some rest, baby"


	40. We Need to Talk (Theo)

**Disclaimer: RR. Is the king.**

**Author's notes: 6/29/15 Last graduation and I am off the hook with school. My son is with his cousins out of town and I haven't started to miss him yet. Give me a couple of days. 6,931+ views.**

**CH 40 "We Needs to Talk" (Theo)**

I thought morning would bring a new perspective of things, but all I could think was in looking for Lana. Did Ewan or Charlie hurt her? Was she chained in some cell asking for me? Was she dead already?

As soon as everybody was up, we travelled back to the city in different means: the Zhangs in a chariot pulled by Arion; Leo, still weak Aida and my parents in the family car which I still don't know how it survived the hordes of monsters; Claire, Taylor, Em and I took a water route in a boat pulled by dolphins.

Before noon, we reached my parents' home where Calypso had a big spread of food. Kate helped her to cook. I didn't realized how hungry I really was until I saw the food. I hadn't eaten anything since we left the house almost 2 days ago.

My parents, Hazel, Frank and Calypso were quietly talking in a corner of the living room with somber words and feelings. Calypso tried to keep a straight face but it was difficult by everything that happened. Kate and Claire grabbed plates of food and they were eating upstairs locked in Claire's room. Em, her brothers and Taylor were outside in the yard with their plates of food.

Thereby, I sat alone at the table. It was weird to be alone in house full of people. I ate slowly trying not to see Lana's face across the table, her smile or how she blushed when she knew I was staring at her. It felt like a lifetime ago.

"How are you?" asked a voice touching my shoulder. I looked up to see Calypso wearing a sad smile.

"I'm worried" I said with a sigh.

"I bet you are. Your parents told me about Lana. I'm sorry" said Calypso "Your shoulder? Did she really heal you?" I nodded and I felt like crying. It was just too much to bear right now. "I'm going to the cemetery. Talking to your Grandpa Paul has always helped to think more clearly. Want to go?"

I wasn't sure but Calypso seemed convincing. I said "Sure, why not?"

Before one o'clock, Em and Taylor left to their apartment to get some things. For security reasons, they agreed to stay with us.

As we were leaving the house, Frank received a Roman eagle with a message. The praetor and Senate requested their presence now at New Rome to discuss the turnout of events. Sean wanted to stay but they couldn't refuse a direct order. After hugs and words of encouragement, they returned to New Rome in Arion. That horse had definitely earned a big truck load of gold by now.

We took 2 taxi cabs to the cemetery and the place was peaceful silent. They were a couple of other people in the distance also coming to pay their respects. We walked slowly to the little hill under the big willow tree my Grandpa was buried. Aida walked with dad's help since she still looked in pain even with all that Ambrosia in her system, but maybe her wounds were more emotional than physical.

As soon as we were in front of my Grandparent Paul Blofis, my mom and Calypso cleaned the tombstone of dust and leaves. When Calypso looked pleased, she said "Paul, my love, I'm getting married. Jeremy is a good man and he loves our children. Percy likes him too"

"I never said that" said my dad with fake annoyance.

Calypso rolled her eyes saying "Well, he approves"

"He never said that" said my mom making Calypso rolled her eyes again.

"Leo is here" I said.

Now Calypso looked at us, she elbowed my dad saying "Percy, say something"

My dad nodded and said "Hey, dad. We miss you. As you can see, Kate is really beautiful and I have been a good big brother driving guys away with a baseball bat"

Claire laughed as Kate pushed my dad annoyed and saying "Shut up, Percy! Don't tell dad that!"

Everybody laughed, even Aida. I wanted to smile but I felt guilty of not coming here since we buried him 5 long years ago. I said sadly "It's my turn. Grandpa, it's me, Theo. I know I haven't been here in a while and I'm sorry. Like dad said, we really miss you and I wish everyday that I wasn't a 15 year old scared boy back then. I should have come out and fight" I always felt guilty for letting fear stopped me.

Aida took my hand and said "Theo, I was there too. It was my fault too then"

I looked to my sister and she looked so heartbroken by Charlie. I shook my head and said "No, I am supposed to be a hero."

In that moment, the air changed direction and blew stronger making dry leaves fly. The air filled with ozone and a young man walked to us. He was handsome enough to make my sister and Kate blush. My parents and Calypso looked at each other tensed.

My dad took a couple of steps forward and said "Heracles, I thought you never left the Mare Nostrum"

"There is an exception once in a while, Perseus" said the hero with a bright smile. He walked to us leaving my dad behind. He addressed my mom "So this is the wife, really beautiful. No wonder he searched the world for you. I would have done the same. I'm Heracles. It's my pleasure to meet you." He bowed to my mom and kissed her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Annabeth Jackson" said my mom.

Heracles raised his arms up saying loudly "So these are the children." He walked to my sister kissing her hand too. "This girl is as beautiful as her mother"

"Thanks" said my sister "Nice to meet you, I'm Aida"

"This young man must be the twin" said Heracles shaking my hand roughly. He smiled. "Your sister really stirred the Olympus a couple of years back"

"Theo" I said drily.

Heracles walked to my other sister saying "And this girl is your youngest, right?"

"My name is Claire. Are you really Heracles?" said my sister and he kissed her hand too.

"That's right, young lady" said Heracles and turned to my dad "Oh, Perseus, you have a really interesting family, including a Titan's daughter. I heard you lived with the Jacksons nowadays, Calypso" His eyes didn't leave Calypso's.

Calypso nodded and said sweetly "We are family by marriage. My late husband was Perseus' stepfather." She pointed to the tombstone.

Heracles looked to the tombstone for a second before saying "Well, there are weirder family dynamics… you have children" and his eyes went to Kate and Will.

Calypso said drily almost tensed "Kate and Will, say hi to Heracles"

"Hi" they say.

"Are you a hero like Brother Percy?" asked Will.

"The greatest of all" said Heracles smiling.

Will looked up and down to Heracles and said "My brother is a real hero."

Heracles didn't like Will's answer and said sarcastically "Charming boy!"

My dad stood in front of Heracles like defending us. He said "What brings you here?"

"Zeus requests your presence in Olympus, well also your wife and kids" said Heracles with hidden but obvious glee "You have two choices: the easy way or the hard way. Personally, I think you should choose the hard way. I could use the exercise"

"We are going peacefully" said my mom to Heracles and turned to Claire's godmother "Calypso, go home. Don't worry. We will be fine"

"Be careful" said Calypso. She quickly hugged me and whispered in my ear "Everything will work out." She hugged everybody.

A second later, a flying chariot landed. We all stared at each other for a quick second before we followed Heracles who took the straps. As the chariot left the ground, I looked down to Calypso, Kate and Will who were waving us goodbye. Will was amazed of seeing us flying. I could see it in Calypso's eyes. She was really worried for us.

The flight was quick and I was glad it was. I hated flying and I was so sky-sick, just the same as Claire and dad. Aida looked to the sky without talking as my parents were just holding hands. Claire was the only one who looked in high spirits though she looked green.

I hadn't seen this place since I was a little boy. I came with my mom once. I don't remember much just my mom smiling and talking about her every single building. I think I fell asleep before we had seen half of it.

"Wow! This is Olympus, mom?" said Claire pointing surprised.

My dad looked proud and said even prouder "Yes, your mom designed most of the new buildings"

"Really?" said Claire "Mom, you are amazing"

My mom smiled weakly and "It feels like a lifetime ago."

We stepped down the flying chariot before the building where Olympians meet to discuss business. I looked around and there were plenty of minor Gods, nymphs and other immortals staring at us. They didn't look happy to see us and I felt like a dead man walking.

I didn't want to enter the building but we had no other choice. I followed my parents. We walked to the massive room where the giant size 12 Olympians were sitting in enormous thrones, even Hades was in the room. Heracles pushed us gently to the middle of the room where everybody was staring at us.

Heracles walked to face Zeus and bowed to him. He said loudly and humbly "What you requested, Father"

Zeus smiled pleased and said "You did well, Heracles. You may leave" Heracles bowed again and left the room without giving us a second look.

The place was in completely silence, only the noise steps of Heracles fading out. Then my dad faced Zeus saying "Lord Zeus, what can we do for you?"

"Light conversation" said Zeus seriously and strangely dark humored.

Poseidon looked angry and said quickly in our defense "Whatever you are planning, leave my son out of this"

Zeus didn't look to his brother, not even acknowledged him. His eyes went to his Olympian son and said "Ares, read the charges"

Ares threw the most pleased and sarcastic smile I have ever seen. He said "Of course." Out of thin air, a scroll appeared in his hands. I honestly thought he didn't know how to read "Perseus, Annabeth, Theodore and Claire are guilty of the charge of the death of…"

Poseidon stood up and said angry "This is not 'light conversation', not even a trial, but a death sentence."

Apollo stood up too saying "This is witch hunt"

"So are you still defending them even after they have killed plenty of my children and other Gods'? How many of your children, Apollo?" said Zeus and there was murmur. Apollo looked at his Father, the King of Gods, and sat down again in thought.

"My son Perseus and his family didn't kill anyone" said Poseidon and the whole room turned quiet. You could cut the tension with a knife.

Athena talked "Are you saying that Meredith Jackson is free of charge?"

My mom gasped as she couldn't believe what her own mother said. She looked like she was hit in the guts.

Aida was surprised too but more angered than anything else. She said loudly "My sister was manipulated by Rhode, sea salt Goddess."

"Another child of Poseidon" said Apollo in a whisper that everybody heard.

Zeus smiled just a little and said "How convenient since nobody has seen Rhode in more of 2 millenniums. She faded along with Helios"

My mom was turning red and angry, though my dad looked worst. He said with calmed anger "Morpheus told you he worked for her and you believed him. He swore it by the river."

"He also said it was an old promise made to Helios" said Ares.

Apollo said "Morpheus never told us that Rhode was still alive."

"Rhode cursed me" I said "She wanted to turn me into a salt statue."

"He is bluffing" said Ares as he was sharpening a long thick sword "He is still moving. If Rhode had really cursed him, he would be still in less of one month. I had seen it."

"Lana did something to me. I don't know what but I am no longer cursed" I said.

Zeus nodded and said with a confident smile "That's right… Poseidon, what about your daughter Lana? Do you also defend her after she leaded the attack at Camp Half-Blood? Everybody saw her."

I yelled "She was forced!"

"By who?" asked Demeter really interested "Two of my children died there"

I looked to Claire and Aida for a second. I don't know why I didn't say other thing as I said "Charlotte Burns, a mortal"

"A mortal?" said almost all Gods surprised. Athena was the loudest saying "That's impossible!"

"Who is she?" asked Ares and joked lightly "She must really good at fighting, maybe a long distance relative of mine"

I was about to respond but my sister was faster in a weak insecure voice "She was my girlfriend but…"

Zeus smiled like he had just won the lottery, but it was Athena who said "Your girlfriend? This can't be coincidence. A mortal killing demigods, dating the sister of the first killer."

Aida said "I had no idea. I didn't know."

Suddenly, Claire said "Ewan McCoy, son of Zeus, is behind this." I looked to Claire and I was surprised. I never thought she would say that. She tried her best to look strong but this was difficult for her as well.

Zeus replied quickly "My son Ewan disappeared a year ago, probably dead by this mortal"

Aida took a step forward determinate as she said "I was there. Ewan brought a daughter of Zeus and Charlie… she killed the girl. Ewan put her in my bed before he pierced my heart with his blade. He tried to kill me."

"He tricked Lana to attack Camp" I said loudly. Olympians stared at each other and started talking in soft whispers, discussing our words.

"Where is the proof?" asked Ares "You aren't expecting us to believe only in your word, are you? What do you think, Athena?"

I thought Athena would defend us. She is our grandmother but she said neutrally "Annabeth, my daughter, what kind of children did you produce? Liars or heroes? Defender of the Olympus or insurgents?"

"I raised them to do the right thing for the family" said my mom with glassy tearful eyes.

"Which family, Annabeth?" replied Athena "Mine or Poseidon's?" My mom looked down ashamed of her mother's words. She looked insulted, distrusted and angry. My dad took her hand and whispered something in her ear, more likely words of encouragement.

Aida looked at my mom's pain and tried to sound strong but her own heart was broken too. She said "I made the mistake of falling in love of a psycho killer. Grandmother, leave my mom out of this. If you want to condemn someone, I volunteer. It was right in front of me and I didn't see it, I didn't stop her."

"No, Aida" said my mom quickly taking my sister in her arms. "You are not a bad person and they cannot punish you without passing over me and your dad."

"We stand behind our children" said my dad "They are innocents."

"Thereby you are responsible for their actions" said Zeus "This will be easier. By the blood of the all killed demigods, I will condemn you…"

"Zeus, I know Perseus and I trust him. He is innocent!" yelled Hestia as she was stirring the fire.

"The Jacksons are heroes" said Demeter and I wasn't expecting her support "But I demand to punish Poseidon's daughter Lana."

"Very well, sister" said Zeus "Anyone else has something to say?"

Poseidon faced his brother with contained rage and threatened "Zeus, I won't let you harm them, any of them"

Zeus didn't smile but I could see in his eyes that he has just obtained exactly what he wanted. He said calculatedly "Are you against me, brother?"

My dad said alarmed "Father, don't do it."

Poseidon looked at us for the last time and said to his brother "Yes, I'm against you."

"This is war then" said Zeus and Olympians stared at each other. Ares had the biggest smile. Of course, he loved the idea. He was the God of War.

"I hope you know what you are asking for" said Poseidon and looked around to the rest of the Olympians "We will fight on the Spring solstice. Allies are welcomed."

Zeus looked around and nobody dared to say a word. He smiled at the lack of support and said "Plenty of time to gather my forces to annihilate you"

"I say the same" said Poseidon looking at the coward Gods.

"The trial?" said Dionysius drily.

"Until the vernal equinox day, Poseidon needs all the help he can get" said Athena and threw us a little sympathetic smile.

"The meeting is over" said Zeus and everybody vanished in clouds of different color and with that the Olympian Civil War was proclaimed.

We were left alone in the big room. Even Hestia wasn't by the fire. I looked at my family and I wished I had any idea what to say.

Out of the blue, Aida said "What now?"

My mom said "We must find Ewan, Charlie and Lana before this really starts. If we stop them and Zeus sees we are not behind this, maybe just maybe we can avoid conflict"

"If we don't?" asked Aida quickly.

I said "We get ready for war." My family looked at me. They felt the heaviness of my words and we didn't like it at all.

My dad sighed as he rubbed his neck. He was tired and tensed by the whole situation. He said "Let's go back. Calypso must be worry"

"I need to talk to Hazel" said my mom "To all our allies." My parents looked at each other nodding before taking hands.

I wanted to ask how we were going to return when a black cloud appeared in front of us. A human size God dressed in black, stared at us.

"Hades" said my dad and bowed to him. The rest did the same, unsure.

Hades put his hand on my dad's shoulder and said "Perseus. You can count on me. Tell your father that."

My dad nodded and said "Milord, thanks for your support. I hope to be unnecessary. We will find a way to stop this war."

"Well if you still want to believe that" said Hades shrugging and smiled wickedly "Say hello to my daughter Hazel"

"As soon as possible" said my mom and bowed to him.

Hades looked at us, my sisters and me, before he said "I will give you a ride home." He snapped his fingers making the shadow on his feet grew larger and we fell on the darkness. I hate shadow travel.


	41. A Personal Quest (Em)

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: So RR is the king of the world**

**Author´s Notes: 7/3/15 - Some of you must be freaking out that I didn´t update two days ago. I am punctual but I am finally moving to my new house and I haven´t had time or Internet at home yet. I am actually in my mom´s house abusing of her connection. I haven´t written a single thing in weeks, so busy with everything, probably once I am finally settled in. **

**CH 41 "A Personal Quest" (Em)**

After eating with the Jacksons, we took the first cab we could to the medical center where he had our first date with the gynecologist. Taylor was trying his best not to smile. This wasn't exactly the ideal moment with everything going on but I couldn't help it too. I wanted to smile, to be happy despise of the misery my best friends felt. Aida and Theo were heartbroken for different and same reasons.

The building looked modern despises its age, 50 years old, according to the sign on the entrance. The ride in the elevator was simple and nerve-wreaking. Every single step brought us closer to the reality.

We sat on the chairs in the waiting area holding hands. My eyes went to the toys, children playing, moms talking at each other and pointing to their children and then to Taylor, the love of my life. He was seeing the same and it no longer felt unobtainable.

I asked "Excited? Nervous?"

Taylor smiled and joked "I don't know… Nauseous?"

"That should be me" I said smiling and I kissed him. This was our first peaceful moment alone in days. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed, breathing out all my negative feelings. So much pain, tension and heartbreak seemed to be over.

Suddenly, a receptionist said loudly "Mrs. Radcliffe, the doctor is waiting for you"

Taylor and I kissed with hopeful smiles and followed a nurse to the doctor's office. Taylor sat down by the desk while I got measured. I even lost weight.

"The doctor will be with you in a minute" said the nurse with a big smile before leaving us. I sat on my husband's lap with my arms around his neck. I leaned to kiss him when the door opened and I literally jumped out.

The young doctor smiled at us. I didn't expect him to look just a couple of years older than us, brown hair, green eyes, maybe my height. I blushed a lot. He greeted us "Good day, I'm Dr. Clarkson. You must Emily Marie and the lucky dad"

"Taylor Radcliffe" said my husband.

Dr. Clarkson sat in his chair and opened a file with my name in it. He quickly read something and said "So, this is your first visit. Excited?"

"Yes, we are" I said.

"For what I see in your medical history, you suffered a miscarriage at 15, unfortunate but also normal for the age. Dear Lord, a catastrophic trauma 3 weeks ago" said the doctor surprised "What a resilient baby! Let's take a look. Please, go the next room and get changed."

I nodded and went to the next whole, smaller than a tiny bathroom. It felt more like a closet. There was a perch with at least 5 colorful robes and pajamas for me to choose, and a small mirror. I grabbed a simple pink one and left my clothes on a shelf. I felt weird to be naked under the sheer clothes. It reminded me of the hospital a couple of weeks ago.

I came out of the room and my husband and doctor were waiting for me. Taylor helped me to sit down on a strange chair, like the dentist's for what I have seen in the TV. My husband stood by my side. The doctor lifted my top revealing only a part of my belly. He squirted a liquid on my skin and placed some kind of stick on it. Suddenly, there was a loud rhythmic sound.

"What is that?" said Taylor surprised.

"The heartbeat" said the doctor and I focused my eyes to the screen where I saw lines and numbers marking the heartbeat.

"It's fast" I said.

The doctor smiled and said "It's normal. We are seeing a very healthy 7 weeks fetus, heartbeat and size normal. The bag and placenta are the right size and shape. Everything seems better that just fine." Taylor sighed and he couldn't look any happier. His eyes were threatening with tears, mine too. "You are a lucky girl, Mrs. Radcliffe. It's common to suffer a miscarriage after a trauma like that, according to Dr. Martin's notes."

"The luckiest" said Taylor and chuckled "I love you"

"I love you too" I said and he leaned to kiss me.

"I will print a couple of pictures, so you can brag to your friends and parents" said the doctor clicking something to the ultrasound machine.

"Thank you, doctor" I said and I couldn't hold it anymore. I started to cry. This was real.

Taylor quickly looked concerned and asked me "Em, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe it's real" I said trying to clean my face. I touched the stickiness of my skin "He's in here, growing"

Taylor smiled and kissed me softly "I know what you mean. After all we have been through, it feels unreal"

"Now, let me make myself clear. You are not out of the hook yet. Your state is still delicate and you will take things easy for now on, understood? No spicy food, mild exercise, lots of rest and fluids" said the doctor "Mr. Radcliffe, it's your responsibility to make sure of that. Also, you will come without any delay to the hospital in case of pain or bleeding, understood?"

"Of course, doctor. I will take good care of my wife. I will tie her to bed if I have too" said Taylor brightly.

"First-time dad" said the doctor rolling his eyes. He gave a couple of pictures to Taylor and looked at me "Mrs. Radcliffe, get change and I will see you here to prescribe you some prenatal vitamins."

"Yes" I said. Taylor helped me to stand up and walked back to the small room. I was halfway done when I heard light knocking in the door. "It's busy"

The door opened anyway and I saw the same nurse of the hospital coming in and saying "Hello, sweetie."

"Venus?" I said as soon as I recognized her. I wanted to bow but there was no room. I just leaned my head "What do you I own this visit, milady?"

Venus smiled sweetly, almost phony and said "Let's forget the pleasantries, girl. You must be really happy right now, but you haven't fulfilled your part of the deal. You must know that you must never anger a goddess, less me"

I stared at her afraid and my hand went immediately to protect my baby. I said defensibly "They broke up. Theo told me"

Venus looked up and said "But it wasn't your doing, well, not completely"

I saw what she meant. It was Ewan who really drifted apart. I had failed and pleaded "Give me another chance."

Venus nodded and from thin air took out a full length mirror as she grabbed a robe to see it in herself. "This is definitely not my color" she said leaving the robe back in the perch. She touched her naked neck "Maybe I asked something out of your comfort zone… maybe something easier to pay your debt, something more warrior like, more questy"

I nodded quickly saying "Whatever it is, I will do it"

Venus looked at me for a quick second before the mirror disappeared. She said "Years ago, I lost my scarf. Find it and burn it at the Camp Half-Blood offering fire before the day ends or else."

I had less of 4 hours but there was no other thing I could do. I said "I understand"

"I know you do. Don't tell your husband. This is your price to pay, not his. See you soon, sweetie" said Venus and vanished. I finished dressing up quickly. I had to find the scarf at once. I was desperate when the doctor took all the time of the world with final instructions and recommendations.

Once outside the medical center, we took a cab to the apartment. I needed to ditch out Taylor and fast. I was nervously trying not to give away anything. I had Taylor's hand on mine as we both looked outside the window.

Taylor said "Em, what are you thinking? The baby?"

I looked to my husband and said innocently "No. I was wondering about Venus. Didn't she use to have a glove or something like that to make people fall in love?"

"Yes, a scarf" said Taylor "It's supposed to be one of her most important and dangerous items."

"Do you know what happened with it?" I asked.

Taylor said quickly "At Camp, probably in the attic… I think Annabeth found it when she was 14 or something like that"

"Camp? Oh, great, I guess" I said hiding my relief. This was going to be easier than I thought, but trickier too. I smiled to my husband and kissed him lightly "Taylor, could you go to the apartment to get our things alone? I want to go to the store"

"I can go with you" said Taylor quickly. "You shouldn't be alone." Of course, he didn't want to leave my side.

I smiled pleading and said sweetly "I need to let everything sink in… without my worried loving husband… and I want to get something really special for tomorrow."

"I really don't care about presents. You being safe and healthy and our baby are more than I could ask for" said Taylor so secure of himself that my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't love him more.

I looked at him with pleading eyes. I said elongating my letters "Pleeeaaasssseeee?"

Taylor sighed defeated and said "Okay, just be careful. No fighting, understood?"

"No fighting" I said.

I ordered the taxi driver to stop at once and I took another. The traffic was awful and I was stuck for a good hour. Getting to camp would take longer than expected. I had to use another mean. I paid the driver $20 before leaving the vehicle.

I walked fast thinking in how to get to camp. The sun was halfway in the afternoon, probably 2 hours before sunset in this winter day. Then I saw a shadow moving. It was calling me, normally, a bad sign but it didn't look threatening. It grew larger until I saw a defined silhouette of a man.

"Pluto?" I asked and I saw the shadow nodded "I have never asked you anything before. Not even when they died, but I need you now. Please, can you take me to Camp Half-Blood?" The shadow shook its head "The closest, please. I beg you. I will do whatever you want." I knew that making promises to Gods was what put me in this position in the first place but I didn't have more time to lose. The shadow threw something at me a piece of paper saying 'You will return to New Rome tomorrow and stay there until the end of the war.' I could lose more time asking for its reasons but it didn't sound like a terrible price to pay. "I will, grandfather Pluto"

The shadow grew under my feet and I felt down like in a cartoon. Shadow travel can dizzy you and this time was no exception. As soon as I was out, I threw out.

I was on the top of a hill and Camp was at least 2 miles away. I didn't like where the sun was. I had lost too much time. I was glad that I had always been a fast runner and it paid off.

I reached Camp with still a good half hour of sunlight. If I was fast, I could have even time to spare. As I reached the entrance, it was highly guarded. I faced at least 5 campers, one of them, a girl, was wearing bandages.

As soon as they saw me raised their weapons at me, the tallest one said menacingly "You can't come in, Roman."

I looked at them and I said using my best political firm voice "I'm the former praetor Emily Marie Zhang, daughter of former praetor Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque, one of the seven. Let me come in."

The tallest one looked to his fellow campers before saying "You are not a praetor and no longer associate with the legion"

I nodded politely and said "I need to talk to Chiron."

"Chiron gave specific orders; no one is coming in" said the girl with the bandages "No one."

From behind them, Jonathan came in. I never liked the son of Hermes. There was something in him that made me cautious. "Emily Marie Zhang, you are with the Jacksons. You are enemy now. Haven't you heard? The Olympian Civil War has been declared." I was surprised but I wasn't a praetor for nothing. I remained calm, even a polite smile. Jonathan smiled back showing a little of teeth.

"Maybe we should take her like a prisoner of war" said the tallest one.

"I dare you to try" I said and I felt like a caged tiger. 6 against one, I didn't like the odds and I wished to be able transform like my dad and brothers. I was pretty much at their mercy and I promised Taylor not to fight.

Music started to fill the atmosphere making everybody felt lightheaded and falling knocked out in the ground. I tried to stay up covering my ears but I fell too.

I felt a couple of arms carrying me in the forest and saying urgently "Wake up" over and over until I opened my eyes.

I saw Grover looking at me. I said "Grover? The guards?"

"Don't worry. They will sleep for a couple of minutes" said Grover and put me down on my feet. I still felt dizzy by the shadow travel and now satyr music magic. He looked around "It's dangerous right now. What are you doing here?"

I was annoyed that we were in a part of the forest where I couldn't see the sun, but I knew the light was starting to die out, maybe 10 minutes or less. I said quickly "I need something of the attic." I was starting to feel desperate. Time was running out.

Grover shook his head and said "There is nothing there but junk"

I had to be convincing now. I said with an apologizing smile "I left a bracelet, a gift of Taylor, a couple of years ago there when we sneaked once to make up… He is been asking for it and wants me to use it tomorrow for his birthday, and you know"

"Yes, I know. I'm married too" said Grover and laughed lightly. He took my hand. "I will help you." We ran quickly to the end of the forest. "You have 5 minutes, be fast and don't let anyone see you."

I nodded quickly and I ran as stealthy as possible to the Big House. Thankfully, everybody was still in. If war has been announced, they had to be discussing strategies and alliances.

I opened the Big House door and I found Chiron in his wheelchair with a cup of tea staring at me. He said surprised "Emily Marie?"

"Chiron, hi. I need something of the attic. I'll be quick" I said and I was sweating. The sunlight was orange and turning violet.

Chiron left his teacup in the closest table and rolled to me. He said "You know that spoils of quests belong to Camp. It's the same as in Camp Jupiter"

I knew he was right but I didn't have to argue him semantics. I said honestly "Venus requested her Scarf back and I know it's upstairs"

"Why you?" asked Chiron surprised "You are not her relative."

"She did me a favor and I have to pay her back" I said.

Chiron stared at me cautioned and said somberly "Be careful. Gods always have ulterior motives."

"I am aware of that" I said "Thanks, Chiron."

"Hurry. Jonathan is coming" said Chiron urgently "One last thing, Emily Maire… Tell Percy that I wish I could do more."

"Sure thing, Chiron" I said and ran upstairs until the attic.

Everything was dusty, a really thick layer. I passed a shelf and something was removed not very long ago, the spot was round like from a jar and dustless. There was a card saying 'Imperial Hydra head, 1969, Woodstock, NY, Adolf Moore, son of Ares.'

The scarf was in the shelf below, really hot pink and almost glowing. I touched carefully, worried of something bad happening, but nothing. I grabbed the thing and a sweet smell hit my nose, peppermint candy canes. I reminded of the first time Taylor kissed me romantically before Christmas when I was 14.

I opened the small window and climbed down. I listened to Chiron talking to Jonathan about me. He was entertaining him. This was probably the last favor Chiron would do to my family and I glad it was to me.

I couldn't lose any more time so I ran to the offering fire and the sunlight was dying out. I was probably too late or not. I threw the scarf and prayed like I never did before in my life "Aphrodite, accept his offering with all my heart, humble and pleading for your mercy. I did my part of the deal. Please, let this baby grow healthy, don't harm him. My husband deserves a family. Please, don't take this from him, from us."

I looked around waiting for my destiny and nothing happened for good 2 minutes. I slumped down in my knees and I cried of sheer relief. We were going to be just fine. Then I heard the conch horn and it was dinner time. I sneaked back to the city with the night on my back before any of the Campers could look at me.

Before I returned to the Jacksons house, I stopped by my apartment. I wanted to get the presents hidden but the surprise was on me when I found it empty with a note of my husband saying 'I got them. Love you'


	42. Christmas (Annabeth)

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, some characters but the rest, well, Rick Riordan does.**

**Author´s Notes: 7/6/15 - Still without internet at home... sad for me. I said no Annabeth´s POV but I changed my mind, obviously.**

**CH 42 "Christmas" (Annabeth)**

I never liked Christmas growing up. It was a horrible reminder of what my life was and what it wasn't. My first Christmas with my twin half-brothers was supposed to change everything but group of monsters in the mall turned it the worst so far. I spent the rest of the day in a hospital with a broken arm and leg unable to see my dad because my stepmother didn't want to be alone with the twins in case of more monsters.

It was until my first Christmas with Percy that I did change my mind. We were still teens but I still remember sitting by his side as we sipping hot chocolate in front of the Camp fire, even if it was never cold at Camp.

When Percy left, Christmas was just a bitter reminder how life sucked in general. Jake took me to his parents' gala and I faked smiles and pleasantries. I did it for him, because I loved Jake. He did for his parents. He hated the gala as much as me.

The first time Christmas became in something that I was actually looking for; it was when I was pregnant of Aida. I still remember it like it was yesterday. I was newlywed and just recently Aida started to kick. She woke me up Christmas morning with a whole round of kicks. I think she was trying to learn Irish traditional dancing that morning. Jake brought me breakfast in bed and everything seemed into place, right in the world. I knew I was happy and I had said goodbye to Percy, close that door for what I thought it would be forever. Who knew that months later I would leave Jake, then he and Sally would die?

The next year, things were just better. I had everything I wanted and wished for. Aida was a healthy baby girl, crawling and with the whole intention of walking any day back then. I was pregnant of my beautiful twins. Percy was back in my life and he even proposed. That morning, I woke up with kicks again like previous year but twice as intense. Percy brought me breakfast and it felt like Déjà vu because it also felt that nothing could go wrong.

This was Aida's first Christmas and Percy made sure to make it memorable for at least for me. There was no way for Aida could remember it. We were in San Francisco with my parents in the middle of an unusual heat wave but that didn't stop my fiancé to bring snow. I still wonder how he made it happen.

Since then, each Christmas was better and better. I opened presents with my children, ate good food at Hazel's, sipped hot chocolate with my husband and for 5 years, it was bliss. I couldn't ask for anything more. We were happy in New Rome

Then Rhode got in our way. How I hate that Goddess and I thought I didn't like Hera. I lost so many years of my children that I will never have back.

My first Christmas with Claire felt forced. Percy was more determined than ever to make it memorable for me and Claire. He wanted so hard to make it up for the lost time, for the pain I caused when I couldn't remember our relationship. It started with dawn making love and it was perfect, then opening presents with blueberry pancakes. I loved the surprised face of our oldest and youngest daughters but I kept looking at the door hoping for Theo to come in. I had accepted the fact of Mer being gone but that didn't stop me of wishing for her to walk down the stairs. I wanted my twin children here. I wanted my whole family complete.

Last year, Theo came for Christmas and I thought we would have a New Rome Christmas but then Ewan disappeared. We went to Camp and Philadelphia to start the search. We didn't find him because we know now he didn't want to be found.

This Christmas morning, I woke up with a small body on my back, Will. I felt back in New Rome when Theo or Mer snuck with us. Last night, Em and Taylor took Claire's bed, so Calypso ended up with Theo, Aida with Kate, and somehow Claire and Will with us.

As I opened my eyes, I saw Claire and Percy gone, probably downstairs waiting for everybody to open the presents. Despise of everything, they were more excited than Will. I got up and gently pushed Will to the middle of the bed. I didn't want him to fall.

I took a quick look to the bedrooms. Claire's was empty. Taylor and Em had to be down as well. Aida and Kate were still sleeping. In Theo's, Calypso was reading with my son on her lap. I stared at them, Calypso gently combing his hair as she was engrossed in the new John Green novel. It was rave among students including Claire and Kate, so she and I were reading it now to see what it is about.

Calypso raised her eyes and said "Good morning"

I walked in quietly and said almost in a whisper "Good morning, how is he?"

Calypso looked down to my son and said after a light sigh "Desperate to find Lana. We talked last night"

"It's good that you are for him" I said quietly. I kept my eyes on the sleeping face of my son. I won't deny that I was a little jealous of how Calypso was Theo's and Percy's confident. My two men trusted her endlessly. Theo saw her like a second mom along with Juniper. I am guilty and ashamed to say that I felt actually a little happy while my son was sick because he trusted me to keep his secret and cure his wounds, not her.

"Annabeth?" asked Calypso.

I looked to her saying "Yes?"

Calypso pointed and said "Open the top drawer"

"Okay" I said quietly and opened the drawer where there was nothing but a black ring box. I looked back to Calypso and my voice was surprised "Really?"

"Yes, he wanted to propose today" said Calypso. I wanted to cry for my son. "Annabeth, take my place, okay? I need to go to the bathroom"

I nodded and I saw her carefully moving Theo away of her lap. She got out and walked quietly trying to make almost no sound. I got into bed and Theo opened his eyes as he felt my weight.

"Mom?" he whispered and I saw nothing but desperate heartbreak. I wondered if Percy had the same expression in his eyes when I was kidnapped.

I leaned to him and whispered "Sleep, Theo"

"Okay" said my son and sighed "Do you like the ring?"

He knew we talked about him. I said with a hopeful smile "Lana will love it"

"Do you think she will say 'yes'?" asked Theo sheepishly.

"She will. She loves you" I said "Don't you think you are a little young to get married? What about college?"

"It doesn't have to be right now, besides dad, Taylor and Em studied after the wedding" said Theo and I saw a hopeful smile on his face before he fell asleep again. I stayed there combing his hair.

I thought Calypso would return but she was probably with Will in my bed. Then I saw Em by the door. She looked at us fully clothed and wondering to come in or not.

I said softly "Em, good morning. It's a bit early. I thought you would be sleeping. You got home late last night"

Em tried to smile and said softly, not trying to wake up Theo, "Annabeth, good morning. We have to go"

"Where?" I asked a little surprised. Just yesterday, we agreed to stay together.

"New Rome" said Em and it made sense. They would be safer there and mostly after what happened at the Senate and the Olympus.

I nodded and said "Did your mom talk to you? Tell her that it's okay."

"I know, Annabeth" said Em with a sad supporting smile.

"Where is Taylor?" I asked "Stay at least for breakfast and open the presents"

Em nodded at me and said "Of course, we stay for a couple of more hours. Taylor is taking a shower… I feel awful for going like this in Christmas; also Aida wanted me and Taylor to go with her to the Gala"

"Don't worry about it." I said understanding. Yesterday, the Senate refused their support to my family; and punishable to death penalty to any Roman who was allied with us.

"Okay… Breakfast is ready" said Em and walked away.

"This is not good, mom" said Theo and I guess he heard that too. He stretched himself lazily. Since yesterday, his strength was back and he no longer needed my help on his shoulder or me restocking the first aid cabinet as he was eating ambrosia constantly.

"It's not. We are now pretty much alone. If Piper was here, she would have knocked some sense at the Senate" I said "At least, we can still count on Leo"

"Where is he anyway?" asked Theo as he sat up next to me.

"Trying to find the factory he worked before finding us" I said "He will come back soon, probably in a couple of days."

"I'm hungry" said Theo lightly and to be honest, I was hungry too.

We went together downstairs where Claire was by the big decorated Christmas tree looking at the presents, Percy at the kitchen, Will and Calypso came seconds behind us. As we were starting to sit down at the table, Kate, Claire, Taylor and Em came down yelling 'Merry Christmas'.

Theo and Aida said back 'Happy Birthday' and everybody hugged him. Taylor was now 22 and I knew Piper would be nothing but proud of her oldest son. He was a good man and married to his soul mate.

We had a loud breakfast as everybody seemed to be in a good mood. Probably, nobody wanted to spoil Taylor's day or maybe we just wanted to enjoy a good day before we started with whatever we needed to do.

After breakfast, we opened presents. Everybody liked what they got. I definitely loved the history book of the construction of the Empire State that Percy got me, the necklace my children gave me and Calypso's spa day certificate.

Taylor made sure Percy and I opened his present last. At first, I thought it was weird but when I opened it, I understood. It was picture frame with a label saying 'My First Baby Picture' with an ultrasound picture with yesterday date.

Percy saw the inside of the box with the same happiness I was feeling. They were having a baby.

"I hope it's not a joke" I said but Em shook her head and I saw the 'Yes, I'm pregnant' smile that I wore 3 times in my life. "Congratulations!" Percy and I pulled them into a big hug. I didn't want to cry but once Calypso started, I couldn't stop either. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"It was a surprise" said Taylor and I saw a second of concern. Of course, Em was already pregnant when she was attacked.

"With everything, it feels like bad timing" said Em.

"There is no such thing like bad timing" said Percy smiling "If that was true, you wouldn't see any of my children." That made me blush.

Then, everybody took turns to hug Em and Taylor. I looked to Aida and Theo and they eerily calmed which was suspicious.

"Since when do you know?" I asked them.

"Thanksgiving" said Aida "Em didn't drink wine at dinner."

"The night of the attack" said Theo.

"And you told me and your dad nothing?" I asked teasingly.

"Sorry, Annabeth. We asked them to keep the secret" said Taylor with a big grin.

After that and more gifts being opened, Em and Taylor packed to New Rome. To my surprise, Taylor found airplane tickets for that afternoon and left right after lunch in a taxi. They didn't want us to give them a ride.

After lunch, Calypso and Will were out with Jeremy and promised to return for dinner with his children. Kate was reading furiously her new book and out of reach as she sheltered herself in Claire's room with a 'Don't disturb' sign. Aida also left to her grandfather's house for the gala.

Once the house was a little quieter, I felt anxious. I needed to do something about our situation and also to distract Theo. He looked at the door every 5 minutes, just thinking in leaving. However, without a clue he would just lose time.

I walked to the kitchen where Claire and Percy were already dressing the meat. I kissed my husband before saying "Percy, I'm going out"

"Where are you going?" asked Claire with tons of curiosity as she was reading a spice label.

"Brooklyn" I said.

Percy said "Do you think Sadie and Carter will help us?" I could hear his hope. We needed allies, help.

"It's worth trying besides it's me going or helping you with dinner" I said and he nodded. I don't know why Percy doesn't like me to help him with special occasion food. He is okay with everyday dinner, lunch and breakfast, but Thanksgiving, Christmas, my birthday, I am just banned "I'm taking Theo with me"

"Okay, go and be careful. You know how other magicians look at us" said Percy and I kissed him and Claire goodbye.

Convincing Theo to leave the house was easy. He also wanted to meet the magicians probably ask them for a way to find Lana. The way to Brooklyn was silent as we didn't listen the radio or talk. Theo and I were perfectly capable of being completely comfortable at each other in quietness, something sometimes impossible with me and Aida or Claire.

The building was exactly where it should be and with enough Egyptian mist to make us see nothing but a warehouse. We waited outside for maybe a whole hour until I heard steps.

"What brings you here?" said Sadie from behind. I turned to see her walking with a dark brown skin toddler "Merry Christmas, girl and… New boyfriend? Percy 2.0?" I chuckled at the joke.

"Merry Christmas, Sadie. I brought you some chocolates" I said as I showed her a bag wrapped in cellophane. I smiled and gestured to my right "My son Theo"

"You are really big, taller than Julius for sure. The last time I saw you… Gosh! I think you were 3" said Sadie looking at my son.

"Nice to see you again" said my son.

I wanted to take the toddler in my arms and I had to ask "Who is this little gentleman?"

"Annabeth and Theo Jackson, meet Julius Kane III, Carter's grandson" said Sadie and kissed her grand-nephew's cheek.

"Seriously, a grandson?" I said with a big smile "Where is Carter? I would love to see him"

"He had to go to the First Nome for something urgent. He just left" said Sadie shrugging.

"That's a shame" I said sweetly "I like your hair"

"Thanks. I woke up in the mood of green" said Sadie who wore green tips on her still blond hair "I know you didn't come to talk about my brother or my hair. What's wrong?"

I sighed since I knew Sadie, straight to the point. I said "War between Poseidon and Zeus will start on the spring equinox"

Sadie looked down thinking my words slowly. She said seriously "You know, our worlds don't mix"

"It did once" I said remember how we fought together once when we were kids.

"Annabeth, for the sake of our friendship, I called you when we found the dead demigod girl, right?" said Sadie.

Theo looked to me questioning and I nodded. I said "I know and thank you for that. Anyway, war will start here for sure. I am just letting know to take the precautions if it crosses the river"

Sadie nodded before saying "I will make sure of arranging the proper preparations. Anything else?"

I looked to Theo asking for permission. He knew exactly why we were here. He nodded and I said "I need your help. My youngest daughter Claire… I think Zia Rashid should talk to her. She has the power of the Titan of the Sun, our faded one, like Ra"

Sadie was quiet for more of 5 seconds which was unlike her, and then she said "I will tell Zia. I don't know if she will agree or not"

"We understand" said Theo "We are thankful for even considering our plea"

Sadie smiled and we met eyes. He sounded just like Carter at his age. Sadie looked to the toddler. "Do you want to go for a cup of tea before you go?" said Sadie and little Julius started to cry. We stared at the little toddler and Sadie rolled her eyes "Maybe another day"

"After the holidays?" I said hopeful.

"Sure. I will pick you up at your office. How knows? Maybe I will convince Zia to come with me" said Sadie.

I said "Thanks, Sadie" and I hugged her goodbye. My son did the same.

It was still a little early to return home. As we drove back, I couldn't stop thinking that we were losing allies more quickly that I thought. I needed to do some serious thinking so we headed to Central Park. We wandered around until my unconsciously steps took us to Wagner Cove, the place Percy and I got married and where my son gave me my memories back. Theo sat on the wooden floor as I stared at the quietness of the water. I looked to my son and it only reassured my belief in my family. We would find a way to avoid conflict… or survive the war in the worst case scenery.

By the time, we returned home. Percy had Christmas dinner ready and they were actually waiting for us. I had a nice family meal with my 2 children, my husband, Calypso, her kids, Jeremy and his kids.


	43. Beginnings and Endings (Taylor)

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan made this happen.**

**Author´s Notes: Still without Internet at home. I am getting frustated of "visiting my mom" this often.**

**CH 43 "Beginnings and Endings" (Taylor)**

We have been in New Rome for two days now. I honestly thought it would be more difficult to say goodbye to New York but I was actually excited of this new phase of our lives. Moving here made the idea of starting a family more real. If we were in New York, it would be like moving to the suburbs or New Jersey.

For the time being, Percy gave us the keys of their house so we wouldn't be squeezed with Piper and Em's family. The Zhangs house was already cluttered as it was. Besides, Em wanted to take her time to find the house of her dreams.

As for Piper, Em tried to convince her to live with us but my sister was now too Roman. The current praetor requested her to stay away from us and I had to accept the fact that she was following orders. The worst part, nobody argued her. The Zhangs, including my wife, always followed orders, never breaking the chain of command, always fulfilling their obligations to the legion, loyal to their peers and citizens, the Romans. I loved that about them but it was also difficult when I wanted my sister back. Piper barely shook my hand when I saw finally after so many months.

It was 8 o'clock in the morning and I woke up alone. Of course, Em was out. In New Rome, she never gets up after 6, either training when she was in the legion or helping their parents and brothers with the fresh batch of morning bread.

I found the bed bigger that I expected and I wanted Em with me. Mostly, I wanted her to take it easy. Since we arrived, she is being so busy with helping her parents, trying to spend time with her siblings and decorating the house which is not ours, but the Jacksons. Yesterday, she was taking measures to Theo's and Mer's old room. She likes the light in that room for the nursery.

I had breakfast all by myself. I wasn't in the mood of actual cooking and Hazel's poptarts are really good, pumpkin and cinnamon.

After 'breakfast', a shower and a light cleaning on the house, I went to the bakery right by the New Rome main plaza. The place was busy like always. Costumers were coming and going with bread goods from poptarts to pies. I said hi to Matt, the cashier, before going to the back of the store. The rest of the employees were doing different things from making dough, putting trays in the oven and decorating cakes. I found Hazel with a clipboard writing something, probably to-do lists.

Hazel saw me coming and said with a big smile "Good morning, Taylor"

"Hey, Hazel. Is Em here?" I asked and I don't know why but I felt 5 again, asking for a play date.

Hazel looked to the clock and said "Just out with Frank delivering the cake for the Vitali wedding. It should take a while. It's a big cake and they had to place it. We are invited by the way."

I sighed. Knowing Em, they wouldn't return until it's perfect, at least an hour or two. I said weakly "Okay. Tell her that I am at the house"

I turned and walked to the front of the store when I heard Hazel saying "Taylor, is everything okay?" as her hand was on my shoulder.

I faced her and I saw concern on her face. I said "Yes, it is. Why are you asking, Hazel?"

"Em is weird. Did you two get into a fight?" said Hazel and I never thought she noticed too.

I quickly shook my head. Hazel pursed her lips in thought as I said "No. Is she mad at me for something?"

"I thought it for a second. Are you mad at her?" said Hazel.

"No" I answered quickly but Hazel stared at me like she didn't fully believe me.

Hazel sighed before saying "I know this transition can be difficult. You have lived in New York your entire life. The city is noisy, busy and here is not. You just finished school. Em is pregnant and starting a family can be really overwhelming. You two must be freaking out daily, and that's completely understandable… Do you want to be here? You can tell me"

I stared at her confused. I had no idea where this was coming from. I immediately defended myself "Of course I want to be here. I was the one who suggested it back in October. I want to be close to my sister and I love all of you"

"Then what is wrong with my daughter? She has been avoiding me since both of you got here" said Hazel and I didn't realize it until now but Em was avoiding me. My wife had been with everybody but me, and her mom apparently. Now, I was worried.

I shrugged saying nervously "She is probably worried for the Jacksons. We left them in the middle of everything. Em told me that you wanted us here as soon as possible"

Now, Hazel stared at me confused. She said "I never told her that. To be honest, I was really surprised to see you yesterday morning. I wasn't expecting you. Why did she lie?"

I wanted to ask the same but Em probably did it for a strange good reason. I lied to my mother in law "She probably ached to be here to show you the ultrasound pictures. She is already planning the nursery room."

"Probably" said Hazel and I saw a sad smile on her face "I would have done the same for my mom, you know, travelling across the country to see her… Did you show your pictures to Piper and Daniel?"

"Right after the doctor's appointment" I said with my eyes getting wetter. After Em dished me to go to buy a present, I went straight to the cemetery. I wanted Em by my side when I told my parents and I was going to wait, but I couldn't. I cried bitterly and angry as I showed them the picture. They wouldn't be here to hold their first grandbaby.

"Come here" said Hazel and she hugged me. Without notice, we were both in tears because we missed my mom, my dad and my siblings. My mom should be here too, also making mad plans with Em for the nursery or already digging out insane amounts of baby clothes from the closets.

Right after talking to Hazel at the bakery, I returned home. I wasn't sure about lot things right now. Why Em lied? I made lunch hoping my wife didn't decide to eat with her parents. I waited and it was almost 3 in the afternoon when she finally returned.

"Hi" said Em when she found me in the living room reading. There is not much to do alone in New Rome without electronics, so no video games for me.

"Hi" I said "Did you finish for the day?" I took her hand as she was still standing while I was sitting down on the couch.

"Yes, but we have a wedding tonight" said Em excited "I don't know what to wear"

"That light blue dress looks amazing on you" I suggested and I saw Em thinking.

"You are right" said Em and she kissed me lightly, just a brush.

I breathed out "Emily Marie, we need to talk"

Em stared at me for a second. She looked caught but she smiled innocently. "Sure. What's wrong?" said Em and her lips molded against mine. She climbed on my lap as she deepened the kiss.

"Don't try to distract me with your lips. You can't avoid this" I said gently pushing her away. "Why did you tell me your mom wanted us back ASAP?"

"I see, Taylor" said Em biting her lips nervously "There is something you need to know"

"Okay" I said and she sat down on my lap with her legs apart, facing me.

"The day I was attacked" said Em weakly and her head bumped gently against mine.

I breathed out "One of the darkest days of my life" and I kissed her lightly.

Em took my hands and whispered "Me too. When you were sleeping with me, Venus visited us"

Aphrodite. That wasn't good even if she was my adopted grandmother. I said curiously "What did she want it?"

Em smiled almost happy, then she said "To help us. She gave me these pills, so our baby could make it. She gave us a family, remember that"

I looked at her and I knew what she meant. I said carefully "In exchange of what?" Gods never do something just because.

Em bit her lips again like she knew perfectly that I wasn't going to like what she was going to say next "She wanted me to make Theo and Lana break up"

I was a little in shock. I knew I should be more worried that Aphrodite helped our baby but all I could think was on Theo. My best friend was heartbroken because of his girlfriend but Ewan was the bad one here. I said softly a little demanding "You didn't break them up"

"I tried. I told Lana that what happened between us" said Em.

"Emily Marie" I said with a scolding whisper "It was Theo's responsibility, not yours."

"I had to do it and there was the only thing I could think of" said Em with a deep sighed "Anyway, it wasn't enough for Venus because technically they didn't break up due to me. The day of the ultrasound, she visited me at the medical center"

Her voice turned small at the end and I saw fear in her eyes. I whispered "What happened? Did she hurt you or the baby?"

Em quickly shook her head and I sighed relieved. They were both fine. She said "Venus wanted me to do something a little easier, more 'questy' she said. Burn her scarf at Camp Half-Blood before sunset"

That explained her behavior after the doctor appointment. I asked "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you."

Em nodded weakly before she said "I wanted but she told me not to… After I left you, I tried to get to Camp, but traffic was awful. I was running out of time and ideas. Then a shadow helped me. It was Pluto and he made me swear to return the next day to New Rome and don't leave"

Okay. Now I understood everything. I asked "Did you burn the scarf?"

"Barely in time" said Em and she leaned her head on my shoulder "Are you mad at me?"

"No, just tell me sooner next time" I said. I put her hands between mine and I kissed them as I let out a big outtake of air. "Your mom is worried and thinking you are avoiding her"

"I know. I just wanted to tell you first" said Em.

"Hungry?" I asked.

"A little" whispered Em and I kissed for one last time before I made her sit down on the table while I got the food.

Later that night, we went to the Vitali wedding and it was nice. Em introduced me to a lot of Romans, some even lived in our street, our neighbors. We danced, ate and we had a good time in general.

The next day, I woke up alone again. I really hoped for Em to stay in bed this time. It was late when we returned after the party. She should be resting. I stood up and went straight to the bakery. I was going to force my wife to take a break and rest. However, she wasn't at the bakery but doing deliveries with her dad.

Instead of waiting for her to return, I went to Temple Hill. I wasn't mad at Em, nothing at all, but I was preoccupied. She was pregnant and the doctor said tons of rest. Also why Pluto asked her to stay here? I went straight to my mom's temple. As usual, it was overall clean. We, the children of Ceres, took proud of keeping it nice and clean with fresh flowers, the best grains and dirty garden tools.

I swept a thin layer of dust with a broom as I said "Mother, how is it going? Me? I can't complain, well, not entirely. Em, my wife, is pregnant. We are thrilled. We wanted this for so long. We even moved here so we could have a good life together but she made a promise to Pluto. I'm worried if she will keep it, if it's a trap"

I smelled something foul and sweet at the same time. Then I heard a voice saying "Well, Greek. You are right. You should be worried. The God of Wealth is cunning like all Gods"

I looked around until I saw a New York grand hotel doorman with his red suit and yellow bottoms. I tried to make a threat with the broom stick. I asked "Who are you?" and I tried to see his face but it changed sideways constantly. I felt like watching the comedy-tragedy masks.

"Janus" said the God. It was the Roman only God of doorways, beginning and endings.

I asked quietly with curiosity "Why are you here?"

"It's my season, you know" said Janus almost playfully as one of his two faces smiled at me "I am always here a week after and before the New Year, endings and beginnings, choices and doorways. You can't start January without Janus"

I stared at him trying to comprehend what were his intentions. Gods don't appear just like this. I asked "Do you want anything from me?"

"No exactly" said the smiling God and winked.

I shook my head saying "I don't want anything from you. I'm good, really."

"Not yet" said Janus and took out something from his pocket. It was a coin and he showed me as he held it with two fingers "Take this. Put it in an eye of any lock of any door and I shall be here."

"I am telling it's not necessary" I said with my hand and broom in the air.

"Let me the judge of that" said Janus looking up and down to me "Yes, take it" and tossed the coin at me. It looked like a really old dusty coin, something from the beginning of Rome. Before I could toss it back, he vanished.

I stared at the coin. I knew I couldn't throw it away, bad luck but I didn't like the idea of keeping it. I still put it in my pocket. I would probably tell Em to hide somewhere safe and unknown to me. The temptation could be really inviting.

I looked the broom still in my hand and finished sweeping the Ceres temple. As I gathered the dead leaves and random papers, a simple one was glowing. I took it and I read a message, clearly for me 'Greek: Be my champion, find your lost sister and revenge your demigod siblings. With love, Ceres.'

I stared at the message thinking in the coin in my pocket, next to Theo's. Janus definitely knew I would need a doorway to find my lost sister now. I wondered if Ceres referred to Emma or Lauren, maybe Piper, or a demigod sibling.


	44. The Clearest of Eyes (Calypso)

**Disclaimer: I own (somehow) the plot of this story, some characters... but the rest, sadly or thankfully, not.**

**Author's Notes: Still Internet-less at home. I will make a complain to the company. This is getting silly.**

**CH 44 "The Clearest of Eyes" (Calypso)**

Christmas was two days ago. The house was filled with tension. Percy and Annabeth were looking for allies when they weren't working. Theo wanted to leave to find Lana but Aida wouldn't let him. Claire and Kate were constantly bickering as Claire could finally train with her family and they didn't spend as much time together. Kate was in charge of Will, who saw the tension but he was still too little to comprehend the situation. I was stuck in the middle clueless and pretty much useless. I wasn't the powerful sorcerer I used to be; even my immortality was in hands of Charlie to make things worse.

Yesterday, I had probably the only brilliant idea of the year. I told Annabeth and Percy and they agreed. The next morning, the house was at peace as Percy took Aida, Theo and Kate to the aquarium really early morning. He 'needed' help. Annabeth went to her office hoping for the Egyptian magicians to contact her, also finishing some sketches for a new mall.

I was so ready to leave with Will when I heard knocking. I sighed annoyed. I had been waiting for two hours. Men!

I opened the front door. I wanted to yell 'Finally!' but he wore such a bright smile that I totally forgot what was about to say. I stared at him until he spoke "Hey, Calypso. What's up?"

I said nervously "Hello, Leo." I let him come in and I felt my hands sweating. I pointed upstairs "Claire is knocked out cold and waiting for you."

Leo looked to the stairway and said nervously "I still think it's weird to take Percy's kid like this. It feels like a kidnapping."

"I see what you mean but Claire won't leave her family so easily with everything happening right now" I said though actually I was more worrier for Kate's and Aida's reaction. "We are under vigilance. Percy and Annabeth trust you, so do I. Come with me"

I climbed the stairs with Leo behind me in completely silence. He followed me to Claire's room where she was sleeping with yesterday's clothes on and a light backpack next to her bed. Leo saw the girl and got her in his arms as I took the backpack. We walked the stairs again in silence and nobody said a thing when we were walking outside to his vessel in the front yard. It was like 40 feet with Greek sails, roughly polished wood, 4 canyons, hidden wheels out, a dragon head on the front and I saw the name. Leo's flying ship was called Esperanza, his mom's name, a fitting name for the situation. We all needed some 'hope' right now.

Leo put Claire gently on a bench in the deck. The girl was far of reach as she didn't feel a thing. Then he asked "How are the wedding plans going?" He was trying to make light conversation but I wasn't exactly on the mood of talk about it, at least not to him.

I said "I told Jeremy I needed time before start planning. This is not the right moment."

Leo's eyes bore into mine for a second before he said "Congratulations if I haven't said it before. I know you will be a beautiful bride"

He smiled genuinely happy for me though his eyes said something else. I felt physically bad of looking at him trying to fake happiness for me. I didn't want him to do it. I wanted to run and hide because I felt that somehow I let him down. I was torn in terms of my feelings. For so many years, I mourned him. I let him go once when I fell in love with Paul. I already buried a husband and I found love again with Jeremy. Now Leo was here and I wanted him but Jeremy was a good man who loved me, just like Paul. I couldn't break Jeremy's heart. I wasn't that kind of girl.

"Thanks" I said awkwardly. I looked to the sky and I realized of something "I'd better get going. It's getting late and I have to take Will to a play date with his friend Peter"

Leo nodded and said with a bright smile "I can walk you if you want"

"Sure. Claire won't wake up until tomorrow anyway. My best sleeping potion." I answered quickly. I also wanted to spend more time together, even if it was just a couple of minutes. We walked back to the house. I opened the door and I rose my voice "Will, hurry up! It's late!"

"Going, mom" said Will loudly from upstairs. Then I saw my son walking down and he looked at us "Hi, Mr. Fire Fighter"

"Hi, Will. Call me Leo" said the son of Hephaestus.

My son took my hand and we walked out. I locked the front door and I heard my son asking Leo "Theo told me you were building a new ship. Is it true?"

I turned to see Leo's bright proud smile. He said as he pointed "Yes, look at it"

"Wow!" said Will loudly and ran to the ship leaving Leo and me alone. I saw my son running around the ship touching the vessel and laughing.

Leo looked at me smiling weakly. He pointed to his ship "Esperanza is way smaller than Argo II but still deathliest. This is the ship I wanted to build to get to you"

We stared at each other aching to touch. I whispered "Leo…"

He shook his head sadly and said "Sorry that I wasn't the one who took you out of the island."

I barely nodded and I took his hand. I still don't know why. It felt like the right thing to do. I whispered looking at his rough callous hand "It's okay. I'm out and that's what matters"

I heard my son's steps running at us. I quickly let go of Leo's hand and I faced my son smiling.

"Will you take me for a ride?" said Will with the biggest smile "Mom, can I?" He looked desperate to jump in and sail to the horizon.

"Not today. The next time I see you" said Leo quickly. I saw the disappointment on my son's face and I was disappointed myself "Want to go too?"

I turned to see Leo and I said "I would love too"

"It's a date" said Leo and blushed as soon as he realized what he had said.

He walked me to the bus station where I waited for a whole minute for my ride. I took Will to his friend Peter's house. Both boys were calling each other on the phone for days and wanted to play together.

After I dropped my son, I went to Annabeth's office. I wasn't in the mood of staying at the house alone; beside I was hopeful that today I would meet the Egyptian magicians. I was intrigued them. Sadly, Annabeth and I had lunch by ourselves. It was nice but both were hopeful that today was the day.

After lunch, I pleaded Annabeth to leave early for Will and also I was a little boring. I helped her assistant most of the day and it wasn't enough to entertainment me. I laughed when Annabeth compared me with Percy. 'You are almost as worst as him' she said.

Finally, we went for Will at 2. He had been with his friend Peter for a couple of hours now and had a good chance of leaving the house and all this tension. Peter's house was indeed a house, unlike my apartment. I wanted to buy a house like that one of these days, maybe after the wedding. I knocked the door while Annabeth was waiting for us in the car. Percy took my daughter and his children on public transportation earlier that day.

Peter's mom, Carol, opened the door. She was four years older than Aida, married her high-school sweetheart once he signed the deal to play as the new quarterback for the NY Giants. She was pretty and surprisingly kind and interesting. She is not the typical football wife.

"Hi, Carol" I said with a small wave of my hand.

Carol looked at me surprised and she asked "Hey, Calypso. I wasn't expecting you"

I knew it was a little earlier that we agreed but to make that face. I said gently "Is Will ready to go?"

Now, Carol stared at me really confused. She said "Calypso, Will is not here"

I stared at her, at first not believing her words. I asked not panicking yet "What do you mean? Where is my son?"

"His aunt picked him up" said Carol.

"Annabeth is waiting in the car" I answered quickly.

"Your ex-husband's sister, Lana" said Carol almost logical like she wanted me to believe her.

"Lana?" I asked trying to hide my rising panic. I smiled sweetly as I touched her arm reassuring her, even rolled my eyes saying "Of course, I totally forgot it. She called early but I was so busy helping Annabeth that it slipped my mind. Thank you, I guess I will see you later. Say hi to Peter and your husband."

"Sure thing" said Carol waving me goodbye before she closed the door at me.

I returned fast to the car. I wanted to run down to street yelling my son's name. I was shaking when I stepped inside the car and I heard Annabeth asking "Will?"

I stared at her for just enough time to say seriously without falling apart "Annabeth, get us home fast and give me your phone."

I didn't need to say more and Annabeth quickly gave me her phone saying "Okay" and started the car engine.

As she was driving, I dialed Aida's phone and she answered at the first ring saying "Mom, what's up?"

"Aida, please put your dad on the line" I said and in two seconds I heard Percy saying my name and something else but I interrupted him "Percy, listen to me. Lana has Will."

"It's impossible!" said Percy.

"What?!" said Annabeth as she was driving. She almost missed the red light "How?!"

"Shut up both of you" I said anxiously angry "Percy, we are going home as fast as we can. I'd better see you there as soon as we arrive" I hung up and I tried not to freak out in front of Annabeth. We needed clear heads to find my son.

"How that happened?" asked Annabeth more calmly.

I sighed trying to calm myself down. I said "Will is a very trusty kid and he loves Lana. He wouldn't think she would ever hurt him"

"I hope Will is right" said Annabeth and I felt her hand on mine as we reached a stop light.

"Me too" I whispered hoping to see my son again.

Annabeth increased the speed, barely under the limit and we reached the house faster. 5 minutes after we were entering the house in complete silence, we heard Percy and the rest behind us. Percy quickly took me in his arms whispering over and over that 'Will is fine. Don't worry. We will find him.' I started to cry because I wanted so hard to believe the same.

I heard Aida and Theo making plans as Annabeth was on the phone with the police. We needed 24 hours to report my son missing, so the police was useless. Kate was frantic since Claire wasn't here to calm her down, thought it's often the other way around. Percy made me tea before he contacted Chiron and Grover. Even if they couldn't help Percy directly, they could help me. They were still my friends.

I tried to sip the tea but my hands were shaking and Kate sat next to me. She tried to drink her tea but we were so worried.

Suddenly, we heard a voice at the door knocking and yelling "Mom! I'm back!"

"William?" I whispered to myself and Kate nodded in tears. We both ran at the door. I opened so fast and strongly that I thought I broke it. I looked at my son completely safe and I fell on my knees to hug him as I was sobbing and shaking. "Oh, Thank the Fates. Are you hurt? In pain?" I pulled away just enough to see him. He looked fine, better than fine. He was here.

"Mom, I'm hungry" said Will looking at me confused. He had no idea the state he put us through.

I tried to smile and said "Of course, I'll fix you a sandwich"

I stood up and I took his hand taking him to the kitchen. I was afraid of letting go his hand and I could see his confusion in his face. I smiled awkwardly and he noticed it too. Percy took his hand, so I could go to the fridge. Percy and Will sat on a breakfast table stool, followed by Annabeth and Kate. Aida helped me to make the sandwich because my hands were still shaking. I almost dropped the mayo jar twice.

"How did you get here? By yourself?" asked Percy to Will.

"No, Lana brought me. She just left. She said she was in a hurry" said Will casually like it was the simplest explanation which it was in a way.

"She what?!" said Theo running as fast as his legs let him outside. I heard him yelling in the street "LANA! COME BACK!" Aida ran behind him.

"Will, tell me what you did with Lana" asked Annabeth and ruffled my son's hair playfully. She smiled at me with relief.

"Nothing fun at first" said Will and I placed the sandwich in front of him as Kate poured him some orange juice.

"Why was that?" asked Kate.

Will stared at us who were looking at him like it would fade any moment. He said almost nervously "We went to the museum, the one Aunt Annabeth doesn't like. We went to a part where there was nothing but bottles"

"And?" asked Annabeth.

Will shrugged and said "Lana wanted me to tell her which one was glowing and that was so easy since there was only one."

Percy looked at his wife for a second before asking "And what did you do with the bottle?"

"Lana took it and put it in her bag, that was it" said Will and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Then what did you do?" I asked smiling. I didn't want to freak him out more than he looked.

"We went for ice cream at McDonalds. I wanted a Happy Meal but Lana said that you would get mad at me if I ruin my appetite for dinner" said Will and looked down gloomy. Of course, he wanted a Happy Meal.

"She was right about that" I said and sighed.

"I played for a while and Lana brought me home" said Will. Nobody said a thing and we watched my son eating until he finished his sandwich and drank his juice.

Minutes later, Theo came in with his sister by his side and he looked shaken up. Will looked at him and he gasped as he remembered something. From his jacket, he took out a piece of paper and handled it to my best friend saying "Percy, Lana sent you this."

"Did she?" said Percy and took the paper smiling "Thanks, Will"

Theo looked terrible like he had just screamed his lungs out, red face and glassy eyes. Percy and Annabeth seemed like they wanted to ask him but not in front of Will. My daughter took the hint and smiled to her brother.

"I am taking you for a bath" said Kate "Come on"

As soon as Kate and Will were out of sight, Percy opened the folded paper. It was a note written behind a Thai food menu from Lana's favorite restaurant.

"What does it say?" asked Theo dreading.

"He is still not the Clearest of Eyes. Keep him safe, Perseus" read Annabeth and she looked at her husband "Like the Oracle? But Will is a boy"

Percy looked at me questioning me with his eyes. I sighed and I said "He is still my son. Kate has the Sight too. She can see through the Mist more clearly that any demigod, even some Minor Gods. I guess Will does too but we cannot know the extent of his vision. He is still too young to comprehend all he sees"

"What could be inside the bottle?" asked Annabeth.

"It could be anything" said Percy.

I didn't want to hear them discussing and making theories about what happened today. I was too fed up to care. I just wanted to be happy that my son was back and fine. I walked to Claire's room where my children were searching clothes for Will to take his bath. They looked at me coming in.

"Mom, I like Leo" said Kate suddenly and I had no idea where this was coming from.

"Me too" said Will smiling "Your red ribbon is linked to him"

I stared at them confused, probably blinked a couple of times before asking "What do you mean?"

"An old Chinese story or maybe it's Japanese… whatever, it says that people, well, soul mates have strings" said Kate rambling.

"They have to be red" said Will interrupting his sister.

"Alright, red strings attached to them" said Kate.

Will moved his hands gesturing as he said "Twisted and knotted, but never broken"

Kate nodded and said "So Will and I talked and we believe that Leo is the one"

Now I understood what they meant. I stuttered "But Jeremy? He is a good man"

Kate said with a shrug "But Leo is your soul mate… When Jeremy proposed, you weren't sure and you know why. It was because you deep down were still waiting for Leo to come back."

"Will, are you sure of this?" I asked my son and he nodded. If Lana was right, he could see more than anyone else and I wanted and had to believe it. Then he took his sister's hand and they went to the bathroom leaving me alone with more in my plate.

It was December 30th when Leo brought Claire back after their boot camp or intensive training. I was outside watching the stars alone in the backyard when I heard the noise in the house as Claire and Kate were yelling happily at each other.

I heard steps coming to me but I thought it was Percy until I heard Leo saying "Hey, Percy told me what happened. How are you?" He sat next to me by Percy's bench facing the garden.

I looked at Leo and said weakly "I'm better now. It was the worst two hours of my life"

"Even after helping me at Ogygia" said Leo playfully. He wanted to make me laugh but it made me angry. I hated how quickly he could unnerve me. "I'm joking."

"It's not funny" I snorted and I realized how close we were. His shoulder against mine and his hand on his tight aching to reach mine; I knew it because my hand wanted the same. Then he smiled so dazzlingly that I felt my breathe taken away.

"Do you want to take that ride with me, of course, with Will too?" said Leo.

"Sure" I said and he smiled.

We both stood up and stared at each other awkwardly. Before I lost my bravery, I touched his cheek and it felt like I had imagined all these years, warm, alive. He smiled and I felt his callous hand over mine. I heard his voice whispering my name and I shivered. His chocolate eyes were intensely looking at mine. Suddenly, his other hand was on my back pulling me closer and he kissed me first. I didn't push him away until I heard my son running outside to get Leo for his ride.


	45. This is not Home for Sure (Claire)

**Disclaimer: RR is the king of this world**

**Author's notes: 7/17/15- incredible upset with Internet company... still out of the net.**

**CH 45 "This is not Home for Sure" (Claire)**

All started after Christmas. One night, I was on the garden with Kate, even if it was freezing, we were comfortable. Of course, we were talking about Lana, Charlie and Ewan. Somehow, they were together with a still unknown goal, but we could infer it was to overthrown Zeus. Theo was in shambles for days. Aida was following him around constantly because everybody knew my brother wanted to leave to find his girlfriend. He was like a caged tiger, snapping at everybody.

Suddenly, I heard my parents coming to us. Kate and I turned our heads to see them. My mom said "Kate, could you give us a moment with Claire, alone?"

"Of course, Annabeth" said Kate and she stood up cleaning her behind as we were on the ground. Before entering the house, Kate gave me a sympathetic smile and that worried me.

My parents sat on the ground on either side of me. For a minute, they didn't say a thing and I felt my mom's arm around me. Then she said "Claire, we need to talk. It's important"

I said "Sure, dad, mom"

Both my parents sighed and my mom said "When you were born, you were almost dead. Rhode gave you something to save you."

"Titan's blood?" I whispered a little bitterly.

Both my parents gasped before saying at the same time "How do you know?"

"Ewan, he told me that day at the hospital" I said without looking at them. I was upset that they kept such secret from me "Why didn't you tell me before? Why?"

I felt my mom kissing my hair and she said seriously "Helios was a really powerful Titan, so you are more powerful that you can imagine. We believed if Zeus knew, he would hurt you. He would believe you are Poseidon's weapon to defeat him"

I let the news sink in for a second. I was no weapon but, would Zeus believe that? Poseidon's daughter gave Titan's blood to me, the rarest mix of godly legacy blood. Mer and Theo were unstoppable, forces to be reckoning with… me too. Now, I understood and I asked "Why are you telling me right now?"

"War is coming… Believe me, I don't want you to fight but maybe with you, we could withstand a chance" said my mom so bitterly that I knew what she meant. I could be the leverage to win.

When Ewan said it, I thought he was exaggerating, just trying to unnerve me or disturb my family. Now, if my own parents were saying, it must be true. I was far stronger that I could ever think. Ewan wanted me to fight by his side, be his secret weapon.

I was a little disoriented. Since I was born, I was treated like a sick kid, weak and useless by Rhode's servants, Alabaster and Rhode herself. Since I was with my family, I always felt under my family shadow, never good enough. I bitterly thought that the reason they didn't want me to train, it was because I was an embarrassment to their glory. I thought I was the black sheep, the unwanted one.

My dad took my hand and said sadly "We are sorry to drop such heavy burden on you. It's not easy to have the weight of world on your shoulders. It can crush you if you are not strong enough, if you give up" He was talking from his own experience.

"I guess I understand why you didn't tell me before" I said weakly, trying to be understanding, but my head was spinning.

My dad squeezed my hand saying sadly "We are still sorry for hiding things. We wanted to give you a happy life, a chance without the hero's fate"

So, they were protecting me. I said trying to make them feel better when it should be the other way around "I'm happy. I love my life… Does it mean that I won't be left behind anymore?"

"No. You will fight with us" said my dad.

"I will fight with our family. I always wanted that." I said hopeful. This was my chance to be like the rest of my family, to show who I really was.

After that, Calypso and I drank tea along with stories from Camp. I loved hearing of my brother living there. The last thing I remember was sipping tea and then I felt a foot on my back roughly pushing me and the voice of Hephaestus' son saying "Get up, Percy's kid!"

"Mr. Valdez, could you please let me sleep?" I said and I tried to find my pillow to cover my head. There was nothing around, no sheets or pillows. I shut my eyes as I could feel the sunlight burning my skin.

"Sorry, can't do, sunshine" said Leo and I felt his foot again on my back.

I don't know what it was more annoying his foot or his names for me. I grunted "My name is Claire"

Leo said teasingly "Not important right now. I will call you 'lazy' if I want to. Come on, get up"

"For what?!" I said loudly and I raised my head. I saw that I wasn't in my home at all. I was in some kind of boat. I saw wood and metal and I was on the floor.

"Training is 10 minutes ago and you are late" said Leo and I saw his hand ready to help me to get up.

"I can't train. I am banned!" I said annoyed but then I remembered what I talked with my parents last night.

"Well, things have changed… Just call me Master, my little padowan" said Leo smiling, clearly teasing me. He sounded as annoying as Aida.

"Seriously, Star Wars? Oh, the Olympians!" I snorted as I stood up. I walked to the corner and I saw that we were flying. Immediately, my stomach made a summersault, a cartwheel and a couple of flips, one after another. I was glad that I hadn't eaten yet or I would be throwing up. I felt seriously green and queasy.

I tried to look down keeping my eyes on the horizon, trying not to let my head spin. I could see miles and miles of open fields, mountains, creeks and this wasn't New York at all. I looked to Leo who was by the rudder. I asked loudly "Where are you taking me?"

Leo smiled teasingly and said "To a place where we can be loud and rough… and nobody will interrupt us."

I felt my cheeks red and I stuttered "I'm 15"

"I was 15 once too… I'm joking, clearly you don't have your dad's humor" said Leo rolling his eyes.

I knew he was joking but I couldn't see the humor. I said a little annoyed "I don't think he will find hilarious that his old friend is hitting on his youngest daughter"

Leo laughed like I had just said the funniest joke of the day. I didn't laugh because I was trying not to throw up. He said smiling widely "Don't worry, Little Miss Sunshine. My eyes are for another girl."

"Story of my life" I snorted.

"Mine as well" said Leo and he steered the rudder.

For the next hour, I tried to eat but it was difficult with the moving flying ship and the queasy stomach. Then, we started to lose height and I saw Leo trying to find a good place to land by a little creek surrounded of an open area and some cows and calves around.

"Where are we?" I asked as Leo moved some ropes collecting the sails.

"Kansas" he said.

I looked around whispering in disbelief "Kansas?"

"Yes, I figured out if we get over the top and create some tornadoes or destroy something, nobody will notice something off" said Leo and jumped out of the flying ship. I followed him and I saw why he picked this place. It was peaceful and so used to natural disasters that we wouldn't create a lot of problems.

I looked around saying "This is weird"

"How come?" asked Leo as he inspected the grass around us.

I saw doing the same just to try to figure it out why grass was so important "I dressed as Dorothy this Halloween."

Leo chuckled and said "Well, I ain't the Scarecrow for sure… and your Red Shoes won't take you home until you are ready." Now, I laughed just a little bit. He could be funny when I was trying not to throw up. "Let's start with the warm up"

"Like running and stretching?" I asked already moving my arms in circles.

"Not exactly. I heard you have fire in your blood" said Leo and I giggled because now I got him. 'Warm up', funny.

I looked at my open hands saying "It's sun actually"

Leo chuckled and said "It's not different. It's still a chemical reaction, a mighty explosion"

"Just a little hotter" I said.

"Sassy" said Leo with a smile "Let's see if you can handle the heat." His hands caught on fire. It surprised me just like at the hospital the night Calypso was attacked by Charlie. I guess he wanted me to do the same. I stared at my palms for the longest time trying to visualize them in fire like his. "Relax and breathe out the fire like a dragon. It's an extension of yourself."

I breathed out like he said and nothing happened. I tried again imagining a tiny flame rising and nothing again. I was losing my patience, then again and again, and again. On the tenth try or maybe it was hundredth; the only thing I did was making the nearby creek lose its flow as I raised a column of water.

"I see what's the problem here" said Leo once the water was back on stream "You have to choose a side: the fire or the water. You cannot have both… apparently"

"Do you really think that? What about Rhode's and Helios' children?" I asked.

"Electryone was the sunrise goddess, so she chose a side. The Heliadea brothers didn't choose and pretty much remained like mortals, expert sailors and astronomers, but nothing more. It's your moment to choose" said Leo.

"Do I have to choose right now?" I asked worried. I liked my power over water, but what if this fire was the key to win?

"Not today. Let's just practice sword fighting if you want. I could use it. I am not very good with swords. I am a blacksmith most of the time, a fighter when I have no choice but awesome always" said Leo. I nodded weakly and suddenly a simple imperial bronze sword flew to my direction. I got it by the hilt and I saw Leo with one too. We fought for the rest of the morning. He wasn't nearly as good as my parents or siblings but he kept up with me.

Fighting with swords always felt awkward to me. I did it because everybody did. I tried the spear and it was too long. The bow… well, that never ended up good. I had good aim but no patience. Theo and mom had tried with knives, but… I still don't know who was the most annoyed at the end.

We finally took a break after 3 hours of nonstop fighting. The sun was really up in the sky and I looked up hoping to see a glance of Apollo in his chariot. I could use some Sun God guidance right now. Was that kind of power really in me? Could I really bend the sunlight and use solar flares like some of the most gifted sons and daughters of Apollo? I wanted to see Poseidon too. Could I give up to its power? What made me my dad's daughter and my siblings' sister?

"Not bad. I can see you have skill and fighting instincts" said a girl's voice. I looked around and I saw a girl around my age with chopped short spiky black hair and blue eyes, Ewan's blue eyes. She was sitting under a tree shadow like she had always been there watching us. I saw her more carefully. She wore grey army clothes and bow on her back.

I walked to her with Leo by my side. I said nervously "Thanks. Who are you?" I knew her but I couldn't remember her.

"Hey, Thalia. It's been a while" said Leo and the girl stood up.

Something clicked loudly in my head and I gasped saying "You are Thalia Grace, the huntress, Artemis' lieutenant and my sister Mer's godmother. Nice to see you again" I shook her hand roughly.

"You are bigger that I expected, Claire" said Thalia smiling and she hit Leo's shoulder "Leo, you should cover your tracks more carefully. It wasn't that hard to find you"

Leo rubbed his shoulder where Thalia hit him. He said awkwardly "Sorry. I didn't think anyone would be looking for us"

"Be thankful. It's only me… this time" said Thalia with lightly but still dangerous. Then she stretched her limbs like a cat "Anyway, I was sent to deliver something"

From her backpack, she took out something wrapped in brown paper. She gave it to me. As I took it in my hands, it felt soothing warm. I asked looking down to the thing "What is this?"

"I thought you would recognize it immediately" said Thalia "It's Helios' chariot whip. It was a gift to Apollo before he faded. Apollo gave it to Artemis who sent me here"

"Apollo knows?" I asked half-surprised, half-dreading. Was I now in immediate danger? I looked to the sky and I wanted to hide under the nearest rock.

"He must have recognized your blood when he saw you in Olympus" said Leo scratching his chin deep in thought.

"Apollo feels this belongs to you now. Don't worry. It's safe" said Thalia smiling. She looked up to the sky "I should get going. Zeus could be watching."

"Thalia, have you found any clue of Lana?" I asked. I knew by my parents that the hunters were searching the whole country for any trace of Lana, Ewan and Charlie.

"Nothing so far. I have my best searchers on the job with pieces of her clothes and the others too. They will find them" said Thalia confidently "Good luck, Leo, Claire"

"Don't worry. I'm luckier than a 4 leaf clover" said Leo with his two thumbs up.

"Moron" said Thalia rolling her eyes at Leo and she ran away quickly disappearing in the distance.

I started at the package long enough to make Leo anxious. He asked "What are you thinking, golden girl?"

I rolled my eyes annoyed and said "Are you going to keep that up? My name is Claire"

"Until I found the right nickname, so? Open it" said Leo teasingly.

"Okaay" I said and tore the package open. It looked like a simple normal whip. Was it Apollo's joke? I took it in my hand and it caught up in flames like a match was thrown over gasoline. I looked to Leo and he looked equally surprised as I felt. Maybe I didn't have to choose after all. The flames didn't feel hot at all. I wasn't sure it was or not the most obvious question in the world but I had to make it "Should I use the whip?"

Leo smiled confidently and said "What do you think?"

"It feels good in my hand, but I had never used one before or seen someone using it… I don't know how" I said honestly.

"Me either, but we can learn together" said Leo and I knew he was not teasing me at all.

For the rest of the day and the following days, we did nothing but train and I learned how to use Helios' whip with Leo's mechanical flying things he kept building for me to practice with. At night, we would talk about anything from high school, technology and somehow we always ended up talking about Kate, Will and Calypso. He was still so obviously in love with Calypso, but she was getting married.

When I returned, the whole family was still shaken up since Lana took Will right under our noses. Will was fine but he helped Lana to get something and nobody knew why, or what it was.

Kate snapped and yelled at me because I left her alone in the middle of everything. It wasn't my fault that her own mother drugged me, so a weird resurrected Latino machine maker could train me. We argued for maybe 10 minutes until Will called us to see by the window to Leo and Calypso kissing in the backyard, some good news at least. Kate and I hugged quickly forgetting everything and I went to my room. I wanted fresh clothes and long steamy shower.

On my bed, I found Will's jacket. It was smeared with chocolate and peanut butter. I rolled my eyes thinking how dirty and messy children could be. The jacket just smelled sour and it desperately needed a wash. I walked to the laundry room in the basement. Before, I put the jacket in the laundry machine with other dirty clothes.

I went to the kitchen and there was piece of paper on the fridge. It was Lana's handwriting. I took the paper saying 'He is still not the Clearest of Eyes. Keep him safe, Perseus.' So this was message Kate told me about.

It looked so ordinary and I turned over to see what was behind and there was a really dangerous and hopeful message from Lana. I recognized her handwriting 'Claire, meet me alone before dawn of the first day of the new year in Bethesda Terrace. We are all in danger.' Why nobody told me this? I turned the paper to see Lana's message to dad, then back to mine, but it was gone. I looked the paper against the light and it was simple not there anymore. Was it a message only for me or was I hallucinating?


	46. New Year's Eve (Lana)

**Disclaimer: the usual**

**Author's notes: 7/20/15 - this lack of Internet at home is horror. I haven't writen a single Thing in weeks, nice detox.**

**CH 46 "New Year's Eve" (Lana)**

I woke up with my beloved's arms around my waist. I loved waking up like this, naked after hours of making love. Every muscle ached in the most delicious way, a phantom reminder of last night. I still had a big smile on my face. I opened my eyes and I was still on the hotel room on a really luxurious soft bed.

This is the same hotel where Taylor and Em got married. I remembered how much I danced with Ewan that night. Ewan and I just had been dating for a couple of months and we didn't know how to dance with each other. He tripped on me and I stomped his feet a couple of times, but we didn't quit until we could dance together. It took us most of the night to get it right.

That wedding was magical and everybody expected me to catch the flowers. I didn't want to and thankfully I didn't.

I moved to my left side and I felt a pair of lips on my neck, kissing and nibbling. I heard a soft chuckled and my boyfriend said "Good morning, my beautiful girl"

"Good morning" I said and I turned to kiss him "How did you sleep?"

"Excellent" said Ewan and I felt his hand going below the belt. Then his lips were my shoulder with the whole intention of going down.

"Do you still want more?" I whispered annoyed. Of course, I was joking. I wanted more too.

Ewan looked up to me and kissed me fiercely with his hands on my hair and his body firmly pressed against mine. He pulled away just enough to push me on top of him and said "I always want more of you." We made love again and this time he was surprisingly gentle. He made me sigh and left my body sore and aching for more as if it was still humanly possible to keep having sex.

My whole body was sweaty, sticky and marked with light bruises and nibbles. Thereby, I wanted to take a long bath while Ewan was finally sleeping after 2 hours of love-making. I sunk in the bathtub filled with scented oil, bubbles and my sketching pad.

I let my hand and pencil move quickly. I wasn't thinking because if I did, I wouldn't see him again. I never thought I could want to see someone as strongly or more than Ewan, but lately I have been dreaming of this pair of gray bluish eyes. They looked like mine but with a storm reflected on them. It belonged to a face that I couldn't remember. It was a handsome face with unruly wavy dark hair and a sweet smile, perfect lips with white pearls as teeth. I could see pieces of him, but never the complete picture.

I had tried for days to draw this guy hunting my dreams but my sketching pad ended up with nothing remarkable alike this guy. I wondered who he was and why he was in my head. In my dreams, I also saw a statue, two lovers. It was small but it felt important, like I should know it. I tried to picture their hands almost touching in desperation and I wanted to draw them but as soon as it was in my head, it was gone again.

"What are you drawing?" asked Ewan and I gasped since I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't see him coming.

"Nothing" I said and I looked to the almost blank page. There was nothing decipherable, just lines that formed a mess, not even a cute mess.

"Can I join you?" asked Ewan and I saw that he was already taking off his pajama bottom.

"Sure" I whispered and Ewan got in too. He sat at the other side of the large bathtub facing me. We were talking about something that I don't remember when my stomach reminded me really loudly that we hadn't eaten since yesterday's lunch.

"Hungry?" asked Ewan clearly hearing my rumbling stomach. I nodded weakly "I will get something from the room service. You stay here" Ewan leaned and kissed me softly before getting out of the water.

Once out of the water, he leaned to me again and kissed me again. I touched his hand drying him up, a Poseidon's trick. "Thanks" he whispered and left me alone again.

I stayed in the water for a couple of more minutes and I decided it was time to get dressed to eat. I was so hungry now.

As I was getting dressed, Ewan came back to the bathroom. I saw him in the mirror reflection. I was combing my hair when he stood behind me. I felt his lips on my neck again, just a light kiss. "Food will be here in 10 minutes" he said. Then he put a medium size box in front of me. It was wrapped in a bizarre Graduation themed black and blue wrapping paper.

I took the box in my hands, faced my boyfriend and I shook it close to my ear to hear but Ewan knew me and put something to avoid noise.

"What's this?" I asked putting.

"A gift for my beautiful girl, my girlfriend and my queen" said Ewan and kissed my cheek.

"I don't think I can accept another gift, you know me" I said touching my necklace and my tear drop vial with a red liquid in it, last month gift for our anniversary, 5 years of blissful dating. Ewan claims it his blood. Of course, I don't buy it. It doesn't look like blood. When I look at it against the sun, it looks more mystical, like something worth killing for. Whatever it is, it must be important to keep it with me all the time and for Ewan to trust it on me.

"Indulge me" said Ewan with big puppy eyes.

"Fancy word" I said and I sighed "Alright"

I opened it, making the wrapping paper flying everywhere. I looked inside the box where there was a golden tiara with sparkling dots moving around it like suns. Ewan said hopeful "Do you love it?"

"It's beautiful. I am not into tiaras but this is really… wow" I said surprised.

Ewan took it out of the box and placed it on my head. He combed my hair arranging the tiara on top of it and said after kissing my forehead "You need something fitted for your promotion."

"War is far from over. I am not a queen yet" I said shrugging.

"Consider it an incentive" said Ewan "You can wear it at the ceremony if you want."

I touched the tiara on my head and I heard a loud pitchy blood-chilling scream then fading out. I dropped the tiara and I looked to Ewan saying "Did you hear that scream?"

"No. Are you okay?" said Ewan perplexed. I felt sick and I threw out on the toilet. I didn't have much in my stomach but it still came out. I felt Ewan collecting my hair so I wouldn't get it dirty.

Once I emptied my stomach, Ewan helped me to reach the sink. I washed my face and I still felt dizzy and overall sick. I pointed to the tiara and I asked "Where did you get it?"

"Don't you recognize it?" said Ewan and I stared at tiara. He was correct. It was strangely familiar like I had to know it, just like my dreams from the last couple of days. "It's Rhode's"

I stared at my boyfriend in disbelief and couldn't believe my ears. I asked weakly "How did you get it?"

"I removed it from the dead cold body before it disintegrated" said Ewan and he hugged me. I felt his hands on my back going up and down. He whispered "Don't worry. You don't need to be afraid of her ever again."

I looked up to him, still not believing it. I said "How did you do it? The Jacksons didn't. They said it was dangerous to go after her"

Ewan smiled confidently and his hands were on my neck as his forehead leaned on mine. I closed my eyes trying to stop my world from spinning. He said honestly "They were cowards who didn't want to cross Poseidon by killing his daughter. I don't care. I just want you safe and happy."

I blinked still not believing it. I whispered "So it's over. I don't have to hide?" For years, I had hidden who I really was because of her. Rhode swore millenniums ago that she would kill any demigod descendant of Triton.

"Not anymore. I love you" said Ewan and kissed me. Now, the news felt real and it was amazing. I wasn't sure if I wanted to jump and yell of happiness. I was free of Rhode.

"I love you too" I said "Thank you."

Ewan smiled like he always did, but suddenly, something felt out of place and I didn't know what. I felt a word stuck in my throat like it was something I should said. I was about to talk when I heard knocking on the door, really loudly.

"Food is here" said Ewan and left me alone in the bathroom. I washed my face again and I stared myself in the mirror. The word was on my lips but I couldn't move them. "Lana, are you eating?"

"Going" I said loudly and I took one last look to myself in the mirror before going to the room to eat.

I thought I wouldn't eat after throwing up, but I was wrong. As soon as I saw the food, I ate it my whole hamburger in less of 5 bites. Ewan stared at me half-surprised and half-worried of me throwing up again.

"Where is Charlie?" I asked after a big gulp of milk. I was no fan of the wicked assassin girl and I always felt her eyes undressing me but Ewan trusted her and I had to do the same.

Ewan looked to the window and said "Charlotte had something to do. Visit an old acquaintance, she said."

"So we were alone for tonight?" I asked. Ewan nodded and I didn't want to show how happy I was of the idea of being alone with my boyfriend in New Year's Eve. We could go and do whatever we wanted.

After eating, I felt so tired and sleepy. I didn't catch much sleep last night and I found the bed. Ewan took a nap with me until it was almost sunset. It was perfect since we were going to stay up all night.

I felt sticky again once I woke up again and I was alone in the bed. I stood up and I walked to Ewan who was sitting on a chair staring at the sunset. He had a drink on his hand and this was probably the first time I had seen him drinking wine without food. I sat on his lap and he kissed me softly. I grabbed his glass taking one sip. I liked the taste of red wine but my stomach was still uneasy.

"How are you feeling?" asked Ewan as I was staring at the orange and purplish sunset light on the wine. I wanted to get my watercolors and paint it.

"Fine, I guess" I said and I noticed something in his pants pocket and it wasn't my favorite toy.

Ewan put his hand in and said "Okay, this is the last gift. I promise"

I looked down and I felt my cheeks red. It couldn't be true. I asked "Is this what I think it is?"

Then I saw the small black ring box. Ewan opened it and I saw a simple white diamond ring in. My mouth opened wide and I heard him saying "I think it's time for us to make it formal. Marry me?"

I nodded in shock since my mouth was completely unmoving and dry and Ewan smiled. He put the ring on my finger and I whispered "Yes."

My now fiancé took me to bed and we made love again. Somehow it felt like the first time. I was so nervous and somehow conflicted. All I could hear in my head was two voices, one yelling really loudly as it was awfully singing 'Cause it's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes…", the other voice yelled almost desperate 'Are you crazy? You can't marry him' and so on.

That night, the last of the year, Ewan took me to the hotel restaurant and we had a formal black tie dinner with champagne and caviar. I didn't like the taste of caviar but I indulged my fiancé. He requested one of my favorite songs as he asked the singer to announce our engagement. I felt shy as everybody applauded at us and some shook our hands in congratulations. We danced for hours and we kissed under the countdown of New Year.

It was 4 in the morning when I wanted to sleep but we couldn't yet. Ewan and I had something to do. We got to our room to get changed. I felt so much lighter after I got out of that tight heavy red gown. I took only my jacket and my sword, my rusty one since I was 12. Ewan and I walked to Central Park. The streets were still surrounded of people coming or going from the New Year's parties. I looked to the sky and it was just starting to change from the darkest color to increasing lighter shade.

"It's almost dawn" I asked Ewan "Do you think Claire is coming?"

"She will. I know her" said Ewan confidently and we were just by the fountain.

"What if someone else read the message?" I asked Ewan. "If Percy comes…" I didn't like going behind Percy's back but Ewan said it was necessary.

Ewan grabbed a piece of my hair coiling it between his fingers. He said "It's written with a special ink for her eyes only, Rhode's last secret."

"Do we really need her? Percy's daughter is not that strong. I have fought with her. She can't hold a sword properly" I said because I still didn't understand Ewan's plans. He wouldn't tell me much in case of spies.

"She is the last piece in the puzzle. Hopefully, she won't come alone" said Ewan. I wondered who would come too.

"If you say so" I said pursing my lips "I will wait upstairs. I want to see the sunrise"

"Sure… When she comes, bring her down here" said Ewan and he kissed me lightly but demanding. I wanted to stay and kiss him more but he pushed me away gently "Go."

I waited on top of the stairs watching the sky changing its colors. It was overall beautiful and I still couldn't believe I was getting married. I looked at my diamond ring sparkling against the change of light. I wanted a simple beach wedding once this necessary war was over. I wanted happiness after the pain and the horror. I wanted a life free of Gods. Rhode was gone and it was becoming real.

The sky was softly blue and orange when I heard a voice running up the stairs yelling "Lana?!"

I saw Claire coming with fast steps until she reached my level and I said "Claire, I was worried. I thought you wouldn't come."

From behind her, I saw a young man, early 20s, his face was familiar like Percy's. He stared at me like I wasn't real and said loudly "Lana!?"

He came to me and I drew out my sword. I didn't know him and he wanted to… hug me or attack me. I wasn't sure which. I threatened him saying "Go away. I don't know you"

"Lana, it's me" said the young man "Don't you remember me?" His eyes were so familiar but I didn't know him, did I?

Then something clicked. His eyes looked like the ones in my dream but I wasn't sure. Every time I thought I remembered the face in my dreams, it just vanished. I lied "Yeah, I think we met before… at Camp?" I needed more clues.

"Yes, we met there" said the young man hopeful. "I am your boyfriend." I wanted to laugh because it was so impossible, but he looked truly honest. Did he honestly believe I was dating him? Was he delusional or just plain crazy?

"Sorry, but Ewan McCoy is my boyfriend for the last 5 years" I said showing him and Claire my new engagement ring "We are thinking of a spring wedding next year"

I saw shock in both their faces. I saw the opportunity and I ran downstairs using the other set of stairs. I ran as fast as I could where I left Ewan. Somehow, the Milton Tile Ceiling was darker than minutes ago. I heard the steps of Claire and the young man behind me and it was just like Ewan said.


	47. Fade to Black (Theo)

**Disclaimer: you know**

**Author's Notes: 6/22/25 - Still without Internet at home. I haven't written in several weeks already. My poor computer is locked under my bed... I am really on vacations this year. 8,200+ views, 139 reviews, 21 favorites and 28 alerts.**

**CH 47 "Fade to Black" (Theo)**

Yesterday, Claire returned and tonight was New Year's Eve. My 'sweet' big sister Aida was on me like a hawk. It was annoying but I knew she had to do something or she would lose her mind more. She was a heartbroken girl, like all her happiness had been sucked to the marrow bone out of her. She didn't smile like she used to, just a faint faked one, a ghost of a smile.

Aida was under a terrible depression. I also felt the same but she was in a whole other level. We had been sharing the same bed for days now. It should be comforting like when we were kids back in New Rome, but we did mostly two things: insomnia or cried silently as we thought the other one was sleeping. I woke up and Aida was finally sleeping. I heard her crying most of the night. If I tried to touch her while she cried, she would hit me or just moved away of my touch as it was possible. Sometimes, I would find her on a corner sleeping with her head against the wall. My sister was probably the strongest girl I have ever met, not even my mom was this strong, but my sister was shattered, in pieces.

Today, Aida was curled in the corner in fetal position. Her hair was still messy. Two days ago, Calypso cut my sister's hair. It barely reached below her ear and frankly she could look like a boy if she dressed differently. My sister claimed she needed a makeover because short hair was on season but I knew the reason: Charlie loved her long hair.

I looked at the light coming through the window and it was early, not even 7 AM. This was my opportunity and I gathered my things as quietly and stealthily like a cat. I could sneak up before Calypso and my parents were up.

I took one final look outside if I could see anyone on the street. Then I turned and Aida was in front of me, arms crossed, raised eyebrows and her two feet planted on the ground. She said annoyed "Again?"

Of course, this was turning in something pretty much daily. I said firmly without raising my voice "You are not stopping me this time"

Aida sighed heavily and said half-annoyed, half-pleading "Theo, we have talked about this"

"I have to find Lana" I said "I have to try."

"She will come to us" said Aida convincingly. I could almost believe her words because it made sense. The ball was on their field now.

"I don't believe you" I said with defiance. I wanted to sound certainly and convincing, so my sister could let me go.

"I know you are worried. I am too. I like Lana… Mom told me about the ring" said Aida and this was a low blow.

I looked to my drawer where the ring was and I felt physically bad. I wanted to yell and crush the sky because I didn't have the chance to ask her properly. I tried at her exhibit but I looked dumb without a ring and she unnerved me as she let Blake flirt at her. It just wasn't the right moment.

I looked to my sister and I saw her eyes softened to the pity look for the brother who also lost the love of his life. I whispered almost pleaded "Then let me leave"

Aida's eyes turned cold and angry. She said as bitterly and poisonous as possible "Theo… Understand it. She doesn't care about you… She left you… She is a cold heartless b…"

I yelled before my sister could curse Lana "She was forced!"

"How can you be so sure? Maybe she has been with Ewan all along. Maybe she fooled us for years" said Aida cruelly. Her eyes turned glassy as she was holding her tears "Don't you get it? She used you to get close to us, to find a way to harm our family, all our loved ones. Em almost died because of her. Our best friend almost lost her baby and my grandmother is dead because of her. It was there all along and you were so stupidly blindly in love to see it. You were so stupid to fall in love with her when she never loved you! She used you!" I knew this wasn't about me and Lana anymore.

My sister was completely in love of Charlie and she was betrayed so deeply and beyond repair. Who could blame her when Charlie tied her to be killed by Ewan. Even Charlie killed an innocent little demigod girl in front of Aida and left the cold body next to her, so Zeus could blame my sister and my family by the murder. My sister almost died bleeding out if it wasn't because she was luckily found by a Roman son of Apollo.

"Aida?" I said and I touched her hand. She collapsed to her knees crying in loud sobs. She rocked herself as she was crying. If you looked for a definition of unstable heartbroken girl, you would find my sister's picture.

As much as I wanted to leave to find Lana, I couldn't leave my sister like this. I carried her to bed. I was by her side as she cried for maybe one hour until she felt asleep. I stayed with her until I saw my dad smiling sadly by the door.

"Breakfast is ready" he said and I moved away of my sister slowly until I could stand up. "How is she?"

"Honestly, I don't know" I said.

I wished I could say more. I wished I knew what I could do to make my sister and myself feel better. After seeing my sister like this, I struggled to make the decision of getting up or not, out of bed. I wanted to fall apart too just like her but Claire needed us, our family needed us. War was coming and we had to face them again. I had to find Lana before I had to face her in the battlefield. I needed to know if she was really with Ewan, if Aida was right about everything.

Aida and I were on the same side of the coin, betrayed by our couples. I wanted to believe that Lana and I had still hope, unlike my sister.

I managed to go down stairs for breakfast and I let Aida sleep for as long as she wanted. Leo was here too and he sat next to Calypso. Everybody stared at them waiting for them to come clean. I could tell something happened and I couldn't be happier for them. I wanted Calypso happy. She deserved it for herself and her children.

"So?" asked my dad grinning so dazzlingly that it was blinding.

"It's none of your business, Perseus" said Calypso firmly as she was stirring her cup of coffee.

"Come on" said my dad with his hands in the air. "You two have been pinning for each other for a long time."

"Perseus, was I this tactful when Jake died, when you stayed 6 months in New York without Annabeth who was pregnant of Theo and Mer?" said Calypso and I saw my dad looking down ashamed.

"I guess you are right about that" said my dad "Are you going to talk to Jeremy? Call off the wedding?"

"I will say it again. It's none of your business" said Calypso and pointed at each and every one of us with her butter knife "Of any of you" I nodded.

"But… come on" muttered my dad still on the same thing "Everybody saw you kissing last night in the backyard."

Calypso looked murderous at us, mostly at dad. Leo was so red that I could almost see steam coming out of his ears and I quickly said "I didn't."

"Everybody, I appreciate what you are trying to do, but right now, we need to focus on the upcoming war. We need to find Charlie, Ewan and Lana and stop them before it's too late" said Calypso with her most polite and teacher like voice and nobody, not even my dad, dared to say something else about the topic. So in the end, I guess maybe Calypso and Leo weren't sure either about their relationship.

The rest of the day passed by with Aida sleeping in my bed and me reading on the living room. Claire sat with me for a while and we talked of nothing important. I could tell something was bothering her. Probably she wanted to tell me about her days with Leo but she probably felt it wasn't the right time.

My dad cooked a New Year feast with the help of Kate and Claire. At 9, I sat down to eat with my family. My parents tried to be cheerful but we really didn't much to celebrate, at least, not me and Aida. A month ago, I wasn't sure if I would live to see this day, so I knew I should be thankful of staying alive, but I never meant to pay this price.

As for my sisters, Aida ate in silence in a corner. Her freshly new haircut covered her eyes most of the time and it was weird, like she wanted to hide herself. Claire looked edgy and Kate tried to make small talk with her but my sister was too distracted to pay her attention.

Calypso and Will were down at Jeremy's house leaving Leo with us. He tried to make jokes, to lighten the mood but my dad was the only one who laughed. I tried but I felt my smile lost, locked somewhere I couldn't reach it.

After dinner, Aida dragged herself to bed and drank one of Calypso's sleeping potions. The rest of the family waited for the witching hour or midnight outside in the backyard. We made a lot of noise with fireworks. Claire and Kate were sitting on the bench facing the garden with steamy cups of hot chocolate. I sat next to my mom on the ground, watching my dad and Leo lighting up rocket after rocket in different colors.

"I love you" whispered my mom as she grabbed my arm with her head leaned on me.

"I love you too, mom" I whispered back.

We knew it was midnight when the amount of fireworks in the sky and noises in the streets increased. We hugged each other wishing us good luck, to survive what it was coming.

One hour later, I was alone for the night. I tried to sleep but I couldn't. I kept thinking over and over about Lana. This was the perfect opportunity to sneak out with Aida knocked out cold for the rest of the night.

I gathered my things and I waited until the house was completely in silence. I even waited for Calypso and Will to return because I knew she would check on us before going to bed. It was almost 5 on the morning when I opened my window. I was ready to sneak out when I saw Claire leaving the house. She was wearing a thick black coat with riding boots. I could see her sword on her waist and this didn't look good. I jumped out of roof and I followed her so quickly that I forgot my backpack in my room, leaving all my provisions, extra weapons and first aid kit behind.

I caught up with my sister two streets later. I literally jumped on her from behind a house. I grabbed her by the coat and she took out her sword ready to fight back. She looked to me and she gasped surprised. I said angrily "Where did you think you are doing? Sneaking in the middle of the night? It's dangerous, you know that"

Claire said "Lana left me a message. I had to meet her dawn."

"I am going with you" I said without doubt. I had to go, just like that.

"She said alone" said Claire pleading "Go back"

"Tartarus freezes first before I do" I said angry and I couldn't believe my sister's words. How could I stay behind when we were talking about Lana?

"Theo, please? I can do it" pleaded my sister. I knew she meant well. She wanted to protect me if Lana turned out to be like Charlie. She was 15 and I was just like her at her age but I couldn't stay behind.

I looked at my sister and made the threat "It's me with you or I tell mom"

Claire looked down and whispered "I can do it. I can protect everybody. Trust me." My sister was becoming just like me, just like dad, a true Jackson.

I wanted to smile but I just couldn't. I reached for her hand and said "I will be one step behind you, watching your back. I won't get on your way."

My sister nodded and said confidently, just like Aida, "Okay, but you are coming with me. It's not the other way round. I'm the boss"

"Of course" I said and we went together to Central Park.

It was close to dawn when we reached the Bethesda Terrace. I could see an outline of a person on the top of the stairs just looking at the horizon. I wasn't sure but it looked like Lana.

"Ready?" I said before climbing the stairs.

"Let's go" said Claire.

For my jacket, I took out a marble, a gift that I had kept for years, my emergency getaway. I opened my sister's palm and said "At any sighed of trouble, you will use this Poseidon's pearl. Stomp it and you will find the sea. Understood?" Claire stared at the blue ocean marble and put it inside her clothes without a word.

We ran to the stairs and it was indeed Lana at the top. She talked to Claire and she didn't recognize me at all. I tried to make her remember me but nothing. Was she fooling me or did Ewan do something to her?

Lana showed us an engagement ring on her finger and all I could think that I was late, that she was taken, that I should have proposed on the exhibit. I saw Lana running down in the other set of stairs. Claire ran behind her faster than me. I was just 2 steps behind my sister.

We followed Lana to the tiled roof place downstairs where Ewan was there expecting us. Lana ran to his side and they faced us. In the middle of the room, the floor was dark, so black that it looked like black hole and I could hear the murmurs coming out. Claire tried to walk through it but I stopped her.

"What's wrong?" asked Claire.

I moved my eyes to the black hole. It was expanding and its shape was now like an endless tunnel. I don't know how Ewan summoned this vortex or why. It was definitely dangerous. I said "Ewan, what did you do? To Lana?"

"Nothing you won't solve" said Ewan confidently.

Lana looked up to him and asked innocently "What is he talking about, Ewan?"

"Nothing for you to worry" said Ewan and kissed her. I felt like losing my ground which wasn't good with that doorway open. Ewan looked at Lana "Ready?"

"Ready" said Lana smiling and she took a step to us.

I saw Ewan get behind Lana. He said "Sorry, my beautiful girl" and it happened so fast that my brain didn't register it until I saw the blood coming out Lana's chest. Ewan stabbed her on her back with his steel/celestial bronze sword.

"Ewan?" said Lana petrified as she turned to face him. She took a quick look at us pleading for help as she was confused as us.

"I told you: 'until I break your heart'. It has to be this way, my queen" said Ewan and he pushed her to the middle of the room. She reached the edge and her steps were shaky. She couldn't keep her balance for long as she was hurt and the vortex was calling her in. "Jackson, fetch!" The wind blew stronger by Ewan's doing and Lana tripped down.

I jumped to her as she was falling. I knew where she was heading and it wasn't exactly Disneyland. I never thought I would jump so easily into darkness but we were talking about Lana. When I was 16, my dad said that I didn't know yet the girl that I would fall into Tartarus for but I guess he was wrong.

Before we were completely surrounded into darkness, I took one last look to my sister who was staring at me in shock. I yelled "Run!" and it felt in slow motion as she nodded stepping on the pearl and disappeared and I saw nothing but black. I heard Ewan yelling as he didn't get my sister.

I caught Lana as she was spinning and trying in vain to grab something. We were just terrified of flying, more of falling. She didn't fight me back as I had her tightly between my arms.

Falling felt like floating since I had no reference of movement in the dark tunnel. However, we were falling for sure. I could hear it in the air. I felt my guts all the way stuck in my throat. Lana didn't yell even if I knew she was terrified. Her body was trembling as she was cold and hurt. Her arms were on my torso seeking warm as her head was on my chest. I hugged her tighter hoping to protect her once we landed.

"Are we dead?" whispered Lana or I think she did. Maybe she yelled.

"No, we are falling" I said. I touched her blood soaked back. I had no idea of the damage but I need it wasn't good. Her breathing was starting to turn slow as she was losing strength. I hoped to reach the end before she bled out.

Weeks ago, I read one of Claire's books and it annoyed me the T. S. Eliot's poem reference. I was a believer that the world would end like it started with a bang but I was falling with Lana in my arms I finally understood it. My world would end with a whimper, her last whimper.

I cursed under my breath since I left all the ambrosia and nectar at the house. I looked desperately inside my pockets and I found a smeared but still viable piece of ambrosia. I put the piece against her lips whispering, probably yelling "Eat it"

Lana opened her mouth with difficulty but ate the whole piece. Immediately, her breathing improved but it was only a quick fix, not a permanent one.

It felt like hours had passed when I finally saw the ground coming to us fast. I turned in the air so I could protect Lana from the impact. I thought I would break all my bones but we landed in something softer like an elastic bed.

We bounced once reaching at least 40 feet and felt down again. I turned in the air again, so Lana landed on me and flew just a couple of feet away of me. I received the impact in a hard surface and it hurt, a lot. My whole body felt in raw pain as I felt my ribs broken. I reached for Lana and I grabbed her hand. It was a little cold. I wanted to stand up, at least on my knees, crawl. It didn't matter. I just had to check her wound but the pain was blinding me to the point of knocking me down.

Before I passed out, I saw the outline of a face with electric blue eyes and Thalia's nose saying "It was about time. Welcome to Tartarus, demigods"

**TO BE CONTINUED... Hopefully**

**Author's Notes 2: Yes, this is the end of this part. Honestly, I don't know what about the next part. I have ideas but I haven't decided nothing yet.**

**I hoped for this story to reach the 10,000 views... that didn't happen but it's okay. I am pleased with my faithful fans and... well, see what's next.**


	48. Epilogue: Losing my Religion (Theo)

**Disclaimer: PJO and HoO are by Rick Riordan. This plot is kind of mine.**

**Author's notes: It was done... but I got a little OCD and I needed to ended in 48 chapters and 150K words. How lame! By the way, the title is for one of my favorite songs of the 90's. Besides it's August 1st and 4 months after I started publishing this story. Exactly 4 months... wow! Also, with this chapter, I reach 900,000+ published words in my collection of work. OMG! Getting close to the million.**

**Epilogue: Losing my Religion**

There was whisper wrecking my skull over and over. _Wake up_, it said. I didn't recognize the voice, not even know if it was female or male. Everything was still spinning and my eyelids felt so heavy to do what it was asking.

I swear I felt a hand on my shoulder shaking me and saying: _open your eyes, Theo_. This voice was definitely female, pitcher and somehow annoying… and I felt that I should obey. I wanted to open my eyes. I really wanted but I felt so sick to do it, such a headache!

Increasingly, the shaking was rougher until I fell of whatever I was laying in… that made me open my eyes. The light was sunny yellow as it was maybe mid-morning. I saw the ground in front of me, well, I was pretty much kissing it.

I heard giggles of a girl standing next to me. I tried to look up and see the girl but the sunlight was in the exact point to blind me.

"I can't believe you fell asleep in the middle of the day in Central Park. You're the munchies answer for monsters and… don't you have a pinch of self-preservation, Theodore?" said the girl with such teasing and familiar voice as we knew each other since birth.

"Shut up, Meredith" I said looking around as I tried to remember how I ended up here in the first place. I couldn't remember walking here. The last thing I could recall was waking up in my grandpa's couch and having breakfast with them: Calypso, grandpa, Kate and Will… Yeah, I had been crashing in their house for 2 months now.

As I stood up, I saw the annoying sibling grin of my big sister (for less of one hour). I stared at her confused. Was she was doing here? She wasn't supposed to leave New Rome unless…

I felt panic rising and it was clear in my face as my sister said rolling her eyes "Don't worry. Everybody is fine. New Rome is as pleasant and safe as always"

I looked at her and she looked rounder, glower and prettier than 2 months ago. My niece was due in 3 more months and pregnancy fit Mer just like mom. I asked annoyed almost grunting "Then what are you doing here?"

"I came to pay you a visit" said Mer and punched my arm, lightly, just to catch my attention. I glared at her still confused of everything, mostly of her intentions. Knowing her, she had ulterior motives and like always she could read me like an open big letter book. Her tone turned sweetly almost pouting "Come on. Don't look at me like that. Can't I visit my favorite brother?"

"I'm your only brother" I talked back rolling my eyes.

"Right. Thanks for remind me that… I sometimes forget it" teased my sister and grabbed me by the arm pulling me toward the road ahead us "Come on. I could use a walk. You know that flying is not my thing and I need to stretch my legs" I nodded because I couldn't say no. I would be kissing the ground too if I had just flown.

"How are mom and dad?" I asked.

My sister gave me this chilling look like she was so annoyed to the point to start screaming and throwing things. She tried to smile and failed miserably before saying with tight lips "Dad is crazier than Sean. I needed a break of him"

"Well, his first granddaughter and he always gets weird around pregnant women. Remember, when Calypso was pregnant of Will. How he flew and stayed here for a month" I said trying to be understanding, to be a mediator between my sister and whatever my dad was doing.

"I know he is excited and but... It's also Frank's first grandchild and he is not asking me every ten minutes if I am hungry, If I am tired, if the baby is moving" said Mer less annoyed that before "Thought, to dad's defense, Mom and Hazel are baby shopping for triplets"

I could picture my mom and Hazel in shopping spree in the San Francisco's malls. That was definitely a first. I held a giggle in the back of my throat and my sister glared at me again. I changed the topic by asking for "Sage?"

"She is good, dating a son of Ceres. I like Howard" said my sister smiling.

I didn't realize but we were right in the halfway to the lake. I thought of maybe taking Mer to the Zoo that would cheer her up a little and also distract her. I would soon run out of topics and Mer would jump right into whatever is bothering her and it wasn't only my dad's antics.

"Aida?" I asked.

"Ah!" said Mer after a loud sigh "Well, she broke up with her boyfriend… again" She rolled her eyes so annoyed of our sister.

I was surprised. They looked fine the last time I saw them. I said almost in shock "What? I liked Dennis. I thought he was a keeper"

"That was two boyfriends ago" said Mer shrugging "Ah, I forgot you didn't know about Zachary"

"Really? Zachary, ex-praetor?" I asked.

Mer sighed again loudly and deeply. She said "Your sister, our sister is serial dater"

"Serial dater?" I asked trying not to laugh. Mer was right. It was the perfect word to describe our big sister.

Mer looked at me with the same scolding look that mom uses when dad says something not so funny. She said "Yes, you know, she dates one after another. I think I had never seen her single since 13"

"I can say the same thing about you" I said and bit my lips to avoid laughing. It was easy to tease each other.

"Hey!" said Mer annoyed and hit my shoulder. She put her hands on her hips glaring at me "I only dated Sean and I married him" Then she sighed angrily this time "Aida has dated all New Rome except for Sean and you"

"It was weird when she went out with Frankie, weirder after Sammy" I said and I felt a chill in my arms. That stirred Tartarus between the families when Aida broke up with them just like that.

"Very cougar and so wrong after 2 days" said Mer "Thankfully, it only lasted a whole date"

"Sean?" I asked.

"Great… Excited and nervous" said Mer "How is Grandpa and everybody here in the big Apple? The Radcliffes?"

"You have to have dinner with us tonight. Kate and Will are having good grades. Calypso is taking over a post at Grandpa's school as History teacher and Grandpa is writing a book. He feels he has to be active… The Radcliffes are in Cannes right now" I said.

"Even Taylor?" asked Mer worried of a demigod going to the old continent, more of ever reckless and goofy Taylor.

"Honestly, I don't know. Maybe he is at Camp. We are not exactly that close" I said shrugging. I liked Taylor but he was just Piper's oldest son, another cousin.

"Have you gone to camp to see your godfather?" asked Mer.

I shook my head gravely before saying "No. You and I are kind of banned after what happened when you were a praetor"

"I know I destroyed the Big House but it was an accident" said Mer in her defense with a pitchy tone and her hands in the air.

I realized that we were quickly running out of topics and I saw my sister thinking over if this was the right moment to bring it up whatever was on her mind. Before she could open her mouth, "Do you want to go to the Zoo?" I asked my sister and to my luck I saw the sign pointing to the direction.

"Sure. I could use some penguin time" said Mer and took my arm pulling me faster.

As we walked, we passed some vendor with the radio on playing really loudly just at the part with a mandolin and a lead singer singing 'Life was just a dream, just a dream, just a dream.' I liked the song even if I didn't know it and somehow I ended up humming for a couple of minutes.

My idea worked since the zoo animals distracted my sister long enough for not asking me anything besides 'did you see that?' for over one hour.

As we were watching the penguins, I looked at my left hand and I was wearing a ring. I wondered if she was worried. Did Mer come here to her sake or her request? I knew eventually we would get into the topic and knowing my sister, it was just unavoidable.

I bought my sister a corndog and that made her happy and distracted for another 10 minutes. Dad and Mer were always easily side-tracked with food. I could avoid almost any conflict if I took them to the kitchen or the bakery.

After the zoo and a corndog, we pretty much wandered around without saying much, just little comments of the weather, the squirrels and New Yorkers. I knew my sister's plan and sadly it was working.

I sighed annoyed after her 10th comment of how nice it was the day and blurted out "Right, spill it out. What's on your mind?"

Mer smiled sassy for a second, just a grin a satisfaction as she got her way, but soon it turned her expression sour and angry "What are you doing here?"

"Spending time with Grandpa. He is getting old" I said like a broken record. It was the same line I said to everybody for the last 2 months.

Mer looked at me with her best scolding eyes and snorted "He is not alone. He has a wife and children beside us. He is in perfect good health for a 70s guy"

"We barely see him" I said an also rehearsed and really used phrase "He didn't come to the wedding"

Of course, Mer would see right through me and said softly almost understanding "You might fool everyone else, but not me… I know you, like myself, sometimes better than myself"

I looked at her like trying to find the right words for how I was feeling, then I looked down because it was hard to say the truth "I don't know… I thought I could use the time apart, you know, to clear my head"

"Is it clear?" asked Mer so understanding that sounded like mom. When that happened?

"It's not my life, Mer" I said and I felt desperate and out of breathe. My hands twisted in fists. "I thought I wanted it. I thought I would be happy. I did what everybody expected from me, from us. We were praetors one after another. We proved to the Romans our worth, erasing all doubt of our parents' paradigm. Then you started dating Sean. I started dating. Sean proposed, so I proposed. We had a double wedding to make everybody happy. Now, you are pregnant and I…"

Mer interrupted me "Don't you love Em?"

It was such a simple question but I doubted. I paused for an awkward second before saying "Of course, I do…"

I saw the alarm in my sister's face before yelling "Are you fooling around?! Do you have a mistress?! Is she pregnant?!" She stood up ready to walk away or punch me. Both options weren't good. She turned and bolted to the taxi cabs.

I ran behind her and caught her by the arm. I said loudly "Wait, of course not! Don't jump into silly conclusions!"

My sister turned and I saw her glassy eyes as she tried not to burst out in tears. She pushed me saying "Then explain it to me. How you disappeared one winter morning and by night you were calling from Grandpa's across the country? No note? No explanation to any of us? Not me? Not even Em, your wife?"

I sighed deeply and I felt my sister's hands on my shoulders. I looked at to her, to her grayish sea green eyes and said "Em is familiar. We grew up together and I know we could be together for the rest of our lives. It sounds a simple perfect life… We are not you and Sean"

I placed my hands on her shoulders. She said weakly "That's your explanation?... Well, Nobody is like us. We are unique, different. No couple is the same as other"

I saw what she meant but she didn't understand me. I said "I still remember dad's speech in the wedding 'I hope your love is modern enough to survive these times and old fashion enough to last forever.' I love it because it's the summary of mom and dad, maybe you and Sean, but I am not sure if it's me and Em. We don't have the same passion at each other like you do."

We stared at each other and it was heartbreaking how she was looking at me. She looked how I felt lately. She said, almost whispered "What are you not telling me? I'm your sister, your twin"

She pulled me to her and she hugged me tight like she wanted to protect me for anything that was bad and wrong in this world. I said against her shoulder "Mer, don't you ever wake up thinking there is something wrong in your life? Like you were supposed to be somewhere else, be someone else, love someone else?"

"Never" said my sister firmly and I wished for a second of hesitation but she had none.

"Never?" I asked dubious of myself.

"No, never. I have always felt that everything has been right. I love my husband, his family, our family, New Rome, working in the bakery. I'm happy" said Mer and I could felt the smile on her entire being.

I wanted to smile and said "I'm happy for you"

"But it's not your life. You said it already" said Mer and she pulled away "Are you quitting then?"

I looked down and I said loudly "I don't know! I don't know! I just can't be in New Rome right now! It's not home anymore" That last part felt like a slap for my sister.

Mer looked at me with eyes wide open and trembling lips. She quickly regained her composure and pleaded at me "Have you talked to Em about this? Maybe it's just jitters. Maybe it's the pressure because I'm pregnant… Em could move here. You two could make it work if you try"

"I honestly" I said and swallowed a hard gulp of reality "I fear she is not the girl I would jump into Tartarus for…"

"What are you saying?" said Mer as she didn't believe me. I had just denied my home, my family and my wife.

"I don't know. There is something wrong…" I said combing my hair like it would help me to find the right words.

I heard jingles and my sister turned to the direction hungry like a starving wolf. She looked at me for a second unsure. She said dreamily "Ice cream, sorry, Theo. You know that I love you and I really want to hear you, but it's calling me."

I wanted to laugh and I was glad of this break. I nodded saying "Go for it. I will be…"

"Wagner Cove, right?" said Mer giving me a last look "Told you. I know you… Dad always says you are the restless one"

I walked slowly to the place my parents got married, where my mom got the contractions when Mer and I were born. Since I was little, my mom and I always come when we visited New York after a spin in the carrousel. The place felt timeless like no amount to time could ever change it. I rested my forearms on the handrail and I looked to the peaceful stillness of the lake water.

Suddenly, I saw movement to my left. There was a young woman staring at me intensely with a notebook and a pencil in her hand. I quickly said "Sorry. I didn't know there was someone here"

She raised her hand out saying loudly "Hey, don't move!"

I stared at her confused before saying "Sorry?"

"Yes, the way the water is reflecting on you, the pose is perfect… Just don't move" said the girl dreamily as her eyes were going back and forth from to me to her notebook.

I chuckled and said teasingly "It would be easier if you take a picture, don't you think?"

She glared at me for a second. I saw a frown and she said bitterly "It's not the same"

I sighed and was about to move my hand but she glared at me, clearly saying 'don't you dare to move it' I stayed there for maybe two minutes in silence thinking where was my sister. Then I said "I guess you are an artist, a painter perhaps"

"Quite obvious, don't you think? Yes, I'm a painter but I love sculpture. School of Visual Arts, sophomore and one of the best in my class if you need to know" said the girl without really looking at me and quickly moving her pencil across the paper.

"Hi, Miss Sophomore of the School of Visual Arts. I'm…" I said but she interrupted me quickly and loudly "No names" I looked at her confused and she grinned "Well, no real names. It spoils the fantasy"

I was astonished by her words and somehow I asked "Fantasy?"

"Yes, of meeting you. Complete serendipity" she said and looked at me "Move your chin to the left. Thanks"

"Do you even know the meaning of the word?" I asked because it was on everybody's mouths since the remake of a movie, that my parents saw as teens, came out last month.

She rolled her eyes without looking at me and said "You are thinking that I am saying it because of the movie, right? I might be artsy and presumptuous for some but I am not stupid. I hate smart guys trying to patronize me just because I am lousy at reading"

"Sorry. My bad. Anyway, I'm James" I said using my middle name which nobody used, not even my mom.

The girl stopped her pencil to stare at me for a couple of seconds analyzing something on me before saying "That's your real name? You kind of look like a James"

"Could be" I said teasingly and shrugged. She didn't like that movement since I saw her frown.

"Very well, Elizabeth" she said "Now, stop moving"

I looked at her and answered "You don't look like an Elizabeth"

"I know… Just stay as still as possible, please" she said sweetly.

For minutes, I said nothing and I tried not to look at her. Her eyes were intensely on the task making me feel nervous of moving and somehow I felt naked, just everything out in the open. I wondered where my sister was.

Out of the blue, Elizabeth asked "Are you in college? You kind of look like a pre-med"

"I wanted to be doctor once, but I am not in school right now" I answered.

She shrugged before saying "That's a shame. You look like you could be a good doctor, lots of patience. Most of my live models complain after 5 minutes, most quit after 10 minutes" I saw her smile pleased and happily enough to make me smile too.

Then we felt in another long silence. I stole some seconds to stare at her. She was really pretty and there was easiness between us that I couldn't exactly explain. She dressed completely different to anybody in New Rome, even the more artistic Roman: faded cutout denim shorts, a The Strokes ragged t-shirt over a purple tank top, and doodled sneakers.

Even more suddenly, she shoved everything inside her messenger bag and stood up fast like a cartoon saying "Oh, dear. It's getting late. Thanks"

"Wait, don't go!" I said forgetting how my muscles ached of being in the same position for almost half an hour.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go. Besides you are married and I'm not into the 'other woman' thing, okay?" she said pointing to my hand, I took a quick look and somehow I felt guilty because I wanted to hide the ring.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that" I apologized.

"Anyway, I really have to go. Bye" she said and ran to the nearest taxi cab.

I ran behind her yelling "Wait!" until I felt a cold rag on my forehead.

I heard a voice, male saying "Hey, you are finally waking up." I opened my eyes and I saw a guy, probably late 30's, dirty blond hair with some grays, sitting next to me in a super oversized bed. From his wrinkles to his callous hands, he looked strong and lived a rough life.

I found my voice raspy saying "I guess so. Where am I?"

"It's not important right now" said the man and helped to sit up in the bed "You seem in good health despise of the fall. You are a dream talker"

I nodded bashfully and said still trying to recall everything "I had this weird dream. It felt so real" I saw my sister; we had a life together as if my mom never disappeared, as we always lived in New Rome.

"Who is Mer?" asked the man suddenly taking out of my thoughts.

I felt like I could trust him. He didn't look dangerous and I was in his bed probably, at his house and he was taking care of me. I said "My twin sister. She died a couple of years ago" I realized that I didn't know who he was. I had an idea by the color of his eyes but I wasn't sure.

He said somberly "Sorry to hear that. By the way, who are you?"

I nodded and I said "Theo Jackson, son…"

"Of Percy, I guess" continued the man and I was probably right but I needed to be sure.

"Yes, I am… who are you?" I asked.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter" said the man and I wanted to ask him a thousand of questions but something came to my mind faster than a Japanese train.

"Where is Lana?" I asked.

Jason gave me this look that it meant bad news. He said pointing to the left "The girl…"


End file.
